


Dangerous Games

by JamieHasCatEyes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 18+, Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), Complete, Eventual Smut, F/M, Marichat, Masturbation, Slow Burn, Stalking, Toys, fantasies, mid twenties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 107,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieHasCatEyes/pseuds/JamieHasCatEyes
Summary: Marinette has been living on her own for a couple of months, working as a designer at Gabriel's, and still moonlighting as Ladybug. However, at 25 years old, her life feels empty. Things change dramatically when a new face moves into her apartment building, leading to new and uncertain confrontations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at writing NSFW, so any feedback, tips, or advice would be welcome.  
> This a slow-ish burn story, but the porn is coming, so if you don't like that, then don't read this fic. Also, it's probably really bad, so anyone with taste might want to avoid this one.  
> Ok, down the rabbit hole we go... Perhaps that was a poor choice of words. There are no rabbits, or their holes, in this story.  
> Thank you for your attention.

Marinette pushed open the door to her apartment with her hip, her arms burdened with three overstuffed garment bags, two bolts of fabric, her purse, and her keys. Shuffling inside, she kicked the door shut, depressing the lock with her elbow, and toed off her pumps with a relieved sigh. She dumped her cargo on the counter of her modest kitchenette, then turned down the short hall to her bathroom to undress.

Tikki lay asleep in her purse, gorged on a dozen chocolate chip biscuits from Tom's and Sabine's bakery, and remained unbothered by the rough handling. It had become a habit to stop by the bakery on her way home to see how they fared, and each time Tikki was spoiled with a selection of sweet treats. Marinette wished her own problems could be solved as easily.

She'd had a long day of measuring, sewing, and stress as the deadline for the next Gabriel fashion show came upon them. A large part of Marinette's stress came in the form of Adrien Agreste, whom she had had to fit for the event. He had stood in her studio, smiling benignly as she fluttered about him, wearing nothing but his underwear.

Marinette shook her head at herself as she dropped her clothes in the hamper. All these years later and he still made her swoon.

'Yeesh,' she muttered as she peeled off her damp panties.

Marinette turned to the tub and drew a bath, adding her favourite oil, and digging a matchbox out of the vanity drawer to light a scented candle. She then sank into the water, letting the heat and gentle aromas relax her.

Thoughts of Adrien's muscular chest and back floated to the forefront of her mind. She'd touched his skin as she'd taken his measurements; it was warm and soft, belied by the taut musculature underneath.

Marinette's hand drifted down her body as images of Adrien flashed in her mind's eye. His broad shoulders, large hands, and tight arse that remained hidden by his boxer briefs. She exhaled slowly as she rubbed her clit.

'Ouch,' she gasped, pulling her hand up to inspect her fingernails.

They had grown long enough to become uncomfortable, and the work she had done that day left the edges rough, and made the quick start to peel.

Marinette groaned as she let her head fall back to rest against the side of the tub. Seeing no sense in letting the warm water go to waste, Marinette remained there until the water began to cool. She hoped that while she sat there, her thoughts of Adrien would subside and she would cam down enough to get a full night's rest. Alas, her libido had awoken and demanded satisfaction.

Marinette pulled the plug and towelled off, walking to the end of the hall to her bedroom, naked. She yanked open the drawer in her bedside table and retrieved her dildo. Originally a gag gift from Alya, it had become Marinette's sole form of release the last two years. It was of an average size, black, and featured a clit tickler that never failed to make Marinette's toes curl.

Testing to see if the batteries still had life in them, Marinette smiled. She then grabbed her satin dressing gown from the closet, and slipped it on as she went back down the hall and into the lounge room.

She considered the couch as she idly slapped the dildo against her open palm, then turned to the sliding glass door and the table and chairs sitting to the right side of her balcony. Marinette smiled and pushed the door open. It thunked over an unseen obstacle in its track.

The night was balmy and the slight breeze felt refreshing. Marinette slid into the closest of the two chairs and perched her feet on the balcony railing in front of her, her dressing gown falling open to drape over the sides of the seat.

Marinette was on the eighth floor of her apartment block, and the surrounding buildings on her side of the street barely reached six levels, so she didn't have to worry about being seen. Even if there had been neighbouring buildings tall enough, the front wall of the balcony was solid concrete. No one could peek, accidentally or otherwise.

Marinette leaned back and closed her eyes as she began to stroke her pussy with the dildo, opening her legs wider as a familiar heat began low in her belly.

Memories of Adrien's body and soft smiles swam in her mind. She imagined it was his hand gently kneading her breast, his breath on her lips, and his cock sliding against her body. Warm wetness tickled her skin as Marinette rubbed her clit. She hummed quietly, pleased with how quickly her body responded.

Her hips twitched when she pressed the dildo firmly against her clit. She sighed as she moved the head to her opening and swirled it around, coating it in her juices. She then ran its length along the damp trail, before slowly pushing the tip in.

Marinette's hips tilted upward, her weight supported by her feet on the balcony rail, as she pushed the dildo in completely and turned it on. She began to pump it with small, angled thrusts, the tip moving against her upper wall and hitting her g-spot, while the clit tickler never moved too far from its target.

Her mouth fell open, her breathing heavy as sweat beaded her skin. She gripped her breast with her other hand, pinching and rolling her nipple between two fingers.

She moaned when a pleasant heat began to build inside her pussy, covering the sound of something large landing on the left side of her balcony.

'Well, if that isn't the prettiest sight in all of Paris,' purred a deep voice.

Marinette shot upright with a shriek, snapping her legs shut and bringing her knees to her chest as she pulled her dressing gown around herself.

'Aw, there's no need to stop on my account,' Chat Noir pouted, as Marinette glared at him.

'What do you think you're doing? Get out of here,' she hissed, her face crimson.

Chat Noir shrugged. 'I was just out for a run, minding my own business, when I happened to see a beautiful woman sitting, naked, on her balcony. Imagine my surprise when I realised it was you, Princess.' He winked lasciviously at her.

She felt her cheeks burn, but Marinette couldn't help but notice the tented bulge in Chat Noir's crotch. She quickly dragged her eyes back up to his, before he saw where she was looking. He was grinning, wickedly.

'Like what you see?'

Marinette harrumphed. 'How long were you watching, you pervert?'

Chat Noir leaned back, resting his elbows on the top of the rail, one leg crossed loosely over the other. 'Long enough.'

They stared at each other for a drawn out moment. Of course, the other blond problem in her life would appear now.

Over the last several years, Chat Noir had grown up and filled out. He was considered by many to be the sexual icon of the century, a title he wore proudly. Marinette couldn't disagree. He had a firm, chiselled jaw, broad shoulders, and a muscular body. His suit did nothing to hide the details of his figure, except for his groin, which was protected by a reinforced layer of armour. Marinette hoped the size of the bulge wasn't all due to the suit.

The suit itself had undergone some changes as well. He now had a hood, with slits in the top to allow his ears to poke through, and his belt looped around his middle twice before it led into a tail. His claws had grown longer and sharper, too. Capped with silver, they also appeared on his boots, but were now fully retractable. His bell had vanished completely, to be replaced with a dog tag with the words,  _Chat Noir_  inscribed on the front and, _if found please return to Ladybug_ , on the back.

As Marinette grew, she came to appreciate Chat Noir's good looks, but it took a while longer to admit to herself that he was equally as good looking as Adrien. After that moment of self reflection, Marinette's libido had taken over. She began to respond to his flirtations, even liked it when he made suggestive, sometimes even lewd, comments. More and more frequently, he had left her as hot and bothered as if she had spent the day with a partially naked Adrien.

Marinette came back to herself with a jolt. 'Why are you still here?' she demanded, her face flaming.

Chat Noir pushed away from the railing and reached her side in a single stride. This close, the bulge in his pants was unmistakable. He crouched down to look her in the eye. 'The way I see it, you have three options. One, continue as you were while I watch. Two, you let me help you. Or, three, insist that I leave. The choice is yours, Princess.'

There was a moment of heavy silence while he awaited her answer.

'Get out of here, you nasty pervert,' Marinette yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's PoV. He is a little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters will be alternating. If you have any questions about anything at all, please feel free to ask.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Adrien struggled to suppress his laughter as Marinette flapped about him, taking his measurements and making sure the finished products fit. He had always known she had a crush on him, but it wasn't until the last two years when he realised he felt something for her, as well.

Marinette was feisty and intelligent, until he walked into the room. Then, she turned into a flustered mess. Adrien found that funny and adorable, and was something he exploited shamelessly. He liked to see her lose her cool over him, so he deliberately found ways to make her blush. Standing in her studio in only his underwear was his latest idea, and it bore glorious results. She could not look directly at him, and her face was permanently rosy, while her hands fluttered uselessly about.

'Is that too restrictive?' she asked, after he tugged on a pair of velour teal trousers.

Adrien swivelled about, examining the back in a large mirror hanging on the rear wall. 'It feels fantastic, but don't you think it's a little risqué?'

Marinette blinked up at him. 'What do you mean?' she stammered.

Adrien turned around and tilted his rear toward her. 'It doesn't leave much to the imagination, does it? Then there's the front,' he drawled, looking significantly down at his crotch.

It was true, the pants hugged every line and curve. The shape of him was clearly visible, which he indicated when he turned back to Marinette.

'We don't want to give the oldies a heart attack, do we?' he asked with a wink.

Marinette's face was a brilliant crimson, her eyes almost bulging out of their sockets, as she stared. 'How did I not notice that?' she wheezed.

'When you focus on the littlest pieces, you miss the bigger picture,' Adrien told her, with a smirk.

Marinette gulped and spun around. 'I'll make a bigger pair. You can change now.'

Adrien yanked the pants off and stepped into the dressing room with a quiet chuckle. He pulled his jeans back on, but draped his button-up shirt over his shoulders, leaving it open. However, prudence forced him to put his shoes back on. Too many pins had been left laying around, and simply waited to be found by an unsuspecting bare foot.

He re-entered the studio to see Marinette hunched over her desk, muttering to herself as she cut new, bigger, panels to sew. The first pair of pants lay across the table beside her, folded in half and forgotten. Adrien came up behind her to look over her shoulder, standing so close his chest touched her back. Marinette stilled immediately, her ears pink.

'You work fast,' Adrien observed.

'Practice,' she replied, quickly.

Adrien hummed before standing up straight, Marinette visibly relaxing as he did. He continued to watch as she went back to work, but his mind had wondered to the previous night. Marinette had looked stunning in the moonlight, her skin glistening, and her breasts heaving.

Adrien rubbed his crotch absently as he thought, a warm tingle beginning to heat up his cock. Marinette really was a beautiful woman, and she thought he was equally as good looking. He swallowed, heavily, as he gazed at the back of her head.

He could imagine her delicate hands trailing over his skin, and skilfully tickling his most sensitive areas. He could almost feel her lips pressed against his, as she opened her mouth for him.

The heat in his pants increased, his cock semi erect already.

_That didn't take much_ , he thought, equal parts pleased and chagrined.

Half of him hoped Marinette would keep her back to him, and remain oblivious. The other half wanted to lift her onto the table and fuck her from behind until she screamed.

The door to the studio slammed open as the head designer barged in. A fussy little man, Mathéo Benoit had short, spiky, platinum blond hair, a pinched face, and wore an aggressively purple three piece suit. 'Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, why is the teal suit only now being cut? It should be ready to go by now. What's the delay?'

Marinette's face had turned grey as she stood to face him. Mathéo barely came up to her nose, but he had enough presence, and authority, to cow anyone.

'I had finished the trousers already, but they were a little too snug.'

'You finished the trousers,' Mathéo repeated, flatly. 'What about the rest of the suit?'

Marinette flushed, her complexion almost returning to normal. 'Oh, it's over there, ready to go,' she replied, nodding toward a garment bag hanging on the wall by her table.

Mathéo unzipped the bag, and closely inspected the contents. 'Good job. Now, what was that about the pants?'

Marinette's hands fluttered about uselessly, as she tried to explain. 'Well, you see, they weren't fitted properly. I had to make a new pair, but it won't take long, I promise.'

'I complained that the pants were too snug,' Adrien interjected, smoothly. 'Her measurements were correct at the time of production, but I seem to have gotten fat,' he elaborated, with a self-deprecating smile.

Mathéo eyed him, critically. 'The pants were supposed to be snug. Put them on, I would like to see for myself.'

Adrien shrugged, kicked off his shoes, and yanked his jeans off. Marinette spun around, her face blazing. Adrien smirked as he accepted the pants Mathéo held out to him.

Adrien tugged the pants up and fastened them, grateful his semi had subsided in the time Mathéo had been talking.

Mathéo circled him, curling the index finger of one hand over his chin, as he rested his elbow on his free hand. 'I don't see a problem.'

Adrien cocked an eyebrow. 'You don't think they're a little too revealing?' he asked, indicating his crotch with both hands.

Mathéo harrumphed. 'That's fashion, dear boy. My decision is made. We're using these. Excellent work, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.'

'Thank you, Sir,' Marinette mumbled, bowing as Mathéo left.

He wiggled his fingers over his shoulder as the door swung shut behind him.

Marinette collapsed back into her seat with a despairing moan.

Adrien went over to the mirror, inspecting himself as he ran his hands down his hips. 'You know, I think I like the fit.'

Marinette's head whipped around, her eyes wide. Her mouth worked soundlessly as her cheeks grew steadily brighter.

Adrien kept his back to her, but watched her reflection as he adjusted himself. He smirked when she licked her lips, something hot and tight growing in his chest.

'I'll just. I need some water,' Marinette said, before she bolted out of her chair.

The door closed, leaving him alone. Adrien sighed, then shucked the pants to put his jeans back on.

_Perhaps that was a little too much_ , he mused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is Hot and Bothered. Adrien is Not Helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in an especially good mood right now, so y'all can have chapter 3 a day early!  
> Yay!

The rest of the week had been frightful. Forced to spend hours around a partially naked Adrien had left Marinette's nerves raw, and her libido raging. She used her dildo until the batteries died, but she still wanted more. No matter how good the toy, it was no substitute for hot, pulsing, human flesh.

By Saturday, she was exhausted and frustrated. Tikki had abandoned her to hide in a kitchen cupboard with a stash of biscuits, claiming Marinette acted like a cantankerous bear when she didn't get any. Marinette scowled, unable to refute the comparison.

In an effort to distract herself, she sat on the couch and called Alya.

'Hey, M, how's it going?' Alya answered, breathlessly.

'Alya, are you running, or something?' Marinette asked, tilting her head.

'Or something,' Alya replied, slyly. There was a masculine grunt in the background.

Marinette sat up straight, eyes widening. 'Dear God, are you having sex?'

Alya laughed. 'You want to join us? I know it's been a while since you've gotten any.'

'Please, join us,' Nino shouted.

Marinette scrunched up her nose. 'I still don't see how two girls and one guy would work.'

'Oh, it works,' Alya promised. 'You just have to be creative, and not mind getting busy with another girl.'

Marinette hummed, unconvinced. 'I think I'll pass, for now. I'm not really into the polyamorous thing.'

'You're such a faithful little daisy, aren't you?' Alya crooned. 'Well then, how about I give you a play by play of what Nino and I are doing, and you can live vicariously through us?'

'I don't think - '

'We're on the bed, with Nino's hands tied to the frame with my dressing gown tie,' Alya interrupted. 'I'm riding him, alternating between hard and fast, and slow and sweet.'

Nino groaned, loudly.

Marinette hung up, rolling her eyes. It had been a long time since she'd last had sex, but she didn't feel she'd hit so low she needed to listen to Alya and Nino as they fucked.

Collecting her keys and purse, Marinette called out, 'Tikki, I'm going to the shops. You want anything?'

'More biscuits,' Tikki shrieked from within the cupboard.

'Of course,' muttered Marinette as she closed the apartment door behind her.

The day was warm, bordering on uncomfortable, as she walked down the street. Sweat collected between her shoulder blades, and ran down the valley between her breasts. The supermarket was air-conditioned, however, and turned the sweat into an unpleasant, chilly mess that stuck her clothes to her skin.

She ignored the sensation, heading to the biscuit isle to search for Tikki's favourites. She then went and found a large packet of long-lasting batteries, ideal for high powered devices. Feeling the contents of her basket were a bit too suspect, she grabbed some bread, pasta, fresh fruit, and toilet paper.

As she was comparing the ingredients of two brands of pasta sauces, she felt a presence behind her. Turning, she saw Adrien grinning down at her.

'Good afternoon, Marinette. Fancy meeting you here.'

She nearly dropped the jars. 'Adrien. Hello. What're you doing here?' she asked, her panic making it sound more aggressive than she intended.

Adrien didn't seem to notice. 'I was looking around, checking out the area. I was thinking of moving in somewhere around here,' he explained.

'Oh. Well, this is a very good area. Lots of areas which are peaceful and affordable. Good neighbourhood area,' she babbled, nodding the entire time.

Adrien's eyes widened. 'You sound like you know the neighbourhood pretty well. Do you live around here, by any chance?'

Marinette resumed nodding. 'Uh-huh. About three blocks that way,' she replied, though both hands remained still, firmly clenched around the jars of sauces.

Adrien laughed, brushing off her gaffe. 'Maybe you could show me around, some time.'

Marinette nodded, again. 'Yeah, sure. I'd be happy to.'

'Awesome, thank you.' Adrien smiled beatifically at her.

Marinette closed her eyes and sighed.  _That could have gone worse_ , she thought.

She opened her eyes to see Adrien was still standing in front of her, but his eyes were fixed on a point well below her chin.

Looking down instinctively, Marinette saw that her pale pink tank top was still stuck to her skin. She had foregone wearing a bra, so her nipples were clearly visible and had hardened in the cool air.

Marinette squeaked, dropping both jars into her basket and hunching her shoulders as she tried to cover herself with her arms. Her basket, however, was awkward and heavy, forcing her to let it hang in her grip once more. She doubled over, humiliated beyond words.

A warm hand patted her back. 'Here, give me the basket,' Adrien said, holding out a hand.

She relinquished it without protest, snatching her arms back once he had taken it. He hefted the load, smiling sympathetically down at her when she looked up at him.

'Come on, let's get this finished so you can go home,' he said.

Marinette whined quietly and nodded, her face still burning.

'If I had a spare shirt, I'd give it to you,' Adrien continued. He looked over his shoulder at her when they reached the registers.

Marinette was still curled tightly in on herself, barely able to look at him. Suddenly, she missed having Alya for a roommate. Alya would never let her go outside in a partially transparent top without a bra.

Soft warmth suddenly surrounded her. Opening her eyes, Marinette saw Adrien standing over her, topless, as he draped his shirt over her. She peered up at him, too shocked to speak.

He smiled at her, then began unloading her items at a self-serve register. He ran her purchases over the scanner as she slid her arms through the sleeves, then fastened a few crucial buttons.

By the time she had sorted herself out, Adrien had already swiped his credit card through the machine.

'Whoa, you didn't have to do that,' she yelped, holding her hands out as if she could stop it.

'I know,' he shrugged. 'I just thought it was the right thing to do.'

Marinette felt her eyes prickle as she looked up at him. 'I don't know how to thank you.'

Adrien chuckled as he lifted the grocery bags. 'You could just say "thank you."'

She clutched the hem of his shirt, her gaze drifting to the floor. 'Thank you,' she murmured.

'You're very welcome. Come on, I'll carry these back for you.'

Marinette squeaked, and trotted along to catch up. She led him back to her apartment, grateful she had cleaned up that morning.

'You can set those down here,' she said, patting the benchtop of her kitchenette.

'Yes, Ma'am.'

Marinette stood on the other side of the counter, fiddling with a loose thread in the hem of Adrien's shirt. 'Thanks for this, really. I can't believe I just walked outside like that.'

'It was my pleasure, Marinette. After all, I couldn't just let a pretty girl walk around practically naked. Who knows what sort of attention you might have attracted.'

She felt heat rush to her face.  _He thinks I'm pretty_ , her thoughts screeched.

Suddenly his hands were on her shoulders, and gently spinning her around. She hadn't even heard him approach. Then, he snaked his arms under hers, and began undoing the few buttons she had fastened. He moved slowly, his hands barely brushing her breasts as he popped each button.

Marinette gulped, shocked, but not unpleasantly so, as Adrien eased the shirt from her body. His hands caressed her skin as the shirt slid down her arms, his touch seeming to linger, even after the shirt was free.

Then, his phone chimed.

'I have to get going,' he said, still standing behind her.

She heard the rustle of fabric as he pulled his shirt back on, and did the buttons up. Then, she felt his hands grip her hips. He leaned in, close enough for his chest to press into her back, and his lips to graze her cheek.

'See you later, Marinette.' He kissed her cheek, while his thumbs rubbed absently against her skin. 'Take care of yourself.'

Then, he was gone.

Marinette's knees gave out the moment the door clicked shut. 'But I want you to take care of me,' she whined. 'Get back here and finish what you started.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's kitchen and living room are open planned, with the kitchen counter separating the two. The other apartments in her building are similarly laid out, with a few variations. I didn't have anywhere to put that little factoid in story, so I thought I'd explain here, in case it wasn't clear.   
> I hope you liked it :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets the ball rolling in this bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am CACKLING. Y'all have no idea... :D

Adrien forced himself to stay home that night. He was certain that if he were to go out as Chat Noir, he would find himself at Marinette's place, seducing and fucking her until she came, multiple times, while screaming his name.

It was Ladybug's night to patrol, so neither the city, nor Ladybug, would miss him. But it was a challenge to remain where he was. He had barely restrained himself from groping Marinette's tits when she allowed him to remove his shirt. She had been so willing, it would have been easy to bend her over the back of her couch, flip up her skirt, and eat her arse.

Adrien slouched into his couch, rubbing his crotch as he thought about her. Marinette was an extremely attractive woman, plus, she was sweet and clever. She was the whole package, and Adrien genuinely liked her. Therefore, she deserved better than to be used as an outlet for his own sexual desires.

_But_ , a part of his mind whispered,  _isn't that what she wants you for?_

That was the most likely possibility. He and Marinette had never been exceptionally close, largely due to her extreme awkwardness, so she wouldn't know him well enough to call what she felt love.

_As long as we're two consenting adults, who cares?_  Another part of his mind argued.  _As long as you both go into it knowing what you want, and what to expect, it's all right._

Adrien groaned aloud in frustration. His thoughts had kept on that same loop, but, ultimately, got him nowhere. He wasn't even sure how he felt about Marinette, apart from the carnal aspect.

He wanted her. That was an undeniable truth. Even before he had seen her, naked and pleasuring herself on her balcony, he had wanted her in his bed. His imaginings turned lurid as he thought of her rolling around with him in his large bed. He thought of her legs wrapped around his head, of her mouth on his cock, the both of them writhing and sweating between his sheets.

Adrien's head fell back against the headrest as he unzipped his jeans. He worked them down his thighs as his dick bobbed, his erection growing quickly. He grasped the head and rubbed his thumb over the tip, encouraging the stiffness.

His breathing turned heavy as he worked the shaft. Forcing himself to stand, he hobbled into the bathroom, bypassing Plagg as he snored at the bottom of a garbage can.

Adrien shed his clothes and stepped into the shower, opting to sit down under the hot spray. He worked frantically, the need to reach orgasm outweighing the want to make it last. He lay on the floor, legs spread wide as he pumped, his back arching when he felt the end approaching.

His legs, hips, and dick twitched spasmodically, his finish just within reach. He imagined Marinette straddling his pelvis, her breasts bouncing as she rode him. He adored her breasts. They were full and round, her nipples the same delicate pink as her lips. He thought her pussy would be hot and wet, sliding over him easily to shield him safely deep within her body. Her juices would trickle over his balls, just as the shower was doing now.

He came with a muffled shout, as he bit down on the wrist of his free hand. He spent himself over his belly and across the floor, though it was quickly washed away by the water. He lay, panting on the floor, spread eagled. He may have come, but he still felt dissatisfied. He wanted to lay between the legs of a hot and heady woman, cushioned by a soft mattress and covered with warm blankets.

The bathroom floor, and his hand, was a poor substitute.

 

* * *

 

Despite his less than ideal love life, Adrien slept through the night without a problem. He awoke with a painful erection, though, after a dream of Marinette sitting on his face while Ladybug fucked him, strategically placed tears in her suit exposing her breasts and pussy.

He continued the fantasy in the shower, bracing a hand against the wall as he jerked off.  He came quickly, with a stifled grunt, skipping the niceties of savouring the moment. He had plans for the day, and he needed to get started as soon as possible. Gabriel had taken some convincing, but since he had allowed Adrien to take this chance, he was not going to squander it by taking too long to get off.

Adrien finished his morning ablutions, then got dressed, and headed downstairs. He greeted Gabriel in the dining room.

'Good morning, Father,' he said as he took a seat.

Gabriel didn't look up from his tablet. 'Adrien.'

Adrien ate his meal in silence, but occasionally glanced up, hoping Gabriel had something more to offer.

After he had finished, and Gabriel was still engrossed in his screen, Adrien decided to take the initiative. 'I think I'm all prepared.'

'I should hope so,' Gabriel replied, stiffly.

Adrien hesitated, fiddling with his spoon. 'Do you have any advice? You know, things you wish you'd known when you were in this position.'

Gabriel set his tablet aside, and regarded Adrien over steepled fingers. 'Be careful with whom you take to your bed.'

Adrien blushed. 'What?'

Gabriel sighed. 'You're an Agreste, heir to my company, and a wealthy man in your own right. You're also painfully naïve. People will try to take advantage of you in any way they can, up to, and including, seduction. It would be disastrous if, say, a woman fell pregnant with your child, and claimed she required financial support.'

'If I did get a woman pregnant, wouldn't I be obliged to help?' Adrien asked, shocked at Gabriel's coldness.

'Even if it wasn't your child?'

He tilted his head. 'Huh?'

Gabriel gave him a level stare. 'Say you slept with a woman one time, but she already had a romantic partner.'

'I'd never sleep with someone who was already in a relationship,' Adrien retorted.

Gabriel held up a hand. 'Just for argument's sake, say that you did. Or, perhaps, that she lied and you had no idea she was already involved with someone. If you slept with her, but she fell pregnant to the other man, she could still cause you grief. You could insist on a paternity test, but by then the damage would have been done. It would be your word against hers, and as you had slept with her, most people would assume you are the one at fault.'

'So, how do I tell the genuine people from the ones with an ulterior motive?'

Gabriel sipped his tea. 'If they ask for money, they will keep asking for money, banking on your tender heart to pluck them from whatever hole they've dug themselves into. If they seem overly keen on getting into your bed, they will either want to con you into paying for a child that probably isn't yours, or just want to add you to their list of conquests. If they pander to your very whim, they're sycophants looking to climb the social ladder. There are always clues, Son. You just have to learn to recognise them.'

Adrien swallowed. 'Is there any other fatherly advice you have to offer?'

Gabriel nodded. 'Keep your apartment clean, and pay your bills on time. Be wise with your money, but not frugal. Don't try to fix things on your own - call a specialist. I don't want you electrocuting yourself because you fancied being a handyman.

'Be polite to your landlord, and your neighbours. It may seem like a basic courtesy, but there are benefits to surrounding yourself with people who think well of you.

'Finally, don't let your newfound freedom impede your judgement. Just because you're out from under my roof is no excuse to become stupid and throw wild parties every weekend. Getting drunk and acting like a fool is no way for any man to behave. You've always been a sensible person. I'm hoping the trend continues.'

Adrien sat up straight. 'Yes Father. I understand.'

'Good. You're inspecting the apartment today?'

Adrien nodded. 'Yes, in a couple hours.'

Gabriel gave a final, decisive, nod. 'You'd best get going. Punctuality is a trait you should foster.'

Standing, Adrien tugged his shirt straight. 'Ok, I'll be off, then. See you later, Father.'

'Goodbye, Adrien. Good luck.'

Adrien grinned as he walked out the door. Finally, he felt like a true adult.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new player appears!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short filler chapter as I set the scene and prepare for actual plot.

Marinette stepped out of her apartment door on Tuesday morning, to immediately bark her shin on a cardboard box someone had left laying in the hallway. She hissed in pain, bringing her leg up to rub the abused flesh, and check for damage. A layer of skin had peeled off, but there was no blood. She scowled as she lowered her foot to the floor.

'Of all the inconsiderate, negligent,' she muttered, as she began to pick her way around the other boxes littering the floor.

The apartment door across the way opened suddenly. Marinette's head whipped up in surprise. Losing her balance as her centre of gravity was thrown off, she teetered precariously on one leg for a moment, before a hand reached out to steady her.

'Easy there,' said a familiar, male voice. 'We don't want you to hurt yourself.'

Looking up at her saviour, Marinette's eyes widened as she came nose to nose with Adrien. Her cheeks flooded with warmth, her jaw clamped shut, and her hands felt sweaty. Her mind shrieked at her to reply, but her mouth remained stubbornly closed.

'Are you ok?' Adrien asked. 'You didn't hurt yourself, did you?'

Marinette shook her head, her eyes wide and unblinking.

Adrien smiled at her. 'That's a relief. I'm sorry about all the boxes, I know they're in the way. I'll have them gone by this afternoon, I promise.'

Marinette nodded, her cheeks still rosy as she gazed at him.

'You must be on your way to work,' he continued. 'I'm sorry for keeping you. Are you sure you're all right?'

She nodded once more, then stiffly made her way to the elevator. She mourned the loss of contact, the heat of his skin lingering on her own, but she was afraid to stay there any longer, lest he think her a fool.

The elevator dinged open, and she stepped inside, exhaling a gusty sigh of relief after the doors closed. As infatuated as she was, being in Adrien's presence was stressful.

The elevator had only gone down one level when it stopped to admit a new passenger. Her downstairs neighbour, Luka, stepped in with a polite smile.

'Good morning, Marinette.'

Marinette returned the smile. 'Good morning, Luka. Off to the recording studio again?' she asked, eyeing the guitar case slung across his back.

He nodded, pressing a button, and setting the elevator back into motion. 'Yeah. It'd be nice if some large company found us, though. Having to record your own album is a black hole for cash.'

Marinette gave him a sympathetic pat on the arm. 'I'm sure something will come up, you just have to keep at it. You're advertising enough?'

'On every format we can think of. Advertisement can be as costly as renting a recording studio, though. I'm worried our drummer is getting sick of it.'

The elevator slowed, before opening its doors on the ground floor. Marinette and Luka stepped out, then exited the building to stand on the street.

'Things will look up soon, don't worry,' Marinette assured him.

He nodded. 'Sure, thanks Marinette. It's nice to have someone to talk to.'

'No problem. Well, I'm this way,' she said, pointing left. 'I'll see you later, ok?'

'Later. Have a good day,' he returned, heading off in the opposite direction.

Marinette began walking, her mind already focussing on the day ahead.

 

* * *

 

To Marinette's disappointment, and relief, Adrien didn't come in that day. She assumed he was still moving into his new apartment, which she had learned could take days. Because of his absence, however, Marinette had an extremely productive day.

She finished sewing some key pieces for the next show, caught up on her emails, ate a hasty lunch in the break room, submitted a report for the head of the department, and filled out a request form for more supplies. Without Adrien to distract her, she got everything she wanted finished in record time.

As the clock struck knock-off time, Marinette leaned back in her chair, and stretched her arms up above her head, pleased with her efforts.

She packed up her things, shut off the lights, and left. She waved politely to acquaintances as she passed, but didn't stop to talk.

Marinette caught the metro to her parents' place, and entered through the bakery. Sabine greeted her enthusiastically with hugs and kisses, while Tom welcomed her home with a bear hug, and mutterings of how grown up she was.

She accepted their behaviour graciously, though it irked her that they talked to her as though she were still a child.

They shared a home-cooked meal and caught up over wine. Before she realised it, the sun had already set.

'I need to get going,' Marinette said. 'I'd like to get home before it's too late.'

'You know, if you still lived here, you'd be home by now,' Sabine replied, with a meaningful look.

Marinette rolled her eyes. 'Good night, Maman. Bye, Papa. I'll see you soon.'

Sabine foisted some more pastries on her before she left, but Marinette figured Tikki was always hungry, so she accepted them with a smile.

Finally, Marinette was alone on the street. Checking to make sure no one else was around, she ducked into an alcove and transformed.

As she swung her way home, a familiar shadow began tailing her.

'Oh, what a calm, beautiful evening,' she proclaimed. 'What a shame it would be if someone were to ruin it with bad puns and poor flirtations.'

'I'll have you know, Milady,' Chat Noir said, as he caught up to her, 'that my puns are only ever of the highest quality.'

'Says you. My jokes have always been better.'

'Your jokes are so lame,' he scoffed.

Ladybug raised an eyebrow at him, as she stopped on top of a business building. 'You defend your awful puns to the last breath, but not a word to defend your terrible flirting technique?'

Chat Noir stepped in front of her, grinning wide. 'You say that, but I've noticed how you react. Your pupils dilate, you lick your lips, don't try to deny it.'

She put her hands on her hips. 'You're imagining things.'

Chat Noir's grin turned devilish. 'How about we put it to the test?'

Ladybug paused. 'What do you mean?'

'Well,' he drawled, 'if you're as unaffected by my flirting as you say you are, then you won't mind if I try a few out on you.'

She groaned. 'Here I thought you were going to pose an actual challenge. Ok, show me what you got, Stud.'

Chat Noir cleared his throat, then rested one elbow on her shoulder to lean in close. 'If you were a chicken, you'd be impeccable.'

Ladybug stood still for a moment, then laughed uproariously. 'A bad pun within an even worse pick up line. You've outdone yourself.'

He merely gave her a flat stare, as he straightened. 'I'm still warming up, give me a minute. Ok, do you drink milk? It sure did your body good.'

Ladybug cringed away from him. 'That's sleazy. Try again, Hot Stuff.'

He shot her double finger guns and winked. 'You're like a candy bar, half sweet and half nuts.'

'A swing and a miss,' Ladybug hollered.

'Oh, come on,' he exclaimed.

'You're certainly trying to,' she quipped. 'Maybe you really aren't as good at this as you thought.'

'Excuse you, I know I've gotten to you more than once,' he pouted.

Ladybug sighed. Taking pity on him, she decided to herd him in the right direction. 'All right, so which techniques were you using when you got a reaction out of me?'

He tapped his chin as he hummed, thoughtfully. 'Actually, now that you mention it, I think it was those times when I talked dirty to you.' His eyes widened as he looked at her. 'Ladybug, are you into that sort of thing? How naughty.'

Ladybug felt her cheeks heat up, but she crossed her arms and pretended to be nonchalant. 'Why don't you try it and see?'

He smirked. 'You know, it's a shame our suits are indestructible,' he began, as he walked around her slowly, ' 'cause I'd really like to tear yours off. I want to see your skin, taste your sweat, as I peel it off of you. I want to see how far down that delightful little blush goes, then see if I can make it go any further. I want to feel your breasts heave as you gasp for breath while I,' he was cut off as a scream tore through the air.

Ladybug cleared her throat. 'Well, so much for that. Come on, Kitty, duty calls.'

He grumbled as he followed her, complaining about blue balls and cock-blocking. Ladybug suppressed a laugh, glad she wasn't the only one suffering.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Luka meet. Tension arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Luka and Adrien have never met before.

****

Adrien rolled out of bed with a huff. He was tired and out of sorts after a restless night, unable to sleep despite jerking off until he couldn't stand.

The novelty of living on his own had worn off quickly. He despised cooking, and cleaning was a nightmare. Mould grew on the grout in the bathroom, grease clung to every surface of his kitchen, and there was an unidentifiable smell in his linen closet.

He was also lonely. Plagg was no help, as he spent most of his time eating or sleeping, and when he wasn't doing either of those, he was complaining. Even when he lived with Gabriel, Adrien hadn't been bothered by the pervasive solitude. The knowledge that someone else was in the house was enough to keep the worst feelings at bay. But here, somehow the knowledge that he was surrounded by people made him feel more removed than ever.

With a sigh, he showered and got ready to go to work.

His life hadn't panned out the way he had hoped it would, when he was younger. Adrien had sworn he would not turn modelling into a career, yet he still turned up at Gabriel's every day to stand still and look pretty while people bustled around him. The only highlight was Marinette, and the new ways he found to tease her.

As he stepped into the hallway, he saw Marinette emerge from her own apartment. She looked almost as bad as he felt, with shadows under her eyes, and her hair up in a sloppy bun.

'Hey,' he greeted her in a croaky voice. 'Rough night?'

'I really need to get laid,' she mumbled in response.

There was a heavy pause as what she said sank in.

Marinette's eyes grew comically wide, her face turned crimson, then she clapped both hands over her mouth. She began to stammer, but whatever she was trying to say was too garbled to understand.

Adrien made a valiant effort not to laugh. Suppressing a chuckle, he locked his door, then slung an arm around her shoulders as he herded her toward the elevator. 'Yeah, me too,' he agreed, as the doors opened.

Marinette hung her head as they rode it down to ground level. Adrien kept his arm companionably around her, patting her reassuringly in an attempt to ease her mortification.

'Would you like to walk together?' he asked, hoping to distract her with a change of subject.

The elevator doors opened to reveal an unfamiliar man, as he waited in the lobby.

'Good morning,' Adrien said, smiling politely.

'Morning,' the man returned, stiffly.

Adrien raised an eyebrow.

Marinette looked up with a start. 'Hello, Luka. You're not just getting in now, are you?'

Luka turned to her, his expression softening. 'Unfortunately so. Recording ran late, then we had to convince the drummer to stay.'

'Will he?' Marinette asked.

'For now,' Luka sighed.

Adrien had no idea what they were talking about, but the guitar case hanging from Luka's back indicated he was a musician. He brought his attention back to the present when he noticed Luka was examining him just as carefully.

'Friend of yours?' Luka asked, jerking his chin toward Adrien.

'Oh,' Marinette gasped. 'My wits have gone begging. Luka, this is Adrien, a friend of mine from school. Adrien, this is Luka, he lives right underneath me. He's also Juleka's brother.'

Adrien raised an eyebrow, not seeing the resemblance, but held out a hand. Luka hesitated briefly before he gave it a perfunctory shake.

'Adrien just moved into the apartment across from mine,' Marinette elaborated, apparently not noticing Luka's frostiness.

'Well then, welcome to the neighbourhood,' Luka said evenly, while staring at Adrien.

'Thanks,' he replied, forcing a smile. 'We should let you get to your apartment, you must be dying to get some sleep.'

Marinette brought her hand up to her forehead with a slap. 'Of course, you're exhausted. I'm so sorry for holding you up. Adrien and I need to get to work, anyway. See you later, Luka.'

Luka pivoted to watch them go. Adrien swore he could feel the weight of his gaze, even after they had arrived at Gabriel's.

 

* * *

 

Adrien quickly forgot about Luka as he stood in Marinette's studio, clad only in his briefs. She scuttled around him as she draped fabrics and measuring tape over various parts of his body, muttering to herself as she tried not to stare.

Marinette whipped the measuring tape around his hips, biting her lip as her brow furrowed. She then let it drop down the side of his leg.

'Ready to go down?' Adrien asked, unable to help himself.

Marinette coughed. 'What?' she asked, voice strangled.

Adrien nodded at the floor. 'It's pretty hard. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself.'

She blinked up at him. 'Oh, ok. I think I'll be fine.' She knelt, running her tape up, then around his legs. 'Your measurements haven't changed at all since the last time I took them.'

'If you keep flattering me like that, you'll have me eating out of your lap,' he said, struggling to keep his expression bland.

Marinette's blush intensified, spreading down her neck to the collar of her blouse. 'I mean, you told Mathéo you'd put on weight, but the numbers here are still the same. Did you lose the weight you gained, already?'

'I do exercise a lot,' he admitted. 'I just love the feeling of getting hot and sweaty.'

She coughed into her hand. 'All right, could you put these on for me?' she asked, going back to her desk to fetch a pair of dress slacks.

Adrien nodded, and took the pants. He slid his legs in, but only pulled them up until they were halfway up his thighs. 'It's a tight fit, could you help me get it in?'

Still blushing furiously, Marinette nodded, then gripped the pants by the waist. She tugged them up while he wriggled unnecessarily about, deliberately bumping his hips into her hands. The moment the band settled around his waist, Marinette let go and turned her back on him.

Adrien pulled up the fly, then turned to admire himself in the mirror. 'These look amazing, comfy too. You're a fantastic designer, Marinette.'

He watched her reflection as she smothered a small grin. 'Thanks, Adrien.'

He looked over his shoulder at her. 'What do you think?'

She lowered her gaze to the floor. 'Yeah, you look good. I mean, they look good,' she corrected herself.

'Good enough to get me laid?' he asked, with a teasing wink.

Marinette screeched as she threw one of his own shoes at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's frustrations continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a busy week ahead of me, so I don't know when I'll be able to post again. But, I have the first draft of the next ten chapters already written. Brace yourselves, kids, this is gonna be a long one.

Ladybug ran from rooftop to rooftop, determined to outrun her frustrations. She pushed herself to her limits, as she remembered Adrien's many innuendos. She still couldn't figure out if they had been deliberate or not, but the effect was the same. Her imagination had supplied her with vivid pictures of the two of them in several compromising positions, but her body was not satisfied with the ministrations of her dildo.

She had tried to call Alya, but once again, she was busy with Nino. Marinette had hung up upon hearing the first throaty moan. So, out of other options, she transformed and ran as fast as she could, as far as she could.

It was a quiet night; no accidents, muggings, or akumas to be seen. Chat Noir wasn't out, either. She supposed that was a good thing. If he tried to seduce her with his dirty talk again, she wasn't sure if she had the willpower to refuse him. She cursed her body for its unreasonable demands.

_I should be happy with my life_ , she thought. _I have a job I love, my own apartment, two hot neighbours, and a best friend who'd be more than happy to help me get off._

Yet, she still felt an emptiness within her. People had told her to find a boyfriend, or have a child to fill that void, but such comments were condescending and presumptuous. It invalidated her self worth by implying she wasn't complete without those things, and left her feeling angry.

_I don't need those things. I just want a romp between the sheets, is that so much to ask?_

With that, her mind flashed back to Alya and Nino.

_No, not like that_ , she scowled.

After two hours of sprinting over the rooftops, she headed back to her apartment block. She approached it from the side opposite her own residence, and was surprised to note Adrien's lights were still on. She stopped on an adjacent building to peer into his windows, zooming in with her yoyo.

He wasn't in his bedroom, nor was he in his kitchen or living room. Frowning, Marinette turned her yoyo to his balcony, jumping when she saw him looking directly at her. He waved her over, a mischievous light in his eyes, like he knew she'd been looking. She waved feebly back, before backing up to take a running leap.

She hooked the yoyo string on the guttering, before swinging down to land delicately on his balcony rail.

'Good evening, Monsieur Agreste,' she said, attempting to sound casual.

Adrien smirked back at her. 'Good evening, Ladybug. What brings you to this side of town?'

She shrugged with one shoulder, glancing to the side, still trying to look calm. 'There's no particular reason. I was just out running, and found myself here.'

'Looking in my windows?'

Ladybug choked on her own tongue, before turning to him with a fierce scowl. 'I was not looking,' she denied, vehemently. 'It's late, and I was just wondering why your lights were on.'

'It's only ten-thirty,' he pointed out.

Ladybug blushed. 'That's late enough. Don't you have to work in the morning?'

'Yep. Don't you have to work as well?' he asked, resting his elbows on the rail beside her.

Ladybug hopped down to imitate his position. 'Of course, but I have a duty to Paris.'

'A duty,' he repeated. 'That's too bad.'

She turned to him, one eyebrow cocked. 'Why do you say that?'

Adrien's gaze remained locked on the city. 'Well, if there were more to it than just duty, maybe you and I could've had some fun.'

Ladybug's breath caught. Then, she remembered his taunts from earlier. She vowed to never let him get to her like that again, whether the double entendre was intentional or not.

She sighed. 'Yeah, it can be a drag. I could really use some fun, right now.'

Adrien stilled. 'Is that so?'

Ladybug rolled her shoulders. 'Uh-huh. The life of a hero is tense, so you need a few moments to relax, and let loose. The problem is I can't ever find anyone to help me.'

He swallowed, his Adam's Apple bobbing noticeably. 'I could help you,' he offered, in a low voice.

She arched an eyebrow. 'Could you, now? Awfully bold of you to say so.'

He turned to her, a smirk playing about his lips. 'Would you like to give me a go?'

Ladybug stepped close, sliding a hand down his belly. 'I doubt you could convince me.'

'One way to find out,' he whispered, leaning closer still.

Ladybug stroked his groin, pressing firmly when he moaned. His cock began to harden under her touch, so she moved her hand up and down the firm ridge.

Adrien gripped the balcony rail with one hand, keeping himself upright. His other hand came to rest on her hip, his thumb stroking her absently.

Ladybug cupped his face with her free hand, before leaning in until they were nose to nose. 'Unfortunately for you, I don't mix business with pleasure.'

Before he had time to register what she had said, Ladybug whipped out her yoyo and had zoomed over the top of the building.

She landed on her own balcony, and detransformed. Tikki flew ahead as she slid open the door and flopped onto the couch.

'Marinette, you are the living embodiment of cutting off your nose to spite your face,' Tikki told her.

'I know,' she groaned into the cushions.

Giving her up as a lost cause, Tikki flew into the kitchen to gorge herself on biscuits.

 

* * *

 

Marinette woke up the following morning to see a missed call on her phone. She didn't recognise the number, so she deleted the message, assuming that if it were important enough, they would call back.

She got ready for work, stuffed a still-sleeping Tikki in her purse, then headed out.

She met Adrien by the elevator doors. His hair was dishevelled, there were bags under his eyes, and he had missed spots while shaving.

Looking up at him in appalled amazement, she asked, 'are you all right?'

He turned to give her a weary smile. 'I really need to get laid.'

Marinette snorted, smothering a startled laugh behind her hand. 'Sorry, sorry. Do I even want to know?'

'Probably not,' he replied, as the doors opened.

She patted his arm sympathetically as they travelled down, their ride interrupted the next level down.

The doors parted again to admit Luka. He smiled pleasantly at her. 'You're looking lovely today, Marinette,' he said, moving to stand between her and Adrien as the doors closed again.

She shuffled to one side to give him room. 'Thanks, you're looking better today, too. Did you manage to catch up on your sleep?'

His smile widened. 'Sure did. I slept like the dead last night.'

Marinette watched curiously as Luka's eyes slid toward Adrien.

'How're things with your band?' she went on, ignoring the odd behaviour.

He turned back to her. 'I haven't spoken to them since the other night, so I guess no news is good news.'

Marinette shared a quiet chuckle with him until the doors opened onto the foyer. They all stepped out, and onto the street.

'Adrien and I have to get going. It's our hides if we're late. I'll see you later, Luka,' Marinette said.

Luka raised a hand in farewell as he faced the other direction. 'Later.'

Adrien watched him leave, an unreadable expression on his face.

'What's wrong?' Marinette asked.

He turned to her with an embarrassed chuckle. 'I don't think he likes me that much.'

'Nonsense,' she scoffed, 'he just hasn't gotten to know you yet. Give him some time to warm up to you, then you'll be great friends, you'll see.'

Adrien nodded slowly. 'If you say so.'

'I do say so,' she confirmed, turning to walk down the street.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's good mood is soured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to set up character dynamics

Friday turned out to be a delightful day. Although he had overslept, only rousing when Marinette knocked on his door to get him up, Adrien had gotten to work on time, and had gone on to have a wonderful time making her blush.

A sudden burst of inspiration struck as he was unbuttoning his jeans in her tiny studio. With an artfully contrived look of innocence, he hooked his thumbs on the waistband of his underwear, partially pulling those down too, before he realised his "mistake."

Marinette had squawked like a startled chicken, then turned her back on him with her face flaming. Whether by chance or design, she was then facing the large mirror on the wall, reflected in which was his derriere. He winked at her over his shoulder before she screwed her eyes shut.

After that, she had fumbled and tripped constantly as she got him to try on one outfit after another. He supposed he ought to feel bad for turning her into such a mess, but it had been just the two of them in there for most of the day. He would never tell anyone about his deliberate attempts to embarrass her. He simply enjoyed making her flustered, he didn't want to humiliate her.

After lunch he had a photoshoot. It was a lot less fun posing with a woman who was so worldly she wouldn't have blushed at a naked Gabriel, but Adrien imagined Marinette was standing on the other side of the camera. He used his imagination to get the shots Vincent, the photographer, wanted as well as some shots that surprised even him with how sultry they were.

He received a lot of praise as the day wound down. Other models, make up and hair artists, the crew all had something nice to say. He was feeling especially good as he left to go home.

Marinette was already gone, as her finishing time was well before his. He would have liked to walk home with her, but he couldn't expect her to wait around for him, and there was no conceivable way he could get off any earlier. It was unfortunate, but he supposed he could use some alone time, Plagg notwithstanding.

He picked up some takeaway on the way home, ignoring the blatant stares of the employees and the customers as he ordered a Rogan josh with rice, cheese and plain naan, and a lassi.

Salivating at the aromas from his food, Adrien entered his building to see Luka standing in the foyer by the elevator doors. His mouth dried up instantly.

'Good evening,' he nodded politely.

Luka nodded back, balancing his guitar case against his leg. His expression was bland, but his shoulders looked tense.

Adrien felt his smile freeze. 'So, you're in a band. Do you do originals, or covers?'

'Originals.'

_That's what I get for asking a closed question_ , he thought with a grimace. 'Have you released anything I would've heard?'

'Doubtful,' Luka replied, with a derisive tone.

The elevator doors opened, and they both went in. They stood in awkward silence until they reached Luka's floor. There, he got out, shooting Adrien an unfriendly look over his shoulder.

'Don't fuck around with Marinette,' he growled as the doors slid shut.

Adrien felt his heart beat accelerate. Luka's tone hadn't been overtly hostile, but it also hadn't sounded like a friend's concern for their pretty neighbour. It was a warning.

Adrien gulped, his appetite suddenly gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get some plot up in this bitch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last chapter was so short, y'all can have another.

The air was cooler at night, a welcome reprieve after the suffocating heat of the day. Ladybug swung from building to building, enjoying the rush of air. She had needed to get out after spending the day cloistered in her windowless studio, then having to trudge home in the unbearable warmth when she couldn't find a private place to transform. Tikki had been asleep in her purse anyway, and she disliked her naps being interrupted for nonessential purposes.

After she had gotten home and fed Tikki, Marinette had fed herself and languished on the couch, thinking about her life.

Papillon had been getting quieter and quieter the last few months, which had Marinette wondering if he was as motivated as he used to be.

_Has he given up on getting our Miraculouses?_  she pondered.

The concept was strange, almost alien. She had been fighting him for a decade now, and had come no closer to identifying him. The press and the public were frustrated by hers and Chat Noir's lack of progress, but there was little they could do. It wasn't as if Papillon was in the habit of putting himself out in the field.

_He fights like a coward_ , she thought scornfully, as she ran over the tops of office buildings.

The upside was, this lack of action left her and Chat Noir free to fight regular crimes. On the surface, the police disapproved of their vigilantism, but underneath the show of wronged authority, they appreciated the assistance. Regular crimes happened too fast and too regularly for the police to be able to keep up with, so when she and Chat Noir intervened, it was a welcome relief to the victims and the police.

She heard the sounds of a scuffle.  _Speaking of_ , she thought, with a smirk.

The would-be car jackers were scared off, and the elderly gentleman, who had been their intended victim, was profusely grateful. He gave her a paper bag full of plums as a reward. She accepted them graciously, then went on her way.

After another half hour, she decided to call it a night.

Her phone was ringing when she detransformed on her balcony.

She hurried inside, and rushed to the kitchen counter where she had left the phone.

She swiped the screen, but didn't recognise the number. 'Hello?'

There was a moment of silence, then the dial tone sounded.

She raised an eyebrow at it. 'Huh.'

'Is something wrong?' asked Tikki, as she hovered by Marinette's shoulder.

She shook her head. 'Wrong number, I think. Hey, how would you like it if I baked you some biscuits in the morning?'

Tikki stuck her tongue out, her brow cutting into a sharp V. 'No thanks.'

'Oh, come on. Why not?'

'You always burn them. I'd rather not waste the ingredients on something inedible, and it makes me sad to have to throw away biscuits.'

Marinette's breath left her in a whoosh. 'Well, of all the - '

She was cut off when her phone rang again. Scowling at Tikki, she answered it without checking to see who had called. 'Hello?'

Again, there was a moment of silence before the dial tone sounded down the line.

'Ugh, what idiot calls the same wrong number twice?'

'Maybe it was two separate idiots?' Tikki offered.

With a thoughtful hum, Marinette checked the call history. The numbers were identical.

'Nope, it's the same idiot. Whatever, I'm having a shower.'

She turned her phone off, then went to the bathroom, happily depositing her sweaty clothes into the hamper.

 

* * *

 

Saturday morning dawned overcast and humid. Marinette groaned in displeasure and rolled over, pulling her sheet over her head.

She dozed for an indeterminate amount of time, before a persistent knocking on her front door forced her out of bed. She pulled on some underwear and an oversized t shirt, before shuffling down the short hall to the door.

She peeked through the peep hole, but the person on the other side had covered it with a finger.

_There's only one person obnoxious enough to do that_ , she thought, sourly.

'Hey, Alya, what's up?' she asked, after she unlocked and pulled the door open.

Alya bounced inside, eyes alight with excitement. 'Hey, Girl, I haven't seen you in ages,' she declared, wrapping Marinette in a bear hug.

She patted Alya's back in return. 'It's good to see you, too. Hush though, you might wake the neighbours.'

'Too late,' muttered a surly voice from across the hall.

Marinette and Alya turned around with matched guilty expressions, though Alya's was short-lived.

'Adrien?' she blurted in astonishment.

He gave them a weary smile and a feeble wave. 'S'up.'

'Go back to bed,' Marinette told him. 'I'll try to keep Alya's volume down.'

He nodded, and closed his door.

Alya turned back to Marinette with an accusatory expression. 'You didn't tell me Adrien moved in right across from you,' she exclaimed.

Marinette gave her a reproachful look before closing the door. 'Keep it down. Of course I haven't told you, we've barely said boo to each other in weeks.'

'You could have called me. In fact, I believe you did, twice,' Alya argued.

Rolling her eyes, she replied, 'he hadn't moved in yet the first time I called. The second time I rang, you were busy screwing Nino. I'm not going to talk to you while you're having sex. In fact, you were having sex both times, if I recall correctly.'

With a pout, Alya flounced inside and sat on the couch. 'I tried to call you this morning, but I couldn't get through. Did you turn your phone off?'

'So that's why you're here. Yeah, some dimwit kept calling me and hanging up, so I just turned it off.' She made a pot of tea as she spoke, then sat with Alya, holding out a delicate cup for her.

Alya accepted it with a smile. 'Was it just some auto machine, or something?'

'Huh. That makes more sense than someone getting the same wrong number twice in a row.'

'What did they say?'

'Nothing. It was quiet, then the dial tone.'

Alya rubbed her chin with her free hand. 'Or, you have a stalker.'

Marinette blew a raspberry with her lips as she waved a dismissive hand. 'As if. But, tell me about you. Things are going good with Nino, I take it?'

Alya's smile widened. 'He's the best thing to ever happen to me. Things are so good right now. I'm thinking of asking him to marry me, soon.'

Marinette choked on her tea. 'No way. How can you say something like that so casually? When did you think of this? Why? For the love of God, why haven't you told him yet?'

'I wanted to see your reaction. I've been thinking of it for about two weeks, and I want to because I love him and he's the literal best at everything. The only reason I haven't said anything to him is because I don't want to scare him off.'

Marinette set her teacup on the coffee table, then lunged forward to grip Alya's shoulders. 'Are you crazy? He's nuts about you. He'd go buck wild if you proposed.'

Alya looked almost shy. 'You really think so?' she asked, with a small smile.

'Yes,' Marinette answered, emphatically. 'I've seen how he looks at you. I swear, if you don't ask him, he's going to lost patience and ask you first.'

Alya drew back, her eyes wide. 'You're right. We can't have that.'

Marinette laughed. 'Your pride will get the better of you one day.'

'But today is not that day. Now, tell me about Adrien. When did he move in?'


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari and Adrien go grocery shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, what is an update schedule?

Despite his overwhelming exhaustion, Adrien wasn't able to get back to sleep as Marinette had instructed. Luka's obvious interest in her had not been a shock, but the vehemence with which he spoke made Adrien uneasy. It seemed unlikely Luka would harm Marinette, but it was another question entirely if he would extend such a courtesy to any would-be suitor.

Plagg drifted out of the bedroom. 'Cheese?' he asked, still half asleep.

Adrien pulled a wheel of camembert out of the fridge, then prepared some coffee and his own breakfast.

Sitting on his lounge, he flicked on the TV for background noise while he ate. Plagg remained on the kitchen bench, attempting to swallow the entire wheel in one bite.

Adrien finished his meal, cleaned up, and showered. Once he was clean and dressed, he slumped back on the lounge, laying one arm over his eyes.

'You look like a nineteenth century damsel in a faint,' Plagg observed.

'Shut up. I'm still tired.'

'What's eating you, Kid?' Plagg perched on the back of the seat to look down at him.

Adrien's arm slid off his face to lay on his chest. 'Did you hear what Luka said last night?'

Plagg tilted his head. 'Was he the guy who told you not to mess with the girl across the way?'

'Yeah.'

'Why are you worried about him?'

With a shrug, he replied, 'I don't know. Something about him just seems off, don't you think?'

Plagg cocked an eyebrow. 'As in, something legitimately "off," or you're jealous "off?"'

Adrien sat up. 'I'm not jealous. I have nothing to be jealous of.'

'So, you feel threatened by his prior claim on Marinette?'

'No, well maybe. I don't know. There's just something about him I don't like.'

Plagg regarded him carefully with his arms crossed. 'It could be a simple personality clash. Sometimes people just don't like other people. That certainly seems to be his case.'

'That's the other thing,' Adrien exclaimed. 'He acted like that from the moment Marinette introduced us.'

'Then he sees you as his romantic rival. He's competition, that's why you don't like him. The feeling's mutual, and that's all there is to it.'

Shaking his head slowly, Adrien maintained eye contact. 'I think that's an oversimplification. That guy gives me some seriously bad vibes.'

Plagg threw his arms up with a roll of his eyes. 'Whatever. Just don't do anything stupid before you have your facts straight.'

'Your constant faith in me warms my heart.'

'Tone down the sarcasm and get to the shops. I'm out of cheese.'

Heaving a sigh, Adrien made a list of the things he needed to get. He was still short on many basic food items, cooking paraphernalia, and cleaning products. Plagg hovered around his head, nagging  constantly for him to add cheese to the list. Piqued, he wrote Roquefort in bold letters at the bottom.

Plagg gasped. 'No, not that one. That mouldy abomination is a crime against cheese everywhere. It's a traitor to everything good in this world.'

Adrien turned to him, confused. 'You eat blue-veined cheese.'

'The problem isn't the mould,' he argued. 'There is a brand of Roquefort called Papillon, and it has ruined all of its brethren's good name.'

'So that's why you give all Roqueforts the stink eye when we go past. I just thought you didn't like it.'

'How little you know,' Plagg sniffed.

Adrien ignored the dig and set aside Plagg's unreasonable bias. He scribbled out Roquefort and scrawled camembert below it. He then gathered his keys, wallet, phone, and a shopping bag.

He stepped into the hallway as Marinette was coming back from the elevator.

'Hey, Marinette. Sorry I was a bit grumpy earlier,' he said, locking his door and turning to face her.

Marinette's face was flushed. 'Oh, no, you're fine. I mean, it was fine. We disturbed you, and I am so sorry about that. You should be in my bed, I mean, in your bed. You need to be resting in your bed.'

He had to bite his tongue. 'I tried to, but I couldn't get back to sleep. Once I'm up, I'm up. That's it. How're things with Alya?'

Marinette brightened. 'Great, really great. She wants to ask Nino to marry her.'

Her eyes widened as she clapped both hands over her mouth. 'I wasn't supposed to say that. Can you keep it a secret, please?'

He gave an easy chuckle. 'I can keep it a secret. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise.'

She visibly relaxed, her hands lowering as she smiled happily.

_She's the cutest thing I've ever seen_ , he thought, his expression softening.

'Thank you, so much. Are you going out?' she asked, looking at his bag.

'Yeah, just grocery shopping, though. Did you want to come?'

She blinked up at him. 'Would that be ok?'

'Of course,' he grinned. 'I'll wait here.'

She squealed in delight before darting inside to fetch her keys and purse. Her phone was ringing  when she came out again, but she declined the call.

'You're not going to answer?' he asked.

She shrugged. 'It's just a wrong number, or an automated machine.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'How do you know that?'

'The same number tried to call me last night, but when I answered, there was no one there.'

'Huh. Weird.'

'I know, right?'

They stepped into the elevator in companionable silence. Mercifully, they made it outside without running into Luka. Adrien breathed a quiet sigh of relief as they walked down the street.

Marinette babbled excitedly about Alya while they walked. When she was distracted, she could talk to him easily, as if she forgot about her crush on him. He grinned indulgently at her as they entered the grocery store. While it was fun to tease her, and reduce her to a flustered mess, this was nice too. If he let himself forget for a moment, he could pretend they were a couple.

'Hey, Marinette. Hello, Adrien,' said a new voice.

Adrien shook off the fantasy to see Nathaniel standing before him.

'Hey, Nath,' Marinette greeted him, with a friendly smile.

'Hey,' Nathaniel murmured in response, brushing his hair behind his ear as his gaze dropped to the floor.

Adrien held out a hand. 'Hey, Man. I haven't seen you in ages. How've you been?'

Nathaniel shook his hand, but it was weak. 'All right,' he answered, his eyes flicking up to Adrien's before lowering again.

Pulling his hand back, Adrien looked at Nathaniel closely. He had always been shy, and it was well known he had harboured feelings for Marinette when they were kids. Adrien wondered if Nathaniel had ever really moved on from his crush.

_She's more popular than I realised_ , came the chagrined understanding.

Marinette, however, was talking to Nathaniel like she would any other friend. 'Last I saw you, you were about to have your own comic published. How's that going?'

Finally, he looked up at her, a timid smile lighting up his features. 'Really well. I'm contracted to write sequels now. There have even been mutterings of a movie deal.'

Marinette bounced on her toes and clapped. 'That's so exciting. Congratulations.'

Adrien nodded. 'Yeah, that's fantastic news. Good on you.'

Nathaniel's cheeks turned as red as his hair. 'Thanks, guys. How're you both doing?'

'Great,' Marinette replied, cheerily.

'Can't complain,' Adrien added.

Nathaniel's eyes passed between them for a moment, a question clear in his expression, but he didn't comment. 'I should let you both get on. It was nice seeing you.'

'You too,' said Marinette.

Adrien waved. 'Don't be a stranger.'

Nathaniel waved back, then headed out the door.

Adrien held a hand out, indicating she lead the way. Marinette's face turned pink, before she nodded and headed toward the fresh produce.

It was strange, Adrien thought, that Luka gave him such bad vibes, when Nathaniel didn't. They both fancied her, which made them both competition for her affections, but he only felt like Luka was a threat. Perhaps it was because he hadn't known Luka for as long, or because Nathaniel was so timid.

He shook his head, dispelling the thought. Neither of them should matter. He liked Marinette, and he decided he was going to pursue her. Whether she would welcome his advances was another question, but in the unlikely event she rejected him, he would accept her decision. But for now, he wanted her as his own, and he was not going to let another male scare him away.

He just needed to find an opportunity to broach the subject.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm on something like chapter 26, so I need y'all to catch up. I'm screaming all on my own over here :(

Marinette leaned against her balcony railing with a dreamy sigh, a glass of wine by her elbow. She had a fantastic day talking with Alya about wedding proposals, shopping with Adrien, then having a productive afternoon sketching new pieces for work. Love was a brilliant motivator, and she had felt surrounded by it all day.

She rubbed her legs together, a small part of her wishing she could have a little of that love for herself.

_I should stop being selfish. My life is great, really. I have nothing to complain about_.

She picked up her glass, fingers absently twirling the stem, as she stared out at the city. She momentarily thought of transforming and running a patrol, but Tikki was already asleep, snoring atop a cushion in her favourite cupboard.

She turned around and stepped toward the door, when there was a solid thump behind her. She was about to turn around to chastise the lousy stray, when his claws wrapped lightly around her waist from behind. She felt him step closer, smelled his unique scent, as he rested his cheek on her head.

'Good evening, Princess,' Chat Noir murmured, huskily.

She leaned back, enjoying the feeling of him against her. 'Chat Noir. What brings you here?'

His claws tapped rhythmically against her hip. 'I was just passing by when I saw a lonely looking princess out on her balcony. I thought she could use some company.'

Marinette placed her free hand over his, her heart beat picking up. 'Awfully presumptuous of you, to assume I was lonely.'

He plucked the wine glass from her fingers, then set it on the small table to the left. He then splayed his hand over her stomach. 'A person who isn't lonely is unlikely to be found standing around with only a glass of wine for company,' he pointed out.

She would have spun around to face him, but his grip on her tightened. She felt a telling bulge press into the small of her back, and it was then did she remember she was only wearing her satin dressing gown. 'Why are you really here?' she whispered, half hopeful and half anxious.

He retracted his claws with a small  _shnk_  noise. 'Because I want you,' he breathed in her ear.

She gasped softly. She hadn't expected him to say that, but it wasn't unwelcome. His breath was hot against her skin, and his grip on her middle was firm. Unconsciously, her hips rolled back, tilting up on her tip toes to press her arse against his groin.

He held her tight against him, lifting her up a little so her toes barely touched the floor, as her robe began to open and ride up.

Chat Noir moaned quietly as he pressed his mouth to her neck, letting his teeth drag along her skin. He bit down lightly, then kissed her neck and shoulder, tugging her sleeve down as he went. His other arm wrapped around her waist to hold her against him, Chat Noir cupped her exposed breast with his left hand, kneading it gently.

Marinette let her head fall back, still gripping the arm wound around her middle. She spread her legs when she felt Chat Noir push his knee between hers, his leg coming up to press against her. She tilted her hips again, grinding against his thigh.

He lowered her with a growl, tugging her robe away completely, before spinning her around to face him. The robe fluttered to the floor, forgotten, as Chat Noir leaned in and kissed her, his hands snaking under her rear to lift her up.

Marinette wrapped her arms and legs around him as he carried her to the couch. He was giving her teasing little kisses, but quickly grew serious once he sat down with her straddling his lap. His tongue slid into her mouth, caressing her own, while he gripped her arse with both hands. She had her arms wrapped tight around his neck, her hands tugging his hood down to grip his hair, as she returned his heated kisses.

The hard ridge in his crotch grew, so she pressed down on it with single-minded purpose. He pulled back with a snarl, then pushed on her backside, while his hips rose up to meet her.

Marinette groaned, as Chat Noir began to rock at a steady pace. She quickly slicked his suit, gliding against his cock easily. A particularly well placed grind left her gasping for breath, unable to maintain their passionate kisses. Undeterred, he kissed along her jaw and down her throat instead, still moving methodically against her.

Her phone rang.

'Ignore that,' she panted, her hands sliding down over his shoulders and pectorals, then back up again.

The phone rang out, then started over again.

Chat Noir growled again, but she couldn't tell if it was annoyance or pleasure. She drew back just enough to look at his face, her movements slowing down. He was glaring from the corner of his eye in the direction the ringing was coming from, his brows furrowed.

The ringing stopped. Marinette was about to breathe a sigh of relief when it began again.

'Oh, come on,' she snapped.

Chat Noir slumped against the back of the lounge. 'Maybe you should answer it.'

Muttering angrily under her breath, she shuffled off his lap and walked to the kitchen bench. As before, the caller ID didn't recognise the number, but she swiped her phone anyway.

'Hello?' she huffed, impatiently.

Unlike the previous times, there was the sound of laboured panting, but still no talking.

Fed up, Marinette went on, 'I know you're there. I can hear you breathing.'

Suddenly, the call ended.

Marinette held her phone out at arm's length, staring at it, frustrated. 'What the hell?'

Chat Noir stood, wincing at his obvious discomfort. 'What was that about?'

She shrugged. 'Wrong number, I guess.'

He frowned as he approached her. 'Are you sure that's all it is?'

She nodded with a confidence she didn't feel. 'What else could it be?'

He hummed thoughtfully, then pulled her back to him. She squeaked in surprise, but melted into his embrace. He tilted her head up with a finger under her chin, then kissed her tenderly, his other hand resting on her hip.

She followed eagerly when he started walking backwards to the couch, still kissing him sweetly, the phone in her hand all but forgotten. She flinched violently when it began to ring again.

'Oh, for the love of,' she exclaimed, letting the sentence go unfinished.

Chat Noir looked down at her. 'Maybe I should go.'

'What? No, you don't have to leave. I'll just turn the dratted thing off.'

He shook his head. 'What if there's an emergency? How would someone contact you if they were having a crisis? Besides, I think the moment's gone.' He looked mournfully down at his crotch.

Indeed, the impressive bulge from a mere few minutes ago had already begun to diminish.

Marinette's groan ended on a pitiful whine. 'Why?'

'Hey,' Chat Noir caressed her cheek with his thumb.

She looked up at him with wide, sad eyes.

'We can pick up where we left off another time,' he told her.

'Really? You still want to?'

His eyes grew hot and intense. 'Absolutely.'

Her whole body tingled, a shiver running up her spine. 'I'll be here,' she whispered.

He kissed her one last time, searing and passionate, before he stepped back. He scooped up her dressing gown as he walked over the threshold, holding it out to her.

'Don't want you to catch cold, Princess,' he said with a leer, openly eyeing her body.

Her cheeks warmed, but she was determined not to feel embarrassed. She strode up to him and accepted the robe. 'Thank you, Kitty,' she told him as she wrapped it around herself.

His smile turned genuine. With an extravagant bow, he grasped her hand and kissed her knuckles. 'Until next time.'

'See you soon, Chat Noir.'

Then he turned around and vaulted away, as she sighed longingly.

Her peace was short lived, when her phone began to ring again. Angry, and frustrated beyond measure, she stormed over to it, and answered the call. She didn't bother with a pleasant hello.

'You've ruined everything,' she screeched, before hanging up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien sits down to think things through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently some of you didn't appreciate my teasing :P

A nightmare woke Adrien up the following morning. He couldn't recall the details upon waking, but he knew it involved Marinette, and a faceless danger he couldn't save her from. He rubbed his knuckles into his eyes with a tired groan, then rolled out of bed.

He had breakfast, fed Plagg, cleaned up and got dressed, but a lingering unease pervaded his morning routine. It wasn't because of Marinette, although being with her the previous night had been unplanned. He had made up his mind to woo her, but while he'd been running around on an impromptu patrol, he had spotted her, and instinct took over. He'd attempted to seduce her as Chat Noir, and had very nearly succeeded. He was glad she had been receptive, but couldn't help but wonder what this meant for her feelings for Adrien.

_She's not the kind of person to be unfaithful, but neither Adrien nor Chat Noir has asked her to be exclusive. She's free to be with whomever she wants_.

He pondered the truth of that for a moment.

_As long as it's me_ , he amended.

But that was not the source of the unknown wariness he felt. It was the phone calls. The way she had spoken indicated it had happened before, and she was becoming used to the odd occurrence. It didn't sit right with him, though. No matter the circumstances, it was unusual for one number to keep ringing. It was stranger still to hear breathing from the other end.

If he'd been Chat Noir in that moment, his ears would have been flat against his head, and his tail would be thrashing. It was apparent someone was doing that deliberately, someone was threatening Marinette in a subtle way that he didn't understand, and he didn't like it.

His thoughts immediately turned to Luka.

It made sense. He liked her, he was possessive of her, he'd warned Adrien to stay away from her, even though it had been subtext. The pieces all fit. He just didn't know how to tell her without sounding like a jealous, paranoid wanker.

He considered confronting Luka directly, as he sat on his lounge, propping his feet up on the coffee table. But a confrontation would lead to conflict, which Luka would be able to turn to his advantage. The last thing Adrien wanted was to be portrayed as the bad guy.

'What's got you in a brown study?' Plagg asked, paddling Adrien's head with his arms.

Blinking, Adrien looked up. 'I think Luka's harassing Marinette with incessant phone calls, and hanging up without answering.'

'Do you have any proof?'

Adrien pouted. 'No.'

'Then how do you know it's him?'

Holding his hands out, he looked up at Plagg as if it were obvious. 'The way he acts around her, how he's so possessive, it all adds up.'

Plagg gave him a flat stare. 'It really doesn't. You're just letting your personal dislike of him cloud your judgement. You don't even know him, so how can you possibly make that call?'

With a huff, Adrien crossed his arms and looked away. 'I'm right. I know I am.'

'You've met the guy twice and you're suddenly an expert.'

'Three times,' Adrien corrected him.

Plagg rolled his eyes. 'Oh, well excuse me. Three makes all the difference. You're definitely an expert now, please forgive my ignorance.'

'Shut up. I know what I know, all right. Luka's bad news, I can feel it in my bones.'

'You can feel it in your boner,' muttered Plagg.

Adrien sat up straight. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Look, you both like Marinette. You're now competing for her affections, which automatically makes him someone unlikable to you. But just because he's your rival, doesn't mean you can run around, accusing him of harassment. You need proof to make such a claim, especially if you want your Princess to believe you.'

'He's not my rival, I've already won,' Adrien pointed out. 'Whether she ends up with Chat Noir or Adrien, I've won. Luka isn't even an issue in that regard.'

'Yet here we are,' sighed Plagg. 'If you weren't threatened by him, you would see him in the same light as you do the red haired boy.'

'Nathaniel's never told me to fuck off before, either.'

Plagg slapped both arms against his face, then dragged them down slowly. 'Ok, let's break down what Luka actually said to you.'

'Don't fuck around with Marinette,' Adrien recited.

'Have you tried to look at it from a different perspective?'

'What other perspectives could there be?' he scoffed.

'Maybe, he sees Marinette as a little sister. His sister was in your class at school, right? So, it's possible he sees Marinette the way he does his sister, and that it's his job to protect her from being hurt.'

'I'd never hurt her,' Adrien protested.

'I know that, you know that, but he doesn't know that. He doesn't know you, or your intentions, so he's covering his bases, making sure you know where he stands if you trifle with Marinette's heart. It's kind of sweet, when you think about it.'

'He's sweet on her, and wants to make sure I know it.'

Plagg just gave him a flat stare. 'You're hopeless.'

Crossing his arms and pouting, Adrien muttered, 'I'm right. Just you wait and see.'

He spent the rest of the day cleaning, only taking breaks for meal times. He had finally managed to scrub away all the mould in his bathroom, his kitchen no longer felt greasy, and the weird smell in his linen closet seemed to have dissipated after he left the doors open long enough. He felt a sense of achievement when he looked around, inhaling deeply. Lemon scent and fresh air filled his lungs. He had kept his windows open for as long as possible whenever he was home, believing that the breeze would help fight the mould and unpleasant odours.

He ignored Plagg as he floated from room to room, singing his song about cheese. In years gone by, Plagg had stated that physical labour passed quickly if there was music to listen to. Adrien had been forced to learn to tune him out, as Plagg refused to keep quiet. He hoped the neighbours couldn't hear, though. It would be difficult to explain this terrible taste in music.

He hadn't seen Marinette since the night before, and had been able to keep her from his mind while he worked, but as the sun set, he finished his chores, freeing up space in his thoughts.

With a firm shake of his head, Adrien prepared an early dinner for Plagg and himself, then he transformed for a jaunt around Paris.

He had no goal in mind, and he deemed it too soon to visit Marinette again, so he ran aimlessly. He foiled a robbery at a convenience store, simply by showing up. Then, he prevented a car accident by throwing his staff across an intersection, between two street signs, creating a barrier for the out-of-control car to crash into, rather than the cars coming in the opposite direction.

He had just landed on the rooftops once more when he heard the sound of a single person's applause. He turned to see Ladybug behind him, her weight resting on one foot, and her hip cocked, as she clapped lazily.

'Good job, Chaton.'

He swept down into a low bow. 'Why, thank you, Milady.' He straightened up with a cocksure grin.

'I see you've had a busy night,' she observed, as she walked closer.

Chat Noir watched her, his smile still in place. He realised he would always be exceptionally fond of her, but while she may have started to respond to his flirtations in recent months, she still always rejected his overt attempts to win her over. With a bittersweet sigh, he let his boyhood feelings for her go. It wouldn't be that easy, but it was time for him to face reality, and right now, that reality was Marinette. She was enamoured by Adrien, and apparently, was open to the idea of a carnal relationship with Chat Noir. Therefore, he ought to focus his attention on the woman who would reciprocate his feelings, rather than the one who had always been just out of reach.

'It's not been too bad. What about you, Ladybug, how has your evening been?'


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette takes action!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 Kudos! I love you guys <3

Marinette almost sewed her fingers into the lilac dress shirt she was putting together. She yanked her fingers out of the way as she eased her foot off the pedal, the needle slowing down until it stopped. She sighed, frustrated with herself.

Chat Noir had behaved oddly the night before. He was still friendly and silly, but his antics had lacked a quality she couldn't quite put a name to.

This thought had left her distracted all morning. Unable to focus, she had dropped a container full of loose pins, botched the same blouse three times, and had somehow misplaced an entire bolt of silk.

She pushed her chair away from the table and let her head fall back. She closed her eyes against the headache that was starting to build, and hummed a dissatisfied note.

It felt like Chat Noir had withdrawn from her. He was a little more distant, emotionally and physically, though he tried to cover it with his usual silly banter.

_He's usually such a tactile person_ , she mused.  _He thrives on physical contact and incessant flirting_.

Marinette's eyes flew open as she sat up straight. Chat Noir hadn't so much as placed a hand on her shoulder the night before, and had said nothing suggestive or lewd. She couldn't remember a time when he wasn't hitting on her, or finding some excuse to touch her.

_But he did try something on Marinette, and she responded. Oh, you ridiculous cat_.

She felt her cheeks warm. Chat Noir was toning his behaviour down with Ladybug because he didn't want to cheat on Marinette. She giggled at the absurdity, and his sweet, but unnecessary, intentions. However, Master Fu and Tikki had been adamant that she never reveal her identity to anyone. She sighed at the dramatic irony, feeling sorry for Chat Noir and his ongoing ignorance.

There was a knock on the studio door, then Adrien stuck his head in. 'Hey, how're things going with the purple shirt?'

'It's lilac,' she corrected him, with a disdainful sniff.

'Yes Boss,' he agreed, with a chuckle.

'I'm almost done. Just gimme a sec,' she muttered, as she hunched over her sewing machine once more.

Paying especially close attention, she finished the shirt and handed it to him. He then proceeded to pull his t-shirt over his head, before slipping into the dress shirt.

'What do you think?' he asked, with a twirl.

Marinette curled her nose, doubtfully. 'I don't know. I think it's a little cool for you.'

He gasped in mock affront. 'Are you saying I'm not cool?'

Panicked, she held up both hands, as blood rushed to her face. 'No, I mean the colour's cool. You're not. No, wait. Lilac is too cold for your colouring. Well, it's a nice contrast against your hair, but it doesn't suit your skin tone or eye colour. That's all I meant.' She hung her head with a defeated moan.

He laughed again, coming over to give her a consoling pat on the shoulder. 'I know what you meant, I was just teasing. This shirt isn't even for me.'

She blinked up at him. 'It's not? Why did you try it on, then?'

'Like I said, I was teasing,' he answered, as he began unbuttoning the shirt. 'One of the other guys is going to wear it, but since I wasn't busy, they sent me to fetch it.'

She looked away as he took it off, and pulled his own back over his head. 'Well, it's ready to go whenever you are.'

He stooped down until he was in her line of sight. 'Are you trying to get rid of me?' he asked, with a barely suppressed grin.

Her phone rang, saving her from replying. 'Hello?' she answered, without checking the caller ID.

Once again, there was only the sound of quiet breathing before the person on the other end hung up. Marinette snorted in annoyance and put her phone back in her bag.

'Wrong number again?' Adrien guessed.

Marinette shrugged. 'I'd say so.'

Whoever was calling her had progressed from calling only in the evenings to during the day as well. She was getting tired of it. She scowled at her bag.

'Have you considered changing your number?'

Marinette looked up in surprise. She had momentarily forgotten Adrien was still in the room. 'Oh, yeah. I suppose that is an option, isn't it?'

'Yeah, just talk to your service provider, and they'll fix it right up for you.'

She nodded, seeing the sense in his suggestion. 'I'll do it this afternoon. Thanks, Adrien.'

He gripped her shoulder briefly, smiling reassuringly at her. 'Any time.'

 

* * *

 

Marinette dropped off all her non-essential items at home before leaving again to speak to her service provider in person. She had tried calling her telecommunications company during lunch break, but they had kept her on hold for almost an hour before she gave up in disgust.

She went back to the elevator, and wearily pushed the button, but then it stopped again the next floor down to let Luka on.

'Hey, Marinette. What's up?'

She mustered up a polite smile. 'Hi, Luka. I'm going to go get my phone number changed, since some weirdo keeps calling me and hanging up. What're you doing?'

His eyebrows shot up. 'Someone's been prank calling you? Seriously, what're they, like twelve years old?'

'I don't know whether it's a prank, or if someone's confused, or crazy, but it's driving me around the bend. If I don't put an end to it soon, I'll be the crazy one.'

He crossed his arms and frowned. 'It's not normal, that's for sure. You're doing the right thing.'

Marinette nodded, but didn't reply.

Luka lay an arm over her shoulders. 'Would you like me to come with you?'

She looked up at him, pleadingly. 'Would you?'

'Of course. You're one of my dearest friends,' he smiled at her.

She grinned back, the relief that washed over her too strong for her to ever admit to. 'Thanks, I'd appreciate that.'

They exited the elevator, and headed out to the street.

'We'd better be quick, though,' Luka suggested. 'It'll be getting dark in a couple of hours.'

Marinette looked up. The sunlight was bright, but had taken on the golden honey colour of late afternoon, the shadows lengthening across the road already.

'All right, let's get moving.'

She was glad Luka had accompanied her. While she would have passively accepted the wait while other people pushed ahead of her, Luka would not. When someone tried to elbow past him, he shoved back and levelled them an unfriendly glare while telling them to wait their turn.

He also explained the representative's jargon, when they did finally get a chance to speak to someone, in a way that was easy to understand without her feeling spoken down to.

She disapproved of the representative's manner, and told him to speak to her, as it was her number she wanted changed, but the man kept looking to Luka while he spoke. Luka merely pointed back to her, with a meaningful look. The representative listened to her story, unmoved by her plight and suggested she was exaggerating, until she showed him her call log. Marinette was thankful, in that moment, that she always forgot to clear the call log. The representative's manner changed immediately. Suddenly, he was caring and solicitous, speaking to her with a sympathetic expression, and explaining the details of changing her contact number.

Finally, she had a new number. It would take a few days to become active, but she could tell people she trusted her new number, and they would be able to contact her again soon.

She left the store feeling like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Luka walked beside her, tapping at his own phone.

'What're you doing?' she asked, standing up on tip toe to peer at his screen.

He tilted it away from here, with a teasing grin. 'It's rude to look over peoples' shoulders. But, I'm just putting in your new number. I'm officially the first to have it.'

Marinette laughed. 'So you are. That is a sacred responsibility, you know. I hope you won't abuse the privilege.'

Luka's expression turned sombre. 'I would never do such a thing. Your secret phone number is safe with me.'

She lay a hand on his arm as she smiled up at him. 'I know. I trust you, Luka.'

He pulled his arm out of her grip to wrap it around her shoulders, and remained like that for the rest of the walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it didn't occur to me that she could just block the number. Leave me alone, I'm old.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm exrtemely bored, so here you go.  
> Let me know if this is too painfully awkward to read. I did say I don't have much experience with NSFW content.  
> Consider yourselves warned.

Chat Noir didn't visit Marinette again until Thursday evening. Due to the hectic schedule that came with a rapidly approaching fashion show, Adrien hadn't gotten to see her at all during the day. So, to make up for lost time, he dropped by as his alter ego just to see how she was doing. He tapped on the glass door of her balcony, then relaxed against the railing in a casual pose that was anything but casual.

Marinette appeared from around the corner of her hallway, her face lighting up when she saw him. She hurried over to thrust the door open, wincing as it bumped over something in the track.

Chat Noir raised an eyebrow.

Marinette leaned against the doorframe, her arms crossed as she struck an equally orchestrated casual pose. 'S'up.'

'Hey.'

They stared at each other, caught between awkward, and just taking the other in.

Marinette wore only a pink nightie, the delicate floral design doing nothing to conceal the details of her body. Chat Noir licked his lips as his eyes travelled over her, but snapped up to her throat when she swallowed audibly.

He retracted his claws before stepping forward and caressing her cheeks with his fingertips, his thumbs lightly tracing the curve of her lips. She was staring up at him, her eyes wide and expectant.

He leaned in and kissed her softly, his hands travelling down her sides and over her rear, then sliding under the hem of her nightie to cup her bare behind.

She jumped when he squeezed, squeaking into their kiss as she flinched forward. He took that as an invitation to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She responded eagerly, stroking his tongue with hers, as her hands burrowed into his hood to wrap around his neck.

He hummed, pleased she was willing to resume what they'd started before, then lifted her up and seated them both on her couch, just as he'd done last time.

He pushed on her arse, grinding her against his cock as it grew hot and hard. Involuntarily, his hips rose up at the same time. Marinette moaned quietly, rolling her pelvis with him, her breasts pushing against his chest as she did.

Chat Noir grabbed the hem of her nightie and pulled it up to her chin, then let it drape over his wrists while he kneaded her breasts, her nipples hardening under his touch. He kissed a line down her neck, to the swell of her breasts, before he licked, kissed, and sucked until he left dark marks on her pale skin.

Marinette threw off her clothes, then pushed his hood back so she could tug his head up by the hair. Her eyes were hot and commanding as she pulled him in for a passionate kiss, her arms wrapping possessively around his head.

Chat Noir lifted his hips again, grinding into her as he kneaded her arse. His cock was already straining against his suit, and he wasn't even fully erect yet. It was no surprise he had a kink for strong women.

They kissed, touched, and moaned, rutting helplessly against each other. Marinette's skin beaded with sweat, glistening as it caught the light. Chat Noir licked off what he could reach, down her throat, on her breasts, or her temples before returning to her lips.

In turn, Marinette kissed up his jaw before nipping his ear, her tongue swiping up the shell before she lavished the same attention on his other ear, stopping briefly to kiss his lips on the way.

His hands massaged her rear, but the sweat made her skin slippery. His right hand accidentally slid  around the curve of her flesh until his fingers slipped into her crack. Marinette quivered, as a quiet gasp escaped her. Chat Noir hummed a smug, but curious note. He rubbed circles there, while his other hand slid down to finger her from behind. She was hot, wet, and wanting. He slid two fingers inside, right up to his knuckles, and pumped them easily while her juices dripped over his hand.

Before long, the ache in his groin was pronounced. He rubbed against her, looking for relief, but it wasn't enough. Apparently, she was having similar issues. Marinette let out a impatient huff, before forcefully pushing down on him, his fingers sliding out of her. Chat Noir let out a guttural shout, then grabbed her hips and held her away from him.

Looking her in the eyes, he said, 'get your dildo.'

Marinette unwound herself, then got up on unsteady legs. She staggered away, returning a few moments later with the toy he had  first seen her with.

He pulled her into his lap, her back against his chest. 'Partial Detransformation,' he ordered.

In a flash, he was clad in his sleeves which ended in a v on the back of his hands, and held in place with a loop of fabric around his middle fingers, where his ring was on his right hand, leaving his palms and fingers bare. His legs were similarly covered, but his feet lacked the loop of fabric which held the cuff point in place. He still had his belt, as well as his costume ears and his mask. The rest of him was completely bare.

Marinette gasped, swiveling around to look at him. 'I didn't know they could do that,' she murmured.

Chat Noir winked licentiously at her as he stroked her up thighs, belly, and breasts, leaving a wet trail of her own moisture on her skin.

She let out a long exhale, then relaxed against him. He hoisted her up a little, his cock nestled between her arse cheeks.

He took the dildo from her and rubbed it against her pussy, while she raised her arms to clasp her hands behind his neck. He moved in a slow, but steady rhythm, synchronising his hand movements with the thrusts of his hips.

Marinette was still extremely wet, dripping on him as they moved together. He help up her left leg while he pushed the dildo in slowly with his other hand. Her head fell against his shoulder, her mouth open, as she gasped for breath. The dildo slid in easily, so he pushed it in as far as it would go, then slowly drew it out again, before repeating the motions.

Marinette hummed appreciatively, her arse sliding up and down his shaft in time with his hands.

Chat Noir kissed and licked where he could reach, down her neck and over her shoulders. His left hand roamed up her body, and down her thigh, then came to rest over her pussy. He began to rub her clit as he turned the dildo on.

Marinette let out a throaty moan, her hands clenching in his hair and tugging. He groaned at the sensation, his hips shuddering.

He turned the dildo over, using the clit tickler to stimulate her anus, while his fingers worked her clit. Marinette flinched, but didn't object, instead rolling her pelvis and pushing her backside into his lap.

He kept going, enjoying the feeling of her writhing on top of him. Her legs curled up, her spine undulated, as she steadily became more vocal. Soon she was wailing helplessly, her hands moving about, as she tried to anchor herself on anything solid.

Chat Noir figured she was close. She was shuddering and panting, her cries becoming more urgent. He was not quite there yet. Her arse surrounded and stroked his cock, pre-cum dribbled from the tip, but he still needed one more thing to get him there. Then, Marinette reached down and cupped his balls. He grunted when she fondled them tenderly, then he felt himself approach the edge quickly.

Chat Noir redoubled his efforts, working frantically against her clit. Marinette convulsed, then thrashed about, letting go of his balls, her shouts no more than whimpers now. Her jaw muscles and the tendons in her neck strained for a moment, then, with a final strangled cry, she went limp in his arms, shuddering spasmodically while he stroked her pussy soothingly.

'I can't. No more,' she panted.

He let her rest for a moment, the dildo still deep inside her, before he began pumping it again. His hips rocked, pushing his dick between her buttocks, as he began to rub firm circles on her clit again. Marinette moaned a feeble protest, but her hips were moving with his, her hands creeping down to massage his balls again.

The heat and pressure built in his lower belly. Her soft skin, wanton cries, and enticing scent pushed him to go harder and faster. His pelvis met her rear with a slap, and soon her cheeks were a delicate pink. He growled as he bit down lightly on her shoulder, encouraging her to stay where she was.

His dick penetrated her anus by accident, the tip sliding in before he realised what had happened. He moved to pull out, Marinette gasping in surprise, then she lowered herself over him until he was in as far as he could go.

The tight coil in his belly released. He dropped the dildo, both hands coming up to hold Marinette against him as hard as he could.

Her body convulsed around him as he came, his essence mingling with hers as it dribbled out to run down his shaft and over his balls.

After a couple of minutes, the convulsions stopped. Chat Noir felt himself soften, and he pulled out, a rush of his own fluids spilling out in his wake.

He swivelled about to lay with Marinette on the couch, pulling her, face down, on top of him. She left sloppy kisses across his chest and up his neck, then collapsed, spent, still breathing heavily.

He liked the feeling of her on top of him. Her breasts heaving, her skin wet and slippery, her breath mingling with his when he kissed her. He traced light patterns against her overly sensitive pussy. She twitched and squirmed, particularly when he dragged a finger up her arse crack. He liked touching her. He liked how she felt, and how she reacted. He especially liked that it was his scent, his essence, still clinging to her body.

_Mine_ , a possessive part of his mind whispered.

Marinette's breathing evened out. Craning his neck to get a look at her face, he smiled.

'Are you asleep?'

She hummed a drunken affirmative.

He pushed her into an upright position, and sat up. He got to his feet, then lifted her up. He carried her to her room, and placed her in her unmade bed.

'Don't be mad at me for getting your sheets dirty,' he whispered as he pulled a sheet over her.

Marinette answered with another absent hum before curling into a ball, her sheet gripped tight under her chin.

He brushed her hair away from her face, then left the apartment via the front door. He detransformed in the hallway, then let himself into his own apartment to shower and get some sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to always practice safe sex and proper personal hygiene.  
> Chat Noir's Partial Detransformation. I am not an artist.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette receives a gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please accept my deepest apologies for the last chapter

Marinette woke feeling relaxed and happy. For the first time in years, she was excited to get up and go to work. Even the crusty residue on her skin and sheets wasn't enough to dampen her spirits. She stripped her bed, then hefted her sheets into the small laundry at the other end of her apartment. After setting them to wash, she went to the kitchen.

'Shouldn't you have clothes on while you make breakfast?' Tikki asked. 'At least wash your hands before you get my biscuits.'

Marinette gave her a look before she turned to the sink to wash up, but declined getting dressed for the moment. She opened a packet of biscuits for Tikki, had her own meal, then went to the bathroom for a shower.

Her mind wandered back to the previous evening while she scrubbed her skin. Chat Noir had been an unexpectedly tender and thorough lover; either that, or she had been in more need of an orgasm than she realised. Still, it had been a wonderful evening.

After she was dressed, she came back out to the kitchen, a new question on her mind.

'Tikki, what was that half strip show Chat Noir pulled last night? One minute he was fully dressed, then the next, he was in little more than his mask and ears.'

Tikki set her gnawed biscuit aside. 'It's called Partial Detransformation. Now that you're both physically mature, your suits have this new feature which enables you to engage in sexual activities without getting your costumes dirty.'

Marinette leaned against the  benchtop eagerly. 'So, my suit can do that too?'

'All of the Miraculous suits can. It was discovered pretty early in humanity's evolution that you are an extremely promiscuous species. In an attempt to make our jobs less icky, all of the kwamies agreed this was a sensible modification to all of the suits.'

'Well, I for one, would like to thank you for your foresight,' Marinette giggled. 'I wonder what my suit looks like after a partial detransformation?'

'Not too different from Chat Noir's,' Tikki said, but Marinette wasn't listening, already dreaming of a time when she could put this new discovery to use.

To make things even better, it had been days since her mysterious caller last rang. Adrien's suggestion of changing her number had worked, so she sent him a silent thanks and vowed to find a way to express her gratitude properly.

 _I suppose I ought to thank Luka as well, since he went with me_ , she mused. _I hope they both like pastries_.

She finished getting ready, tucked Tikki into her purse, then headed out.

On the way down, she met Luka. He greeted her in the elevator with a pleasant smile.

'Good morning, Marinette. You're positively radiant today.'

She felt her cheeks heat up. 'Why, thank you, kind Sir. You're looking rather spruced up today, yourself. Is there some occasion?'

He shrugged. 'Juleka says she has some announcement. If she's finally coming out of the closet, she might be a little disappointed by everyone's lack of a reaction.'

'It has been pretty obvious, hasn't it?' laughed Marinette.

'For years,' he drawled.

'Are she and Rose still together?'

Luka sucked in a breath between his teeth. 'That's a touchy subject with Jules.'

Marinette's eyes widened. 'Oh, no. Ok, I won't bring it up around Juleka.'

He nodded. 'Wait for her to bring it up first. Jules is like a wild deer - it's better to let her come to you.'

'I don't think she'd appreciate being compared to wildlife,' she chuckled.

They stepped out to the lobby, and nodded politely to an older gentleman as he stepped inside, pushing the elevator buttons wearily.

Luka shrugged. 'Where's your offsider today?' he asked, looking pointedly over her shoulder.

It took her a moment to realise what he was asking. 'You mean Adrien? Shoot, I forgot all about him.'

She clapped her hands over her cheeks, ashamed and embarrassed. 'I hope he's not mad. He's been really busy recently with the fashion show coming up, that he's not always able to walk to work with me. I forgot to ask today. Maybe I'll wait for him here. Or, perhaps I should go back up and meet him in the hall? Maybe it would be better to call, first.'

Luka grasped her wrists firmly. 'Hey, it's ok. If he's going to be mad about something as minor as this, he's not worth your time. Frankly, I think you should just go without him, all he seems to do is drag you down.'

She let him pull her hands down, looking at him with wide eyes. 'What are you - '

She was interrupted by the elevator door dinging open. Adrien stood on the threshold, his easy smile tightening at the sight of her and Luka holding hands. She let go of them immediately, hoping Adrien hadn't gotten the wrong idea.

'Good morning, Adrien,' she stuttered, forcing up a strained smile.

'Good morning Marinette, Luka,' he returned, with a polite nod.

Luka's expression was bland. 'Adrien. Please excuse me, Marinette, but I have to be going. Have a nice day.'

She waved after him in bewilderment, before turning to face Adrien.

'I'm so sorry I didn't wait for you, I was distracted and wasn't thinking.'

He placed a hand on her shoulder. 'Relax, I'm not upset. I was confused when you didn't answer your door, but I figured you'd either be down here already, or you'd catch up in your own time.'

Her breath left her in a gusty whoosh. 'Ok, thanks. We should get going before Mathéo chews me out for tardiness, again.'

'We can't have that,' Adrien agreed, as he rested his arm over her shoulders while they walked out the door. 'So, what had you so distracted?'

Marinette felt her blood rush to her face, as her body remembered the things Chat Noir had done with her. 'Uh, just that, you know. No more weird calls,' she exclaimed, grasping the one subject she could talk about safely. 'No one has been able to call me since Monday, but since that includes the weirdo, I'm counting it as a win.'

'You got your number changed, then?'

'Yup, did it after work on Monday. Luka came with me.'

He was silent for a moment too long.

'You two really don't like each other, do you?' she observed.

He shrugged helplessly. 'What can you do?'

'I suppose it would be too much to ask you to try and get along?'

'I've been polite. I smile, make small talk, all the regular things near strangers do. But he's made it clear that he doesn't like me, and something about him rubs me the wrong way. I think we're just too different to ever be friends.'

'Has he said something to you?' She tried to think of a time when they had said something to each other that was overtly hostile, but couldn't remember any such event.

Adrien was too quiet again.

'Will you tell me what he said?' she asked.

He looked down at her with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. 'No, nothing. It's just a feeling.'

Marinette's euphoria from earlier was gone, replaced by a distant dread. In her experience, when two men didn't like each other it never went well. There were fights, and a constant feeling of aggression in the air. It was frightening, and not something she wished to see again.

 

* * *

 

At work, she focussed on her tasks. She had another model in her studio that day, a woman who would be modelling a secondary line, but who boasted the attitude of a headliner.

Claudia was tall and willowy, with chestnut skin and long, dark hair. She was arrogant, and looked critically at models who did not fit the stereotypical image. She was a traditionalist and vented bitterly about how the industry she loved was being compromised by "those plus sized goblins."

Marinette refused to comment. She let Claudia go off, only nodding occasionally, but thought of her own modest curves with shame. Claudia made her feel self conscious and insecure, when intellectually she knew she had nothing to be ashamed of. Ladybug was revered the world over for her physique, and her suit hid nothing. Her body was on display whenever she donned it, but she had never been so aware of her body fat before now.

Mathéo entered the room. 'If you are quite done chewing Marinette's ear off, you are to go now, Claudia. They're expecting you in the dressing rooms.'

Claudia turned her nose up with a sniff, put her own clothes back on, and left.

Mathéo turned to Marinette with an apologetic grimace. 'Don't listen to a thing that she-beast says, Dear Girl. You are beautiful, and talented, and an asset to our brand. Claudia, on the other hand, is expendable. The only reason she's here is because she's cheap. Her manager is a poor businessman, but it works for us. So chin up, and keep giving us the stunning works of art you're so good at.'

He wiggled his fingers over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

Marinette had to blink away tears. Mathéo was not known for openly praising anyone, so when he did offer words of encouragement, the were to be taken to heart.

Bolstered, Marinette returned to making the formal evening dress Claudia would be wearing.

She was no stranger to models discussing their opinions on body size, and it had never affected her so severely before. However, after her encounter with Adrien and Luka, she was feeling raw and underprepared for a conflict she could feel coming. She felt anxious about what it could mean for her relationships with both men.

By the end of the day, she had finished everything she had wanted to, but her mind had never strayed far from her worries. To further complicate things, her feelings for Chat Noir clouded her feelings for Adrien. She admitted what she felt for Chat Noir was more carnal than romantic. Even before their relationship became physical, Marinette had had an easy friendship with him ever since they were children. But she had never wanted anything more, since she had been infatuated with Adrien.

Guilt gnawed at her gut. As ridiculous as it was, she felt disloyal for entering a physical relationship with Chat Noir. Her relationship with Adrien had always been platonic, but she had hoped for more since she was fourteen.

 _Stop being silly. You've never tied yourself to either one of them, and Adrien doesn't even know you like him. You're a grown-arse woman, and as such, you're free to fuck whomever you please_ , she told herself, sternly.  _Hell, as long as you're officially single, you can fuck both of them. But maybe use a condom next time, just in case_.

Her thoughts took a lurid turn as she pictured being with them both at the same time. She shivered, scandalised and titillated by her own imagination. She returned to her work then, forcing the idea from her mind.

 

* * *

 

She visited her parents on the way home, greeting them with forced cheer as she entered the bakery.

'Hi Maman, hello Papa,' Marinette called.

Sabine bustled out from around the kitchen door. 'Oh Sweetheart, welcome home. You haven't dropped by in ages.' She wrapped Marinette up in a bear hug, even though she barely reached Marinette's chin.

'Sorry about that,' she replied. 'I've had a few things on my mind lately.' 

Sabine waved a hand, dismissively. 'It's no big deal, you're a grown woman with a life of your own now. You don't need to report every instance of your daily life.' She sniffled, and wiped brusquely at her eyes.

'Wow, Maman, that's some real progress,' Marinette congratulated her.

Tom entered. 'We've been talking since your last visit. Your mother has agreed to let you be your own person, and she'll stop trying to convince you to move back home. But there is something I would like an answer to.' 

Marinette looked at him expectantly, suddenly feeling anxious. 'What?'

'Why haven't we been able to call you?' Tom frowned, equal parts disapproving and concerned.

'Oh, well,' she began, desperately trying to think of an excuse. 'There was some glitch with an automated call centre machine. It kept ringing me over and over, but when I complained about it, the company's response was underwhelming. I figured the next best thing I could try was to change my number, so I did. It'll be a couple more days before it works, though. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner.'

The best lies were the ones that were closest to the truth. There was less to remember, and if she ever let something slip, it would be easier to cover up. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief at their understanding nods.

'This is unacceptable. What company was this? I'd like to speak with them myself,' Tom went on, his moustache bristling.

Marinette held her hands up. 'There's no need for that, it's all sorted now. Hey Maman, did you make something for dinner? I can smell something yummy.'

Sabine beamed at her. 'There's no fooling you. Your sense of smell is as keen as ever, especially in regards to food,' she laughed.

Marinette forced a giggle, and followed them upstairs. They had a nice meal, and talked for over two hours, just catching up. Finally, Marinette took her leave, graciously accepting a box of assorted biscuits from Sabine for herself, and two modest gift boxes for Adrien and Luka.

She fed a couple of biscuits to Tikki as she walked home.

'You don't want to transform?' asked Tikki, as she poked her head out of her purse.

Marinette shook her head. 'It's been a long day, and I could use a walk and some fresh air. Ladybugging it home would be too quick.'

'If you say so.' Tikki burrowed back into the purse, and curled up on the bottom with her food.

Marinette left the clasp open to let in some fresh air. The nights were still warm, and Tikki had probably been sweltering in there all day.

She made it back to her building without incident, then opted to take the stairs rather than the lift. By the time she reached her floor, she was tired, sweaty, and ready to sit down.

A neatly wrapped box sat on her doorstep. It was a nondescript brown, tied with twine, but had no note. With a curious look, she picked it up and shook it gently. Something thumped around inside.

With a shrug, she tucked it under her arm with the other boxes, and let herself into her apartment. She set her things on the counter, kicked off her shoes, then went to change into her pyjamas. It was unlikely Chat Noir would visit two nights in a row, so she pulled on a threadbare, oversized t-shirt.

Re-entering the living room, she plucked up the strange box, and sat on the lounge to open it. Inside was a doll, beautifully crafted to look just like her, right down to her freckles and the clothes she typically wore.

'What's that?' Tikki enquired, from the countertop.

'I think it's a gift,' Marinette replied, turning the doll around and around. Curious, she pulled up its blouse to see it wore a bra which looked just like her favourite one.  With a feeling of growing concern, she tugged on the waistband of its pants to see matching pink panties.

Tikki was looking over her shoulder, now. 'That's really creepy.'

Marinette nodded. 'Creepy, but harmless. It's no secret pink is my favourite colour. All the same, I think I'll just put it back in here for now,' she said, putting the doll back in the box. After a moment's hesitation, she retied the twine as well.

'Ask Adrien if he saw anyone hanging around here next time you see him,' suggested Tikki.

With an agreeing nod, Marinette kicked the box under the coffee table, then went to get ready for bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That same night...

The bar was noisy and densely packed. Adrien cradled his beer, trying to ignore the drunken people jostling his back and the speakers blasting a song he loathed. He looked across the table at Nino, the reason he was in this dive.

Nino stared morosely into his glass, before tipping his head back and practically pouring the contents down his gullet.

Adrien's eyebrows shot up. 'What's wrong?' he bellowed over the din.

Nino was slow to respond. He looked up, and his lips moved, but Adrien couldn't hear him.

Cupping a hand around his ear, Adrien leaned closer. 'What was that?'

'I said, I think Alya wants to break up,' he hollered back, ending on a choked sob.

Stunned, Adrien rocked back in his seat. 'What makes you say that?'

Tears welled up in Nino's eyes. 'She's been really secretive lately. She goes out all day, and won't tell me where she is, or what she's doing. She gets really shifty when I ask, and changes the subject. It's like, oh my God, do you think she's cheating on me?'

Adrien took a moment to rub his face with both hands, suddenly feeling exhausted. Nino was like a brother, and he loved him dearly, but Nino's tendency to overthink and overreact was tiring. Whenever Nino felt like something was going wrong, he would drag Adrien out for a night on the town, get hopelessly drunk, and wind up puking in a gutter. Adrien theorised Nino didn't know alcohol was a depressant.

'She's not cheating on you,' he replied.

Nino peered at him from between his fingers. 'How do you know that?'

Sick of yelling, and the wilfully horrible music, Adrien got up, and hauled Nino outside. He breathed a deep sigh of relief once the door swung shut behind them.

'I live right across the hall from Marinette. She would've told me if something was going on with Alya.'

He walked away from the pub, still with one hand wrapped around Nino's elbow. He made sure Nino walked on the side closest to the gutter.

'If she's not cheating, then why is she acting so shady?'

Adrien shrugged. 'I don't know. Do you have someone's birthday, or anniversary coming up?'

Nino shook his head. 'I don't think so. I'll check my calendar after I get home, though.'

'Good idea.'

It was hard seeing one of his oldest friends doubt the woman he had loved since high school. As much as he wanted to tell Nino the truth, he had promised Marinette he would keep Alya's secret. Furthermore, it wasn't his secret to tell. Alya would propose when she had her plan properly mapped out, but for the moment, he had to make sure Nino didn't break up with her first over a simple misunderstanding.

Clutching his stomach, Nino staggered into the gutter and vomited. Adrien gagged, but rescued Nino's hat before it fell off. He than patted Nino's back until the heaving subsided.

'Come on, Buddy. Let's get you home.' Adrien took his elbow again, and continued the walk back to Nino's apartment.

 

* * *

 

It was still relatively early after Adrien had made sure Nino was cleaned up, and tucked securely in bed with a bottle of water and a packet of painkillers on the bedside table. Alya wasn't there, which Adrien saw as a blessing and a curse, but since Nino had thrown up three more times on the way home, there was nothing left in his stomach for him to choke on later in the night.

It was strange, Adrien mused as he walked home, that Nino hadn't drank as much as he typically would have when he was feeling down. He supposed it was due to his high levels of emotional distress that Nino had been such a lightweight.

Adrien heaved a sigh and turned the second last corner before reaching his building. A warm force collided with him, grunting in surprise.

'I'm so sorry, are you all right?' Adrien asked, automatically.

'I'm ok,' the other man replied.

As he straightened up, Adrien was surprised to see it was Nathaniel.

Nathaniel brushed his hair back to look at Adrien properly, his eyes widening in recognition.

Adrien smiled and held out a hand. 'Hey, Man. What are you doing out at this time?'

Nathaniel returned the gesture with a limp shake. 'I've been painting all day, but ran out of some colours, so I came out to get more. What I failed to realise was the time. I lost track of it while working, and was surprised to see it was dark when I went outside.' He shrugged, helplessly.

'It happens to the best of us,' laughed Adrien.

'What about you? Isn't it dangerous for a famous model to be out alone after dark?'

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. 'Nino was having a crisis, and asked me to go out drinking with him. I've just come from his place, after putting him to bed.'

'It's early to be asleep on a Friday night though, isn't it?'

'Yeah, well, Nino drank himself into a stupor early on. It's best if he sleep it off, rather than let him keep drinking.'

Nathaniel nodded. 'That makes sense. Well, I'll let you go, then. You probably want to shower and get some rest yourself after being out in bars and whatnot.'

'Too right, I do. Thanks, Man. Take care of yourself.'

Nathaniel waved, then went on his way. Adrien watched him until he turned a corner, keeping an eye out for trouble, then turned toward his building.

He was just about to mount the steps to the lobby doors when he saw Luka approaching from the other direction. He was watching his feet as he walked, a large bag hanging from his shoulder, and hadn't noticed Adrien standing by the stoop.

Adrien ducked back into the shadows and waited, listening as Luka entered the building. Once the doors closed, he transformed, and climbed up the façade to the roof. From there, he scaled down to his balcony and let himself in that way.

'Was that really necessary?' demanded Plagg when Adrien detransformed.

'I wanted to avoid a confrontation,' Adrien explained.

Plagg rolled his eyes. 'Ugh, whatever. Give me cheese.'

With an indelicate snort, Adrien fed Plagg, showered, and turned in for an early night. He wanted to see Marinette, but her apartment had been dark when he'd climbed by her windows, so she was either already asleep, or wasn't home yet. Besides, he didn't think he'd be very good company. His head swam from the cheap liquor and he was sure he stank of stale beer and vomit, even after he'd showered and brushed his teeth.

Adrien climbed into bed, figuring the rest would do him good.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette asks around, hoping for the best.

Marinette knocked on Adrien's door, balancing a box of pastries on one hip. Carrying the gifts for Adrien and Luka home had been burdensome, but she was glad she did it when she saw Adrien's face light up. He opened the door wider, a smile on his lips despite his obvious fatigue.

'Please tell me that intoxicating aroma is from your parents' bakery,' he begged.

She nodded. 'It is.'

He held out an arm, gesturing her inside. Marinette entered, looking curiously about. The layout of Adrien's apartment was different from hers. The kitchen and lounge room was an open plan, like hers, but his kitchen was placed to the right, while the other rooms were down a short hall beyond it. His apartment was clean and sparsely decorated, with only the basic furniture and a few photographs to indicate his personal tastes.

Marinette turned to him. 'Where would you like me, uh, these?' She hefted the box, hoping he had missed her slip.

'On the kitchen counter, please,' he answered with a pleasant smile. 'So, what brings you here, first thing in the morning, and bearing gifts, no less?'

She put the box down and turned back to him, suddenly feeling shy. 'Well, it was your idea I get my number changed, and since then I've had no more weird calls. This was just to say thank you.'

His smile softened. 'You're very welcome.'

Marinette felt a blush warm her face.

_Stop acting like a giddy schoolgirl_ , she berated herself. _Nothing's been made official, but aren't you with Chat Noir now?_

She felt her blush recede, albeit slowly. She couldn't pinpoint an exact moment, but over the last few days, her thoughts had been taken up more and more by Chat Noir until she had to admit that her feelings were neither platonic nor purely carnal. He had been her partner for a decade, she knew him better than she knew anyone, yet the realisation that she may have come to love him came slowly.

Now, however, it was an undeniable truth. She loved Chat Noir, but her feelings for Adrien had not faded one iota. She silently cursed her indecisive and amorous heart.

'Would you do me the honour of accompanying me over a shared repast, Marinette?'

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. 'I'm sorry, what was that?'

'Would you like to join me for breakfast?' he repeated. 'I have some black cherry tea, somewhere, too.'

'A cup of tea sounds great,' she agreed.

She sat at the counter while he busied himself with the preparations. He was still in his pyjamas, his hair a tangled mess, and his feet were bare, but he wasn't self-conscious. He placed a pot of tea and a dainty cup before her, then arranged a selection of pastries on a plate to share. Then, he sat in front of her and bit into a croissant with a satisfied hum.

Marinette held her cup in front of her lips, hiding her smile. 'Good?'

He nodded happily, his mouth still full. He swallowed, then asked, 'you're not hungry?'

'I've already had breakfast. Besides, that's your gift.'

Grinning appreciatively, he took another large bite. 'If this is how you express your thanks, I should do things for you more often.'

'You would use me so callously? To think I thought you were above such things, Sir,' she teased.

'I don't just love you for your buns, Marinette,' he winked at her.

Her blush returned, more furiously than before. She sipped her tea, rather than respond to his quip.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. So, how have you been? I feel like it's been ages since we just talked.'

She put the cup down and smiled at him. 'I've been fine. Nothing new here. Oh, there is one thing.'

'What's that?'

'Did you leave a present outside my apartment door last night, a doll?'

Adrien looked puzzled. 'No, it wasn't me. Someone gave you a doll?'

'Yeah, in a plain box tied with twine. There was no note, nothing.'

'What kind of doll was it?'

Marinette furrowed her brow and frowned. 'It was a replica of me.'

Adrien frowned too. 'Show me.'

Marinette darted back to her place, fetched the box out from under the coffee table, then returned to Adrien's. She handed him the box, and watched silently as he untied the string and opened it.

He lifted out the doll with a low whistle. 'It's really well made. It looks just like you.'

'Yeah, right down to the freckles and underwear,' she murmured as she sat back at the counter.

He looked up at her with one eyebrow raised, then lifted up the doll's blouse.

'Hey,' Marinette protested, as she tried to snatch the doll back.

Adrien leaned back, holding the doll away from her.

'Give her back, you perv,' she ordered.

'I was just checking, you know, for scientific purposes.'

'There is no science here, so why are you even trying to look?'

He shrugged. 'You mentioned the underwear was the same. Naturally, my curiosity got the better of me.'

She made a noise of disgust. 'That sounds like something Chat Noir would say,' she muttered under her breath.

'Oh, and what do you know of Paris' number one sexy superhero and one half of our beloved duo?' Adrien leered at her, waggling his eyebrows.

'Nothing,' she answered, too quickly. 'So, what do you make of that?' she nodded toward the doll still in his possession.

He brought it back to the countertop with a thoughtful frown. He turned it over and around, inspecting it from all angles. 'I honestly don't know. Try asking around, maybe someone else left it for you.'

She hummed in agreement, before quietly finishing her tea while Adrien told her about his week. She was unsurprised to hear he'd been too busy to speak with her as often as he usually would, and winced in sympathy as he told her about Nino. She told him what little she knew of Alya's plans, but none of that would be able to get back to Nino.

Finally, she took her leave to return the doll to her place. There, she put it back in its box, then retrieved the other parcel of pastries.

 

* * *

 

After knocking, she waited patiently outside Luka's door, listening for his footfalls. After a lengthy silence, she knocked again, louder. Inside, there was a muffled thud, followed by a string of profanities, then an uneven gait thumping down the hall.

Luka inched open his door, squinting in the light. 'Who's there? Marinette? Come on in.'

She walked past him and into his chaotic maze of stuff. Items of every sort lined the walls, some piled as high as Luka himself. Stacks of books sat beside his couch and on the windowsills, while instruments of every variety littered all available bench space. Clothes were strewn all over, tools lay wherever he had last used them, and boxes created more walls, making his apartment feel smaller than it actually was. Somewhere, an old clock chimed.

Marinette stepped into the relatively uncluttered kitchenette, and placed the box on the cold stovetop. 'I just wanted to bring you this, as a thank you for coming with me to get my number changed. I haven't received any more strange calls since then.'

Luka smiled softly at her. 'I'm glad to hear it. Thanks for this,' he said, peering into the box. His face was unreadable as he closed it again.

Marinette wrung her hands. 'Don't you like it?'

'Of course I do. It's a gift from you.'

'I can get you something else,' she went on.

He held up a hand and shook his head. 'You didn't have to get me anything. Really, I appreciate the thoughtfulness and I assure you, these will get a good home.'

Marinette felt her shoulders relax. It hadn't occurred to her to ask if he liked pastries, but Luka wouldn't lie to her. He had never had any compunctions about telling people if he didn't like something.

'I'm sorry I woke you up,' she apologised, with a grimace.

He waved nonchalantly. 'It was time I got up anyway. There are things I'm supposed to be doing today.'

Marinette blinked up at him. 'On a Saturday?'

'Yeah, I have to call the drummer to smooth over a few ruffled feathers, visit Mum, and get some groceries. Nothing major, though.'

'Calling the drummer sounds pretty major.'

Luka shrugged. 'He'll forget everything if I offer to buy him a drink.'

'I should let you go, then.' She turned to leave, then spun back around, her index finger raised.

Luka regarded her with an amused grin. 'Forget something?'

'Did you leave a package outside my apartment last night? A box wrapped in plain paper and twine?'

His eyebrows lowered as he frowned. 'No, not me. Did you open it?'

'Of course I opened it,' she retorted.

Luka rubbed his chin. 'What was inside?'

'A doll made to look just like me.'

His eyebrows shot back up again, vanishing under his fringe. 'Creepy.'

'Yes. So, you didn't see anyone loitering around, hear anything odd last night?'

Shaking his head, he replied, 'no, nothing. Whoever left it must've known to go when no one would be around.'

'Could it have been someone else in this building?'

'Hard to say. I'll ask around, see if anyone saw anything for you.'

Marinette heaved a sigh of relief. 'Thanks, I'd appreciate that.'

'No problem.'

Luka smiled pleasantly as Marinette bade him farewell and left. She took the stairs back to her apartment, then closed the door behind her.

'Did you find anything out?' asked Tikki, as she floated over to sit on Marinette's shoulder.

Marinette shook her head. 'No, neither Adrien nor Luka saw anything unusual last night. We're back to square one.'

'Well, you'll have to think on it later. Alya sent you a text while you were gone. She said to meet her at the café for lunch. I don't think it was a request.'

Marinette picked up her phone, excited. 'Yay, the new number works. I'd better get ready if we're to make it by lunch time'

She bustled about, gathering her things, while Tikki waited patiently in her purse. Then she set off, eagerly anticipating her conversation with Alya.

 

* * *

 

'What do you mean he thinks I want to break up?' demanded Alya, aghast.

Marinette shrugged. 'That's what Adrien told me. Can you blame him, though? You've been so secretive about your proposal plans.'

'God, that drama queen,' Alya grumbled. 'I'm going to have to bump up my schedule because of him.'

'Does this mean you'll finally fill me in on what you have planned?' Marinette folded her arms over the table with an expectant expression.

Alya's cheeks turned ruddy. 'Well, it wasn't going to be some grand gesture, or over the top production. I was just waiting until his birthday.'

'Nino's birthday isn't for another two months,' Marinette pointed out.

'I know that,' Alya huffed. 'I just wanted it to be special.'

'So, what were you going to do?'

Alya's gaze grew distant. 'I was going to cook him dinner, then suggest we go out for a walk.'

'Then propose under the lights of the Eiffel Tower?' Marinette interrupted.

Alya scowled. 'No. Then, I'd suggest we go back home for dessert.'

'Then the ring would be on top of the ice cream, or at the bottom of a cherry pie?' Marinette guessed again.

'No. Shut up and let me finish. Then, I was going to blindfold him, tie him to the bed, and fuck him senseless. I was going to slip the ring on while he was still delirious. There's no way he could say no in that state.'

Marinette's expression fell. 'How romantic,' she said, flatly.

Alya threw her arms up. 'I'm not you. I don't do gushy, romantic scenes. I'm a hot blooded woman. I have basic needs and requirements. Nino is the same.'

Marinette held her hands up. 'Ok, ok, I get it. Simple people, simple pleasures. You do you, or you do Nino, in this case.'

Alya crossed her arms with a firm nod. 'Damn straight. Now, how're things going with you? I see your new number finally works.'

Marinette tapped the side of her glass, the condensation pooling around the base. 'Yeah, things are ok, I guess. Something weird came up last night, though.'

Alya leaned forward, eyes agleam. 'Weird, like what?'

Shifting in her seat Marinette's eyes remained focussed on her drink. 'Someone left a doll on my doorstep last night. It looks exactly like me, my hair, my clothes, even the underwear is an exact replica of my favourite set. I want to think it's harmless, but the more I dwell on it, the creepier it feels. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?'

Alya's eyes were wide. 'I'm afraid I can't help you, Girl. But that is super creepy, there's no other word for it. Hey, maybe your stalker has stepped it up a notch.'

Marinette shuddered. 'Please don't say that.'

Shrugging, Alya said, 'I calls it like I sees it.'

'I can't help but feel you're being very blasé about this.'

'Well, you probably wont die.'

'Why are we friends, again?'

'Because no one else will put up with your drama,' Alya replied, with a cheeky wink.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's try this again. Constructive criticism appreciated.

A whole week passed quietly. There were no major crimes, Papillon was still keeping his head down, and Marinette didn't get any more strange calls or gifts from her mysterious admirer. The quietude, however, did not extend to the workplace.

Adrien's mornings began at five, then he worked until two when he had a brief lunch break. He often had lunch with Marinette, catching up with her as often as he could, before he was called back. His days didn't finish until nine-thirty, by which time he was exhausted and starving.

Most nights Adrien went straight home, taking the quickest routes over the rooftops as Chat Noir. He didn't see Ladybug on his journeys home, but supposed it was probably for the best. He was too tired to be a decent conversationalist, and his feelings for her were still at the forefront of his mind. As much as he'd tried to focus on Marinette, his love for Ladybug had refused to die.

_What kind of an arsehole am I?_  he asked himself.

It was Friday night, and he was sitting high up on the Eiffel Tower, concealed in the shadows between intersecting beams. The wind was stronger so high up, and cooler as well. Summer was well underway, and even the nights felt muggy. Chat Noir heaved a sigh, partially so he could feel like he was breathing air instead of soup, and because he felt terrible for harbouring feelings for two women at once.

'That's a glum expression, Kitty. Something on your mind?' Ladybug sat beside him, laying a consoling hand on his arm.

He turned to her with a forced smile. 'Just work, Milady. It's been a tough slog.'

She eyed him critically. 'You do look tired. Are you sleeping enough?'

'Obviously not, if I look tired,' he grinned.

Ladybug grimaced. 'Go home and get some sleep, maybe pick up something to eat on the way.'

'Yeah, can you imagine? Chat Noir just walking into a burger joint, and ordering a combo meal. The media would have a field day.'

She made a face at him. 'Obviously you'd detransform, first. Now go on, get.' She shoved his shoulder.

Chat Noir got to his feet with a grunt. 'I'll take the long route. Before you argue, there's a great Mexican place that is completely out of my way. I'll pick up something to eat there. Plagg loves their quesadillas. See you around?'

Ladybug stood up as well. 'I feel like we hardly ever see each other these days. But yeah, I'll see you around. Take care of yourself, Chat Noir.'

'You too, Ladybug.'

He gave her a final salute, then pogoed away, the wind whipping his hair into his eyes. It had gotten long enough to reach his shoulders, something Gabriel had disapproved of. But the photographers, and his fans, loved the roguish look. He kept it tied away from his face in a low ponytail, but stray strands were constantly escaping their binds. He tossed his head, flicking his hair out of his eyes.

He detransformed in an alley behind the Mexican place, bought dinner for Plagg and himself, then hid in the alley to transform back. He leapt up to the rooftops and continued on his way home.

He saw Marinette standing on her balcony as he went by. Making a last minute change of plans, he dropped his food off on his own balcony before doubling back.

'Good evening, Princess,' he purred, as he landed on the side railing.

To her credit, Marinette didn't even flinch. She turned to him with a warm smile, her eyes sparkling like she had a secret. 'Hello, Chat Noir.'

He stepped down, and approached her with an upraised hand to stroke her cheek with the backs of his fingers. 'How have you been? I'm sorry I haven't been around much this week.'

'I'm fine, and I understand you have a life outside of your superheroing. You don't have to apologise for that.'

'I always knew you were a smart, understanding, and compassionate woman.' Unable to resist any longer, he kissed her tenderly.

She responded in kind, her arms winding around his middle.

His kisses turned languid, his right hand still lightly caressing her face, while his left cradled her hip.

Marinette nipped his lip, then pulled away. 'You're tired.'

Resting his head against hers, he let out a deep breath. 'Maybe a little.'

'Go and get some sleep. You can ravish me some other time.'

He smirked devilishly. 'Is that a promise?'

'You're the one who ought to be promising me, Monsieur. I'm always here, waiting and pining away, while you're off galivanting about the city.'

'Oh, my dear grieved Princess. How I have wronged you. I solemnly swear that I will make it up to you.'

'You'd better. Good night, Chaton.'

He picked up her hand to kiss her knuckles, then darted in for one last kiss on the lips. 'Sweet dreams, Marinette.'

He then leapt up to the roof with a last, wistful look back. On the stoop, Luka was staring up at him with wide eyes, his bag dropped at his feet.

_Yeah, take that, you creep_ , he thought. _I've won, and there's nothing you can do about it_.

Feeling immensely smug, he went home to feed Plagg.

 

* * *

 

Adrien took some time the following evening to catch up with Gabriel. He had spoken to him while they were at work, but Adrien had not visited his father at home since he had moved out. He jabbed his code into the keypad by the gate and let himself in.

The front door swung open as he approached, and Nathalie stepped out after finishing for the day.

'Hello, Adrien. It's nice to see you,' she greeted him.

He nodded. 'It's been too long. How are you?'

'I'm well, thank you. How are you finding living on your own?'

Adrien shrugged. 'It has its challenges, mostly around cooking and cleaning, but other than that, it's pretty good. Is Father in?'

'Yes, he's in the dining room.'

Adrien lowered his voice, conspiratorially. 'What kind of mood is he in?'

'Irascible, as always,' she replied, rolling her eyes.

With a laugh, Adrien patted her shoulder. 'You deserve hazard pay.'

'Try telling him that,' she tipped her head in the direction of the dining room.

Adrien nodded. 'I'll see what I can do.'

'Thank you. It was nice seeing you outside of work, you should come by more often; Gabriel would like that.'

'I'll try. Take care, Nathalie.'

'Goodbye, Adrien.'

He watched until she rounded the corner, then went inside. As Nathalie had said, Gabriel was sitting at the dining table, tablet in hand as he checked his stocks.

Adrien stood in the doorway and cleared his throat.

'You may sit down, Adrien. Despite your current residential situation, this is still your home.' Gabriel didn't look up from his tablet.

Suppressing a sigh, Adrien took his former seat and waited until Gabriel had finished perusing his device.

Finally, Gabriel put the tablet down to regard Adrien with a solemn expression. 'To what do I owe the pleasure of the prodigal son's return?'

Adrien slumped in his seat with an exaggerated eye roll. 'I thought you just said this was still my home.'

'I'm glad to hear that your ears and short-term memory are still intact. It wouldn't kill you to visit more often, would it?'

'I see you've become quite adept at wielding the old parental guilt trip, Father. Have you ever heard the expression "better late than never?"'

Gabriel gave him a flat stare. 'Is there a reason you're here now? Do you need money already?'

Adrien reared back, hands up as his eyes bulged. 'No, I just wanted to visit. I don't have any ulterior motives, I swear.'

'So you're not here for money, or legal advice? I'm surprised.'

'Legal advice? What kind of life do you think I'm living? I just came to see you. Geez, you're getting paranoid in your old age.'

Gabriel scowled at him. 'I am not that old.'

Adrien rubbed his eyes, bracing for a long and difficult visit.

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir raced across the city, running off his frustration. Gabriel had been stubborn and indignant the whole evening, reminding him pointedly why he'd wanted to move out in the first place. His own temper had flared to match, leaving him feeling recalcitrant, even though it had been some hours since he had departed.

He eventually ran by his apartment building to see Marinette standing on her balcony, her phone in hand as she talked with someone.  She looked up to see him watching her, wetting her lips before interrupting the person on the other end to hang up and wave him over.

He leapt forward eagerly, landing on her rail before slithering down to stand close in front of her. He retracted his claws and grasped her face with both hands, cradling her cheeks in his palms for a moment before he kissed her with an intensity he had never felt before.

Marinette squeaked in surprise, grabbing his shoulders to keep her balance.

Chat Noir kept kissing her as he lifted her up, his hands under her backside, to carry her inside. Her legs wrapped around his waist automatically, as her arms wound around his head to tug his hood down. She buried her fingers in his hair as she tried to keep up with his fiery kisses.

Instead of sitting on the couch as he'd done before, Chat Noir went into her bedroom to ease Marinette onto the mattress. She slid down the length of his body, her lips bright and plump as she looked up at him.

He regarded her for a moment. She was kneeling where he had put her, wearing an old, threadbare t-shirt, her hardened nipples showing through the thin fabric. With a low growl, he gripped the neck and tore the shirt from collar to hem, exposing her pale, naked skin as he stripped her.

Marinette gasped in surprise, but flowed with him as he pushed her back to recline on the pillows. Chat Noir hovered over her, his knee pressing firmly into her crotch, as they stared at each other. She then pulled him down on top of her, winding her arms around his neck as he kissed her again.

He demanded her attention in the way he kissed and touched her. He felt an urgency unlike anything he had experienced before. Then, Marinette yanked sharply on his hair, pulling him away from her. They both sucked in desperately needed breaths, then Chat Noir was trailing open mouthed kisses down her throat, over her breasts, and down her belly.

'Where are you going?' she panted, looking down her body at him.

Instead of answering, he spared her a wink and a smirk before he placed a delicate kiss on her pubic bone. He shuffled in between her legs, forcing her to spread them wider to accommodate his shoulders. Then, he ran his tongue up the length of her pussy, holding her legs firmly apart when she instinctively tried to close them.

Marinette moaned loudly, her head falling back. 'Do that again,' she pleaded.

Something within him thrilled at the sound of her begging. He placed sloppy kisses up the insides of her thighs, teased her nub with his tongue, and kissed her moist lips with a tenderness that was almost chaste, were it not for the location.

Marinette grunted and whined, displeased with his teasing.

'Beg me,' he ordered.

She looked at him, shock clear on her face. 'What?'

'Beg me,' he repeated. 'Beg for what you want.'

Marinette's face went from flushed to blazing. She squeaked and stammered, but said nothing coherent. Chat Noir waited, circling his tongue lazily around her hood without applying enough pressure to stimulate her.

'Please,' she breathed. 'Please do that again. I'm begging you.'

Chat Noir hummed and closed his eyes before pressing his tongue into her again. He licked a long, deliberate swathe, giving her clit a sharp suck when he reached it. Marinette's responding moan was delicious. He continued to eat her out, while he slowly pushed in a finger and curled it inside her. A purr rumbled out of his throat as she sighed.

Marinette's hips rolled, her juices spilling. Chat Noir lapped it up, using his tongue to spread the moisture over her lips.

She had thrown her head back, another moan escaping her as she clutched the sheets. Chat Noir introduced a second finger, sliding it in without resistance. He sighed, his breath fanning over her skin and making her shudder.

He pumped his fingers slowly, as he lazily kissed her pussy. Marinette's legs curled up, her feet landing high on his back. Chat Noir snaked his left hand under her buttocks to hold her hips still while he worked.

'Chat,' she whined, her head still on the pillows. 'I need you.'

'Whatever my Princess desires,' he replied, his voice gravelly and distorted by his purr.

He climbed back up her body, leaving wet kisses and licking up beads of sweat as he went. He left hickeys on her breasts and neck as he ground into her, his hands caressing her arms to hold her hands above her head.

'Partial Detransformation,' he said, voice hoarse.

In a flash, he was covered from the backs of his hands to his biceps, and from the tops of his feet to his thighs. Apart from his mask, belt, and ears, the rest of him was bare. He moaned when his stiff and aching cock rubbed against her skin, finally free of his suit and standing at full attention. Pre-cum had already gathered at the tip, leaving a wet trail over Marinette's belly.

She hummed wantonly as her hips lifted from the bed to press into him. He growled in response and pushed back, biting lightly where her neck met her shoulder. He licked and sucked on the spot, half apology and half branding her as his.

Chat Noir trailed one hand down until he could rub her off. Her pussy was soaking with a combination of his saliva and her own fluids.

'Fuck,' he groaned.

'Please,' Marinette responded, opening her legs to an obscene degree.

He lined up with her and eased himself in, letting out a wordless moan. Marinette arched her back, gasping for breath, her free hand grabbing his shoulder, her nails gouging his flesh. Chat Noir gritted his teeth and pushed in all the way, pausing to rest on top of her while her muscles shifted around him. He kissed her neck and jaw as she adjusted to his girth. Finally she nodded.

With a low hum he moved back, before he pushed forward again. He kept his rhythm slow and tender, until Marinette pulled his hair.

'Harder, faster,' she told him.

With a savage grin, he sped up until they were bouncing off the bed with the force of his thrusts. Marinette grew louder and louder, with her mouth hanging open and her eyes squeezed shut.

Their bodies came together with a wet squelch and separated with a vulgar sucking noise. Chat Noir loved the obscenity of it all, it aroused him in ways he never thought it would. This was more than just sex; it was dominance and submission, ownership for both parties, a meeting of the flesh that transcended typical relationships. This felt right as no other intimate partner had felt before.

Marinette was shouting now, wordless screams that would no doubt be heard throughout the building. Her legs had wrapped around him, and both her hands were entwined in his hair. Chat Noir pressed into her body, lining up with her from shoulder to hip. He slid against her skin as he rutted, their combined sweat making her slick and slippery.

Marinette bucked, her limbs tightening, as she approached her end. Her spine undulated, and her hips writhed, her breasts pressing against his chest. He slid his hand beneath her, down to her arse to toy with her from behind. Their combined fluids flowed, lubricating her already eager body.

Her writhing increased as he fingered her, the squishing noises increasing with the added activity.

Suddenly, Marinette spasmed, her whole body shuddering with the force of her orgasm. She cried out, her hands clenching, then relaxing.

Chat Noir pulled out slowly, their fluids following his exit in a rush. His shaft still throbbed, bobbing in the comparatively cool air.

Marinette was flushed, the very image of debauchery with her legs fallen open, her juices spilling on the covers, and patterned in hickeys as she lay there, panting.

He couldn't leave her be. He caressed her over-sensitive pussy with his fingers, pushing two in when she shuddered. He pumped them languidly as he watched her face. She was breathing deeply, her eyes half closed, and cheeks crimson. Sweat glued her hair to her face, and clung to her neck in tendrils. He kept his fingers inside her as he hovered over her, then he began licking her throat, and nibbling her breasts.

Marinette moaned a helpless little mewl, drawn out and pleading.

'Oh no, I'm not done with you yet,' Chat Noir purred in her ear.

He withdrew his fingers and settled his hips comfortably between her legs, his cock still erect and pressing into her damp pussy. He rested his full weight on her, then in a single fluid movement, rolled over until she was on top.

Marinette gasped, then sat up to straddle his waist with wide eyes. Chat Noir hummed at the feeling of her wet folds against his belly.

He stared up at her, smirking, as he stroked her thighs and rear. Marinette wiggled when his strokes turned to light, tickling caresses and flinched when his finger nudged her. He circled it there, watching her avidly.

Marinette bit her lip, then guided his hands up to her breasts. She pressed his hands into her soft flesh as she shuffled back until his dick was standing between them. Then, she took hold of it and massaged the tip with one hand while she pumped the shaft with the other. He was still slick with her juices, and under her ministrations, fluid dribbled from the tip.

Her lip still caught between her teeth, Marinette rose up on her knees and positioned the head at her opening, then slowly lowered herself. They both moaned as he slid inside.

Marinette rocked gently back and forth, her hands splayed on his chest for balance. Chat Noir grabbed her hips and thrust up, taking control. Marinette yelped before holding his shoulders, her head bowed as she tried to keep pace.

Chat Noir chuckled, his pelvis meeting her body with a slap. Marinette met his eyes briefly, then lowered her head again as a moan tore out of her. She slumped against his chest, gasping for breath.

Taking pity on her, Chat Noir hoisted himself up until he was mostly sitting upright. It was then he noticed, beyond the foot of the bed, Luka standing in the doorway.

Chat Noir raised an eyebrow. 'Looks like we have a visitor, Princess.'

Marinette stilled to look over her shoulder. A deep blush began at the tips of her ears and flowed all the way down to the swell of her breasts. 'Luka, how long have you been there?' she gasped.

'Quite a while, judging by the tent in his jeans,' Chat Noir observed, with a mean snicker.

Luka gulped, his eyes wide. 'I heard Marinette screaming. I thought she might've been in trouble.'

Marinette was attempting to cover her chest with her hands. 'How did you even get in here?'

Pointing a thumb over his shoulder, Luka said, 'the door was unlocked.'

Chat Noir pulled Marinette against him, staring at Luka with a challenging smirk. 'Well, since you're here, would you care to join us?' he asked, spreading Marinette's cheeks in invitation.

Marinette drew in a breath, but didn't protest.

Luka stared at her arse, then at Chat Noir. 'Sure, I'd like that.'

Despite himself, Chat Noir was impressed; he didn't think he'd accept. 'What do you think, Princess, can you go another round for a threesome?'

Marinette rested her head against his collarbone and nodded.

Chat Noir turned back to Luka. 'I guess that means you're in, Cowboy.'

Luka drew in a deep breath, and quickly shucked his clothes. Chat Noir appraised him as he approached the foot of the bed.

_Boy's got nothing on me_ , he thought smugly.

The bed dipped under Luka's weight, but before he could position himself, Marinette pointed to her bedside table. He lifted an eyebrow, but leaned over to pull out the top drawer. Inside was a bottle of lube. Luka drizzled a generous amount over her rear, then massaged her arse. She squeaked when his thumbs skimmed over her anus.

Luka lined himself up and pushed in slowly. All three of them moaned. Chat Noir matched his rhythm to Luka's, holding on to Marinette's waist while Luka reached forward to grip the bedhead.

Soon, Marinette was writhing between them. The air filled with slick noises and their voices as they grunted and moaned. Feeling bold and teasing, Chat Noir stretched out to hold Luka's hips, guiding his motions. Luka sagged forward, pressing against Marinette's back and pushing her into Chat Noir.

Marinette's hums became desperate and needy. Her hips twitched, but encountered new sensations whichever way she went. She dug her nails into Chat Noir's shoulders, and tried to smother her cries in his neck. He was still thrusting up into her, gaining speed and preventing her from staying still enough to stifle the noises she made.

Chat Noir growled and sped up, forcing Luka to increase his pace as well. They fell out of rhythm when Marinette bucked, her cries loud and wanton.

Chat Noir felt the familiar tension building, far more intense than he'd ever experienced before. His cock throbbed and tingled, hot and in need of release.

Marinette's spine jerked back, but her hips had no room to move. Luka pushed in harder and faster, his face sweaty and scrunched up in concentration. Marinette reached back to hold his hair with one hand, keeping his face between her shoulder and neck. Luka began licking and sucking on her skin, bringing one hand back to knead her breast.

Chat Noir was torn between raging possessiveness and arousal at the erotic picture they made while riding him. He grunted and leaned against the headboard, his hands on Marinette's hips as he watched her other breast bounce. Her breasts were not large, but they were round and pert, and fit snugly in his hands.

Marinette shuddered, then convulsed. She bucked wildly as she threw her head back and wailed. A rush of her juices flowed to spill down his shaft, and drip over his balls. Determined not to finish before Luka, Chat Noir grit his teeth and kept fucking her, thrusting up harder and faster.

With a wet squish and a strangled cry, Luka finished. He draped himself over Marinette's back and pulled out, shooting fluid over her arse. Marinette shouted, her hips and legs quivering as her back bowed, her breasts pushing into Chat Noir's chest. Her nipples dragged across his skin as he continued to pump. Her breathing was ragged, and her voice was hoarse, but Chat Noir kept going.

His cock was aching and hot, the tight coil within him almost ready to spring. Then, Marinette had her third orgasm of the night. She pulled his head in, kissing him passionately as she rode out the waves, then let him go to whimper helplessly into his chest.

Finally, Chat Noir finished deep inside her, shouting as the tension released. Marinette threw herself sideways, Chat Noir turning with her to prevent them from hurting themselves.

The three of them lay, spent, on top of the bedding as they gasped for breath in a tangle of sweaty limbs and bodily fluids. Marinette was the filthiest, semen shot up her back and over her belly and thighs. Chat Noir had never thought she looked so beautiful.

After a while, Luka sat up. 'I have to go. I'm sorry I can't stay and help clean up, but I have things I need to prepare for.'

Chat Noir waved him off, but didn't bother to speak.

Luka gathered his clothes and left, closing the apartment door behind him.

Chat Noir caressed Marinette's face, before leaning in to kiss her again. She hummed, low and satisfied, as she melted into his touch. His hand drifted over her slick and sticky skin, tickling her sensitive areas before circling back. He kissed down her jaw and neck, down to her breasts to suck on her nipples and leave more hickeys on her pale skin.

She ran her fingers through his hair with a sleepy hum. 'I don't have the energy to go again,' she murmured.

He chuckled. 'I know. How about a shower? I'll wash your back.'

She hummed an agreeing note, so he scooped her up and carried her to the bathroom. He placed her under the showerhead and scrubbed every inch of her. She flinched when he wiped her pussy with a washcloth, but didn't scold him when he leered up at her. After he was done, she claimed the cloth, and washed him in return.

Then he towelled her dry and carried her back to her room. Her top cover was dirty, so he pulled it off, and Marinette climbed in under the remaining sheet.

'I wish you could stay,' she murmured as she burrowed into the bedding.

He kissed her brow. 'So do I.'

'Will you sit with me until I fall asleep?'

He stroked her hair and nodded. 'Until you fall asleep.'

It didn't take long. Once her breathing evened out, Chat Noir called for a complete transformation, walked out and made sure her front door was locked. He then exited by way of her balcony, and entered his apartment through his balcony door.

He went straight to bed after leaving Plagg three wheels of camembert. He was happy and relaxed, pleased he had marked Marinette as his. He had enjoyed what he considered their first real time together, but hoped that next time Luka would not be a part of it.


	19. Chapter 19

Marinette dreamt of fucking Chat Noir and Adrien at the same time. Chat Noir carried her weight with his hands under her thighs and fucked her anally, while Adrien kissed her sweetly and screwed her from the front. Hands were everywhere, their combined juices dripping, as Marinette writhed between them. They were hot and close, murmuring encouragements in her ears while they thrust into her simultaneously. She felt an orgasm approaching fast.

'Marinette, wake up,' shrieked Tikki.

Her dream collapsed, replaced with cold reality and a frustrated kwami.

She rubbed her face with both hands. 'Oh my God, Tikki, what is it?'

'It's almost noon, and I haven't eaten yet, is what.'

Marinette levelled her a flat stare. 'When did you get so demanding and gluttonous?'

Tikki's eyes shifted from corner to corner. 'I have no idea what you mean. It's time you got up, anyway. You shouldn't waste your life sleeping.'

'I like sleeping, and I work hard to earn that sleep. That was an especially good dream, too,' she groused, glaring at Tikki.

Tikki just sniffed and flew ahead to the kitchen.

She took a moment to reflect on the night before. A threesome had been at the top of her list of secret erotic fantasies, but she had always imagined it would be Adrien and Chat Noir fucking her. She loved them both deeply, and would seriously consider a polyamorous relationship with them if they were willing. But she had been with Chat Noir and Luka instead. She liked Luka well enough; he was friendly, kind, and physically attractive, but he wasn't Adrien. She didn't know how she felt about Luka. She didn't feel the same way about him as she did Adrien or Chat Noir, that was certain.

She bit her lip, feeling guilt burn her chest. She hoped she hadn't led Luka on, that he interpreted Chat Noir's invitation as the single night of fun it was meant to be.

_Yet, if it weren't for my blond boys, I would happily take Luka into my bed again_ , she thought.  _Maybe not for a relationship, but as a fuck buddy if he were ok with that_.

She sighed and rolled out of bed, her problems and feelings still unresolved, and stopped by the bathroom quickly before continuing to the kitchen.

Marinette opened a packet of biscuits, and left it beside Tikki's cushion in her cupboard. Tikki settled in, and chirped happily as she pulled one free to nibble on.

Marinette shut the cupboard door on her to make her own breakfast in peace. She ate, cleaned up, showered and dressed in silence, then realised it had been a few days since she checked her letter box.

'I'm going to get the mail. I'll just be a minute,' she called. Tikki didn't answer. Marinette shrugged, grabbed her keys, and left. She took the elevator down, and almost bumped into an older man she'd seen around when she got out.

'Sorry,' she apologised, with a nod.

The man nodded his acknowledgement before getting into the lift silently.

Marinette raised an eyebrow after him, then deliberately turned to the wall of post boxes at an angle to the elevator doors. She unlocked hers to see only a few letters. She took them, locked the post box back up, then went back to the lift and pressed the call button. She sifted through her mail while she waited.

Two were bills, one was a flier for a new Chinese restaurant opening up nearby, and the last was an unmarked envelope. She looked at it curiously, searching for a name, or a return address, but there was nothing, not even her name on the front. It was thicker than a folded piece of paper, so it was more than a letter, but she wouldn't describe it as a parcel either.

Once she was back in her apartment, she sat at her kitchen counter and opened the envelope. Inside were six photographs of her, taken at different times and places. There were a couple of her on her balcony, one as she walked into her workplace, and one of the time she walked home wearing Adrien's shirt while he strode, topless, beside her. However, Adrien's face had been brutally scratched out.

Marinette didn't know how to react. She stared at the photos for a long time, trying to process their significance, but her brain refused to accept their meaning.

Her phone rang, scaring Marinette so much she jumped, her hands clamped over her mouth to prevent a scream.

She breathed out a long breath to steady herself, then answered her phone. 'Hello?'

There was a moment of silence, then the tell tale beeping of the dial tone.

Marinette stared at her phone in dawning horror as she slowly laid it on the counter. She had no doubts now that whoever was calling her was the person who sent her the doll, and the photos.

_Stalker_ , her mind whispered.

Marinette shook her head, unwilling to believe it.

Her phone rang again, then just as suddenly stopped. Then it rang again, only to stop after a couple of rings. The process repeated until she snatched her phone up and turned it off.

Breathing heavily, Marinette sank down to sit on the floor under the counter, her knees brought up to her chest.

Then, her rarely used landline phone rang. Then stopped, then rang again.


	20. Chapter 20

Adrien stuck his head into Marinette's studio, blinking in confusion at the dark room.

'Marinette, are you here?' he called. 'Vincent wants to know if the other pieces are ready to be shot, yet.'

He listened carefully for a moment, then turned on the light. The room appeared empty, but a soft noise in the left corner of the room gave her away. Adrien entered, casting about for a sign of Marinette.

He found her huddled in the changing room, curled up in the foetal position on the floor. Her phone sat beside her, lighting up as a call came in on silent mode. Marinette flinched violently when it buzzed, her fists clenching cruelly in her hair.

'Holy shit. Marinette, let go. Please let go of your hair,' Adrien begged as he crouched beside her, his hands hovering uselessly above her.

'Make it stop,' she sobbed, her fingers twisting harder than before. 'Make it stop, please.'

Adrien looked on helplessly. Swallowing hard, he sat down and gathered Marinette into his lap.

'Hey, it's going to be ok, I promise. Tell me what's going on, I'll do everything I can to help. I just need you to talk to me.'

She clutched his shirt and buried her face in his shoulder. 'It won't stop ringing,' she whispered. 'My mobile, my landline, even my work number. They just won't stop.'

Adrien glanced at Marinette's phone as it lit up again. It read two hundred and twenty-five missed calls from an unknown number.

He rubbed her back. 'How long has this been going on?'

'Since Saturday. It hasn't stopped in three days. I haven't slept, I can't sleep. What if something happens?'

He shushed her in a feeble attempt at comfort. 'Nothing's going to happen to you, I promise. Come on, let's get those pieces down to Vincent, then I'll take you home, ok?'

'No,' Marinette shrieked, pushing back from him.

He grasped her shoulders, encouraging her to look up at him. 'Hey, listen to me. We'll do this one last task for Vincent, then I'll take you back to my apartment. You can spend the night with me. Would that make you feel better?'

Marinette hiccupped as she stared up at him with wide, wet eyes. 'Ok,' she whispered.

He hugged her tight for a moment, then got up. Helping her to her feet, he asked, 'where are the pieces for the shoot?'

She nodded toward her desk where four garment bags lay. 'They're all there, ready to go.'

'Good girl,' he murmured as he brusquely rubbed her arms.

Keeping one arm around her, Adrien gathered the garment bags and Marinette picked up her purse. He then ushered her out of the room, turning the lights out as he went. He didn't bother to mention her phone laying abandoned on the changeroom floor.

 

* * *

 

Adrien accompanied Marinette into her apartment so she could gather a few necessary items, then guided her back to his place. There, he sat her on his couch with a cup of tea and a blanket draped over her shoulders.

Marinette was still trembling, so he sat with her and lay a comforting arm around her back. He rubbed absently while she took the time to calm down.

'I'm sorry about this,' she muttered, looking morosely into the teacup.

'It's not your fault, you have nothing to be sorry for,' he assured her.

She shook her head slowly, raising one hand palm up in bewilderment. 'I don't even know how this could've started, let alone who it could be. I'm just, I don't know anything.' She let her hand drop.

'You don't have to have all the answers, but you need to think carefully over the last few weeks. Is there anyone who's acted differently around you, or is there someone new in your life?'

She shook her head again. 'No, nothing like that. I mean, I meet new people all the time at work, but they're usually stuck up models or prima donna designers. No one who would look twice at someone as low-ranking as me.'

'What about people you do know?'

'None of them have acted any differently. The people I know have grown up, but none of them have become social deviants.'

_As far as you know_ , he thought.

'Should I go to the police?' she asked.

'Yeah, probably, at least so they'll have something on file. I don't know if there's much they can do, though.'

She nodded in grim acceptance. 'Can I do it tomorrow? I don't think I can handle talking about it now.'

'Of course, whenever you're ready. Take tomorrow off if you have to.'

'What'll I do about work? Mathéo will lose his mind if I take time off now, with the deadline getting so close.'

'Let me worry about that. I'll make your excuses for you. I'll even have a word with Father, if necessary.'

She gave him a wan smile. 'Thank you, Adrien. I don't know what I'd do without you.'

He pulled her into him so she could rest her head against his shoulder. 'Any time you need me, I'll be right here.'

Adrien handed her his phone so she could call Alya and tell her what was happening, then walked away to give her some semblance of privacy. He could hear Alya's indignant response from the other end of the room, where he stood making a call on his landline.

Twenty-five minutes later, Alya and Nino appeared at his door, along with a pizza delivery boy. He let Alya and Nino in, payed the boy for the pizzas, then closed the door and bolted it.

They spent the evening comforting Marinette with silly movies and conversation. Adrien was relieved to note that Nino had gotten over whatever had made him think Alya was going to leave him. They seemed closer than ever, as they constantly touched each other and shared knowing looks.

_There's one less thing to worry about_ , Adrien thought with a sigh.

Eventually, Alya and Nino decided to call it a night.

'We'd better get going,' Alya announced, as she tugged Nino up by his elbow.

'What? It's only nine thirty,' Nino argued.

Alya shot him a significant look, while nodding almost imperceptibly toward Marinette. 'That's late enough. Most of us have work in the morning.'

Nino still looked confused, but acquiesced. 'I guess we're off, then. G'night, guys.'

'Good night, Nino. Bye, Alya,' Marinette said, standing up to see them off.

'Call me if you need me to come with you tomorrow, Girl,' Alya instructed from the doorway.

Marinette nodded. 'Will do.'

Nino gave Adrien a brief, one armed hug and a slap on the back. 'Later, my guy.'

'See you, guys. Take care driving home.'

He bolted the door after them, then gathered up the glasses and plates strewn across the living room.

'I can help,' Marinette offered.

He nodded, letting her pick up two of the dishes and returning them to the kitchen. She washed  up while he dried and put away, as Adrien figured she needed to feel like she was contributing. It would also take her mind off things for a moment.

Adrien then went to the linen closet to pull out a spare pillow and a blanket. 'You can take my bed; I'll sleep out here,' he told her.

Marinette blanched. 'No, I couldn't let you do that. I'll take the couch. It's much too small for you, anyway.'

He levelled her a steady look. 'Marinette.'

'Yes?'

'Take the bed.'

She dithered, clearly wanting to argue, but Adrien's face was set. Finally, she sighed in defeat.

'I'll go put my pyjamas on.'

He nodded as she walked by, her overnight bag in hand. She went into his bathroom to change and brush her teeth, then scampered down the hall to put her bag in his room.

'Your bed is massive,' she cried, emphatically.

Laughing quietly, he went to stand in the doorway. 'I like big beds. I've always had one.'

She turned to face him, now wearing pink shorts and a dark tank top. 'All the more reason why I should take the couch.'

He put his hands on his hips, resolute. 'We've had this conversation already.'

Marinette subsided with a light blush. 'Sorry.'

He shook his head, then stroked her hair. 'Come on, let's watch one more movie before we turn in.'

She went back out to the lounge room obediently, so he took the opportunity to change into his pyjamas as well, blue cotton pants and a light shirt.

They watched  _Il a déjà tes yeux_ , a thought provoking comedy about a black couple accidentally adopting a Caucasian baby. By the time it finished, they were both tired enough to be able to sleep.

Adrien gave Marinette a tight hug, then gave her a gentle push toward the hallway.

'Sleep well, Marinette.'

'You too, Adrien.'

After turning out the lights he settled down, pulling the soft blanket around him. Adrien hoped they would both be able to sleep through the night undisturbed.

Outside, the wind had picked up, sending leaves and litter skittering down the street. Horns and sirens blared in the distance, while a dog barked from the next block over. In their building, though, all was quiet. The elevator hummed in its shaft, accompanied by the sounds of footsteps as the other residents prepared for bed, the soft pattering drifted up through the floorboards, but it was white noise. Adrien released a long, slow breath and closed his eyes.

'Adrien?'

He sat up immediately, looking over the back of the couch. 'What is it?'

Marinette stood at the near end of the hallway, scuffing her heel on the floor as she clutched the doorframe, illuminated by the ambient light coming in the windows. 'Would you, um. Would it be too much to ask if, uh.' She squeezed her eyes shut. 'Can you sleep with me, please?'

He blinked, momentarily stunned. Then, he shook his head to clear it. 'Is something wrong? Are you scared?'

She wouldn't meet his eyes, but gave a single, timid nod.

'Ok,' he said.

He got up and walked over to her slowly, placing a comforting hand on her back as he returned to the bedroom with her. She allowed him to guide her, her arms folded tightly over her chest.

'Which side do you prefer?' she asked, her body language still defensive and unsure.

'I'll take the side closest to the door,' he replied.

Adrien waited until she had circled the bed and gotten in the other side before he slipped under the covers. He noticed she was trembling as she lay hunched at the edge of the mattress. Chagrined, he turned off the bedside lamp hoping the darkness would help her relax. Stiffly, she burrowed further under the blankets and curled up in a tight ball. Adrien lay down on his back beside her, uncertain and worried.

She was unnaturally still and quiet for a long time, her body too tense and her breathing too shallow to pass for sleep.

Adrien turned on his side to face her. 'Marinette, come here.' He held out his arms to her.

She rolled over, then scooted closer until she lay within the circle of his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. Her face was damp.

His arms tightened around her. 'Shh, everything's going to be all right,' he murmured.

'You don't know that,' she sobbed in a broken whisper.

He had nothing to say to that, beyond empty platitudes, and he suspected such words would not bring her any comfort. So he remained quiet, opting to hold her close and rub her back until she fell asleep.

Adrien lay awake for a long time after that.


	21. Chapter 21

The sun wasn't even up when Adrien's stirring pulled Marinette from a restless sleep.

'What time is it?' she moaned, blearily.

'It's five o'clock; I have to be at work in half an hour. Go back to sleep,' he murmured. She felt him stroke her hair.

Marinette mumbled an affirmative and rolled over before he left the room. She dozed for another two hours, true sleep eluding her, before she gave in and got up. Her eyes felt crusty, her teeth furry, and she was more tired than she had been before she went to bed the night before.

Adrien had left her a note on his kitchen bench telling her to help herself to anything she needed, and had even included a spare key in case she wanted to come back after submitting her statement to the police. She could have cried at his thoughtfulness.

She helped herself to a cup of tea and a slice of toast before having a shower and preparing to leave.

'Do you think I'll need anything, Tikki?'

Tikki sat on the back of the lounge, nibbling a biscuit from the emergency stash Marinette kept in her bag. 'More biscuits.'

'I meant for the police.'

'Oh, well, your phone has your call log so they'll want to see that. Your should also take the photos and that doll. If you can procure a hard copy of your landline calls, you should get that, too.'

Marinette stroked her chin. 'That could take a while, but the sooner I ask, the sooner I'll have it. Good thinking, Tikki.'

Tentatively, she locked up Adrien's apartment and scurried across to her own. She inched the door open and stuck her head in, Tikki hovering anxiously just behind her. It was quiet; there was no evidence of an intrusion or sign of an unwelcome visitor. Still, she remained cautious as she went inside to pick up the photos and the doll.

'Damn it, I left my phone at work.' Marinette scowled at her own foolishness.

'So just stop by on your way to the police station,' suggested Tikki.

Marinette turned to her with wide eyes. 'I'm supposed to be taking a sick day. If I show up, they'll know something's wrong.'

Tikki tilted her head. 'Would that be such a bad thing? Mathéo is a nice guy, he'll understand. But if that's how you want to do it, why not call Adrien and ask him to fetch your phone and wait for you out front?'

Marinette huffed, indecisive and frustrated. 'I can't disturb Adrien while he's working, but the alternative could wind up with me tied to my studio for the rest of my natural life. What do I do?'

Her landline rang. Marinette answered without thinking. 'Hello?'

'Girl, there you are. I've been trying to reach you,' Alya answered.

A gusty sigh of relief rushed out of her. 'I'm so sorry, Alya. I left my phone in my studio yesterday.'

'Aren't you going to need that for the police?' she asked.

'Therein lies my problem. Adrien said he'd cover for me today, but if I turn up, everyone will know we're both lying. Do you how badly that would reflect on us? Oh, my God, people will think I'm sleeping with the boss' son. They'll accuse him of slumming it with a lowly designer, his career will be shot, and both our lives will be over,' she wailed.

'Calm down,' ordered Alya. 'I'll get your phone for you. Where did you leave it?'

'It's on the changeroom floor inside my studio,' Marinette replied, meekly.

'Right. I'll see you across the road from Gabriel's in half an hour, ok?'

'Ok. Thanks, Alya.'

'No problem. See you soon, M.'

 

* * *

 

Marinette paced while she waited around the corner from Gabriel's. Alya had already gone in, armed with excuses as to why she needed access to Marinette's studio should someone question her. She had been gone for ten minutes now, which was more than enough time for her to get in, find the phone, and come back.

'Something's gone wrong, I know it. Security's detained her for suspicious behaviour, she'll be arrested for fraud, and accused of breaking and entering with malicious intent, and - '

'Will you stop panicking,' Alya demanded as she rounded the corner. 'Everything was fine, I just got a little turned around in that veritable rabbit's warren you call a workplace. It's been a while since I last visited you there, remember?'

Marinette scratched her head, flushing guiltily. 'Sorry.'

Alya sighed. 'Never mind. You ready to see the phone company?'

Marinette nodded, and they headed to her nearest telecommunications branch. They were extremely busy, taking ninety minutes before someone finally saw them. The woman was very kind and solicitous, printing out a copy of Marinette's phone records right away after she was shown the mobile's call log, the photos, and the doll.

She and Alya thanked her profusely, paid the fee, then went to find the nearest police station. Marinette shivered more and more the closer they got. Alya held her hand and smiled in a silent show of support. Bolstered, Marinette lifted her head and kept going.

The officer treated her very gently, careful to keep his voice calm and even, while he took her statement, accepted her evidence, and questioned her, though he allowed her to keep her mobile phone. Marinette thought she was behaving very professionally, maintaining eye contact, being as thorough and detailed as she could recall, and she was particularly proud that she didn't cry once, though she came close.

She heaved a sigh of relief when she emerged from the police station a few hours later. 'I'm glad that's over,'

Alya patted her back. 'You did well, I'm proud. What say you we get a celebratory coffee and cake?'

Nodding eagerly, Marinette let Alya drag her away to a fancy café.

 

* * *

 

After saying goodbye to Alya, Marinette stopped by her parents' bakery, to spend a couple of hours catching up with them. She didn't tell them of her recent troubles, preferring they not worry over her needlessly. They caught her up on the gossip of their neighbourhood, family,  and customers.

Marinette was relieved to hear Tom and Sabine were happy, and unaware of her trials. They went about their lives as they always had, cheery and determined no matter what came their way.

It was late in the afternoon when she made her way home, her anxiety spiking the closer she got. Every stranger she passed was a potential threat, and the longer she was away from her home was more time for the stalker to leave something threatening.

She jogged the last few yards, leaping up the steps of the stoop two at a time. She shoved open the door and slammed it behind her, leaning against it as she breathed heavily.

'Marinette, is everything all right?'

Her head whipped up to see Luka standing before his mail box, envelopes in one hand, his keys in the other.

She forced a smile. 'Yeah, everything's fine. How are you?'

He didn't look convinced. 'I'm ok. Seriously, is something bothering you? You know you can come to me with anything, right?'

Marinette straightened up and nodded. 'I know, thank you. It's all taken care of, I promise. There's nothing to worry about.'

'If you say so,' he said, dubiously.

She retrieved her keys from her purse and went to her own mail box. Luka watched closely as she opened it and pulled out a stack of junk mail and a plain envelope.

'Listen, Marinette,' Luka started, with a light blush, 'about the other night.'

She looked up at him, surprised. She had all but forgotten about their threesome. 'Yes?'

'Can I talk to you about it soon? There's something I need to say, and I don't want to do that here, where anyone could hear.'

'Sure. Actually, there's probably some things I ought to say to you, too. How does tomorrow night sound?'

He nodded with a resigned sigh. 'Yeah, that'll do. I have to get moving, though. I promised Mum I'd have dinner with her tonight.'

'Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye, Luka.'

He tipped his head in farewell and left, leaving Marinette alone in the foyer. Suddenly feeling vulnerable and alone, she locked her mail box and ran to the elevator. It opened immediately, so she stepped in and pushed the close door button frantically.

She rode up in tense silence while Tikki napped in the bottom of her purse. No one else got on. When she arrived on her floor, she hurried to her apartment and scampered inside. Once the door was closed and bolted, she let out the breath she'd been holding.

She slumped onto her couch, exhausted. Carefully, she removed Tikki's purse strap from her shoulder, and rested the bag on the cushion beside her. She toed her shoes off and shuffled through the small stack of junk mail. Finding nothing of interest, she turned to the plain envelope, and hesitantly opened it with shaky fingers.

Inside were pictures of her on her balcony at night. The first three photos featured her on her own, but there were five more with Chat Noir as he talked with, held her, or kissed her. In each of them, his face had been burnt out, leaving nothing more than a perfectly round hole with seared edges.

Marinette gasped, a trembling hand coming up to her mouth as tears gathered in her eyes.

'Oh no, what have I done?'


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that evening...

It was well after nine o'clock when Adrien was finally allowed to go home. All day he'd been thinking of Marinette, his concern for her well being distracting him to the point where Vincent had chastised him for not paying attention. He'd offered an apology and tried to focus, but it was no good.

Now free, he transformed in a dark alcove and vaulted to the rooftops and sprinted home.

There were no lights on in Marinette's apartment, so Chat Noir crossed the roof and scaled down to his own residence, however, it too was dark.

Detransforming, he slid open the door and went inside, while Plagg drifted towards the kitchen.

'Marinette, are you here?' he called.

There was no response.

Frowning, he opened the main door and peered into the hallway. It was empty.

He hummed a puzzled note and crossed to Marinette's apartment to knock on her door. There was a frightened yelp and a thud inside.

Alarmed, he tried the doorknob, but it was locked. 'Marinette, it's Adrien. Are you all right? What's going on?'

'I'm ok,' she stammered through the door. 'I was just, um, sleeping. I was asleep on the lounge, but fell off when you knocked.'

He believed half of that. 'Can I come in?'

'No,' she replied, too quickly and too loudly. 'I'm, I'm indecent. That is, I have no clothes on. Try again tomorrow.'

'I can tell when you're lying, Marinette. Just let me in, ok? I only want to make sure you're all right.'

'I can't,' she replied. She sounded closer to the door, standing right next to it so her quieter tone could be heard.

'Why not?' Adrien asked, speaking softer as he let go of the doorknob to rest his palm against the wood.

'I don't want to put you in danger,' she sobbed, quietly.

He spluttered in shock. 'I assure you, I'm not in any danger. Why would you even think that?'

'Just go away, Adrien.'

He leant away from her door, astounded. 'If that's what you really want,' he stammered.

'It is,' she whispered.

A deep frown marred his brow. 'Ok, I'll go. You know where to find me if you need me.'

He stepped back slowly, but she didn't respond.

In his apartment, Plagg was waiting for him with folded arms. 'At least feed me, first.'

Adrien gave Plagg two wheels of cheese, but didn't allow him to savour them. Once he was done, Adrien called for his transformation and leapt back out his balcony.

On the other side of the building, Marinette had turned her kitchen light on, but not her living room one. Chat Noir leaned precariously over to see that Luka's apartment was completely dark. He scowled, then clambered onto Marinette's balcony.

'Princess, are you there?' he asked, rapping softly on the glass.

She appeared from the hallway looking dishevelled and scared. Chat Noir's heart palpitated at the tear tracks on her cheeks, and the hopelessness in her expression.

'What are you doing here?' she asked through the glass.

He layed his palm on the pane. 'I needed to make sure you're doing ok.'

Marinette's gaze dropped to the floor as her brows drew down in a delicate frown. 'I'm fine.'

'Can I come in?'

'No.'

Chat Noir stumbled back a step. 'Will you tell me why?'

Her eyes darted to the side. 'I don't want to see you anymore.'

The breath left his lungs in a pained whoosh. 'Marinette,' he gasped, 'please. Just tell me what's going on. I can tell something's upsetting you.'

'Being with you was a mistake,' she cried, her fists curling by her sides, and her shoulders hunching. 'Now, please just go away.'

The fresh tears streaking down her face belied her words, but Chat Noir wasn't supposed to know of her troubles. However, she had shut Adrien out, too.

Out of options, he acquiesced. 'If you ever need me, I'll be near,' he promised.

Marinette turned away, her head down, as she wiped a hand across her face. She didn't say goodbye.

 

* * *

 

'I know Luka had something to do with this,' Adrien fumed, as he paced in his apartment.

Plagg watched on from the kitchen counter, a wedge of cheese cradled in his arms. 'You still don't have any proof of that.'

'I don't need proof,' he retorted, as he grabbed fistfuls of his hair. 'I just want to make sure Marinette is ok, but because of him, she's too scared to be around me.' He let go of his hair with a strangled shout. 'I don't know what to do.'

'You get proof, duh,' Plagg answered.

Adrien turned back to face him. 'So, you believe me?'

'Absolutely not. But, you aren't going to let this go unless you have something that proves, or disproves, your theory.'

'That doesn't help me figure out how I'm supposed to get this proof,' Adrien groused.

'You could try following him,' Plagg suggested.

Adrien curled his lip in distaste. 'Wouldn't that make me the stalker? I don't want to follow Luka around, of all people.'

'Following him at a discreet distance is preferable to breaking into his apartment to look for clues,' Plagg shrugged.

Adrien's eyes lit up. 'Now there's an idea,' he murmured.

Plagg looked up in alarm. 'No way. No chance, no how. You are not sneaking into his apartment. What if you were caught? That would only incriminate you.'

'Fine, we'll keep that one as a last resort,' he huffed.

Adrien resumed pacing, one hand cupping his chin as he thought. 'I suppose I could install a security camera outside the apartment door. That way, if Luka leaves her another weird gift, I'll have footage.'

'Do you even know how to install a camera? Furthermore, what makes you think it won't be a violation of your lease? You could get thrown out.'

Adrien turned back to Plagg with a grin. 'It'll be a very small camera. Very discreet. How hard could it be, to set up something like that? Everything comes with instructions; all I have to do is follow them.'

'This will not end well,' Plagg predicted.

'It'll be fine,' Adrien assured him. 'We'll get that bastard, one way or another.'


	23. Chapter 23

Sleep remained elusive, despite Marinette's best efforts. She called Mathéo the following morning to tell him she would be missing another day of work. He didn't even question her second consecutive absence.

'You do sound tired, Marinette. Get some sleep and come back when you're ready. You have some sick leave piled up, so I suggest you use it.'

'Yes, I will. Thanks for understanding, Mathéo.'

'Of course. Take care, Darling, and I'll see you soon.'

Marinette said her goodbyes and hung up, then unplugged her land line and turned off her mobile.

'What if someone needs to contact you?' asked Tikki with a concerned expression.

She shrugged. 'They can always come visit, or send me an email. I still have my computer and tablet going.'

Tikki nodded, but seemed unconvinced.

They remained inside all day, with the curtains drawn tight against prying eyes. Marinette listened intently to the comings and goings of their neighbours, but none of them seemed to come any closer to her door than Adrien as he went about his daily business.

Hyperaware of her surroundings, Marinette felt anxious and tense. She flinched at every slammed door, and stared at her door apprehensively whenever she heard the elevator hum in its shaft. Tikki remained close by all day, a reassuring presence by her shoulder without feeling stifling.

To keep herself busy, Marinette baked. She made three cakes and two batches of biscuits she didn't burn. Tikki gave her a congratulatory applause and a wide smile, elevating Marinette's mood fractionally. However, as the day wore on, Tikki kept glancing at the clock with a concerned frown.

'Is something wrong?' Marinette finally asked. 'Why do you keep checking the time?'

Tikki tapped the tips of her arms together in an imitation of a person wringing their hands. 'Well, you promised to talk to Luka this evening, and it's already five forty-five,' she explained.

Marinette whirled around to the nearest clock, an old analogue on her loungeroom wall.

'Holy shit, I completely forgot. What should I do?'

Tikki's wringing increased. 'You did tell him you'd talk, and you both have things you need to say to each other. I say you should go, but take me with you, just in case.'

Marinette nodded, but her stomach clenched. She kept her lips pressed together while she cleaned up the kitchen, and had a shower to rinse the flour out of her hair. Then, she fetched her purse, keys, and Tikki before venturing out into the hallway.

Deciding the stairs would be faster, Marinette walked by the elevator doors with her head lowered. She sprinted down as fast as she could, taking the steps two steps at a time - the most she could do without falling over. Then, she was outside Luka's door, knocking tentatively.

There was silence for a long moment, enough for Marinette to wonder if he was home yet, when the door creaked open.

'Oh, Marinette, you're here. Come on in,' Luka greeted her as he opened the door wider.

She nodded her acknowledgement as she moved by him, sidestepping quickly inside. 'Hi, Luka. How was your day?'

'Eh, it was a day,' he shrugged, before extending an arm toward his couch. 'Take a seat, make yourself at home.'

Marinette skirted around his stacks of things before sitting on a sofa clear of the usual debris, and setting her purse on the floor beside her feet. She suspected he had cleaned up a little in anticipation of her visit.

Luka stood beside the arm of the couch, regarding her with a small smile. 'Can I get you anything, a drink, or something to eat?'

Shaking her head, she replied, 'no thanks. I'm fine.'

He nodded and perched beside her, scratching his chin while his gaze drifted to the floor.

'How have you been?' he asked.

Marinette looked away with a noncommittal shrug. 'About the same as always.'

'Did you get that business with your mystery caller sorted out?'

She curled in on herself. 'Not as such. Did you manage to ask around about that doll?'

'I did, but no one knows anything. Is it a case of full blown stalking, or was it just someone's idea of a sick joke?'

Marinette looked up at  him with a woeful expression. 'I'm pretty sure it's a proper stalker. They've gone beyond creepy, and edged into scary now.'

'Scary, how so?' Luka's eyes were wide as he stared at her.

She shrugged again. 'They've been taking pictures of me, and scratching or burning out the faces of the people who were with me at the time. I'm worried this means he'll target them, or something.'

Luka rested his elbows on his knees while he chewed on a thumbnail. 'Was one of these people Chat Noir?'

Marinette flinched violently, then peered at him with a guilty face. 'How did you know?'

'Well, there was that whole threesome we all had. Not to mention the time I saw him leave your apartment via your balcony before all that.'

'You said you wanted to talk to me about that,' Marinette reminded him, quizzically.

'Right, yes,' Luka said. He settled both hands in his lap and looked at her. 'I like you.'

She raised a brow at him. 'I like you, too.'

'No, I mean I like you. As more than a friend,' he clarified.

Marinette's eyes grew wide as realisation sank in. 'Oh.'

'I want to try and be with you,' he went on. 'I've liked you for a long time, but I never had the guts to tell you how I feel. Well, this is me telling you.'

Warmth flooded her cheeks as she looked away. 'I'm flattered, really, but I don't think this is the best time to be getting into a relationship. This stalker,' she trailed off, hoping he understood.

'You're scared,' he replied, 'but you don't have to be. Not for me, and I promise I'll protect you.'

He shuffled closer and rested a hand on her knee.

'I don't think I'm in the best headspace for a relationship, either,' Marinette told him.

His grip on her knee was firm. 'Will you at least think about it?' he asked as he leaned in close.

'I don't know, I just broke,' she was cut off when Luka took hold of her chin, raising her face until she was looking at him.

Instead of speaking, he closed the distance and kissed her.

His lips were warm and insistent, encouraging her to open her mouth. Still in shock, Marinette parted her lips automatically. Immediately, his tongue slipped in to stroke her own.

_This is a mistake_ , her mind chided her.  _Nothing good will come of this, so stop before it goes too far_.

Luka's hand began sliding up her leg, pausing when it reached the hem of her shorts. He drew back, looking her in the eyes to gauge her reaction.

Marinette felt slow and stupid, her overtiredness robbing her of her wits. She was also scared and hurting after her breakup with Chat Noir. But she wanted to feel a man's arms around her, she wanted to feel safe and secure.

_You're Ladybug_ , that insistent part of her mind reminded her. _You don't need a man to keep you safe, you're more than capable of doing that yourself. If anything, you should be keeping him safe_.

She pushed the intrusive thoughts aside. Just because she was a superhero didn't mean she needed to carry the burden all on her own. She was allowed to turn to others for comfort when she felt overwhelmed. This was one such time.

Luka leaned in again, slower than before, to kiss her tenderly. Marinette pressed back, opening her mouth for him willingly. Wasting no time, Luka caressed her tongue with a hunger she had not expected. He urged her down until she lay on her back under him, one of his hands still on her leg, while the other toyed with her hair by her face.

Marinette's back began to ache. She pulled away with a grimace, twisting her hips so she wasn't contorting her spine to an unnatural degree. Luka drew back, then took hold of her left leg around the knee, to place her heel on the back of his sofa. Her spine now straightened out, Luka lay between her open legs and resumed kissing her.

Marinette stroked his back and shoulders, while her legs wrapped loosely around his waist. He was thinner than Chat Noir, she noted absently, more scrawny than muscular.

Luka's hand snaked under her shirt. His long fingers tickled as they travelled up her side, making her squirm. He grinned, then began kissing up her jaw and trailing the tip of his tongue up the shell of her ear. Marinette gasped softly, as she turned her head for him.

The hand under her shirt resumed its journey upward until it brushed the underside of her breast. Luka hummed appreciatively as his fingers danced lightly over her skin, feeling her nipple harden, before he placed his hand firmly on her breast and gave it a light squeeze.

Unbidden, Marinette arched into his touch.

Emboldened by her reaction, Luka withdrew to lift up the hem of her shirt. He kissed the exposed skin as he pushed the fabric up until he had exposed her flesh. He stared for a moment, licking his lips eagerly, then ran his tongue over her soft swell. Whether by accident or design, his knee pressed into her crotch at the same time. Marinette sighed, her hips rolling in an attempt to gain more friction.

With a smirk, Luka pushed his knee against her again. He watched her expressions closely, before lowering his face to her chest again. He sucked hard on her nipple, leaving a hickey which would last for days. He then repeated the action on her other breast.

Feeling heat build in her lower abdomen, Marinette grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged until he was looking at her. She then leaned up to kiss him, swiping broad lines across the inside of his mouth.

Luka responded in kind, then pulled away just long enough to yank her shirt off before he quickly shucked his own. He then sat up to hold her close in a crushing embrace while his hands roved over her back.

'I want you,' he panted in her ear, voice husky.

Marinette could only nod as he slid one hand under the waistline of her shorts to grip her backside.

Slowly, he eased her off his lap and stood up, extending a hand to help her up. There was a noticeable bulge in his jeans. Marinette licked her lips and accepted his hand. He hoisted her to her feet, and led her down the short hall to his bedroom.

Like the rest of his apartment, it was cluttered with things most people would describe as junk. Only his bed remained clear of the mess, rumpled and unmade against the far wall.

Walking backwards into the room, Luka resumed his passionate kisses while unbuttoning her shorts. Marinette shimmied out of them, then turned her attention to unfastening his fly. She pushed his pants down enough to free his growing erection, then trailed her fingertips up and down the shaft. Luka shuddered, a ragged moan escaping him.

Feeling bold, Marinette sank to her knees, lowering his pants as she went. She stroked his cock then leaned forward to place a tender kiss on the tip, before taking the head in her mouth.

Luka clenched his jaw, his fingers twisting in her hair. Slowly, he guided her movements. Marinette disliked having her hair pulled or her motions being controlled, but bore it for his sake. She breathed through her nose, and curled her tongue around his shaft, concentrating on getting him off rather than her own discomfort, and the building ache in her knees.

After an involuntarily thrust that made her cough, Marinette drew back and stood up. Luka caressed her cheek in a silent apology, then held her close to kiss her shoulder and neck while kneading her rear.

Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against him from chest to pelvis. Luka moaned, his hips jerking forward. He took a step back, holding her by the hips, then turned her toward the bed and gave her a light push.

Taking the hint, Marinette crawled onto the bed, swaying her hips in invitation. Luka followed closely. He knelt between her feet behind her, rubbing one hand down her back while the other stroked her pussy through her panties.

'Fuck, you're wet,' Luka observed in a hoarse voice.

Humming in agreement, she tilted her rear upward. Luka pushed her panties aside to run a finger between her folds.

'So fucking wet,' he murmured as he slid a finger inside. When he was met with no resistance, he slicked a second digit with her moisture and added it to the first. He pumped them slowly, curling them inside her after he sank in up to the knuckles.

The warmth in Marinette's belly was rising into a demanding heat. With a soft moan, she rocked with Luka's movements, urging him to do more. He reached around her to grasp her breast with his free hand as it swayed, his chest pressing into her back, but stubbornly insisted on only using his fingers.

She could feel his dick, hot and throbbing, pushed against her arse. She hummed as she pressed her rear into his groin, rotating her hips to rub against him. Luka's breath caught in a sharp gasp.

'Impatient, are we?' he asked.

'You're taking too long,' she grumbled. 'I thought you wanted to fuck me.'

'Tut tut, girls shouldn't use such strong language,' he chided her.

'Shut up and fuck me,' Marinette snapped over her shoulder.

Luka chuckled as he removed his fingers to tug her underwear down her thighs. Then, he gave her backside a sharp slap. Marinette rocked forward with a startled yelp. The smack barely stung, but the suddenness surprised her.

'I said to watch your mouth,' he reminded her in a reproachful tone.

'Geez, ok,' Marinette muttered. 'Sorry.'

Luka inserted his fingers once more, pumping them as he rubbed her pink arse with his other hand. 'I forgive you.'

Marinette suppressed a displeased huff, deciding to concentrate on achieving her own pleasure. She rocked with his movements, and angled her hips so his hand could easily reach her clit. Noticing what she was doing, Luka wrapped his other arm around her to rub her off.

The heat in her belly intensified. Her legs trembled as she fought to stay relaxed and enjoy herself. Luka, however, was rubbing her nub with single minded focus.

Her juices trickled down her legs, and over his hands. Her hips twitched, while her legs shuddered. Just when she thought she was getting there, Luka withdrew his fingers, and positioned his cock at her opening. With a groan, he pushed forward.

Gasping, Marinette lowered her front half to the pillows. She moaned into the cotton when she felt the heat of him deep inside her. He grunted and pulled out a bit before surging forward again, his pelvis meeting her arse with a clap. His thrusts were hard and needy, almost desperate. Marinette was pushed into the pillows, her moans smothered by their stuffing.

Once more, Luka wound an arm underneath to massage her clit. Marinette's body spasmed, then moved with the added friction. She clutched the sheets to remain where she was, and not collide with the headboard. The bed shook under their combined actions, slamming against the wall with each thrust.

Marinette groaned, a sound of pleasure forced out of her by Luka's actions. Luka grunted with the effort, the hand not occupied with getting her off clamped firmly on her hip.

The heat and tension was building. Marinette could feel an orgasm approaching rapidly, her body twitching and jerking. She bucked and threw her head back with a cry. She felt their combined moisture dribble down her skin, Luka's dick creating an obscene sucking and squelching noise as he moved inside her.

With a strangled expletive, Luka slumped over her back, still rutting helplessly. He pressed his face into her shoulder, panting as he lost his rhythm.

Marinette began to whimper, her oversensitive pussy close to release. She bucked again, her inner muscles clamping down around Luka's cock. She wailed, suddenly unable to take any more. Luka kept pumping, leaving her nub to hold her still with both hands.

With a final shout and a full body spasm, he climaxed. He shuddered, gasping and moaning, and pulled out.

Their combined juices followed his retreat in a rush. It spilled down Marinette's skin to drip onto the bedding. He ejaculated again, shooting fluid across Marinette's arse. He moaned wantonly, before pressing his face into her rear and licking a swathe from her pussy to the top of her arse.

Gasping and whining, Marinette collapsed while Luka continued to licked her rear. He held her cheeks open and tongued her, before trailing down as far as he could reach to suck on her pussy.

Marinette moaned and spread her legs. Taking the opportunity, Luka kissed down her thighs, biting and sucking until he left marks on her skin.

Still panting, Luka took hold of her hips and rolled her over. Marinette flopped onto her back, her legs falling open. The air felt cool against her exposed folds, but Luka's hot breath remedied the sensation. He tongued her nub, then sucked it. He kissed it as if it were her mouth, while she writhed and whimpered.

Marinette reached her second climax, her muscles tensed and quivering as Luka ate her out. She threw her head back and shouted, breasts heaving as she drew in deep, panting breaths. Her legs snapped together, clamping around Luka's head. He shoved her knees apart, leaning his weight on them to keep them open.

Now wailing, Marinette begged him to stop. 'Please, I can't keep going. Stop.'

With a final, wanton keen and a shudder from Marinette, Luka pulled away. He moved until he was sitting close, her legs draped on either side of his body. He leered at her, caressing her leg while he moved his other hand up and down his shaft.

'You're hard again already?' she asked in disbelief.

'What can I say? Seeing you like this for me is intoxicating.

Marinette watched as he jerked off, feeling dirty and aroused. His cock was still slick from their combined fluids, the sounds of his hand working both obscene and titillating.

He came with a grunt, spilling over her belly, thighs and crotch. Breathing still ragged, he moved to hover over her. He kissed her sloppily, then slumped down beside her, spent. With a satisfied hum, he tugged her close, pressed chest to chest.

'That was incredible,' he mumbled, drunkenly.

Marinette hummed an agreement. She was about to ask him to shift over so she wasn't laying in the wet spot when she heard a soft snore. She craned her neck to see him, fast asleep, behind her.

Her lip curled in mild disgust. Chat Noir would never let her stay in the wet patch, nor would he pull her hair or chastise her for swearing. He definitely wouldn't strike her. In that moment, Marinette realised she would never sleep with Luka again. He liked it rough and dirty, more so than she was willing to be on a regular basis.

After a few minutes, she carefully extracted herself from his loose embrace. She gathered her clothes and purse, then quietly left for her own apartment for a shower and dinner.

While Luka had proved to be an effective temporary distraction from her troubles, she had no intention of pursuing a relationship with him. She had never wanted to, and would have to tell him so the next time they met. But for now, she hoped her stalker had no idea of her activities that evening.


	24. Chapter 24

It wasn't until Saturday when Adrien finally had time to go shopping. The next Gabriel fashion show loomed ever nearer, and made unreasonable demands on everyone's time.

So, that morning, Adrien made it his mission to get started on his fact finding journey. He purchased a top of the line camera he could set up himself, that connected wirelessly to his computer and phone for twenty-four hour monitoring. Then he bought the tools necessary to fix it into his door.

First, he had to carefully remove the peep hole. The camera was too large to prop up above his door, so he settled for one he could fix into the panelling. The lens was a fraction too wide, forcing Adrien to spend another hour widening the gap left by the peep hole. After that, he settled the camera lens into the hole, and fastened the rest of the piece in place with a few screws.

Adrien swung the door back and forth, inspecting his handiwork. The camera remained in place, and was unnoticeable from the outside. He grinned triumphantly at his own cleverness.

He then cast a worried look at Marinette's door. She had taken the rest of the week off work, and had not been seen since Thursday. He had given her the space she desired, but he fought the urge to check on her constantly.

Now that he had finished his first project, Adrien wondered what else he could do to gather information on Luka. The next logical step was a Google search, so Adrien fired up his laptop and opened the browser.

He didn't have to dig far to find Luka's online presence. He had several social media accounts, a website for his band, and his name featured in aged advertisements for live band nights in bars. However, the most recent ad had been from six months ago, and his social media accounts had been idle for almost a year.

Adrien furrowed his brow. 'Weird.'

He went back to the website for the band. The most recent update had been five months ago, and had very little information on prospective gigs. But it did have the address of the studio they rehearsed at.

'Ah-ha,' he cheered, quietly.

 

* * *

 

Adrien consulted the slip of paper in his hand, checking the address against the one he had written down. Before him sat a derelict building, a closed sign nailed to the boards fixed over the old windows, but it was definitely the same address.

He scowled as his hackles rose. He took a deep breath and pulled out his phone. The sign on the windows had the number of the real estate agency overseeing this lot, so it was not too big a stretch to think they may know of the former resident's current location.

The line rang for a long moment, before it was answered by a breathless and tired female voice.

'Good morning, Paris Property Group, this is Gisèle speaking. How may I help you today?'

'Good morning, Gisèle,' Adrien replied. 'My name is Bastien, and I'm currently looking at an address on your site. What can you tell me about it?'

He gave her the address and the details of the condition the building was currently in. Gisèle looked the information up on her database, the sound of her tapping keys resounding down the line.

'That particular property has been on the market for a few months now, but it's being recommended as a knock down - rebuild situation.'

'I see,' Adrien replied. 'Do you know what the last people who owned the property thought of the place? What they thought of the area in general?'

Gisèle hummed thoughtfully. 'I'm not too sure. I'm told that location is quiet, though. No trouble like gangs or drug users loitering around. It's quite safe.'

'You wouldn't happen to know the current contact details of the previous owners, would you? I'd like to investigate a little more thoroughly before I commit to anything.'

There was more tapping. 'Let's see. The former owners relocated to a different part of town, but kept their business name. They were Vulture Music, and are now situated in the northern part of the city.'

'Vulture Music, you say? Thanks, I think I can take it from here.'

'Happy to be of service,' Gisèle replied.

Adrien hung up with a victorious grin.

Plagg poked his head out of Adrien's pocket. 'So now we go find this new company?'

'You bet,' Adrien confirmed as he strode toward the nearest metro.

It took longer than he would have liked to get there, but once he arrived, he let out a deep sigh of relief. The company name was spelled out in large, neon lights above the door, and people bustled about inside. It was alive and lively, putting to rest Adrien's concern that this would be another vacant lot.

He pushed the door open and approached the front desk. A pretty, red haired girl looked up at him with a pleasant smile.

'Good afternoon, Sir. How can I be of assistance?'

'Excuse me, my name is Bastien, and I'm looking for a friend of mine. His name is Luka Couffaine. Would he be around, by any chance?'

The girl looked confused. 'I'm sorry Sir, but no one by that name works or records here. You must be mistaken.'

Adrien tilted his head with a furrowed brow. 'Are you sure?'

She nodded. 'Yes, I know everyone who comes in those doors.'

A young man entered from a door to the right of the reception desk. 'Bernadette, has the courier arrived with our order yet?'

She shook her head. 'I'm afraid not. But this gentleman here is looking for a Luka Couffaine. Do you know that name, by any chance?'

The man paused, his eyes widening. 'You're looking for Luka?'

Adrien perked up. 'Yes, do you know where I can find him?'

The man looked doubtful. 'I did know him, once. He was one of our artists before we relocated, but we haven't seen him in months.'

Adrien leaned back in surprise. 'Is it possible he moved to another studio?'

The man shook his head firmly. 'Luka had a very unique style; only a few studios would've taken him on, and we all keep pretty close tabs on each other. If he were with someone else, in this niche, or out of it, we would've heard about it. Nothing stays secret in this industry for long.'

Adrien tapped his chin as he thought. 'Do you know why he didn't come with you after the move?'

'The last time I spoke with him, he said something like needing time away from the drama to focus on a personal project. He wouldn't say anything else.'

'This is concerning,' Adrien drawled. 'I'll have to look into other avenues, I suppose. Well, thank you for your time. I appreciate your help.'

They waved sombre farewells, then Adrien left, deep in thought as he walked down the street.

'He hasn't been active in the musical scene, or online in months,' he muttered as he walked. 'This is only adding weight to my theory.'

'It's a coincidence,' Plagg argued. 'An unfortunate one, but a coincidence nonetheless.'

Adrien huffed in exasperation. 'What more proof do you need? He's been absent from a workplace he says he's been going to for months, the "project" that guy mentioned was probably his stalker habits, like spying and painting dolls. The pieces all fit.'

'You have nothing but circumstantial evidence, at best. What you need is direct evidence.'

'How am I supposed to get that?' demanded Adrien.

A woman and her adolescent daughter gave him odd looks as they walked toward him. Adrien blushed, and lowered his head with a rueful grin and a wave. The pair still gave him a wide berth.

'Maybe you could monitor his comings and goings in and out of the building,' Plagg suggested. 'That way, you can determine if he's around the next time the stalker tries something. If Luka's not home, or is confirmed to be in his apartment, you can rule him out as a suspect.'

'That sounds a little imprecise,' Adrien murmured.

'As long as you can confirm his location at any time the stalker leaves something for Marinette, you can cross him off the suspect list.'

Adrien still had doubts. Plagg's idea had too many holes for Luka to wriggle through. However, he could keep track of Luka's schedule. Information like that could come in handy.


	25. Chapter 25

Feeling stifled and stir crazy, Marinette decided she needed to get out and stretch her legs, since she hadn't left her apartment since coming back from her visit with Luka. She called Tikki and transformed, breathing deep as she swung off her balcony.

The night air was cool and buffeted her face as she sped along the rooftops. She whipped her yoyo out to leap across great distances between buildings, or to fling herself up to higher levels. As Ladybug, she felt free and unburdened, her troubles melting away the further she got from her home.

High on the rush her suit gave her, Ladybug sprinted around the city, much too fast to be called a patrol. She saw nothing but the next rooftop, heard nothing but the air rushing by her ears and her own blood pumping.

In her youth, she became Ladybug because it was her duty. It was a thrill she enjoyed, and presented a challenge she thrived upon, but she had never used it to feel freedom before. As Ladybug, she was free of her normal life, her troubles cast off and replaced by business and spots. She had always relished her time as Ladybug, now more than ever.

Ladybug was elusive without being aloof. She was an urban legend the people could see and put their faith in, rather than a faceless entity whispered about behind secretive hands or closed doors. It was an honour to be her peoples' heroine. She was someone who came and went like the will of the tide, ever present but unrestrained. No one could catch her, no one could threaten her. Even Papillon had yet to tie her down.

She was invincible, untouchable, and untraceable.

That's what was so freeing.

Close to midnight, Ladybug perched high up on the Eiffel tower to catch her breath. She sucked in great lungfuls of air while her heart beat a rapid tattoo. She lowered herself slowly until she sat on a beam, leaning against a pillar as she looked out over the city. Lights glinted as far as the eye could see, while sirens wailed from points all around her. Cars revved, dogs barked, and there was the ever-present susurrus of peoples' chatter.

She listened to her city breathe, taking in the calm and reassured by the constant motion.

Ladybug knew the instant Chat Noir landed below her. His boots thudded on a beam, the sound echoing and reverberating right up to where she sat. He joined her soon after, settling down quietly next to her.

'Nice night,' he observed.

Ladybug pulled her knees up to her chest to rest her chin on them. 'It really is.'

'Another week and still no sign of Papillon, or his creations.'

Ladybug hummed. 'Maybe he's retired.'

Chat Noir gave a bitter laugh. 'That'll be the day.'

'We can hope.'

He turned to her with a curious tilt to his lips. 'You're in a strange humour tonight. Something wrong, Bug?'

'Nothing much,' she sighed. 'Maybe feeling a little obsolete with Papillon so quiet.'

Chat Noir leaned back on his hands. 'I hear that. As long as the Butterfly Miraculous remains unaccounted for, I suppose there'll always be a need for the Cat and the Bug, though.'

'You're probably right. But, if Papillon has a Miraculous, shouldn't he use it?'

'Maybe if he were a hero, but he chose to go dark side. He has no moral obligation to use his powers.'

'You know I love you, right?' Ladybug said softly, as she twiddled her fingers.

Chat Noir turned to her in shock. 'What?'

'You're more than a brother, more than my partner, or my best friend. You mean more to me than I can explain.'

'You're beginning to scare me. Are you dying?'

Ladybug choked back a laugh. 'No, I'm not dying.'

Chat Noir leaned in to grip her shoulders, encouraging her to look at him. 'Are you thinking of relinquishing your Miraculous?'

She shook her head. 'No it's just, like you said, I'm in a weird mood tonight. Don't think too much on it, it's not that deep.'

He let her go, sinking back into his former position, though he watched her carefully. 'I love you, too.'

She smiled at him. 'You've never made a secret of that, Chaton.'

He scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed grimace. 'It was true. Still is, even though I think I've fallen in love with another girl. Crap, I didn't mean to say that out loud.'

She laughed at his sudden blush and awkward cringing. 'Who is she?' she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Chat Noir pulled his legs up into a tailor's position, then fiddled with the tip of his tail. 'Her name's Marinette. I've known her since we were kids, but it was only recently I found that my feelings ran deeper. Does that make me a sleazy arsehole, loving two girls at once?'

Ladybug bit her tongue. Never had she wanted to tell him her identity as much as she did in that moment. She disliked seeing the torment in his eyes, and having to deceive him when the solution to his problem was simpler than he knew. 'No,' she said instead. 'It doesn't make you a bad person. At least, not to me.'

'Not that it makes any difference at this point,' he added, in a sorrowful tone. 'She said she didn't want to see me anymore.'

Ladybug bit down on her lip, hard. Guilt burned in her gut, leaving her feeling ill. 'I'm so sorry,' she whispered.

'I just wish I knew why,' he sighed. 'She's going through a pretty rough time at the moment, and I just want to be there for her. I can't help her if she pushes me away.'

'Maybe she doesn't want you getting caught in the crossfire,' Ladybug murmured.

Chat Noir gave her a dubious look from the corner of his eye. 'Come on, you and I both know it'll take more than that to hurt me. I've taken beatings in the past that would've broken a lesser man.'

Ladybug winced, her memory creating a montage of all the times Chat Noir had been thrown around, pummelled, slammed, or controlled by akumas. 'Maybe she doesn't want to see that anymore.'

Chat Noir paused, his mouth open as if he were about to argue. But he closed it again, and turned away instead. 'I suppose you have a point,' he conceded.

'How much longer do you think you'll keep at this superhero thing?' she asked, in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

He shrugged, and looked away. 'I'm not sure. However long Fu will let me, I guess.'

'I like being Ladybug.'

He turned back to her, his brow creased in a frown.

'I'm going to keep being Ladybug.'

'I'm happy to hear it.'

Still looking out over the city, she stretched her hand out toward him. Chat Noir took it firmly, then let their hands settle on the beam between them.

 

* * *

 

Marinette detransformed once she was inside with the curtains drawn behind her. She released a weary sigh as Tikki flew forward into the tiny kitchen.

'Bikkies,' Tikki cried as she rammed into a packet of biscuits standing on the benchtop.

Marinette shook her head with a small smile. She opened the packet for Tikki, then left it beside her cushion in her cupboard. Once Tikki had settled in, Marinette closed the cupboard door.

She bit her lip as her gaze fell on the apartment door. She had been unkind to Chat Noir and Adrien this week, resulting in nothing more than her own misery and the sadness she inflicted on her friends. She thought she was trying to protect them, even though she knew better than anyone how hard it was injure Chat Noir. While Adrien may not have superpowers, his family was highly influential and wealthy. If something were to happen to him, Gabriel would go on the war path.

She owed them both an apology. Knowing Adrien would be asleep by now, Marinette couldn't help but inch open her door to stare mournfully across the hall. Her door bumped into something before it opened wide enough for her to peer out, though.

Looking down, Marinette saw a flat, wide box sitting outside her door. It was plain white, with no paper or twine to hold the lid down. Her stomach flipped uneasily as she stooped to pick it up. She held it gingerly, as if it contained a volatile substance which could explode if she jostled it about too much.

She turned slowly and kicked her door shut before she moved to the couch. Placing the box on the coffee table, Marinette sat down and eased the lid off in increments.

Inside, pinned to a bed of Styrofoam, was a collection of dead ladybeetles and butterflies. Each beetle was positioned so that it faced a butterfly, as if they were about to engage in battle.

A hot surge of panic bubbled up Marinette's chest. She kicked the coffee table as she screamed, pushing the evidence away from her. Her arms curled up in front of her chest, while her legs pulled in tight, her foot throbbing from a small gash on her toe.

Tikki phased through the cupboard, head swivelling about until she saw the contents of the box. Her eyes blew wide, before coming to rest on Marinette's shoulder and murmuring reassurances.

Adrien burst through her door, with a wild look in his eyes. 'Marinette, what's wrong?' he shouted.

Tikki ducked around Marinette to hide under a cushion as he came around the side of the lounge. He looked at her, then he turned to the coffee table.

'What?'

'He knows,' Marinette moaned from behind her hands.

'Who knows what?' Adrien asked.

She leapt to her feet, startling him back a step. 'The stalker. He knows I'm Ladybug,' she wailed. Adrien froze while Marinette paced. He looked from the box to her, shocked.

'He knows who I am,' Marinette went on. 'This could ruin me. He could ruin everything. This could get me killed, or worse, someone I love killed. He could do anything with this information.'

Marinette stopped pacing, and turned back to Adrien with wide, wet eyes. 'Now you know, too,' she whispered.


	26. Chapter 26

Adrien had only just changed into his pyjamas when he heard Marinette scream. He tripped over the hem of his pants, before stumbling out of his apartment. His concern escalated when he found her door unlocked. He then shoved his way inside, terrified of what the following silence could mean.

'Marinette, what's wrong?' he demanded when he saw her curled up on the couch, and staring at something before her.

He approached the back of the couch cautiously, afraid of spooking her, and of what he might find. She was staring at something on the coffee table with wide, unblinking eyes. Looking in the direction she was staring, he saw a low box. Confused, he edged closer.

'What?'

'He knows,' Marinette whined.

'Who knows what?' he asked, already knowing who she meant.

Marinette rose suddenly to her feet. 'The Stalker. He knows I'm Ladybug,' she cried.

Adrien paused, his eyes darting between her and the box. He took a step closer to get a better look. Inside were dead ladybeetles and butterflies pinned to a thick Styrofoam pad. He gulped, realisation coming in a sickening rush. His head spun and his stomach felt queasy, while Marinette paced in agitation. He stared from the box, to her, and back again while the information sank in.

Marinette was rambling, a panic induced litany which only served to fuel her growing dread. As quickly as she had stood, Marinette stopped and turned to face him, her face pale and sweaty. 'Now you know, too,' she whispered.

His heart clenched painfully at the naked fear on her face. In all the years he'd known her, no matter what guise she wore, he had never seen that look on her face before.

He took a step toward her, and gripped her shoulders. Looking her in the eyes, he said, 'don't worry about me, ok? I'm a grown man, big enough and ugly enough to look after myself. No one's going to hurt me.'

Tears welled up in her eyes to spill down her cheeks in a silent flood. Her lip quivered, and she hiccoughed an uneven gasp, but didn't push him away. Adrien pulled her into a hug and stroked her back, while rocking from side to side. She clutched his shirt and sobbed quietly into the fabric.

'Come on, you can stay with me again. I won't leave you here alone,' he said, gently guiding her towards the door.

Marinette began walking without protest, though she kept her arms curled protectively in front of her chest and her shoulders hunched.

Adrien glanced behind them when they reached the door, to see a bright red kwami hovering anxiously over the back of the couch. He tipped his head, indicating the creature follow them.

 

* * *

 

Adrien cuddled Marinette as they lay in his bed. Neither of them were asleep, but Adrien felt inexplicably better with her, alone in the dark, as she lay within the protection of his arms.

Her head rested on his shoulder as her breathing gradually slowed down. He continued to rub her back and stroke her hair, with soothing shushing noises. Since she had not changed from her day clothes, and had left her apartment unprepared for a sleepover, he had loaned her a shirt to sleep in. It was so large, the collar hung off one shoulder, and the hem almost reached her knees. He didn't feel it was the appropriate time to tell her how adorable she looked in his clothes.

'I just told you I'm Ladybug,' she whispered, aghast.

He gave her a light squeeze. 'Better me than anyone else. Your secret's safe with me, I promise.'

'You could get hurt because of what you know,' she argued.

'Then we just don't tell anyone that I know.'

'There's no way it can be that simple. It's never simple.'

'Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. We'll keep a lid on it for now, and see how we go, all right?'

Her fingers curled in his shirt. 'Ok. What a heroic figure I cut,' she sighed.

Adrien placed a chaste kiss on her crown. 'We all have moments of weakness, it's nothing to be ashamed of. For what it's worth, I think your feelings are perfectly justified. A stalker finding out your most important secrets would scare the snot out of anybody.'

Marinette huffed a weak laugh. 'True. I just can't believe a complete stranger has that information. I don't like what he can do with the knowledge. Damn it, if only I'd seen something, heard something.'

Adrien perked up. 'The camera,' he exclaimed.

'The what?'

'I installed a security camera in my door. Maybe it caught something that'll help us catch this freak.'

Marinette sat up. 'Well, what're you waiting for? Go check the footage.'

Adrien bolted out of bed and ran to the loungeroom to fetch his laptop. He came back with it open in his arms as it booted up. He put it down to wriggle back under the blanket, then hefted it into his lap while Marinette curled into his side to watch. He wrapped his arm around her waist to manoeuvre the mouse and open up the security program.

It took a little time to puzzle out, but soon they were watching the day's feed. Nothing happened for a long while, prompting Adrien to figure out the fast forward action. Then, at a point late in the evening, a dark figure appeared at the edge of the screen. Marinette gasped as Adrien rushed to hit pause. He rewound it a bit, then pressed play.

The figure was dark and blurry as it hovered on the perimeter of the screen. Then, it cautiously made its way over to Marinette's door, the box held under one arm. It bent over to place it on the floor, then straightened up again, looking around. The person was identifiable as male, with a slender build and of an average height, but his face was obscured by the deep shadows of a hood, and a makeshift mask covered the lower half of his face.

'What's he wearing on his face?' Adrien wondered.

'It looks like a handkerchief, or a scarf. He's probably wearing sunglasses too, judging by the occasional glint of light reflecting from under his hood.'

Adrien paused the video and brought the screen closer to his face, squinting at the man. Light had indeed caught on something glossy under his hood. Adrien scowled, and lowered the laptop to resume play back.

The figure furtively crept back to the stairwell, and out of sight. Adrien sighed, frustrated his plan hadn't worked.

'This is great,' Marinette marvelled. 'With this, I can prove there's someone out there. I bet the police could use this in their investigation.'

Adrien squeezed her around the shoulders. 'I love the positive thinking. I'm proud of you.'

She turned to him with a sceptical twist to her lips. 'Why?'

'Well, you're Ladybug for one. It goes without question I'd be proud of you for that. It takes a lot of guts to fight crimes and akuma, especially since your motives are entirely altruistic. You don't do it for reward or praise, but because it's the right thing to do. You're amazing.'

A dark blush spread across her cheeks as she looked away. 'Thank you,' she breathed.

'Furthermore, you're humble, kind, compassionate, extremely clever and talented. You're an incredible designer, a supportive friend, and absolutely trustworthy.'

'Stop,' she told him, her hands pattering against his chest.

'Do you believe me when I tell you you're amazing? No matter which side of the mask you're on, you're amazing. In fact, it's Marinette who makes Ladybug so amazing. She is you, after all.'

'I don't think of Ladybug as a separate personality, you know. I've never felt like there was a divide between myself and my alter ego.'

'I'm pleased to hear it.'

'Stop it,' she repeated. 'It's late, go to sleep.'

'As you wish, Ladynette.'

'Oh my God, will you stop?'

'Anything you say, Maribug.'

'Seriously, it's super late, and we have things to do in the morning.'

Adrien chuckled, then placed a tender kiss on Marinette's forehead. 'Ok, we do have a big day tomorrow. How are you feeling?'

She was silent while she considered her response. 'I'm ok, I guess. I appreciate you being here for me, it really makes me feel better. I'm sorry I told you to go away before.'

'Don't worry about it. You were scared, I get that.'

Marinette released a long breath as she settled down against him. 'Still, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. Chat Noir must think I'm so ungrateful, now.'

Adrien trailed his fingertips up and down her arm. 'No one thinks you're ungrateful. Go to sleep now, we have a hell of a day ahead of us.'

He shut his laptop off and burrowed down beside her.

_Unbelievable_ , he thought, with a small shake of his head.  _Marinette has been Ladybug this whole time_.

He felt astonished, both at the revelation, and his at his own blindness. The two loves of his life were really only one person.

_I guess that makes things a little easier. I'm not a cheating cad, after all._

However, he had to set his mental breakdown aside. Marinette needed him to be strong right now, and as her partner, he would do what he could to help her through.

A warm feeling blossomed in his chest, hopeful and excited. Ladybug had always pushed Chat Noir away, and now he knew why. Marinette had a crush on Adrien, so it was no wonder Ladybug had rejected his advances for all those years.

He bit his lip, hoping she still loved him enough, no matter what guise he wore, to take him back. Now that he knew her secret, he didn't think he'd ever be able to let her go.

As her breathing evened out, he stroked her hair, and placed a tender kiss on her crown.

He fell asleep with her head on his chest, and his arm draped over her waist. Nothing had ever felt so right.


	27. Chapter 27

Marinette groaned in protest when the bed shifted with Adrien's weight. He stroked her hair with a soft shush, then quietly left the room. Marinette rolled over with a huff, but was unable to get back to sleep. With an exasperated moan, she got up to amble to the bathroom, then to the kitchen.

'Good morning, Sleepyhead,' Adrien said, with an amused smile, poorly concealed by his coffee cup.

'Morning,' she replied, yawning wide.

They shared a comfortably quiet breakfast, before Marinette excused herself. She waved off Adrien's concern as she went back to her own place for a shower and a fresh change of clothes. Once she felt clean and refreshed, she met him in the hallway by the elevator.

'Ready to talk to the cops again?' Adrien asked, holding up his laptop bag.

With a nod, she said, 'let's get this over with.'

 

* * *

 

She returned to the same police station she'd given her first statement at, and spoke to the same officer, but this time a detective sat in to listen. Once they had spoken with her, they talked to Adrien, who showed them his security camera footage. They were thanked for the extra evidence, excluding the box of insects, but they were discouraged from taking any further action.

When asked how their own investigations were going, the police told her they had been unable to find anything concrete, that it was possible her stalker was using a burner phone, and was therefore, near untraceable. Marinette sighed with grim acceptance, thanked the men for their efforts, then took her leave.

Adrien placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 'They'll get this creep, don't worry.'

She patted his hand where it rested. 'I know they will, but what if he says something? He could tell the world I'm Ladybug when they catch him. What'll I do then?'

'Shrug him off as a lunatic,' Adrien suggested.

Marinette turned to him with a flat expression.

'I'm serious,' he went on. 'If he says anything, you can discredit all of his claims just by pointing out what a freak he is, and how mentally unstable he seems. No one's going to take the word of a certified nutbar.'

She huffed a brief laugh, then curled in on herself. 'What if he has proof? He took photos of me on my balcony. He sent me pictures of myself, when I was alone, and with Chat Noir on my balcony. He could have pictures of me while I transformed. I can't dismiss those with a flippant remark.'

Adrien fell silent, but Marinette couldn't bring herself to look up at him. They walked home in silence after that.

 

* * *

 

She insisted on staying at her own place that evening, much to Adrien's obvious chagrin. He tried to persuade her to change her mind, a deeply worried expression on his face, but Marinette was adamant. He didn't understand that she needed to do some things on her own, to help her feel brave and independent. She firmly closed her door in his face, but promised to call if she needed him.

She leaned against the doorframe with a slow, steady exhale. 'I can do this.'

'You can do this,' Tikki cheered.

Marinette kept herself occupied with baking, sketching, feeding herself and Tikki, and cleaning. Tikki ate the unburnt biscuits with a satisfied hum, giving Marinette the kwami equivalent of a thumbs up. She smiled at Tikki, grateful for her encouragement and support.

However, at half past eight, there was a disturbance outside her door. Marinette leapt from her couch and scurried to her front door, pressing her ear against the panels.

One of the voices was Adrien's, uncharacteristically raised in anger.

'I knew it was you,' he snarled.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' replied a second voice, quieter, but still irate.

Marinette threw open her door to see Luka on her doorstep, and Adrien standing in his own doorway levelling Luka a furious glare.

'What is going on here?' she demanded.

Both men's attention snapped to her, then they began talking over each other in an incomprehensible babble.

'Enough,' she cried. 'One at a time, please.'

Luka stepped back, his eyes still focussed on her. He opened his mouth, but Adrien spoke first.

'He was leaving something outside your door.'

Marinette's spine stiffened. 'What?' she asked, turning to Luka.

Luka shot a filthy look over his shoulder before turning back to her. He held out a folded slip of paper. 'Like I was trying to tell your Knight Protector over there, it's just an invitation to dinner. I haven't seen you since our time together, and was wondering if you would like to talk,' he explained with a smug glance back at Adrien.

'Horse shit,' Adrien retorted. 'You were leaving another weird, stalkerish note, weren't you? Don't try to deny it.'

Luka turned to face him fully. 'You think I'm the stalker? Wow, though I suppose accusing me is a good way to distract unwanted attention from yourself, isn't it?'

'I've got evidence it was you,' Adrien shot back, jabbing a finger toward him.

'Do you now?' Luka sneered.

Adrien folded his arms. 'I have footage of you leaving a box outside Marinette's front door.'

'Enough,' Marinette cut in. 'Adrien, that footage proves nothing. The perpetrator's face was covered. There's no way of telling who it was.'

Adrien turned away with an irked tsk, scowling at the floor and muttering under his breath.

Luka stared at Adrien with smug superiority. Marinette turned to him.

'Luka, what we need to discuss ought to be done in private. Come inside.'

Luka strode in with a triumphant smile, nose in the air, while Adrien gaped in astonishment.

'Marinette, you can't be serious,' he stammered.

'I'll leave the door unlocked,' she told him with exaggerated patience. She closed it before he could say anything more, then turned to Luka.

He held his note out for her, looking contrite. 'I'm sorry you had to witness that.'

She took the note, and unfolded it. Indeed, it was nothing more than an invitation to dinner. Marinette sighed, handing the note back.

'I'm sorry, but I can't accept.'

Luka's eyes widened. 'What? I thought we really hit it off on Thursday. If this is about what Prince Charming said, I swear it's not true.'

Shaking her head, Marinette closed her eyes for a moment to gather her thoughts. 'No, it's not that. Look, Luka, I'm flattered you like me that way, but I just don't feel the same way. I'm sorry I gave you the wrong impression; I was weak and felt I needed the comfort. But I never had any intention of beginning a relationship with you. I'm really, very sorry.'

Luka's spine was stiff and straight, his face stony. 'I see. I apologise for inconveniencing you. I'm sure you're very busy with Monsieur Stepford over there.'

Marinette's breath left her in a whoosh. 'Ok, I realise I shouldn't have led you on, but there's no reason to be a complete arsehole about it.'

Luka raised an eyebrow. 'Oh, no? Well, I feel perfectly justified. I laid my heart bare to you, and you trampled all over it. If I'd known you were a two-timing bitch, I wouldn't have bothered.'

'I'm not two-timing anyone,' she snapped.

'Oh really?' Luka went on. 'What about Chat Noir?'

Tears stung her eyes. 'I just broke up with him, which you would've known if you'd let me finish speaking on Thursday. But you were only thinking about getting laid.'

Luka rolled his eyes, replying, 'and what a disappointment that was.'

'Excuse me?'

'You were a dud root, Marinette. I've never fucked anyone as dull as you.'

Marinette froze for a moment, her eyes wide at the injustice. Then, she drew in a deep breath.

'Get out,' she shrieked, pointing at the door.

Luka snorted derisively, turning on his heel to leave.

Adrien was still standing in his doorway, his fists clenched at his sides, when Marinette shoved Luka into the hallway.

'The stalker's being thrown out; what a surprise,' he growled.

'Shut the fuck up, Ken Doll,' Luka bit back.

'I'd like you see you make me,' he sneered.

Luka's face contorted into something hideous and frightful. Adrien squared up, ready to take him on, but a quick glance at Marinette cowering in her doorframe quelled the worst of his anger. Adrien stepped back, his hands relaxing.

'Just what I thought,' Luka said, his back still turned on Marinette.

Adrien looked him in the eyes. 'I know what you've been doing. If you torment her any more, I'll come after you. Do you hear me?'

'I'm not the stalker,' Luka reiterated. 'How many times do I have to say it?'

'Then explain why your social media accounts are idle, why you haven't had any gigs in the last few months. Where do you go every day, when you're not going to the recording studio, like you claim? You haven't played with your band in ages, they haven't even seen you in months. Don't you think that's a little suspicious?'

Marinette's eyes were wide, her hands over her mouth. 'Is that true?'

Luka stood there, stiff and straight. 'Now who's the stalker?'

'Answer the question,' Adrien ordered.

Luka turned so he could look at both of them, his nose in the air with his lip curled. 'If you must know, I left the band to pursue a more lucrative career.'

Adrien snorted in disbelief.

Luka scowled at him before continuing. 'I wasn't making enough money with the band, so I left. I'd gotten a better offer to play at a private establishment for a select clientele. I rehearse there during the day, and play most nights. The owners are extremely grateful for my talents; much more than my old band ever were.'

Folding his arms, Adrien asked, 'what is this place?'

'It's called Secret Square.'

'Isn't that a strip club?' Adrien asked.

Luka sneered. 'I'm not surprised you've heard of it. Really, you two are made for each other.'

Marinette had to lunge forward to prevent Adrien from chasing Luka down the stairwell. His scornful laugh echoed up to them, accompanied by the sound of retreating footsteps.

Adrien subsided slowly, still glaring in the direction Luka had gone. Marinette punched him in the arm.

He cried out, rubbing the abused flesh. 'What was that for?'

'For being a stupid fat-head. What were you thinking, rising to his bait, and accusing him without proof?'

Adrien turned away, muttering to himself.

Marinette threw her hands up as she headed back to her apartment. 'Children. I'm surrounded by petulant children. Don't talk to me until I feel better about you,' she demanded, pointing at him.

She slammed her door, ignored Tikki's look of concern, then went to draw herself a bath.


	28. Chapter 28

Adrien walked to work alone every day that week. Finally able to begin work at a reasonable hour, he had been looking forward to travelling with Marinette again, but her ire had not cooled at all in the last five days. She headed off without waiting for him, reckless in her fury. Her stalker was still at large, and could have been waiting around any corner to attack her.

Adrien had been forced to consider the fact that Luka may not have been the stalker, after all. After some background checks, Luka's story had checked out, providing a solid alibi for his story, if not his actions. Adrien was now forced to keep an open mind, but the possibility still remained.

Tensions had been high since the three of them had their spat. Chance encounters in the lobby or elevator were unavoidable, but the air was thick with resentment and loathing. Adrien itched to punch Luka in the face, and was certain the feeling was mutual.

By Friday evening, the rain forecasters had been promising all week had settled in. The sound of the downpour smothered everything else, obscuring the view outside the windows into a grey blur. The rain also brought an unseasonable, yet welcome reprieve from the heat. The temperature dropped several degrees in a matter of hours, to everyone's relief.

Yet Adrien sat on his lounge, deep in thought, with his eyebrows furrowed and his thumbnail caught between his teeth. The world outside faded to white noise as he considered his options.

'What are you scowling at now?' Plagg asked, dropping to hover in front of Adrien's nose.

Adrien reared back, sucking in a sharp breath. 'Jesus Christ, Plagg. You almost gave me a heart attack.'

'At least you would've been pulled out of this brown study. What's crawled up your arse this time?'

Adrien sat back with a frown. 'Nothing.'

Plagg merely waited with one brow raised and his arms crossed.

With a sigh, Adrien relented. 'Marinette's been avoiding me for days now. She can really hold a grudge, and I'm worried something will happen to her if she keeps this up. What if something happens and I'm not there?'

'Did you forget that she's Ladybug? She doesn't need you to rescue her. Come on, tell me the truth now. What's really eating you?'

Adrien grabbed fistfuls of his hair, clenched his jaw, and groaned in frustration. 'It's Luka. Don't roll your eyes at me. You know as well as I that there's something weird about him. Just because I don't have proof yet, doesn't mean it's not him.'

'So, what're you going to do to get it?'

Biting his lip, he looked up at Plagg with a guilty light in his eyes. 'Transformè moi,' he cried.

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir clung to the façade of the apartment block, staring intently down at Luka's windows. The lights flicked out one by one, until they were completely dark. A few minutes later, Luka emerged to appear on the stoop, popping open an umbrella before walking away, his guitar case slung across his back.

Carefully, Chat Noir scaled down the brick face, pausing once he landed on Luka's balcony. Testing the door, he scowled when it didn't open. Cupping his hands around his eyes, he peered inside. There was nothing to see but floor to ceiling clutter. Curling his lip in disgust, Chat Noir crept along to look in the next window.

Pushing  the pane, Chat Noir found this one slid open easily. Suppressing a triumphant whoop, he wriggled in through the narrow opening, to land with an undignified skid on the bathroom floor. He caught the basin, knocking over a line of men's products as he righted himself. Swearing under his breath, he placed them back where they were, hoping he got the order right. If Luka was anything like other male models he'd met, he lined his products up in order of routine. But then, Luka wasn't a model, nor did he appear to be as fastidious.

Chat Noir screwed his nose up at the labels on the bottles.

_I wouldn't be caught dead using this garbage_ , he thought.

Relying on his night vision, he examined every inch of the bathroom. It was a filthy job; mould grew in every corner, dirty clothes and towels hung over the rails and littered the floor, and there was a musty odour in the cupboards. However, his search yielded no results.

_Not surprising, for a bathroom_ , he assured himself.

Easing the squeaking door open, Chat Noir looked down the hall to the living room. He slithered out, and crept down the short hallway, a shadow among many. Outside, the rain continued to pour, loud in the silence of Luka's apartment.

Streetlights added a small amount of illumination, aiding Chat Noir's search. Somewhere, an old clock chimed the hour.

The stacks of junk, piles of books, and heaps of dirty clothing were an unwelcome obstacle. He bumped into them, almost knocking them over in his moments of carelessness. He cursed Luka's poor housekeeping and obvious hoarding habits.

He was as thorough as he could be in the overcluttered loungeroom, but found nothing incriminating. With a sigh, he moved into the kitchenette.

While the benches were as overburdened as the rest of the place, the cupboards were startlingly bare. He had a small collection of plates, bowls, and glassware, but little in the way of food. The sink was filled with unwashed dishes, the tap dripped, and there was something fuzzy growing on the edges of a plate. The smell was enough to steer him away from the area.

Looking under the sink, he found a leaky pipe, more mould, and a discarded wrench. Chat Noir snorted at Luka's inability to see a task through to its completion.

There was nothing of interest in the drawers, nor the fridge, though it at least had several boxes of takeaway and another unidentifiable smell.

'No wonder you couldn't afford to live on just your band wages,' Chat Noir grumbled. 'Don't you know how to cook? It's not that hard.'

He closed the fridge, before quickly scanning the top of it, only to find a thick layer of grease and dust.

Disgusted, he turned to head back down the hallway. He inspected the linen closet as he passed, noting the neatly folded stacks of dusty bedclothes, tea towels, and washcloths.

_Probably hasn't been touched since his mother helped him move in_ , Chat Noir theorised.

His search had taken him far longer than he would have liked. Glancing at the display on his baton, he saw that it was already after midnight. With a start, he realised he had no idea what time Luka came home.

'Knew I should've taken better notice of his schedule,' he berated himself.

Giving the stacks of things in the hallway a cursory once over, Chat Noir then turned to the bedroom. Reluctantly, he stepped forward.

The closet to the right was overfull with hastily stored clothing and musical paraphernalia. Neither the doors, nor the drawers, closed properly. Chat Noir was amazed Luka still had clothes left over, after all he had seen strewn throughout the apartment.

Chat Noir searched the floor first. It was carpeted with more clothes and towels, left to gather dust and filled the room with a musty odour. He gagged at the sight of a mouldy sock, left to grow into an independent lifeform under a pile of damp towels.

The closet was so packed with things, it was near impossible to penetrate. Chat Noir grit his teeth, and began pulling out armloads of clothing and miscellaneous objects. Once he had cleared some space, he inspected the closet, reaching to the back and knocking on the wood. The sound was solid, indicating the absence of a hidden section.

'What, did you expect to find Narnia in there?' he asked himself, when he felt the first niggling wave of disappointment.

He shoved the things back into the closet in the best order he could remember. Taking a step back, he realised it probably wouldn't make a difference. To him, it looked just as chaotic before he started messing with it.

Looking at his baton again, he saw it was almost two o'clock. He shook his head, wondering how he had lost two hours.

'Quickly, quickly.'

He peered under the bed. To his dismay, he saw the space was filled with boxes. Shaking his head, he pulled out one by the foot of the bed. Most of them were filled with crap, from broken guitar strings to favoured childhood toys. In a box hidden behind the others near the head of the bed, he found something promising.

In amongst seemingly random objects, Chat Noir found photos of Marinette, dating from when she had still been a schoolgirl in pigtails, right up to this year. Luka had thoughtfully dated each picture. Examining the other items closely, Chat Noir found a hairbrush still with dark strands caught between the bristles, a bottle of pink nail polish, a page of handwritten sheet music with Marinette's name at the top, and a pair of lacy underwear in need of a wash.

'That sick son of a bitch,' Chat Noir gasped.

Carefully, he replaced the items, then took a photo of his evidence with his baton, nearly blinding himself with the flash. He put the box back where he found it, then turned to the bed.

It was an unmade mess, the dull, grey sheets pushed down to the foot of the bed. Lifting them up with his thumb and forefinger, Chat Noir shook them out gingerly. Unidentifiable flakes drifted down, settling back on the bed. Chat Noir curled his nose and covered the lower half of his face with his free hand.

With an exclamation of disgust, he threw the sheets aside. His attention was then caught by a square of white unearthed by his exploration. Picking it up, he turned it over to see another photo of Marinette. She was younger, laying on a deckchair on the prow of a ship, wearing a pink bikini. The picture was smeared with a crusty substance Chat Noir did not want to think about.

'You sick fuck,' he growled.

The sound of a key turning in a lock echoed throughout the apartment. The sound of rainfall had diminished to a faint pattering, making the sound louder than it should have been. Chat Noir felt his heart stop, then surge up his throat as the front door creaked open. He stuffed the picture back under the sheets, then leapt toward the window. He tugged on the frame, only to realise it was locked. Swearing under his breath, he found the catch and scrabbled at it for a moment before he noticed the entire window had been painted shut.

_What kind of dumb-arse paints a window frame so carelessly?_  he thought.

He had to abandon that route of escape when he heard a thump in the loungeroom. Carefully, he crept to the bedroom door and peeked out, his back pressed against the wall. Luka had turned on the loungeroom light and was moving about, apparently unpacking after his night out.

Furtively, Chat Noir slipped out of the bedroom, and hid in the corner amongst Luka's piles of garbage. Luka entered the bathroom, leaving the door open while he relieved himself. Chat Noir extended his staff until he reached the ceiling. Using his claws, he clung to the highest part of the wall, concealed in the shadows, as Luka emerged to enter his bedroom. Chat Noir had never been more thankful for humanity's habit of never looking up.

Slowly lowering himself back down to the floor, he crouched and used the stacks as cover while he made his way to the bathroom. The stench of urine permeated the air, choking him.

Creeping on silent feet, he approached the still open window. A sudden, loud thud behind him made him jump, but when he turned, there was no one there.

Luka muttered darkly in his room, cursing some inanimate object for not staying where he had left it. Chat Noir heaved a deep sigh of relief, then caught the edge of the small windowsill.

He was just about to pull himself up, when Luka stumbled back down the hall. Chat Noir hid behind the shower curtain as Luka stumbled into the bathroom. He staggered toward the toilet, then heaved violently. Chat Noir clapped a hand over his mouth, suppressing his own gag reflex. He never could stomach other people being sick.

'Marinette,' Luka moaned. 'Look what you made me do.'

Disgusted and perplexed, Chat Noir stood completely still, listening hard.

Luka heaved again. 'I loved you, you bitch. You could love me, too, if you gave me a chance. You bitch.'

He said no more, but vomited for another minute until his stomach was empty. Luka then staggered to his feet, brushed his teeth, then went to bed. Chat Noir heard the mattress springs protest at the sudden weight dropped on them.

Chat Noir wasted no more time. He scrambled up and wriggled out, fleeing home as fast as he could.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy three years of Miraculous, everyone!

With the Gabriel fashion show beginning that weekend, Marinette was determined to finish her share of the work during the week. She began her days at seven o'clock, and didn't finish until six in the evening. Mathéo was impressed by her dedication, particularly in light of her recent untimely absences, and congratulated her on her work ethic.

While she was focussed on her work, her mind was too distracted to dwell on her snowballing problems.

'I never would've thought I'd be grateful for the stress of work,' she whispered to her purse during her lunch break.

Tikki peeked out through a gap in the purse opening. 'You know, you really ought to talk to Adrien at least. Clear the air a little. That'll reduce your stress even more.'

'I know,' Marinette murmured, as she cradled her coffee cup. She took a sip as a group of people wandered by the break room in a noisy gaggle.

'You should talk to him soon,' Tikki went on. 'You aren't still mad at him, so you may as well.'

Sighing, Marinette nodded. 'When this stupid show is over, I promise. Right now, I only have enough room in my head for one drama at a time, and my priority has to be work. If I screw up even once, Mathéo will fire me.'

Tikki nodded her understanding, then hid back in the bag when another group of chattering colleagues entered for their own lunch break. Marinette tipped her head politely, then excused herself, citing the ever-present deadline. They acknowledged her reasons, and let her go without protest.

By Friday night, she had finished her work to Mathéo's satisfaction and was dismissed. She would not be needed again until Saturday evening, when her clothes would be worn down the runway. Mathéo said she ought to be there in case of a wardrobe emergency, and to greet the people who wished to meet the creator of her designs. She hummed a tired affirmative, and took her leave.

Tikki had fallen asleep again, her tiny snores drifting up from her purse. Marinette shook her head, popped open her umbrella, and braced for an unpleasant walk home.

 

* * *

 

Saturday morning dawned overcast with intermittent rain, but the temperature was back down to tolerable levels. Marinette allowed herself to sleep in a little, then stretched languidly before getting up to prepare for the day.

The Gabriel fashion show preparations had begun already, but she wasn't required to be there for rehearsals, and they could call her if an emergency arose. So, Marinette decided a little retail therapy would help soothe her overwrought nerves. She needed a new outfit for the evening, anyway, and had not had time to make one herself.

Satisfied with her plans, she got ready and headed out. She cast a thoughtful eye at Adrien's door as she left, but he would already be at the venue for rehearsals. As the face of the Gabriel brand, he had high expectations to live up to.

Marinette liked shopping on her own. Even though she was surrounded by people, she felt peacefully alone. It was like standing in the ocean. The tides came in, swirled around her, but never really interacted with her. It was peaceful, and allowed her mind to wander freely.

She took the metro to one of the more up-market shopping districts, hoping to find a formal dress or suit.

_If I'm incredibly lucky, maybe I'll find something on sale_ , she thought hopefully.

Something warm and solid collided into her back when the train pulled out of the second station from the one she had boarded on. Marinette staggered forward a step before righting herself, turning to frown at whomever had almost knocked her over.

'Sorry, sorry,' said a familiar male voice.

'Nathaniel?' Marinette asked in surprise, as he straightened up.

Nathaniel peered up at her in shock. 'Marinette, I'm so sorry. The train accelerated sooner than I was expecting.'

She waved him off. 'Don't worry, there was no harm done. What are you doing, out and about?'

Nathaniel grasped one of the handles hanging from the ceiling in a white-knuckled grip as the train rocked from side to side. Marinette would've suggested he sit, except the metro was busy, and all the seats were occupied.

'Oh, well, you know,' he began. 'I needed to get out of the house for a bit. I've been working hard on a new project, and I swear I haven't seen natural light in weeks.'

'Really, what are you working on?'

Nathaniel coughed into his fist, his cheeks turning pink. 'Actually, lately I've been experimenting with new mediums. I've found photography to be particularly rewarding.'

Marinette smiled. 'That's amazing. I always thought you would stick to more traditional methods, like painting. It's good to change it up every once in a while, isn't it?'

He nodded. 'I'll go back to painting, but I've gotten pretty invested in photography. I've bought all kinds of lenses, and everything. What about you? It's unusual to see you out so early on a Saturday morning.'

Marinette's shoulders sagged in exaggerated weariness. 'I have to attend the Gabriel fashion show this evening, and I simply do not have a thing to wear. I'm going out to buy a pretty frock, since I never had time to make one,' she explained.

Nathaniel rubbed his arm as he glanced at the floor. 'Would you like some company?'

'Sure,' she exclaimed. 'You can tell me if I look bad. You know the sales assistants won't tell you something like that, if it means they won't make a sale.'

'I'm sure you'd look great in anything,' he replied, his cheeks turning a delicate pink.

 

* * *

 

Marinette dragged Nathaniel into every boutique she found. She was surprised by his patience as she tried on outfit after outfit, and never complained or showed signs of boredom. He gave her his honest opinions, and helped her figure out which colours suited her, and her choice of accessories.

By mid-afternoon, she had been to seventeen stores, and was now tossing up between two dresses, and a suit.

'What do you think, Nath. The midnight blue off-the-shoulder, the green suit, or the pink fishtail halter neck ?' she held the clothes by their hangers, placing each one under her chin as she spoke.

Nathaniel tapped his chin, thoughtfully, his eyes darting from one to the other. 'The blue complements your colouring, and the design is very elegant. Very appropriate for a formal event. Unfortunately, green does not match your complexion, so I think the suit is out. The pink, however, contrasts you perfectly; the neck and fishtail indicating a cute, and playful personality. Hm, this is a conundrum.'

Marinette giggled. 'You have a keen eye, Sir, and discerning tastes. I think I'll play it safe and take the blue.'

With a happy hum, she carried her dress to the cashier and made her purchase.

Nathaniel was smiling at her when they left the store.

'What's up?' she asked, the garment bag swinging from her fingertips over her shoulder.

He shook his head. 'Nothing. It's just nice seeing you happy. I've heard you've been under some stress lately.'

A shadow passed over her face, and her grin faded. 'Oh well, it's nothing I can't handle. You don't have to concern yourself.'

Nathaniel placed a hand on her shoulder. 'Well, if you ever need anything, I'm only a phone call away.'

'Thank you, Nath. I really appreciate that.'

They made their way back to the metro, and said their goodbyes on the train when Nathaniel alighted on the stop before hers.

'You seemed to enjoy yourself,' Tikki observed once they were back in Marinette's apartment.

'I had a good time,' she agreed. 'It's nice to just go out with a friend, and forget all my problems for a while.'

Tikki nodded. 'It's good to see you smile. You needed this, I think.'

'I really did,' Marinette concurred, emphatically.

The rest of the afternoon was spent primping and preening, as she prepared for the show. When it was time, she called a taxi, and asked to be dropped off at the rear entrance of the venue.

Flashing her employee lanyard, she was allowed entrance by a stony faced security guard. He held the door open for her, his gaze flickering around as he kept an eye out for trouble.

Inside was pandemonium. Models, dressers, hair and makeup artists, and crew members were all running around as the deadline approached. No one spared her a second glance as she scurried inside to find Mathéo and ask what she ought to be doing.

Mathéo was standing near the clothing racks, barking orders with a harried expression. Marinette approached him cautiously.

'Mathéo, is there something you need me to do?' she asked, when he paused to take a breath.

He looked at her for a moment, before saying, 'you can find me some water.'

For the next few hours, Marinette carried out simple tasks like fetching items, sewing up small tears, and reattaching loose buttons. She regretted her choice of footwear, her high heels pinching her toes, and making her feet ache. But the show started on time, to their relief.

Mathéo and Marinette checked each model one last time before they walked, then he sent them out with a final wave. Marinette was pleased to see her evening gown, the first of her pieces to be shown, and modelled by the waspish Claudia, was received with applause and murmurs of appreciation. As was the suit Adrien wore. It made her giddy when all of the pieces she'd created were met with equal admiration. Her cheeks began to ache with the strength of her smile.

Mathéo patted her on the back. 'I suspect there might be a promotion in your future.'

Once the show was over, she followed Mathéo into a waiting car and was driven to the after party. There, she met with other designers, fashion moguls, and reporters for entertainment magazines. She had a grand time connecting with the movers and shakers in the industry she loved so much, some even trying to poach her when she told them she was the one who had created some of the most popular clothes of the evening.

It was close to one in the morning when she finally left. Still high from the pleasure of receiving so much praise, she drifted home in a trance-like state. Only habit saved her from getting on the wrong train or from disembarking at the wrong station.

Unlocking her apartment, she realised she hadn't seen Adrien at the after party. She wasn't surprised, as it was a large venue, and there had been so many people. But, she would have liked to indicate that she was no longer angry at him for his argument with Luka.

She pushed open her door. Standing in the middle of her living room was a dressmaker's mannequin bedecked in a long, white gown. Sitting atop the dress form was a veil, the delicate tulle catching the light from the streetlamps, lending the form an ethereal glow.

Gulping heavily, Marinette turned on the lights. She approached the dress form slowly, and circled it, looking for a card or some clue, but there was nothing.

The bright lights revealed the body of the dress was a heavy satin, while the yoke and sleeves were lace. Stitched loosely to the left cuff was a gold ring featuring an oval cut sapphire. Stooping down to pick up the hem with her forefinger and thumb, Marinette saw the petticoats were of the same fine tulle as the veil.

Standing up, she released a steadying breath, then inhaled slowly. 'Adrien,' she screamed.

Immediately, the sound of heavy footfalls echoed up the stairwell.

'What is it?' Adrien demanded, as he stopped his headlong rush with his hands braced on either side of the doorframe.

Standing to one side, Marinette gestured helplessly at the wedding dress.

Adrien's face paled as he took in the scene. 'I'll call the cops.'


	30. Chapter 30

Adrien insisted Marinette stay with him after the police had left, taking with them the mannequin, dress, and surveillance footage from Adrien's door camera. She consented, though she hadn't said much after she'd packed an overnight bag and then collapsed in his bed. She was in shock, he understood, but prolonged silence was unusual for Marinette.

When she staggered into the kitchen the following morning, he held out a cup of tea. 'Would you like something to eat?' he asked.

Marinette shook her head, mutely accepting the cup as she sat at his kitchen counter.

Adrien's brow furrowed as he frowned. 'Come on, Marinette. Please talk to me.'

'What would you like me to say?' she murmured, scowling down at her teacup. 'That I'm a hopeless excuse for a superhero, too scared to be alone in her own apartment? That some creep can just come and go as he pleases, doing god knows what while he's in there? That I can't do anything about the implied threat that entails?' Her voice rose with each question, irate at her own helplessness.

Adrien reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. 'You know I'm here for you, as are Alya, Nino, and your family. I can tell you're used to keeping your troubles to yourself, but you don't have to do that anymore. We're all here for you.'

Releasing a deep sigh, her shoulders drooped as her head lowered. 'I know. Sorry. I guess I'm too used to being the strong one, the one in charge of every situation. I never thought I'd be the victim. I'm a superhero for god's sake, I should be able to save myself.'

'You're neither a god, nor a saint. When awful stuff happens, you're allowed to feel bad. You're allowed to vent. Just be careful not to push the people who're trying to help too far away.'

Marinette rested her elbows on the benchtop, and put her head in her hands. 'This creep came into my home,' she whispered. 'I couldn't stop him. What if I'd been home? How am I supposed to stop that from happening again?' She broke off on a sob, rubbing the heels of her hands into her eyes.

Adrien hooked her fingers with his, gently pulling them away from her face. 'Hey now, we'll get through this. Only people you know and trust have keys to your place, right? How about, as a security precaution, we change your locks? Would that make you feel better? Only Alya and your parents would have spare copies, and they can be told to never lend anyone the new keys, no matter the reason. Not that I think they would, mind you.'

Marinette nodded. 'It probably won't make a difference, but it's worth a shot. What do we do about the landlord, though? He'll need a copy of the keys.'

'Not until he has reason to go into your apartment, say to fix a leaky pipe or something. Other than general maintenance issues you bring to his attention, he should not be in there without your permission. I think you can put off telling him until it's absolutely necessary.'

Marinette agreed with a quiet thanks before showering and dressing at his place. She felt unsafe in her own home, and he didn't want to bring up the possibility of spy cameras in her bathroom.

They found a hardware store within walking distance, and bought new locks, and tools to install them. They were assured the lock was top of the line, and had extra long screws to fix it in place. The salesman then advised they buy a thick latch, for added security while at home.

Adrien purchased the lot, while Marinette protested over his shoulder.

They stopped by a supermarket for groceries while they were out, then returned to their building as clouds rolled across the sky, promising more rain. A stiff breeze caught their clothes, and pulled their hair from their binds, but did nothing to cool the summer heat.

Sweaty and tired, they pushed open the lobby doors to see Luka waiting by the elevator. Immediately, an uncomfortable silence descended.

Beside him, Marinette went rigid, her jaw set and brows furrowed, like she used to do before a fight with an akuma. Adrien transferred his shopping bags to one hand to lay his free one on her shoulder, and was startled to find it was trembling.

'Well, if it isn't the whore and her pet eunuch,' Luka drawled.

Marinette drew in a sharp breath with a hiss.

Adrien's grip on her shoulder tightened. 'I don't care what you call me, but no gentleman calls a lady names. I'd appreciate it if you left out the schoolyard mudslinging, and conversed with us like an adult.'

Marinette turned to him with wide eyes, her mouth falling open as she stared at him.

Luka clapped slowly, with an ironic sneer. 'Look at you, trying to be mature for your mistress. Such an obedient lap dog.'

'Just shut up, Luka,' Marinette demanded. 'So I didn't accept you, big deal. Grow up already.'

Luka lifted an eyebrow. 'Excuse me for thinking our evening together meant something. You know, Adrien, she's just going to use you, too. I suggest you get out, now.'

The elevator doors slid open. Luka stepped inside, pressing the close door button without a backwards glance.

Adrien and Marinette remained where they were for a moment in silence.

'Did you,' Adrien began. Swallowing heavily, he tried again. 'Did you sleep with him?'

Marinette's gaze dropped to the floor. 'It was only one time. It didn't mean anything, and he wasn't even very good.'

'I think it meant something to him,' Adrien observed. 'Why did you do it?'

Marinette walked toward the stairs, Adrien following a second later.

'I was just in need of some comfort,' she explained, quietly. 'I was scared, and I'd been horrible to someone I care about a lot. I was feeling lonely, I guess.'

'It sounds like he took advantage of you while you were vulnerable,' he growled.

Marinette shook her head. 'No, I knew exactly what I was doing, and could've pushed him away at any time. I just didn't want to. Turned out, he's into things a little rough for my liking. I vowed then and there to never sleep with him again.'

They lapsed into silence as they ascended, Adrien thinking over her words. He didn't like the idea of Marinette sleeping with Luka, the thought making his stomach turn. However, he couldn't phrase that in a way that wouldn't cause offense, so he kept his mouth closed.

Reaching their floor, Marinette returned to her place to boil a pot of tea while Adrien perused the instructions on the new lock.

After some inexperienced fumbling, they managed to equip her door with the new mechanism.

Adrien smiled, triumphantly. 'There. Piece of cake.'

Marinette smiled wryly. 'Yeah, cake. After you nearly attached the whole thing upside down.'

Waving a careless hand, Adrien blew a raspberry through his lips. 'Pish tosh. It all worked out in the end. Do you feel a little better about things, now?'

With a thoughtful hum, Marinette crossed her arms. 'I don't really know. I mean, I thought my last lock was secure, and look how that turned out.'

'If things still feel dicey, you can stay with me for as long as you need,' he reminded her.

'I know,' she replied, smiling up at him. 'Thank you. But I'd like to maintain as much of my independence and freedom as possible. I'm a grown-arse woman, for pity's sake.'

Adrien stifled a surprised laugh. 'Indeed you are. Well, if you need anything, I'm right across the hall.'

'Thanks Adrien, your support means the world to me.'

The smile and light blush on her cheeks sent his heart into palpitations. Swallowing heavily, he bade his farewells and last minute reassurances if she needed him again, before heading back into his own apartment.

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir didn't wander far from his apartment block that night. He circled the neighbouring blocks a few times, but always looped back until he could see the lights through the curtains on Marinette's windows.

She had not transformed that evening, preferring to stay inside and away from the prying eyes of her stalker. He had suppressed his fears for her sake, but it was worrying that the creep knew who she was. If he photographed Marinette while she was in the process of transforming, her secret identity could be lost. Hawkmoth may have been quiet these last few months, but he was still out there, and still a threat to their safety should their identities be revealed.

Chat Noir dithered, hopping from one foot to the other as he weighed the pros and cons of visiting Marinette now. There was always the chance her stalker was watching, waiting to gather incriminating evidence to frighten her with. But he was also aware that Marinette felt bad for the way she had treated him the last time they met. He wanted to give her the chance to apologise, and ease some of the burden weighing her down.

Plagued by indecision, he ran another lap. The time and exertion did not help clear his thoughts, though he did manage to scare away some kids who had been planning on vandalising a store front. He watched their fleeing shadows with his arms crossed, and his face contorted into a scowl. Leaping back up to the rooftops, he sprinted back to his building.

Marinette's lights were still on. Furtively, Chat Noir glanced around before vaulting stealthily onto her balcony. He landed with a thud audible from inside, but not so loud as to be heard from neighbouring buildings. There was a moment of silence from inside, before the sound of cautious footfalls reached him.

Tapping lightly on the glass, Chat Noir muttered, 'hey Marinette. It's me, Chat Noir. Can we talk?'

She pushed the edge of the curtain aside to peer through the narrow gap. Verifying it was him, she unlocked the door and pushed it open. The noise it made as it rolled over something in its track seemed excessively loud. They both winced at the noise.

Wordlessly, Marinette stood aside, indicating he could enter.

Chat Noir looked around as he stepped over the threshold. Marinette's apartment was smaller than his, but neatly kept. He wouldn't describe her as fastidious, but it was apparent she took pride in her home.

'What brings you here?' she asked, trying to seem nonchalant.

Chat Noir sat on her lounge, staring at the spot they'd once made out on from the corner of his eye. 'I think you know why.'

Loosing a long, quiet sigh, she sat beside him, looking at her hands clasped in her lap. 'I'm sorry for what I said the last time I saw you. I had some stuff going on, and thought it would be safer for you if you were no longer in the picture.'

Carefully, Chat Noir took hold of her hand. When she didn't pull away, he lightly traced his claws over her skin. 'Will you tell me what happened?'

She didn't meet his eyes. 'I've been threatened by a stalker lately. They've taken pictures of me while I was out, alone or with company. They've even taken pictures of me when I was on my balcony. Some of those pictures featured you.'

'So, what about that scared you?'

'They had burnt your face out,' she whispered. 'It felt like a threat against your safety. I couldn't risk it.'

Chat Noir nodded in grim acceptance. 'Is there anything else I ought to know?'

Marinette was quiet for a long moment. 'They know I'm Ladybug,' she confessed.

Chat Noir inhaled, long and slow, thinking how he should react to news he already knew, but his alter ego didn't. This was not the time to pretend to freak out, or seem like he was angry with her.

'My neighbour,' she continued, 'knows too. He was here the night I found out, and I accidentally blurted it out. I am so sorry.' Her voice wobbled like she was trying hard not to cry.

'Hey, hey, shh.' Chat Noir pulled her into his lap, resting her head on his shoulder while he stroked her hair. 'I'm not upset, and I don't blame you. If it were my identity that had been compromised, I doubt I would've reacted any better. Where's your kwami, what do they have to say about it?'

'I'm here,' said a small voice from the kitchen.

Looking toward the sound, Chat Noir saw a small red being hovering over the kitchen counter.

Flying over, the kwami introduced itself. 'I'm Tikki; it's a pleasure to finally meet you.'

Chat Noir nodded. 'Likewise, thought I wish it were under better circumstances.'

Tikki nodded in sad agreement. 'Marinette made the decision years ago that her identity was paramount, for the sake of safety, despite wanting to tell you everything sooner. Us kwamies can only advise, and lend a listening ear, but we cannot force you to do anything. Ultimately, the decisions are yours to make. So, I've been here for Marinette as best I can. However, my existence is a secret, limiting the things I actually can do to help.'

Marinette shifted until she straddled his legs, but still rested her head against his shoulder while her hands lay on his chest. Chat Noir held her loosely around the middle, his thumbs rubbing absently against her back.

'I'm sorry you weren't the first person I revealed my identity to,' she murmured.

'What's done is done; it can't be helped,' he sighed. 'I should've come to visit sooner, too. You shouldn't have had to go through this without me.'

Marinette wound her arms under his, until she could return his embrace. 'I wasn't alone, so you don't have to worry about that. My friends and neighbours have gone above and beyond the call of duty to make sure I feel safe.'

'Is that so? I hope you've thanked them properly.'

'Not yet, but I'll think of something.'

Tikki flew back to the kitchen. 'I'll leave you two to talk. I'm sure there's a lot you need to discuss,' she said over her shoulder, before phasing through her cupboard door.

'Bye,' Chat Noir called after her. 'Nice meeting you.'

Marinette sat up, her hands trailing down his sides to rest over his belly. 'How can you forgive me so easily?' she asked, her head bowed.

Chat Noir retracted his claws to run his fingertips up and down her thighs. 'Because you're my partner and my best friend. We've known each other for years, in and out of our disguises. Also, I get the last I told you so.'

She tilted her head and frowned. 'Huh?'

Chat Noir smirked. 'I seem to recall telling you once that you'd fall for me one day. Well, here we are.' He looked meaningfully down at their intimate position.

Marinette blushed as she turned away. 'Stupid cat,' she mumbled.

Placing a gentle hand on her cheek, Chat Noir urged her to look back at him. 'Marinette, I would drop everything in an instant if you said you wanted me back.'

Her eyes widened as her blush spread to her collarbones. 'What are you saying?'

'My Ladybug, my Marinette, please take me back. Being with you just feels right. Tell me I'm not the only one who feels like this.'

She bit her lip as she looked up at him through her lashes. 'I'm not sure. You might have to remind me.'

'Gladly,' he grinned, before swooping in to meet her with a kiss.


	31. Chapter 31

Marinette awoke to the sensation of something hot and wet pressing into her folds. She arched her back as her legs curled up, her sheet lifting from her sweaty skin. She rested her calves on Chat Noir's shoulders, her hips tilting up when he circled his tongue around her nub.

'Didn't you get enough last night?' she asked, her voice hoarse.

He pulled back with a slurp. 'Chat Noir did. But my transformation wore off during the night, leaving only me. I need some love, too.'

Gasping, Marinette fell still. 'You're not transformed?'

He kissed up her thigh, and she could feel his smirk. 'Not even my little kitty ears remain. Better lay still, Milady, lest the sheet fall too far.'

He resumed kissing her, his tongue lapping eagerly. Marinette let out a throaty moan, the risk heightening her pleasure.

She let her head fall back, her hands clenching in the pillows as she fought to remain as still as possible. Chat Noir's clever tongue made it all but impossible, her hips canting as she writhed.

Large hands emerged from under their cover to grip her waist. Looking down, she saw blond hair, devoid of the usual costume ears, nestled comfortably between her legs.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Marinette relaxed her muscles and focussed on the feeling of his tongue running up the length of her pussy.

Chat Noir hummed appreciatively. 'Good girl.'

She stilled when she felt him rise from under the sheet. He trailed wet kisses up her body, until he was laying close beside her. There was the sound of fabric against fabric, then a strip was pressed over her eyes.

'Sit up,' he told her.

Marinette obeyed, her eyes still closed, and felt him secure his makeshift blindfold with a tight knot.

'What did you do?' she asked.

'Isn't it obvious? I made a blindfold with your pillowslip.'

'Oh, I see,' she said, examining it with her fingertips.

'Actually, you don't,' he corrected her. 'That's the point.'

He pushed against her shoulders gently, urging her to lay back down. She followed his unspoken instruction, raising her hands above her head to hold on to her pillow. Chat Noir hummed low in his throat, before hooking her leg over his hip as he moved into position above her.

Marinette draped her leg over his buttocks while Chat Noir pressed kisses into her neck and shoulder. She felt his cock press into her, hot and hard. She tilted her hips up, pushing against him.

Chat Noir caressed her skin, kneading her breast with one hand, while the other ventured ever lower to caress her wet folds.

'Such a good girl, getting so wet for me,' he groaned as he slid a finger in.

He pumped it slowly, moistening his finger before pushing it in completely. Marinette fought to keep her legs open. They shuddered, curling and tightening instinctively around him. She gasped when he crooked his finger inside her, stroking her inner walls tenderly. Her mouth dropped open, a breathy moan escaping her.

He chuckled against her skin, licking the spot where her neck met her shoulder. 'You make such delightful noises,' he murmured.

She felt him twitch, warm wetness trickling over her belly.

'Tell me what you like,' she said, her arms coming down to wrap around his head.

'I like this,' he replied as he pressed his face into her breast. 'I like you all around me. Your body, your scent, everything. If I could surround myself with you, I would.'

Lost for words, Marinette ran her hands through his hair, combing out the tangles with her fingers. Then, he slid a second finger inside her, pulling out a pleased moan as her arms tightened around his head.

Chat Noir sucked on the soft swell of flesh, running his tongue over her nipple, then giving it a hard suck. He lavished the same attention on her other breast, leaving dark hickeys.

Marinette's fingers tightened in his hair as the familiar warmth flared low in her belly. An involuntary groan escaped her, the feeling of her own juices running down her skin.

Chat Noir extracted his fingers with a wet sucking sound. 'Are you ready?' he whispered hoarsely in her ear.

She nodded, unsure if she could trust her voice.

Chat Noir shifted above her, then she felt him press against her opening. She let her legs fall open, then he was slowly easing forward. He groaned as he pushed in, her own voice rising to join his. He paused, panting above her, before pulling back a little, then moving forward again.

Marinette let go of his hair, afraid she may have been tugging too hard. She opted to anchor herself on the sheets, her hands curling into fists as Chat Noir pushed in completely.

He stilled, bracing the majority of his weight on his elbows on either side of her. Marinette inhaled as deeply as she could with his chest pressed firmly against her own. Her legs rubbed slowly against him as she adjusted to the feel of him. She let go of the sheets to wrap her arms tenderly about his middle, caressing his back and stroking his hair.

'Move,' she whispered.

With a low grunt, Chat Noir pulled back.

Fire ignited in her lower belly, the friction tickling her most sensitive areas.

She moved with him, rolling her hips as he thrust, her spine curving until she pressed against him from shoulder to pelvis. His mouth latched onto her neck as he licked, nibbled, and kissed her skin. Marinette gasped for breath, her pussy hot and eager for more.

His shaft hit her just right, and she wailed wantonly, her fingernails gouging his back. He growled, biting her shoulder as his hands wound under her back to hold her close. Her spine undulated when he hit her sweet spot again, her legs quivering where they wrapped around his body.

Chat Noir adjusted the angle of his thrusts to continually rub against her favoured spot, though his movements were tortuously slow.

Marinette whimpered, moving her hips to encourage him to move faster. Instead, he chuckled darkly and ignored her wordless pleas, maintaining his pace. 

'Oh no, Love. I'm going to take my time with you. I'm going to make love to you how I always wanted. Slow and sweet, just like I dreamt. Just like you deserve.'

His words were completely at odds with his tone. The words themselves were affectionate, but his voice was gravelly, dark, and blatantly seductive. Her whole body shuddered at the unspoken promise.

His pace was almost languid, his sweat-slick skin gliding smoothly over her own. He kissed down her throat and across her jawline, dragging his teeth and tongue delicately as his warm breath fanned over her.

Marinette hummed as her inner muscles tightened. Her unconscious reflex pulled a grunt and a muffled curse from Chat Noir, but still he kept a languorous rhythm.

Incrementally, he began to speed up. Marinette's head fell back, her mouth dropping open to let out a pleased groan. Heat built up between them. Slick noises filled the air as their combined juices trickled over their skin.

Chat Noir grunted low in his throat with each thrust, accompanied by Marinette's whimpers.

The heat in her pussy had built up to almost intolerable levels. She rolled her pelvis, trying to ease the pressure on her sweet spot, but Chat Noir adjusted his angle accordingly.

Marinette spasmed, her overwrought nerve endings almost reaching their peak. She wailed, her inner muscles clamping down and releasing Chat Noir as he moved inside her. He continued to rut, his hands sliding over her belly and breasts, and down her arms. Pinning her hands above her head, he lifted himself up and thrust into her from a different angle.

With a wail, Marinette's legs snapped in around him, holding him in place. She writhed under him, unable to hold still as the tension within her built. Hot and desperate, she began to babble, pleading for him to push her over the edge.

He lifted up her leg, draping it over his shoulder. His cock slid against her exposed and sensitive nub, sparking a wave of intense heat and pleasure. She came with a shout, her whole body going rigid before bucking wildly while he kept going. Chat Noir followed close behind, pulling out just in time to spill over her belly.

He collapsed on his side beside her, pulling her back against his chest and tugging her out of the damp spot on the sheets. He kissed her crown, then removed her blindfold.

'Shouldn't you leave that on?' Marinette asked, her voice slurred and her thoughts sluggish.

He trailed his fingertips up and down her hip, while his other arm held her close. 'I trust you not to look. Not that I'd mind if you did.'

'I don't think now is the best time for a reveal,' she stated. 'Though, I must admit, you're taking the knowledge of my identity really well.'

He chuckled. 'That's not so surprising. I've been in love with Ladybug since I was fourteen. Then, I fell in love with Marinette. I even got to pleasure her on two separate occasions before last night. I think I am a very fortunate kitty.'

'Yes, if only the world worked out so conveniently for everyone,' she grumbled.

He pressed a kiss on her shoulder. 'What's wrong, Buginette?'

She let out an impatient sigh. 'Both of the women you liked turned out to be the same person. There's no way on earth something like that would happen for me.'

'You're torn between two loves? Damn. Who is my rival?' he enquired with mock severity.

She appreciated how readily he accepted her indecisiveness, without criticism or judgement. One of the reasons she had come to love him was for his understanding and empathy. She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed.

'His name is Adrien Agreste, and I've been infatuated with him since I was a schoolgirl. You can blame him for my always pushing you away in the past. Now, he's my neighbour and a close friend, but he's never considered me as a potential romantic partner. I've tried to move on, but my feelings don't want to give up on him. I'm sorry. You don't want to hear about this.'

Chat Noir had turned rigid behind her, his breath catching. Eventually, he exhaled with a sound almost like a laugh. 'I've heard good things about him,' he murmured. 'He's nice, genuine, and has an eight pack. I hear he's shredded.'

Marinette snorted, a laugh bubbling up her throat. 'You did not just meme at me. But yes, he is very kind and sweet. He's been there for me throughout this whole stalker ordeal. I don't know what I'd do without him.'

Pressing his lips into the back of her shoulder, Chat Noir hummed thoughtfully. 'Tell you what, since he's your celebrity crush, and a stellar guy, he can be your free pass.'

'My what?' she spluttered.

'Your free pass. If you ever get a chance to bang him, you may do so guilt free. Rumour has it he's great in the sack, so I would never dream of denying you such an opportunity. I'd do him.'

Marinette covered her face with her hands, her body shaking with barely suppressed laughter. 'Are you my lover or my pimp? Why are you trying to get me into bed with Adrien?'

She could hear the smirk in his voice. 'Lover, eh? I like the sound of that. Boyfriend would be better, but beggars can't be choosers.' His voice turned serious. 'But really, I just don't want you to have any regrets. You of all people should know how short, how precious life is, and I certainly don't want to hold you back. If there's anything you want, I say you should go for it.'

Marinette raised her hand to stroke his face behind her. He tilted his head, leaning in to her touch.

'I don't know what I did to deserve you,' she whispered.

He grasped her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. 'You were you,' he replied. 'Besides, I bet if the situation were reversed, you'd give me a free pass to sleep with Ladybug.'

'But I am Ladybug,' she argued.

He merely laughed, his arms tightening around her.

Chat Noir cuddled with her for a while, then slipped into the bathroom. His kwami, Plagg, flew about demanding sustenance, so Marinette retrieved a block of cheddar from the fridge and fed him that. He ate it with gusto, while Tikki curled her lip in long-suffering disgust.

Chat Noir then called for his transformation, and emerged from the bathroom showered and fresh.

He gave Marinette a departing kiss, then left via her balcony, promising to return soon.

Even though it was Monday, Marinette was glad she didn't have to go in to work. After the fashion show, many of her colleagues had partied until the wee hours and then continued to do it all over again the following night. She suspected they had all called in sick, nursing hangovers and wanting to avoid awkward hook-ups and one night stands.

She checked her email, just in case, and was relieved to see all work that day had been cancelled.

After fetching a packet of biscuits for Tikki, Marinette showered and dressed. As she usually kept her apartment clean, there wasn't much left to do. She pulled out her battered old sketch pad and drew a few designs, heavily inspired by Chat Noir. She was not surprised her sketches mostly consisted of lingerie, but since she was doodling in her private book, she shrugged and kept going. Before long, she had a whole line of Chat Noir themed underwear.

She laughed quietly, thinking of what her colleagues would say to such an idea.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted a whole stack of my replies to comments, but all of your lovely words are still there. The comments section was just getting out of control :P

Adrien spent the morning in bed, relishing the chance to sleep in and be lazy. Smiling broadly, he thought back on the previous night. Still marvelling at the revelation that Marinette was Ladybug, and that she consented to be with him, Adrien was sure their union was ordained by the fates. He considered himself the most fortunate man in Paris for catching her interest, not only once, but twice.

Marinette had admitted to being in love with him twice over. A giddy bubble of excitement swelled up his chest, obliterating any chance of more sleep. With a dreamy sigh, Adrien got up and dressed in comfortable casual wear.

He made himself breakfast, berated Plagg for taking advantage of Marinette's hospitality, then went to check his mail box. There were only a couple of bills and a flier, but his mood wasn't dampened at all.

He took the stairs back up to his apartment, preferring to avoid another confrontation with Luka, who habitually took the elevator.

Adrien frowned. His sneaking into Luka's place had not yielded any real proof that he was the stalker. There was the box under his bed, and the photos in his possession, but there was nothing to indicate he'd taken the other photos, or made the doll. His collection of items seemed more like that of a teenage crush, and not a psychopathic obsession.

That didn't mean his collection of things wasn't creepy. The photo of a much younger Marinette in a swimsuit was enough to raise alarm bells, especially since it had been streaked with, what he suspected, was dried semen.

The last time Adrien had been so creeped out by an obsessive fan was when Théo Barbot confessed to an "admiration" of Ladybug. Of course, Théo had no way of knowing Marinette was close to ten years his junior, but it had raised Chat Noir's hackles nonetheless.

But now, Adrien was faced with a quandary. Luka had had a plausible explanation for all of his strange behaviours, and there was no evidence of stalker-like activities in his apartment. So, supposing Luka wasn't the stalker, then who was?

'Stop scowling, you'll give yourself wrinkles,' Plagg told him. 'How will you make a living, and feed me my delicious camembert, if you're all wrinkly?'

Adrien gave him a look. 'Your concern is touching. Truly, I think I'm going to cry.'

'Pack up the attitude, Lover Boy. Seriously, what are you thinking of now? Not the stalker again, I hope.'

Adrien locked his door behind him, the slumped in a graceless heap on the couch. 'Of course I'm thinking about the stalker. But,' he continued, when Plagg opened his mouth to argue, 'I'm willing to be a little more open-minded as to who the culprit could be.'

Plagg crossed his arms with a huff. 'About time. Do you have any ideas?'

'No,' he groused. 'I haven't totally ruled out Luka, but there's not enough evidence to pin him with, either. I'm back at square one.'

'Ooh, sounds like it might be time for a good, old fashioned stake out,' Plagg suggested, rubbing his arms together.

Adrien's eyebrows shot up. 'A stake out,' he exclaimed, sitting up straight. 'Plagg, you're a genius.'

'I know.'

'If we can lure the stalker in, we can catch him in the act. But how do you set a trap like this?'

'Simple. Spread word around that you and Miss Ladybug will be out at a certain time, like you're going to the cinema. Then, you transform and watch from strategic locations within and around the building.'

Adrien turned to him, frowning in confusion. 'How can we watch from multiple positions if it's just the two of us?'

Plagg heaved a sigh. 'You split up. As much as you've tried to remedy the situation, you're not joined at the hip.'

'No way,' Adrien said, vehemently. 'I'm not leaving her alone while this creep is still at large, especially if it means they could be caught alone together. It's too dangerous.'

'Well, it's either that, or call in outside help.'

'Alya and Nino,' Adrien said, emphatically. 'They'd want to help in any way they could. They're also great tech support. They could watch the building remotely through surveillance cameras, and contact us the second they see something suspicious. This is fantastic.'

'I see some holes,' Plagg put in. 'First of all, your lady love will need to know you're Chat Noir if you're going on a stake out together, otherwise she'll worry about Adrien's safety.'

'So I tell her. No big deal,' he shrugged.

Plagg shook his head. 'She doesn't want to know, though. There's also the matter that there are no other surveillance cameras in your building, except for the one in your door. There's nothing there for your tech support to patch into.'

'Well just do what we did before and install our own.'

'Your landlord won't appreciate you taking liberties with his property.'

Adrien waved a dismissive hand. 'We won't tell him. Then, we'll remove the cameras once we're done. Simple.'

'How do you plan on letting your friends know that it'll be Ladybug and Chat Noir they're working with? It's not like all six of you can meet up and discuss tactics and logistics.'

'Marinette and I'll handle Alya and Nino. We'll tell them what they need to know, then we meet up with them as Ladybug and Chat Noir on the night.'

'So, where will Marinette and Adrien be? You can bet your friends will want to keep tabs on you.'

Adrien tapped his chin for a moment as he thought. 'We can still say that Marinette and I have gone to the movies, safely out of the way and un-contactable by phone. Then, we just double back as our alter egos to meet with Nino and Alya in a secure location.'

'What if it doesn't work?'

'We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.'

Adrien's phone buzzed from its place on the charger. Retrieving it, he saw it was Nino calling him.

'Hey, Buddy, what's up?'

There was an excited hollering from the other end. Adrien winced, holding the phone at arm's length until it quieted down.

'You're in a good mood,' he noted, drily.

'Alya just proposed,' Nino screamed back. 'We were fucking, then she pulled out a ring, and asked me to marry her. She's the absolute best.'

Adrien blinked at the flood of news. 'I hope you remembered to say yes,' he said.

'Fuck,' Nino shrieked. His voice diminished by a couple of decibels as he turned away from the mouth piece to holler over his shoulder. 'Alya? Yes. Yes I absolutely do want to marry you. I remembered to say that, didn't I?'

He received an amused, yet exasperated, negative in reply.

'Shit. Fuck. Sorry, Babe. I mean, yes, I accept. I will totally take your hand in marriage. Adrien, you have got to see the ring. It is wicked cool.'

'Yeah, I'd love to. How about we all meet up for dinner soon?'

'Brilliant. Awesome,' agreed Nino, enthusiastically.

He shouted the suggestion back to Alya, who agreed so long as Marinette could be Adrien's date.

He agreed with what he hoped sounded like calm acceptance, then congratulated Nino for his good fortune.

'I told you she didn't want to break up with you,' he teased.

There was a moment of silence. 'You knew,' Nino gasped.

'Sorry,' he snickered. 'I was sworn to secrecy.'

'Judas,' accused Nino.

They fell into a good natured argument before Nino had to leave. He had been so excited he had leapt out of bed, leaving Alya high and dry, and now he was chilly. He called his goodbyes, then returned to Alya, presumably to pick up where they had left off, now affianced.

Adrien smiled softly at his phone, happy for Nino and Alya. In his opinion, they deserved all the happiness in the world.


	33. Chapter 33

The following Friday evening, Marinette prepared to go out for dinner with Alya, Adrien, and Nino. She was pleased Alya had finally popped the question, and was thrilled Nino had been so excited. She had heard three different accounts of Monday morning, and had laughed uproariously at all of them.

'What do you think Tikki, the lace mini with the long sleeves, or the red qípáo with the yoke cut-out?' She stared at the dresses, one hand cupping her chin, with her elbow resting on her other arm.

'You're the fashionista, you tell me,' Tikki quipped.

Marinette gave Tikki a sideways glare, then turned back to the clothes draped over her bed. 'Hmm, both dresses are nice, and Alya would approve of either one. But, this is her celebration dinner and it would be tacky to wear white to another person's wedding dinner party. Ok, the qípáo it is. I just better not spill anything on it.'

She slipped into the form-fitting dress, applied her makeup, and styled her hair. She took a seat on the lounge to tug her shoes on when a knock sounded on the door.

'It's Adrien,' he called through the wood. 'You nearly ready?'

Tikki zipped over and unlocked the door. Hearing the deadbolt slide, Adrien let himself in just as Marinette was getting to her feet.

She turned around to greet him with a friendly smile. 'Hey, Adrien. You look nice.'

He was wearing a green dress shirt and black slacks, with a matching tie and jacket.

Adrien's face, though, had turned an interesting shade of red. His eyes were wide and he seemed to be having trouble forming words.

Marinette felt heat rush to her cheeks. 'Do I look ok?' she asked, demurely.

'Marry me.'

Marinette stammered, her blush burning. 'Well, we're supposed to be helping Alya and Nino celebrate their upcoming nuptials. It would be gauche to steal the spotlight from them.'

Adrien's awkward flustering turned into a sly grin. 'That wasn't a no.'

Marinette cleared her throat. 'Come on, if we don't get moving, we'll be late.'

Adrien escorted her down to the car he'd borrowed from his father. The sleek BMW purred to life when he turned the ignition, and glided smoothly through town, barely bumping over uneven surfaces. Marinette was careful to brush off her shoes and keep her hands in her lap, scared of dirtying the interior.

'So,' Adrien began, breaking the silence. 'In the event we do get wed, would you be terribly opposed to the idea of me taking your name?'

Marinette choked on her own saliva. 'What? I suppose not,' she stuttered. She could have kicked herself; she was not supposed to be thinking like that when she had Chat Noir waiting for her.

Tikki poked her head out of Marinette's purse. 'Your children will be beautiful,'  she contributed, dreamily.

'Talented too,' Adrien added with a grin. 'Do you have any ideas for names?'

Tikki thumped her arms against the purse excitedly. 'She's had names picked out since she was fifteen,' she squealed.

Marinette clamped a finger over Tikki's mouth. 'Shush,' she ordered, feeling hot from the tips of her ears to her shoulders.

'But I want to hear the names,' whined Adrien.

Phasing through Marinette's hands, Tikki moved to hover beside Adrien's headrest.

'She wants two boys and a girl, named Emma, Louis, and Hugo.'

Adrien's teasing smile softened. 'That sounds amazing. How soon would you like to get started?'

Her arms flailing, Marinette failed to express a coherent response. Frustrated and embarrassed, she lapsed into silence, ignoring Adrien and Tikki as they continued to talk of domestic bliss.

_Did I even introduce those two?_  She thought, bemused.  _They seem to get along effortlessly, and he's not even freaked out by Tikki_.

Unsure if she had made formal introductions, Marinette took the opportunity to set aside her embarrassment and introduce them. To his credit, Adrien took Tikki's presence in stride, and only questioned her purpose a little. Tikki answered him politely, then they went back to discussing white picket fences and two point five children.

Finally, they pulled up at the restaurant and a valet took the car away for them. They were ushered inside and there they met with Alya and Nino.

They greeted each other with hugs and kisses before sitting down.

Nino held out his left hand proudly. 'Check out this kick arse ring,' he told them.

On his ring finger sat a rose gold wedding band, the raised face decorated with blue enamel music notes.

'It's lovely,' Marinette crooned.

Adrien took Nino's hand, bringing it to his face for closer inspection. 'Awesome, Bro. It really suits you, too. I never would've guessed you'd go with rose gold, Alya.'

'It suits his skin tone,' she shrugged. 'It wasn't hard to have it commissioned, either.'

Nino looked at her with soft eyes and a tender smile. 'I love you, Alya.'

Alya returned his expression. 'I love you too, even though you didn't even notice the inscription.'

Alarmed, Nino tugged the ring off, then turned it around and around as he tried to find the message. He finally located it on the inner circle of the band. 'DJ-Wifi for ever.'

Marinette laughed aloud. 'Your old ship name from  _lycée_ , really?'

'I think it's very suitable,' Adrien said, with a nod. 'For ever indeed.'

He then raised his glass, the others following his lead.

'Congratulations, guys. May your futures be blessed with wealth and happiness.  _A votre santé_.'

Smiling, Marinette, Alya, and Nino replied, ' _à la vôtre_.'

Marinette had a lovely evening catching up with her closest friends. It felt like she hardly got to see Alya anymore, since life kept getting in the way. She took the time that night to enjoy their company and forget her troubles. Alya and Nino deserved her full attention, and not have a dampener on their evening brought on by her unhappiness.

For their sakes, she smiled and laughed. She ate her meal with enthusiasm, and drank a little more wine than she should have.

The room spun when she finally rose to leave. Adrien placed a discreet hand around her elbow and escorted her outside after he'd paid for them all.

'Thanks for coming out, Girl,' Alya said, wrapping Marinette in a tight embrace, while Adrien and Nino said their farewells.

She hugged her back, partially to reciprocate, and because she needed to maintain her balance. 'It was my pleasure. I'm so happy for you guys. No one deserves this happiness more than you. Name your first born after me.'

Alya giggled, then drew back. Then Marinette hugged Nino, while Adrien said his goodbyes to Alya.

Their car was pulled around first, leaving Marinette and Adrien to wave from the footpath as they drove away. Then, their slick, black BMW was brought around for them. They nodded politely to the valet, Adrien giving the man a generous tip, then they drove down the street.

He spoke lightly of the evening as they drove, happy to keep the conversational momentum going on his own, while Marinette closed her eyes against the relentless spinning.

They pulled up at their building, Adrien making a call for someone to come and collect the car, rather than leave it parked on the street all night. Once it was reclaimed by the large man Adrien addressed as Gorilla, he helped her up from her seat on the stoop, and led her inside.

They had lapsed into a comfortable silence, which was only broken when they exited the elevator.

Marinette cried out when her heel caught in the gap between the elevator floor, and the floor of the hallway. She tipped forward, but was saved from falling in an undignified heap when Adrien caught her.

'Careful there,' he told her. 'Floors are notoriously tricky.'

'Sabotage, I say,' Marinette grumbled, as she regained her footing.

Once her feet were under her, Marinette looked up to thank Adrien for his assistance. She gulped when she realised how close they were.

Slightly flushed, he looked back down at her with dilated pupils, and licked his lips.

Marinette felt her mouth dry out.

Then, Adrien leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

He pulled away to gauge her response, then kissed her again. Marinette gasped against his lips, and he took the opportunity to stroke her tongue with his.

With a tiny mewl, she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Cupping her rear, Adrien lifted her up, and pushed her against the wall beside her door, his lips never leaving hers. A portion of her mind marvelled at his strength, how he'd picked her up almost effortlessly, and kept holding her up.

His kisses were intoxicating, and burned her skin as he moved up her jaw and down her throat. His tongue was warm and wet, and as skilled as Chat Noir's.

Marinette gasped, and shoved against Adrien's chest, pushing him away as her feet touched the floor, her skirt falling back to a modest length.

'Marinette, what's wrong?' he asked, his brow furrowed in concern.

She couldn't look at him. 'I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I can't do this.'

'Hey, it's ok. Did I do something wrong?'

Shaking her head, she felt tears prick her eyes as she wrapped her arms about herself. 'No, it's not you. You didn't do anything wrong. It's me. It's all on me.'

Adrien placed his hands on her shoulders. 'Come on, talk to me. Tell me what's upsetting you.'

Marinette bit her lip and turned away. 'I'm involved with someone else,' she murmured.

She felt him straighten up and stiffen in surprise.

'You're serious about this guy?'

She nodded. 'A bit.'

'You're exclusive?'

Sha shook her head. 'We never properly labelled what we are, and he even said that you could be my "free pass," since he'd dubbed you my celebrity crush.'

'Then, may I ask what's holding you back now?'

'It feels like cheating,' she whispered.

Adrien was silent for a long moment, but his hands on her shoulders remained firm. 'I hope he knows how lucky he is to have you,' he finally said. 'You're a remarkable woman, Marinette.'

He lead forward and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead, then stepped back and let her go. She looked up at him with wide eyes, to see him smiling gently at her.

'Regardless, if you ever need anything, I'm right over here. Just call, and I'll come running. Good night, Marinette. Sweet dreams.'

He turned to unlock his door, then waited while she dug out her keys and let herself into her own apartment. He stayed where he was until she had her door locked behind her, the echo of his own door closing faint through the panelling.

Tikki flew out of her purse and crossed her arms. 'You idiot.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A votre santé - to your health  
> à la vôtre - and to yours


	34. Chapter 34

Adrien was slow to rise on Saturday morning, stretching lazily and yawning wide. Absently, his hand drifted down to stroke his cock. It was stiff and aching after a lurid dream featuring Marinette, and he figured it was because she had turned him away the night before that his libido was acting up now.

As much as he would have liked to make love with her as himself, he also felt a rush of giddy delight that she had chosen to remain faithful to Chat Noir. What she had said was true; they hadn’t defined their relationship, and she was still a free agent, but her choice to turn Adrien away warmed him as much as it frustrated him.

Marinette had looked beautiful last night, and he’d wanted nothing more than to peel her tight dress off and fuck her. Then, when she’d told him to back off, he did so with mixed feelings. However, pleased won out over his selfish desire to have her in any form he wore.

Given no other recourse, he imagined tearing her dress off of her and holding her close, while he pumped his shaft.

Relying on previous experiences to fuel his imagination, and his already painful erection, it didn’t take long for him to reach completion. He clenched his jaw and came with a grunt, spilling his seed over his hand and belly.

Naked and insufficiently sated, he rose and headed into the bathroom. He could have visited her as Chat Noir after Adrien had said good night, but he didn’t think Marinette would welcome his presence after she had so nearly been with someone else. The guilt would have gnawed at her until she’d have told him to leave. In the end, it would’ve all worked out the same, anyway.

He pitied Marinette for her ignorance. If she hadn’t been so stubborn on insisting their secret identities remain secret, they could avoid instances such as this.

Adrien heaved a sigh and stepped under the shower head. The icy water made him yelp and jump back. Muttering curses, he held his hand under the stream until the water was pleasantly cool. Then he tried again, and scrubbed until his skin turned pink.

Plagg was waiting for him in the kitchen after he’d dressed.

‘I need cheese,’ he announced, by way of greeting.

Rolling his eyes, Adrien pulled a wheel of Swiss out the fridge and left it on a plate.

‘You know, a polite good morning would suffice,’ Adrien scolded him.

Plagg didn’t listen. With a dreamy hum, he drifted to the dish and tore the wrappings off with frenzied enthusiasm.

Adrien shook his head and walked away. As he began to head toward the couch, he noticed a slip of paper on the floor by the main door. Raising an eyebrow, he stooped to pick it up. Upon closer inspection, he realised it was an envelope and there was more than just a letter inside.

Suddenly, his guts lurched then settled heavily in his abdomen. Sweat beaded his forehead as he slid a finger under the flap to break the seal.

Inside, were photos of Marinette caught in intimate positions with Chat Noir as they stood on her balcony or sat on her couch.

‘How long have you been sitting on these, you sick freak?’ he growled.

His phone rang, startling him. Eyeing it warily, he plucked it from the kitchen counter before taking a seat on the lounge.

‘Hello?’

‘Dude,’ came Nino’s expansive reply. ‘I hope you’re decent, ‘cause I’m nearly there.’

Adrien pulled his phone away as Nino ended the call, staring at the screen blankly.

‘What? Nino, what’s going on?’

But the dial tone indicated he’d already hung up.

He was startled anew when a knock sounded loudly against his door. Tossing the photos onto the coffee table, he hauled himself to his feet and opened it.

‘Bro,’ Nino said, wrapping his arms around Adrien, and thumping him on the back.

Adrien returned the hug, bemused. ‘Not that I’m unhappy to see you, but shouldn’t you be at home, satisfying your fiancé?’

Nino drew back with a lopsided grin. ‘What do you think I’ve been doing? But I’m only a man, and I need to rest, so I thought I’d visit you. It’s been ages since we just hung out together.’

‘Alya told you to leave, didn’t she?’ Adrien guessed.

‘She said if I didn’t let her rest, she’d castrate me,’ he admitted. ‘I never would have guessed that Alya had less stamina than me.’

Adrien nodded. ‘That is a surprise. You’d think after all that running around for her job, and her blog, she’d have the endurance of an Olympic athlete.’

Nino nodded as he moved further inside. ‘I know, right? I mean, she’s the one who,’ he broke off, staring at the coffee table. ‘What the fuck is this?’

Too late, Adrien realised he’d left the pictures of Marinette out. ‘Oh, that. Um, well you see. Actually, I can’t explain that.’

Nino raised his eyebrows as he sifted through the photos. ‘Damn, I didn’t know Marinette’s getting it on with Chat Noir. Did the stalker send you these?’

Adrien nodded. ‘I think so. The question is why.’

‘Maybe he knows you’re Chat Noir,’ Nino suggested conversationally, tossing the pictures down as he sat.

Freezing, Adrien stared at him with wide eyes. ‘What?’ he squeaked.

Nino looked up to meet his stare. ‘Dude, seriously? As if I wouldn’t figure you out; you’re not as slick as you think you are.’

Adrien’s legs turned to rubber. Unable to hold himself up, he sat heavily on the floor. ‘Does anyone else know?’ he wheezed.

With a derisive snort, Nino shook his head. ‘No, no one else knows. I wouldn’t tell, and no one seems to have figured it out. You’re safe.’

Whining pitifully, Adrien hung his head.

‘Back to more important issues,’ Nino went on, ‘what’s up with these photos? Assuming it was the stalker who sent them, what message is he trying to convey? Is he saying he knows who you are, or is there something else?’

Setting aside his chagrin, and the mild insult that his secret identity was insignificant, Adrien moved to sit beside Nino.

‘Maybe they’re saying that Marinette is unavailable, or that she enjoys toying with men’s hearts,’ he suggested.

Nino turned toward him. ‘That’s very specific. What makes you say that; do you have someone in mind?’

Rubbing the back of his neck, Adrien glanced away. ‘Actually, for a long time I thought it was Luka.’

Nino’s brows shot up to his hairline. ‘Juleka’s brother? Why?’

Adrien shrugged. ‘He just seemed really sketchy, right from the moment I met him. The first time I ran into him without Marinette around, he told me not to fuck around with her. He’s also lied right to her face almost every day since.’

‘What do you mean?’

Adrien told Nino about Luka’s change in employment, and the insults he’d used against her since she’d rejected him.

Nino’s eyes widened. ‘Damn. Luka’s had a crush on Marinette since we were in  _Collège_ _._  I can’t imagine him doing anything to deliberately hurt her.’

‘Since all of his lies were revealed, he admitted to what he was really doing. So far, it all checks out, but he’s been such a colossal dick lately. I almost want it to be him just so my feelings would be vindicated.’

Nino levelled him a flat stare. ‘Not cool, Bro. Just because you don’t like him is no reason to be petty or selfish.’

Adrien crossed his arms and pouted. ‘Seems like a plenty good reason to me. Especially if it turns out he’s the stalker, after all.’

Shaking his head, Nino nudged Adrien with his elbow. ‘Anyway, you got some way of finding out who dropped this off?’ he asked, nodding toward the photos.

‘Oh yeah,’ Adrien exclaimed. He surged to his feet, and jogged to his bedroom to fetch his laptop. He booted it up as he returned to the loungeroom. ‘I have a surveillance camera in my door.’

‘Really? That’s awesome,’ Nino congratulated him.

His enthusiasm waned as Adrien fast forwarded through hours of footage.

‘Why didn’t you get one of those motion detector cameras?’ he asked, bored and frustrated.

Adrien stilled. ‘I didn’t think of it,’ he admitted, sheepishly.

Nino rolled his eyes and shook his head. ‘What am I going to do with you? Oh, wait. Go back,’ he exclaimed, pointing at the screen.

Adrien rolled the footage back and pressed play. Just like last time, a hooded figure crept furtively into view, but because of the angle, all they could see was the top of his head.

‘Damn,’ they muttered, simultaneously.

‘Oh well, it was worth a shot,’ Nino sighed.

Adrien sat back with a scowl. Even with the bad angle, the stalker had still covered himself, obscuring any identifiable features. They were back where they’d started.

‘This is bullshit,’ he grumbled.

Nino patted him on the back. ‘Come on, it’s not that bad.’

Adrien stared at him in disbelief. ‘Are you kidding me? This is very bad. That creep could know who I am. What the hell do I do now?’

Nino gripped his shoulder to show his support, but had no answers. ‘I think you need to tell Ladybug. She ought to know if you’ve been compromised.’

‘What, are you telling me you don’t know who she is?’ Adrien quipped, his lips turning up at one side.

Nino gave him a look. ‘No, smart-arse, I don’t know. Even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you.’

Gasping, Adrien placed a hand over his heart. ‘Well, it’s a good thing I already know. Before you ask, no, I’m not telling you, either.’

‘Whatever, Dude. But seriously, what’re you going to do with this camera footage?’

Turning back to his laptop, Adrien let out a defeated groan. ‘What can I do? There’s no incriminating footage on here, no way to identify this bastard. I think I’ll just put it away for now. It may come in handy later, but for now, it’s worthless.’

Nino patted him on the back. ‘Come on, I’ll buy you some lunch. You can vent over coffee.’

 

* * *

 

Adrien spent a pleasant afternoon with Nino, despite the new complication and inherent stress. After they said their farewells, Adrien decided he’d better visit Gabriel again. It had been some weeks, and he was sure to get a lecture, but Adrien was a filial son who didn’t like the idea of his father languishing away in that big, cold house.

Gabriel was ornery as usual.

‘Well, Adrien. Have you decided to cease this fool’s errand and come home?’

‘Hello to you too, Father,’ Adrien muttered, as he stepped around Gabriel to enter.

The manor was as immaculate as always, but more frigid than he recalled.

Gabriel hummed his disapproval as he closed the door.

‘Are you here for something?’ he asked.

‘No, Father. I just came to see you. Seriously, why are you so convinced that I only ever have ulterior motives when I come?’

‘Probably because you so rarely visit. This is the second time I’ve seen you since you moved into that cesspool.’

Suppressing a groan, Adrien settled for rolling his eyes before he turned back to face Gabriel. ‘I see you at work all the time; it’s not like we don’t see each other at all. I realise that’s different from a visit at home, but I have a life to live as well, you know.’

Gabriel merely stared for a moment before turning to the dining room. Silently, Adrien followed, wondering why he’d bothered to come if this was how he was going to be welcomed.

They shared an awkward meal, exchanging pleasantries without delving into deeper subjects. Once again, Adrien mourned the lack of familial warmth he’d seen in other families, but responded to Gabriel’s questions or statements politely. In turn, he enquired about the company, Nathalie’s performance and health, and that of other mutual acquaintances. Gabriel’s replies were forthright and concise, almost brutal in their delivery. For once, Adrien was glad no one else was about.

He took his leave after dessert, promising to think of Gabriel’s feelings more often. Although, he made no promises on how regularly he could visit. He didn’t want to be away too often with Marinette’s safety at risk. Furthermore, if he were home more often, there was a higher chance he could catch the stalker.

Adrien bit his lip, hoping the culprit would be caught before he did something drastic.


	35. Chapter 35

After spending Saturday immersed in her designs, Marinette was ready to spend the last day of the weekend relaxing. Unfortunately, relaxing meant freeing up her mind and allowing thoughts to seep in, which kept returning to Adrien and the kiss they’d shared.

She felt terrible, not only for being unfaithful to Chat Noir, but also for giving Adrien the wrong impression. She had thought he’d only been joking when he spoke of marriage, but it was possible he’d read too much into the conversation.

‘Tikki,’ she wailed, ‘did I lead Adrien on?’

Tikki loosed a sigh. ‘No, you didn’t.’

‘But he kissed me.’

‘You kissed him back.’

Marinette glared at her, scandalised. ‘I was drunk.’

‘You weren’t that drunk.’

Marinette curled up on her couch, hugging a cushion. ‘You're not helping. When did you get so cold? First, you demand biscuits, then you call me an idiot, and now this? Where did my supportive friend go?’

With another sigh, Tikki sat atop Marinette’s head. ‘I’m still your friend; I always will be. However, as your friend, I feel obliged to tell you when you’re neglecting me, or when you’re acting stupidly. Right now, you’re acting stupid. You can’t blame alcohol for what happened on Friday night, and you shouldn’t dwell on how things turned out with Adrien. He accepted your reasons graciously, and I bet he’s ok with it.’

‘Granted, but how am I supposed to tell Chat Noir?’

Tikki shrugged. ‘Just tell him you had an opportunity to bed Adrien, but you decided not to.’

‘Isn’t that avoiding the issue?’

‘He probably already knows what happened anyway,’ Tikki said, nonchalantly.

Marinette’s mind screeched to a halt. Chat Noir was clever, and had been seen hanging around the area a lot in recent weeks. Him already knowing was not outside the realm of possibility. Marinette wailed again.

‘Stop bawling, and go get me more food,’ Tikki told her, paddling Marinette’s head with her arms.

With a sniffle, Marinette retrieved her purse and slipped her shoes on. She scribbled up a grocery list, then headed out. Tikki remained in the apartment, eating her last packet of biscuits and watching trashy soap operas.

Marinette had to buy more groceries than she’d anticipated. Her bags were overfull and heavy, almost dragging her shoulders out of their sockets. She hoisted them up with a grunt, wishing the hot weather would abate just for the time it took to walk home.

‘Do you need some help?’ asked a quiet voice to her right.

Turning, Marinette saw Nathaniel watching her with a concerned expression.

‘I’m ok,’ she replied, with a forced smile. ‘Home’s not too far. Besides, you already have your own burden,’ she pointed out, looking meaningfully at the large bag hanging from his shoulder.

Nathaniel reached out and took two of her bags. ‘It’s not as heavy as it looks, and this is a lot for one person. Let me help.’

Smiling gratefully, she let him carry some of her bags. They exchanged pleasantries as they walked, then he filled her in on his upcoming comic book release. She grinned at his enthusiasm, happy that things were working out for him.

They entered her building, and took the elevator up. Mercifully, there was no sign of Luka. Marinette opened her door, indicating he enter first. With a polite nod, he placed her bags on the counter. Marinette set the rest of the bags beside them.

‘Thank you so much for your help. You’re a lifesaver,’ she told him

Nathaniel ducked his head as his cheeks turned pink. ‘It’s no problem, really.’

‘Would you like to stay for a cup of tea? We haven’t caught up in ages,’ she offered. ‘Besides, it is hellishly hot out there, and you ought to rehydrate before you brave that hellscape again.’

‘That is lot of hell. Thank you, I’d like that.’

Marinette smiled and set a pot of tea to boil. It was cooler inside, so a cup of tea wasn’t unreasonable, but she didn’t drink it as often during the warmer months. When she did, it was usually in Sabine’s company.

Marinette felt a twinge of guilt. She hadn’t visited her parents in a while. She’d make sure to stop by later in the week.

She continued her conversation with Nathaniel over tea, sitting on the couch and eating savoury biscuits Tikki disliked. Marinette had to excuse herself to the bathroom after her drink went straight through her. When she returned, Nathaniel was fiddling with his bag.

‘Do you need to leave?’ she asked.

He looked up with a start. Flushing, he smiled apologetically. ‘Sorry, yeah. This comic is chewing up all my free time. It was lovely to see you again, Marinette. I hope we can catch up again soon.’

‘I’d like that,' she replied.

Marinette accompanied him to the foyer, then waved through the glass doors as he walked away.

Upon her return to her floor, she saw Adrien standing in his doorway, frowning at a slip of paper in his hand.

‘Something wrong?’ she asked, deliberately nonchalant.

Adrien looked up and gave her a distracted smile. ‘It seems your admirer doesn’t like competition.’

Marinette stood still, her arms curling subconsciously against her chest. ‘What do you mean?’

Adrien raised the hand holding the note. ‘It says to stay away from you, or else.’

Gulping, Marinette stared at the paper. ‘Or else what?’

‘Doesn’t say. I bet this guy hadn’t thought that far ahead.’

‘Will you go to the police?’ She didn’t want to think about the tremble in her voice, and hoped Adrien hadn’t noticed it.

‘I suppose I should, seeing as it’s related to your case. Don’t worry, I can do this alone. I’m a big boy.’

She watched helplessly as he locked his door and walked away.

‘Let me know how it goes,’ she called after him.

Adrien raised a hand in acknowledgement, then he was gone.

 

* * *

 

It was some hours later when a knock sounded on her door, Adrien calling to her from the other side.

Marinette leapt from the lounge and moved as fast as her tiny apartment would allow. She opened her door to see his affable smile.

‘Hey,’ he greeted her.

‘Hey,’ she echoed, feebly. Remembering her manners, she held the door open and invited him in.

‘Hi, Tikki,’ he went on, waving to Tikki as she sat on the coffee table with a plate of biscuits.

Tikki nodded in reply, but hugged her food possessively.

Marinette sat on the lounge beside him, tension keeping her spine painfully straight. ‘How did it go?’

‘About how you’d expect. They asked me questions, took the paper, and said they’ll be in touch. Still managed to take hours, though.’

Marinette hummed in agreement, but frowned at the lack of communication she’d had from the police.

‘Hey, don’t worry so much,’ Adrien said, patting her knee consolingly. ‘I’ll be ok.’

‘How can you be so sure?’ she murmured, her gaze dropping to his hand still on her knee.

‘I’m big and tough. No one can scare me.’

She shook her head. ‘Daddy’s money may scare some people, but this guy isn’t some corporate flunky. He’s legitimately unstable.’

Adrien reached out to hold her hand. ‘I wasn’t talking about Father’s money or influence. I’m tougher than you realise, Bug.’

She smiled at the endearment, though it was weak and watery. ‘I know you like to think so, and I’m sure you’re very strong. But this is a very real, very dangerous situation. This guy has just threatened your safety. Aren’t you a little worried?’

‘Of course, I’m worried,’ he admitted. ‘But not for me.’

‘What? But, how can you not be worried? This is frightening stuff,’ her babbling was cut off when he rested a finger against her lips.

‘I’m more worried about you, and the fact that you won’t let me protect you.’

‘Hey, I’m the superhero here. I can protect myself.’

He nodded, lowering his hand. ‘You can protect yourself from antagonists, but who will protect you from yourself? You have a habit of working yourself into a frenzy, and you panic when a resolution isn’t forthcoming.

‘You’re quick on your feet, and extremely clever, but when there’s a threat you can’t purify, or punch, you tend to act alone, forcing everyone who can help away from you. You’ve isolated yourself enough these last weeks enough to prove my point, and I’m scared you’ll do something reckless, or be caught alone when this freak finally does confront you.’

‘You sound like you know me so well,’ she whispered.

‘I do know you well.’ He picked up her hand to place a tender kiss on her knuckles. ‘We’ve been partners for a long time, now.’

Marinette felt her eyes widen as comprehension dawned. ‘Chat Noir?’

‘I told you I can look after myself, Milady,’ he told her, with a wink.

Her mouth working soundlessly, she could only stare as memories flooded in. A prolonged squeak escaped her as words failed to come together.

‘How?’ she finally wheezed. ‘But, I was. Then you were. I kissed you,’ she shrieked.

Adrien hummed in agreement. ‘Not just kisses, either. Although, that was a very nice kiss too. I had such lovely dreams after that.’

A furious blush spread up Marinette’s face. With a mortified shriek, she covered her face with her hands. She felt Adrien shift closer, and pull her into his lap. She let him, resting her burning face against his shoulder, concealing herself from his scrutiny.

‘Come on, Bug. Don’t hide from me,’ he begged, rubbing her back. ‘Is it really so bad Chat Noir and I are the same person?’

She muffled her despairing wail with his shirt. ‘I’ve been in love with both of you for ages. I agonised over it, felt unfaithful to both of you. Now, I find our you’re the same person, and all of that distress was for nothing. What am I supposed to do with this?’

His shoulders shook as he chuckled. ‘The same thing I did. Accept it, and love the wonderful person unconditionally.’

‘The same?’ she asked, peering up at him.

He gazed back at her, smiling softly. ‘Now you know the turmoil I went through when I thought I was in love with two separate people.’

‘You’ve both been idiots,’ Tikki added.

Adrien frowned at her. ‘You’ve been spending way too much time with Plagg. His bad habits are rubbing off on you.’

Marinette gasped. ‘That’s why you were so calm with Tikki. You actually had met her before. I was wondering if I’d ever properly introduced you.’

‘Rest assured, you have. Twice now, in fact,’ he informed her.

Frowning, she asked, ‘why didn’t you say anything sooner?’

He tapped her nose. ‘Because you never allowed it.’

‘Then why tell me now?’

‘You needed to know that a regular man is no threat to me. Technically, he’s not a threat to you either, but you do get frazzled easily.’

‘You condescending prick.’

‘My apologies, I didn’t mean to speak down to you.’

She clutched his shirt and buried her face in his shoulder. ‘Shut up, stupid Cat.’

‘As you command, Milady.’

‘Plagg,’ Tikki screeched. ‘They’ve finally done it.’

‘About fucking time,’ came the acerbic reply.

‘Was that really necessary?’ Adrien asked over Marinette’s shoulder.

‘Considering it’s you two, yes,’ answered Tikki.


	36. Chapter 36

Adrien invited Marinette back to his place that night, though not for sexual reasons. He would have liked to make love with her, and finally share all of himself without having to hide behind a mask, but Marinette needed time to adjust and come to terms with him. Agreeing, she’d packed a bag and followed him to his apartment, but she borrowed an old shirt of his rather than wear her own pyjamas, muttering something about smells and comfort. Plagg and Tikki curled up together on a cushion by the window, ignoring the humans as they chattered in their own language.

Adrien and Marinette spoke for hours, confessing to feelings and sharing tales of their misadventures. He laughed when she told him of a time when she’d had to steal his phone, and she’d groaned when he confessed to being the catalyst of Théo Barbot’s akumatisation. She punched him hard when he confessed to deliberately making her blush, but he apologised for his childishness. She magnanimously forgave him, but he suspected she would bring it up whenever she felt the need to tease him.

He fell asleep with Marinette in his arms, both of them smiling serenely. It felt right to be close to her, like he was completed just being in her presence. Falling asleep with her was easy and natural, and he hoped they would do it more often.

 

* * *

 

He awoke before her, sliding out of bed and placing a kiss on her brow. It was still dark outside, so he crept to the bathroom without turning on the bedroom light.

Marinette was still asleep by the time he was ready to leave. Since the fashion show was over, and the workplace was back to a more relaxed schedule, he could walk to work with Marinette again, so long as she got up in time.

He bounced her hip against the mattress. ‘Wakey wakey, Love. Time to rise and shine.’

‘Piss off, ghost,’ she grumbled, turning away from him and throwing an arm out.

Her wild swing came nowhere near him, but he wondered what she was dreaming about.

Shaking his head, he tried again. ‘Marinette, time to get up for work. You know, for one of those adult responsibilities we have.’

She screwed her face up and whined. ‘No, don’t want to.’

Adrien gripped her hand and pulled her upright. With much encouragement, he got her into the bathroom. He would have helped her shower, but she shut the door on him with a meaningful frown.

When she was ready, he took her hand and walked out with her. Her fingers curled around his own as she gave him shy glances and small smiles. A blush coloured her cheeks, and every so often a breathy giggle escaped her.

They parted ways at the front door of Gabriel’s, but he cajoled her out of her studio at lunchtime with an offer of a free meal at a café down the street.

‘So, is this like a lunch date, or something?’ Marinette asked, stirring her frappe with her straw.

Tearing his gaze away from his pasta, Adrien glanced at her. ‘I’d like it to be.’

He watched as her cheeks turned pink, her straw barely touching her lips.

‘I’d like that too,’ she admitted.

‘Does that mean we’re dating now?’ he asked, with a coy smile.

Her answering grin was coquettish. ‘You’ll have to ask me properly.’

Adrien set his fork down, and straightened his posture. Affecting a serious expression, he looked Marinette in the eyes. ‘Mademoiselle, would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?’

With an indelicate snort, Marinette looked up at him. ‘You’re so cheesy. You’re not proposing, so relax and ask me naturally.’

‘I was acting natural,’ he retorted. ‘Fine. Marinette, would you like to go out with me some time?’

‘Oh, like a date?’ she teased.

He gave her a flat stare. ‘Stop being difficult, woman.’

She smothered a laugh with her hand. ‘A date sounds wonderful. I’d like that very much.’

A grin spread across his face, wide and foolish. ‘You’ve just made me the happiest cat in the world, Milady.’

She shushed him and giggled. ‘Not so loud. Someone might jump to conclusions.’

‘The only thing going on here is a new couple,’ he replied, picking up her hand and kissing her knuckles.

They finished their meals and headed back to Gabriel’s hand in hand.

 

* * *

 

Adrien didn’t finish until late. A last-minute shoot had been called, forcing a team of employees to stay well after closing time. Adrien was particularly annoyed, as the client was not a top priority, and his role could have been done by anyone. However, Gabriel insisted he be the main model.

He texted Marinette with a brief explanation, and apologised for not walking her home. She replied she would take the time to visit her parents, and that she’d contact him, Alya, and her folks with her leaving and arrival times.

Satisfied she was taking precautions, he went on with his job.

Once he was permitted to leave, he ducked into his favourite dark alcove and transformed. Up on the rooftops, he sprinted home. Even though Marinette’s lights were on, he went to his own balcony first. He detransformed and let himself in.

‘Cheese,’ Plagg moaned, drifting listlessly toward the kitchen.

Adrien snorted and rolled his eyes, but laid out two wheels of Plagg’s preferred food. He kicked off his shoes, put his pyjamas on, then went to his main door.

A folded piece of paper had been slipped under his door. Picking it up, Adrien unfolded it.

_Stay away from her, or I’ll cut off every part you touched_ , it read.

He didn’t waste time. Picking up his landline, he placed a call to the police. Half an hour later, two officers knocked on his door. They asked him routine questions, claimed his camera footage, the note, then knocked on Marinette’s door.

She answered with wide eyes, her skin pale. ‘What’s going on?’ she asked, peering out from behind her door.

‘Your stalker left me another note,’ Adrien explained, calmly.

‘Thank you, we’ll take it from here,’ one of the policemen told him, frowning.

Adrien held his hands up and stepped back, but watched the proceedings closely.

Finally, the officers left, with more promises to keep in touch.

‘What happened?’ Marinette demanded, once they were out of earshot.

Adrien shook his head. ‘Just another note telling me to stay away from you. It’s nothing to work yourself up over.’

She didn’t look convinced. ‘I don’t think you can keep dismissing this as nothing. What if he tries to attack you, or finds out who you are?’

Adrien sucked in a breath through his teeth. ‘About that,’ he drawled.

‘What?’ she asked, flatly.

‘Well, he may already know.’

When she failed to respond, he ducked back inside his apartment to fetch the pictures of him as Chat Noir. ‘Obviously, I can’t show this to the cops.’

‘The stalker sent you these?’ she asked as she flipped through them.

‘Yeah, but Nino and I weren’t sure if it meant he knows who I am, or if he’s just trying to make you look like a floosy.’

Marinette snorted derisively, then her eyes narrowed. ‘Wait, Nino?’

With an awkward cough, Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. ‘Yeah, ah, it seems Nino figured me out ages ago. But I didn’t know that until Saturday,’ he tacked on, defensively.

She stared at him a moment longer, unimpressed.

‘Sorry,’ he mumbled.

‘Nothing to be done about it now. Does anyone else know?’

He shook his head. ‘Not even Alya.’

‘I’d like to catch this guy before that changes.’

Adrien perked up. ‘Plagg and I were talking about that last week. I think we came up with a viable plan.’

He waved her back to his place, and sat her on the couch. Tikki phased through the walls to sit with Plagg on the coffee table, and Adrien perched on the arm of the couch.

‘Ok, so,' he began, 'we were thinking that Adrien and Marinette could spread the word that they’re going to the movies one night, which works well with our timing, now that we’re newly dating. Once they’re safely out of the way, we find someplace private, transform, and double back in secret as Ladybug and Chat Noir. We’ll position ourselves so every entrance is covered, and wait for a suspicious person to enter.’

‘What if he’s already in here before we can come back?’ she asked.

He held up his index finger, grinning. ‘This is where we bring in outside help. Before you and I make any announcements, we ask Alya and Nino to help us set up surveillance cameras in the lobby, the elevator, the stairwell, and in the corridor. If the landlord complains, we’ll tell him it’s temporary, and we’ll take it all down once we’re done.’

Marinette looked confused. ‘How do we explain the appearance of Ladybug and Chat Noir?’

Adrien shrugged. ‘Well tell Alya that we saw them one night while they were patrolling, and asked for their help. Nino will back us up.’

‘Maybe it would be easier to let Alya in on the secret,’ suggested Tikki.

‘Yeah, you’re all going to need to meet up and discuss logistics, anyway. May as well save yourselves some verbal acrobatics and just tell her,’ Plagg concurred.

Adrien exchanged a look with Marinette.

‘Makes sense,’ she offered.

‘Are you ok with that?’ Adrien asked. ‘Your identity had always been paramount.’

She nodded firmly. ‘Too many people know already. Maybe like this, we can go into damage control more easily should something be leaked to the media. Also, it would be cruel to leave Alya out now. She’s going to be pretty pissed as it is.’

Adrien nodded, supressing a shudder. ‘Ok, we’ll call them and set up a time when we can talk. All of our schedules clash, so it’ll probably have to wait until the weekend. Is that all right with you?’

‘It can’t be helped,’ she shrugged. ‘Besides, what’s a few more days?’

‘We can probably get things going tonight. I’ll call Nino, and ask him to look into motion sensor cameras and other surveillance equipment. You can ring Alya and let her know we want to meet up on Friday night, or whenever. She’ll tell Nino about the meet-up, then we hit them with the big reveal and a plan to catch this freak. Sound good?’

Marinette’s lips were twitching as she tried not to smile. ‘Sounds good.’

‘Excellent. Now, there’s one more order of business.’

She raised an eyebrow. ‘What’s that?’

‘I’d really like to kiss you right now.’

‘Oh boy, here we go,’ Plagg groused. ‘Come on, Sugar Cube, we’re going to your place.’

Tikki waved to Adrien, hugged Marinette’s cheek, then followed Plagg through the wall.

Marinette shook her head at Plagg’s infantile aversion to affection. Turning back to Adrien, she asked, ‘you were saying?’

He slid off the arm of the couch and leaned closer. ‘Just that I would really like to kiss you.’

Her eyes were darting from his eyes to his lips and back again. ‘Maybe I’d like you to kiss me, too.’

‘We’re in agreement, then,’ he murmured.

Marinette closed the distance, winding her arms around his neck as she straddled his lap.

‘Here I thought you’d need time to adjust,’ he mumbled against her lips.

‘You know I can adapt quickly, Chaton,’ she replied.

He hummed when she bit his lip, his hands gripping her hips tight.

She ground against him, encouraging him to harden. Adrien groaned, laying sloppy kisses down her throat. Then, she tugged lightly on his hair, bring his face back up to hers.

Suddenly, she giggled. Squeezing her eyes shut, she shook as she laughed, her head leaning against his shoulder.

‘What’s funny?’ he asked, bemused.

‘Sorry,’ she gasped. Schooling her expression, she looked at him once more. ‘It just occurred to me what a hypocrite I am. I’m always tugging on your hair, and you never complain. Yet I hate having my hair pulled. I’m horribly unfair.’

‘Why is that funny?’

She shrugged. ‘I don’t know. Maybe I was just laughing at my own foibles. But you’d tell me if I did something you didn’t like, right?’

‘Of course, just as you’d tell me if I did something that made you uncomfortable. That’s how relationships work, my Maribug.’

‘Ok,’ she whispered, before leaning in again.

Adrien kissed her tenderly. Always before, he’d been wearing his disguise. He had never had the opportunity to make love to Marinette as himself, so he wanted to savour the moment. He caressed her with his fingertips, unbuttoned her blouse slowly, and pressed into her when she ground on him.

He unfastened her bra with practised ease, cupping her breasts and stroking his thumbs over her nipples as she threw the garment aside. In turn, she tugged off his shirt and splayed her hands over his chest.

His cock warmed and hardened, straining against his track pants. Marinette rested atop him, her breasts pressing into his chest, while her hand drifted down his belly. She pulled on the waistband of his pants, freeing his shaft, and raised a brow at him.

‘Going commando?’ she asked, voice low and husky.

Adrien’s right arm wound around her to cradle her rear. ‘I never wear underwear to bed.’

‘How did I not notice that?’ she murmured, looking down the length of his body.

He felt warmth flood his cheeks. ‘Hey, my eyes are up here.’

‘Indeed, they are. Such pretty eyes too,’ she crooned, facing him again.

Her hand wrapped lightly around the head of his shaft, then moved slowly up and down. Adrien shuddered as his breath caught.

His right hand, still on her backside, began to stroke her. His fingers pressed against her folds when he reached her crotch, then teasingly drew away as he rubbed upwards.

Marinette mewled as she kissed a spot below his ear, so quiet he wouldn’t have heard if she’d been kissing somewhere else. He repeated the action, pressing firmly on her nub before withdrawing. She gasped, then sat up.

Her expression was wicked as she shimmied off his lap to kneel between his knees. Adrien gulped.

Maintaining eye contact, Marinette kissed him lightly before licking a firm line up the length of his shaft. Adrien grunted, his hands clenching on the couch cushions, and his cock twitching.  

Marinette smirked, pulled his pants off, then took him in her mouth. Adrien let his head fall back, warm wetness curling around him, teasing him to new heights as her head bobbed slowly.

His cock throbbed, hot and prickly with need; Marinette’s clever tongue about to finish him before he could pleasure her.

What she couldn’t take in, she stroked with her hand, her fingers trailing over his balls, while her other hand was clamped around his leg. She released him with a slurp, but kept pumping him with her hand.

Adrien heaved his head up to look at her, then she winked at him.

‘You doing ok there, Hot Stuff?’

He could only groan in response.

Marinette stood, her hands trailing up his skin as she rose. ‘Would you like to take my pants off?’

‘Yes,’ he answered, emphatically.

She chuckled as he fumbled with the buttons, then tugged her slacks down. She stepped out of them, kicking them to one side. Before she could move, Adrien held her hips, and kissed her through her pink lace panties.

Stroking his hair, she murmured, ‘take me to bed.’

Standing took effort, but once he was up, he stood close to her, his hands winding around to cup her arse. She wrapped her arms around his neck with a sigh, her pelvis moving forward to press against his erection.

Adrien lifted her up with ease, then carried her to his room, where he laid her down near the edge of the bed.

He had long desired to have her like this in his room. He wanted her covered in his scent, just as much as he’d enjoyed being surrounded by her scent.

He took a moment to admire her as she lay across the mattress, her face flushed, breasts heaving, and her legs open. He hooked her panties at the hips and tugged them down, strings of her wetness clinging to the delicate fabric. He groaned, letting her panties drop, then trailed his fingers over her pussy. She was wet, but not enough.

He knelt on the floor, and draped her legs over his shoulders. Taking a deep breath, he licked a long line up her damp folds. Marinette gasped and squirmed, her legs curling around him.

Encouraged, he repeated the motion, then circled his tongue around the hood of her clit.

Marinette hummed appreciatively, letting go of his blanket to stroke his hair.

He enjoyed eating her out. Her smell was intoxicating, her taste divine, and the way she writhed tempted him to keep going until she orgasmed.

Her panting was punctuated with breathy moans. ‘Adrien,’ she whimpered.

She was close. He didn’t need an animal’s instincts to tell him that. Her legs quivered and her hips jerked as he focussed on her sweet spot.

‘Adrien,’ she gasped. ‘I need you.’

With a low growl, he picked her up to lay her down on the pillows. Sweat slicked, with her hair plastered to her skin, she was the very image of debauchery. Slowly, deliberately, Adrien spread his hands over her shoulders, then dragged them slowly down her body. She arched into his touch, then guided his hands back to her breasts. He kneaded them as he knelt between her knees, then slowly leaned forward to kiss down her throat and over the soft swell of flesh.

She cradled his head when he sucked on her nipple, dragging her fingers though his hair.

He let go of one breast, dragging his hand down her body to press into her pussy. With a hum, Marinette spread her legs further. Two of his fingers slid inside easily, the heel of his palm rubbing firmly against her nub when he slid over it.

Marinette sighed, her hands roving over his shoulders, as she slowly moved her hips with his motions.

As her moisture trickled over his hand, Adrien curled his fingers. Marinette tensed and gasped, but released her breath with a low hum. Adrien stroked the spot on her inner wall, carefully gauging her reactions. Marinette wore a faint smile as she watched him, the fondness in her eyes sincere and heart-warming.

Adrien stretched up to kiss her lips, his tongue caressing hers. He kept his ministrations tender, hoping to convey the depth of his love with his actions. He didn’t know if Marinette understood his message, but he could always tell her if his meaning was lost.

His cock twitched again, reminding him of his discomfort.

With a sound akin to a purr, Marinette placed her hands on his shoulders and shoved. In a moment, Adrien was on his back, and staring up at her as she straddled his hips. She rocked against his aching shaft, her moisture leaving a wet trail in her wake.

Adrien ran his hands up and down her thighs, watching her greedily. She was beautiful, her face flushed and her chest heaving. She was powerful, reducing him to a quivering mess, and she knew it. Marinette smiled at him, then gently took hold of his cock, positioning it at her entrance. They both gasped as he slid into her, sheathing him fully without any resistance.

Slowly, Marinette began to move. Hands braced on his belly, she slid back and forth, her arse gliding over his skin.

Changing tactics, she rested her elbows near his shoulders, bringing her face closer to his. She smiled at him as Adrien changed his grip, holding her hips as her spine undulated, moving her up and down his shaft.

She moaned, the new angle teasingly close to her sweet spot.

Her breasts were tantalisingly close, swaying with her movements. Her nipples brushed against his chest, adding a delicious friction.

Suddenly, he pulled her close, crushing her against him and kissing her fiercely. His pelvis rose up to meet her, encouraging her to ride him faster and harder.

Marinette grasped his face with both hands, returning his fevered kisses. Her backside lifted, then thrust down hard, pushing him into the mattress. Releasing him, she sat up and bounced, her breasts copying the action.

Adrien groaned, his hands roving over her body. Her heated flesh surrounding him was slick, her juices trickling down his shaft and onto the bedding. He ached, but he wasn’t ready to finish yet. As much as Marinette appeared to be enjoying herself, she was not nearing completion as quickly as he was.

Lifting himself into a reclining position, Adrien pulled her into a sloppy kiss.

‘Turn around,’ he panted in her ear.

Marinette hummed wantonly, then drew back. His cock slid out with a slick squelch, then bobbed in the air, cool compared to Marinette’s hot body.

She crawled in a tight circle until her backside was in his face. Unable to resist temptation, Adrien ran his tongue from her pussy up to the top of her arse in a firm line. Marinette gasped, then moaned low in her throat.

She lowered her head, then took him in her mouth again. He gripped her waist, then sucked on her wet pussy as she continued to work his dick.

Tonguing her clit, he hummed when she began to squirm. As her own moan of pleasure vibrated around him, Adrien pressed into her folds, smothering his vocalisations with her moist flesh. He licked and sucked feverishly, his tongue working her, determined to push her over the edge first.

Marinette shuddered and her legs began to quiver. Her head stilled for a moment before it resumed bobbing up and down, her teeth dragging delicately over his sensitive skin.

Without warning, the tight coil in his groin released. Adrien came with a startled shout, expelling himself in her mouth.

With an audible gulp, Marinette took all he had, her hand still pumping his shaft where her mouth couldn’t reach.

As he softened, Marinette sat up and slowly turned to face him. Instantly, Adrien felt embarrassed.

‘I’m sorry, I meant to make you finish first,’ he began.

Marinette held a finger to his lips, and shushed him. ‘Not every time is going to be perfect,’ she told him, ‘and you’ve made sure I finished first just about every time before now. You’ve always taken care of me. Plus, I’m sure you’ll find a way to make it up to me.’

‘But aren’t you dissatisfied?’

She stretched out beside him, pressing close to his side. ‘It was enough. But I expect you to blow my mind next time.’

‘I can blow more than your mind,’ he assured her with a lascivious smirk.

‘You’d better. Now, we have work tomorrow. Go shower and go to sleep.’

‘Yes, Milady,’ he replied. ‘Care to join me?’

She returned his smirk, then pushed up to accompany him to the bathroom.


	37. Chapter 37

Marinette made her way home in a dreamy haze. True to his word, Adrien had sought her out during the day, and took advantage of her private studio. With a smirk and barely any effort required, he had flipped up her pleated miniskirt and bent her over her worktable, tearing a hole in her underwear for faster access.

He’d fucked her hard and fast while rubbing her off, making her orgasm quickly. Then, he’d turned her back around, sat her on the table and fingered her while he sucked on her breasts. Rather than undressing her, he had unfastened a few buttons, then had tugged her blouse open, and her bra down. Thus exposed, he left hickeys all over her soft skin.

Even though she was sated, Adrien kept going. He knelt between her legs, pulled her ruined panties down her thighs, and left them to dangle from one ankle while he ate her out.

Marinette had collapsed onto the table, her hands clamped over her mouth, while she shuddered and twitched around him.

It wasn’t until she’s climaxed for the third time when he ceased his relentlessness. He’d come up and sighed at the debauched image she made, promising a repeat performance whenever she was ready.

Then, he’d claimed her ruined panties as his prize, and left.

Marinette had spent the remainder of the day keenly aware of her bare arse under her short skirt, self-consciously tugging it down to avoid giving everyone a peek.

Adrien had finished work before her that day and was undoubtedly at home, planning how to ravish her next. Wetness tickled her skin at the mere thought.

_Wouldn’t you think a fashion house would have spare underwear laying around_ , she thought, hoping no one could see the wet trail under her hem.  _Or, at least have the fabric to spare so I could make myself something_.

Unfortunately, Gabriel’s kept a close eye on their inventory, and anyone caught stealing supplies were dealt with harshly. Marinette sighed, and tugged her skirt down once more.

She darted quickly into her apartment and showered, then put on fresh panties and a dress.

No sense in putting on much more if Adrien was only going to tear it off her later.

She was brushing her hair and walking by her balcony door when a terrific boom, and a blinding light followed by searing heat, exploded to her immediate left.

With a scream, Marinette was thrown back. She struck the wall and slumped down, fire erupting from her couch. Glass shattered, and smoke was spreading rapidly through her apartment.

Her front door burst open as Adrien charged in, looking around wildly until he found her. His eyes widened when he saw her. He rushed over, scooped her up, and ran to the stairs, pulling the fire alarm as he went.

A long, wailing siren pierced the air. Residents stuck their heads out of their homes curiously, until Adrien shouted for them to evacuate the building immediately.

What followed was a panicked exodus as everyone fled to safety. People tripped on the stairs, were separated from loved ones, or were trampled in the stampede. Marinette watched them flee with wide, damp eyes from the safety of Adrien’s arms. In amongst the crowd in the stairwell, Nathaniel’s stricken face stood out, pale and drawn. She briefly wondered why he was there, her rattled mind catching on the tangent.

Only Adrien’s roar called the masses to order. He shouted for them to remain calm, that their panicked scrambling was only making things worse. In a moment, the people were filing out in a more orderly fashion, though no less scared.

Throughout it all, Marinette clung to Adrien, her face buried in his shoulder. Her left arm throbbed, her calf hot and aching, and she was sure her hair was singed. Her pulse raced, and her mind wouldn’t focus on anything other than to hold on to Adrien.

Soon, he had carried her out into fresh air, their neighbours milling around the street and looking up at the fire billowing from her apartment.

Fire engine and ambulance sirens came ever closer. Adrien directed everyone to stand on the opposite side of the street lest there be an accident on the road.

Finally, the emergency vehicles pulled up, their passengers leaping into action. Firefighters reeled out their hose, while paramedics began herding people away from the activity and sorted them by need.

Apart from a few scrapes and bruises, none of the other residents were seriously hurt. They were patched up on the scene and sent on their way. Marinette, however, was sent to the hospital for observation after Adrien informed them it was her apartment which had exploded.

He rode in the ambulance with her, holding her uninjured hand while the paramedics treated her minor burns and asked simple questions to test her cognitive abilities.

Once she was admitted to hospital, staff there called her family.

Tom and Sabine rushed into the room she shared with five other people, their faces pale and drawn. Adrien remained in the lobby after directing them to her room.

‘Sweetie, are you ok?’ Sabine asked quietly, running her hands and eyes over Marinette.

‘I’m ok, just a little toasted,’ she replied, patting Sabine’s hand in reassurance.

Tom harrumphed. ‘If she’s cracking jokes, she must be doing all right. What happened?’

‘That’s what we’d like to know,’ a police officer interjected, as a doctor accompanied him to Marinette’s bedside.

She recognised him as one of the policemen she had spoken to previously, his once affable exterior now drawn into a severe frown.

‘Excuse me, Madame and Monsieur, could you leave for a moment while I speak with Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?’ he asked, though it did not sound like a request.

Tom and Sabine cast worried looks over their shoulders as they shuffled out. The doctor drew the privacy screen around Marinette’s bed, giving them the illusion of isolation.

‘Can you tell me what happened?’ the policeman went on, once Tom and Sabine were out of earshot.

Marinette explained to the best of her recollection. He nodded and took notes, then gave Tom and Sabine permission to come back in.

‘The firemen say the device used to start the blaze was a crudely made bomb, apparently set on a timer,’ the officer told them all.

‘A bomb?’ Tom and Sabine exclaimed, simultaneously.

The officer turned to them. ‘Yes, it seems someone had been harassing Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng for some weeks now. However, now they’ve escalated to attempted murder.’

Both of her parents turned to her with twin reproving expressions, ashen as they were.

‘Marinette, what has been going on?’ Sabine asked, with deliberate slowness.

She shrank down, hiding behind hunched shoulders, but it was the police officer who answered.

Tom and Sabine listened, their expressions morphing into horror the more they heard.

Finally, the doctor took over. ‘Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng will remain here overnight to make sure her lungs are clear, and that her burns are properly treated. While not severe, we would still like to avoid infection if possible. A nurse will be in shortly to check your bandages.’ With that, the doctor tipped her head and departed.

The policeman gave them all a level stare. ‘This is an active investigation, so I must insist you refrain from discussing it, even amongst yourselves. Make no mention of it at work, online, or to your friends. It’s imperative your statements remain free of each other’s influence, understand?’

They all murmured their agreement, then the police officer left as well.

Sabine turned back to Marinette with worried eyes. ‘Why didn’t you tell us?’

Marinette shrugged, staring at her hands as she wrung them in her lap. ‘I don’t know. I guess I just didn’t want you to worry.’

‘Well, your apartment’s a disaster. You should move back in with us,’ Sabine told her.

‘That won’t be necessary,’ Adrien interrupted smoothly as he entered. Letting the privacy curtain fall back into place, he gave Tom and Sabine an easy smile. ‘It would be troublesome to move all her things back home, so she can just pack the things she’ll need and stay with me, if she wants.’

‘Don’t you live right across the hall?’ asked Tom, one brow raised. ‘That’s no safer than if she just stayed in her own place.’

‘I assure you, she’s safer with me than just about anywhere else,’ he rebutted.

They continued to argue over her while the nurse changed her dressings, talking as if she weren’t there. The nurse spared her a sympathetic smile and a pat on her uninjured hand.

‘Excuse me, Madame and Messieurs, but there are other patients in this room who require rest. Please take your discussion elsewhere,’ she told them, reprovingly.

Looking properly abashed, the three of them bade their farewells to Marinette and picked up their argument in the waiting room.

Marinette exhaled gustily once they were gone. Left in peace, she sat back and tried to relax, but dread gnawed at her insides.

 

* * *

 

Marinette was released the following afternoon. Adrien offered to escort her out, but Tom declined and walked her out himself. Adrien was left standing by the hospital’s front door, looking forlorn, as Tom drove Marinette back to the bakery.

‘I appreciate your concern, Papa, but I think I’d prefer to stay with Adrien,’ she said.

Tom, his eyes fixed on the road, shook his head. ‘No. that place is no longer safe, and I won’t take any more risks leaving you there. What kind of father would I be if I let my little girl return to a place where a homicidal maniac could find her?’

Marinette sighed and rested her head against the passenger window. Arguing would do no good, and her arm and leg pulsed uncomfortably. Though her burns were minor, they still hurt, and would force her to take a few days off work.

Adrien had already explained her injuries to her managers, but only Mathéo got the full story.

Adrien relayed that Mathéo had been concerned and sympathetic to her needs, and assured them that she still had a month’s worth of sick leave built up. With one less concern, Marinette could focus on getting better. It was cold comfort.

Tom pulled up at the bakery and helped Marinette limp upstairs. Adrien had asked the officers inspecting her apartment if he could pack some essentials for her, then had carted his findings to the hospital for her. Tom carried that bag in his free hand as if it weighed nothing, then took it up to her old room while Marinette rested on the lounge.

Sabine set down a tray of Marinette’s favourite foods on the coffee table. ‘Here you go, my Darling. I have to help your father downstairs, but give a shout if you need anything.’

Marinette offered a weak smile. ‘Thanks, Maman.’

Sabine nodded in satisfaction, then bustled off.

Alone once more, Marinette heaved a gusty sigh and slumped back against the cushions.

 

* * *

 

After spending a sleepless night in her childhood bed, Marinette shuffled down to the bathroom to shower and clean her wounds. The nurse had instructed her carefully on the proper treatment and cleanliness routine, but her raw skin stung when she cleansed it.

Marinette hissed in a breath between her teeth and persevered. She did not want to risk infection or possible scarring.

She lay gingerly on the couch after breakfast, resigned to while the day away, when a knock sounded from the door.

‘It’s open,’ she called.

The door creaked on its hinges, then gently shut again.

‘Hey,’ Adrien greeted her, with a soft smile and a wave. He crouched in front of her, looking her over carefully.

Marinette felt her own expression ease into a smile. ‘Hey yourself.’

‘I brought you some more things,’ he went on, holding up a bag. ‘Don’t worry, it’s all been washed and no longer reeks like a firepit.’

‘Thanks,’ she replied, with a chuckle. She accepted the bag, and peered inside. There were clothes, her deodorant, and several pairs of underwear. She raised an eyebrow at him.

Adrien flushed, and rubbed the back of his neck. ‘Sorry. I tried not to look, so I just grabbed a handful and shoved it in there. Will it be enough? I can buy you more, especially since I ripped the ones you wore the other day.’

‘This is plenty, thanks. But you should replace the ones you tore. I liked those ones.’

A wicked gleam entered his eyes. ‘You’re trusting me to buy you underwear?’

Marinette met his look with a challenging one of her own. ‘Think you’re up to it, Chaton?’

His undoubtedly licentious reply was interrupted by a perfunctory knock, quickly followed by Alya’s boisterous entrance.

‘Girl, you better be decent, ‘cause I’m gonna,’ she paused, staring at her and Adrien with wide eyes. ‘Oh. Never mind.’

‘Hello, Alya,’ Adrien said with a carefully constructed smile.

‘Hi. Now bye. I need to talk to my girl here,’ Alya said.

‘Alya,’ Marinette gasped. ‘That’s rude.’

‘Besides,’ Adrien added, ‘anything you say to her will be relayed to me anyway. Anything you can say to her, can be said in front of me too.’

Alya watched him through narrowed eyes, then turned to Marinette. ‘How are you stocked for pads and tampons?’

‘Uh, I don’t know,’ Marinette replied.

‘There’s a couple of packets at the bottom of that bag,’ Adrien informed her, nodding at the bag she still held in her lap. ‘I didn’t know how many you’d need, so I just packed whatever I could find.’

Marinette smothered a smile as Alya spluttered. ‘Thanks Adrien.’

‘No problem,’ he answered, with a hint of smugness.

His phone rang then. Pulling it from his pocket, Adrien scowled at the screen. ‘It’s Father. He wants me in at work now. Can I drop by later?’

‘Of course,’ Marinette replied.

Adrien pushed up, then leant forward to kiss Marinette goodbye. ‘Later, Love. Take care.’

‘Bye,’ she sighed after him.

Once the door was closed, Alya turned to Marinette with blazing eyes.

‘What the fuck was that?’ she squawked.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Marinette mumbled, ‘oh, did I forget to mention we’re dating now?’

As Alya gaped, Marinette filled her in on everything that had happened, excluding the crucial detail of secret identities.

Finally, Alya had to leave as well, her studio calling her in to cover a story.

‘Sorry, Marinette. Maybe we can catch up more during the weekend. Will you feel better by then?’

Marinette shrugged. ‘I have no idea. I’ll let you know.’

With a final wave, Alya ran off, exiting as loudly as she had entered, leaving Marinette alone with her thoughts once more.

‘Fuck,’ she grumbled.

‘Come on, it’s not that bad,’ Tikki told her, flying over with a biscuit cradled in her arms.

‘You’re only saying that because of the endless food supply you get when we’re here.’

Tikki took an ambitiously large bite and nodded. She chewed her mouthful, one eye shut as she worked, swallowed, coughed, then grinned. ‘See? It’s not so bad.’

Marinette rolled her eyes. Left with nothing else to do, she flicked on the television, and started a round of Ultimate Mecha Strike.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Marinette lay in her old bed, staring out her access hatch. The sky was dark and hazy with pollution, the clouds scudding by obscured by Chat Noir’s grinning face.

Marinette blinked, then flinched violently. Above, Chat Noir laughed.

‘Talk about a delayed reaction,’ he teased.

‘Shut up,’ she grumbled as she stood to unlock the hatch.

Chat Noir lowered himself down gently, cautious of her injuries. ‘How are you feeling, Love?’

Marinette threw herself gracelessly against the pillows. ‘Bored.’

He lay down beside her, propping his head up on one hand. ‘My poor Buginette. Bedridden and without her loyal partner to comfort her.’

‘Exactly,’ she agreed, affecting a much put-upon pout.

‘I’d hug you, but I’m afraid of hurting you,’ he admitted.

‘You could start by detransforming,’ Marinette suggested.

Adrien dropped his transformation, before laying back and holding his arms open. Marinette eased into his embrace, her back against his chest, while he wrapped his arms loosely about her. Plagg scrunched his face up, then went to find Tikki. Marinette and Adrien chuckled after him.

‘Is it really awful?’ asked Adrien, trailing his fingertips up and down her unblemished arm.

‘Mostly just boring. Maman and Papa won’t let me do anything, I can’t go to work, and I don’t have anything to draw with.’

‘Shit. I knew I forgot something,’ he muttered.

Marinette smiled and rubbed his hand. ‘Don’t worry about it. Tell me about your day.’

‘I spoke with Nino, and he agreed to help me set up motion activated security cameras around the building.’

‘Wait, we’re still going through with the plan? The cops basically told us to butt out.’

Adrien kissed her crown. ‘It’s just a security precaution. Well, that’s what were telling anyone who asks. Surprisingly, the landlord was cool about it. He may even keep them up after we’re done, and compensate us for the expense.’

Marinette stilled, then turned to face him. ‘Wait, are you telling me the cameras are already up?’

Grinning widely, he nodded. ‘You bet. Everyone was allowed back into their apartments, so Nino and I went in and did it once the kerfuffle had calmed down. They’re linked to my laptop and phone for twenty-four-hour surveillance.’

Marinette’s feelings of apprehension must have shown. Adrien crooked a finger and stroked her cheek.

‘Don’t fret so, Love. We’re not breaking any laws, just taking precautions like any responsible home owner would. Then, we’ll catch this guy, and all will be well.’

Marinette rolled over and lay down, resting her cheek on his chest. ‘I hope so. What else did you do today?’

‘I thought about you a whole lot,’ he purred, his hand running down her back.

She smiled. ‘You better have, because I don’t think we’ll be having sex again for some time yet.’

Adrien huffed through his nose. ‘When I find this guy, I’m going to pull his guts out through his kneecaps.’

‘That’s not physically possible, and I’m sure you’ll survive a week or two without sex.’

Adrien was silent for a moment. ‘This isn’t just about sex, Marinette. This guy hurt you. He could have killed you. I won’t let him get away with it.’

‘He won’t,’ she assured him. ‘We are not judge, jury, and executioner, Chaton. We have to let the law decide his fate. They’ll catch him, and they’ll punish him accordingly. Now, are you going to stay here the night?’

‘No,’ he murmured. ‘I don’t want to roll over and tear you up from shoulder to wrist. But, I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep.’

Marinette sighed. ‘I’m not made of glass, you know.’

‘I know, but I can’t take the risk.’

‘Fine,’ she acquiesced, sliding off him to lay on her pillow. ‘I miss you.’

He kissed her tenderly, his hand tracing her jaw. ‘I miss you too. Get well so you can come home soon.’


	38. Chapter 38

The rest of the week passed torturously slowly, but Adrien had set up the security cameras and monitored their feed regularly. So far, they had shown nothing of interest.

Nino kept in constant contact, assuring him that there had been no new developments on his end, and the police said the same.

Even after their investigation of Marinette’s apartment, the police had turned up very few clues. They said that whoever had planted the bomb had left no fingerprints, there were no signs of forced entry, and the items used to make the device were common and nigh untraceable. The only thing they had was that the bomb had been placed under the couch, and was poorly made, so the culprit was no explosives expert, but knew how to follow instructions and had an eye for detail.

_I could’ve told them that_ , Adrien fumed silently, thinking of the doll the stalker had sent.

Released from work, Adrien was walking home in the rapidly diminishing light. The residual heat of the day lingered, like a cloying blanket laying over the city. It made him tired and cranky. Furthermore, he missed having Marinette around.

Tom and Sabine had been adamant she remain at home until her burns fully healed. Much to Marinette’s obvious irritation, they had refused to let her return to the building where she had almost died.

Adrien sympathised with their plight, but he felt edgy and tense now that she was no longer within shouting distance. He flinched at every small noise, his anxiety over her safety increasing the longer they remained separated.

He neared his building just as Luka was departing. Adrien ignored him, passing him by without a glance as he mounted the steps.

Luka, however, put a hand on his shoulder. Adrien forced himself to relax and not flip Luka over the side of the stoop.

‘What is it?’ he asked tersely, turning around to face him.

Luka withdrew his hand, suddenly looking unsure. ‘I heard Marinette got hurt. Is she ok?’

‘She’s recovering,’ Adrien hedged.  _No thanks to you_.

Luka’s gaze dropped to his feet. ‘Look, if there’s anything I can do to help you catch the man who hurt her, let me know. I’d like to rip that fucker a new one.’

Adrien cocked an eyebrow. The vehemence in Luka’s tone was surprising, and his scowl and clenching fists made Adrien pause.

‘Huh,’ he uttered.

Luka looked up at him. ‘What?’

‘Either you’re a better actor than I gave you credit for, or you really aren’t the stalker.’

Luka’s expression fell. ‘How many times must I say it before it sinks in? I’m not the creep here. I would never do anything to hurt Marinette. I,’ he cut himself off.

‘You love her,’ Adrien finished for him.

‘Yes,’ he admitted. ‘I’ve loved her since we were kids, but she either never noticed, or never cared.’

Adrien curled his lip. ‘Don’t play the pity card. It’s pathetic. Just accept that she chose me over you, and move on with your life.’

Luka started. ‘She chose you?’

Crossing his arms, Adrien stared coolly back. ‘She did.’

Luka’s posture slumped, then he forced himself upright, and hoisted his guitar bag strap. ‘I guess Chat Noir wasn’t enough for her. What a greedy little thing.’

‘Stop it,’ snapped Adrien. ‘Your self-pity is nauseating, and constantly attacking Marinette for her choices only makes you look more suspicious. You should count yourself lucky if she ever accepts you back into her life in any capacity after the way you’ve behaved. If it were up to me, I’d stuff you in a sack and dump you in the Seine. Marinette, however, disapproves of extreme methods. Remember to thank her the next time you see her.’

Leaving Luka gaping behind him, Adrien entered the building.

Storming up to his apartment, Adrien shoved his door open. He blinked in the dim light filtering in from the streetlights, wondering if he’d forgotten to leave a light on when he left. Letting the door swing shut, he took a weary step inside.

A shadow to his left surged forward, and blinding pain lanced his head. Adrien raised an arm, but the attacker struck again, hitting his arm with enough force to send him staggering. Adrien braced his arms against the wall and pushed forward, tackling his assailant around the middle.

They crashed in a tangled heap, arms and legs flailing as they tried to land more blows. Suddenly, the intruder kicked Adrien in the face, snapping his head back and bloodying his nose.

‘It was meant to be me,’ a familiar voice snarled. ‘I planted the bomb, I was supposed to rescue her, and be the hero who saved the day. She would have thanked me, loved me. You ruined everything, you glorified whore.’

‘You almost killed her, you crazy arsehole,’ Adrien growled back, as he rubbed his dripping face on his sleeve.

‘I would have saved her,’ he repeated. Lunging to his feet, he kicked Adrien in the guts hard enough to roll him over, before sprinting for the door.

‘She will love me,’ the intruder called, as the door bounced off the wall and slammed shut.

Adrien tried to stand, then winced as his abused belly clenched and refused to straighten. Holding his stomach, he remained on his knees, watching helplessly as the assailant fled.

Plagg flew out of hiding. ‘Why didn’t you transform?’

‘Because he might not have known who I am. Considering what he said, and how he behaved, I’m almost positive he doesn’t know.’

With a pained groan, Adrien slumped to the floor, curling into the foetal position.

Plagg rolled his eyes, heaved the landline handpiece off the cradle, and dialled Nino’s number.

‘Hello?’ Nino’s distant voice called.

‘Get to Adrien’s place, now,’ Plagg told him, before hanging up.

‘That won’t give Nino the wrong idea at all,’ muttered Adrien.

Plagg just told him to shut up.

 

* * *

 

Nino barged into the apartment in a panicked mess, looking wildly about until he saw Adrien sitting on the couch, caught in the stream of light shining in from the hallway.

Peering through the gloom, he asked, ‘why is it so dark in here?’

‘Turn on the lights, will you please?’ Adrien said as he stepped inside.

Nino did as instructed, then winced sympathetically as Adrien pulled his shirt off to examine his stomach.

‘Damn, Adrien. Did your old man finally snap or something?’

Adrien just gave him a flat look. ‘Marinette’s stalker was here. He didn’t like me stealing his thunder, and wanted me to know it.’

Nino’s eyes widened and his skin turned ashen. ‘Fuck. Where’s your laptop?’

‘Bedroom, on the nightstand.’

Booting up the laptop as he returned, Nino sat next to Adrien while he prodded gingerly at his stomach.

‘That’s gonna leave a mark,’ he muttered.

‘What happened? What do you mean by stealing his thunder?’ Nino asked.

Adrien reiterated what the attacker had said, and pointing toward the spot he’d been hiding while waiting for Adrien’s return.

‘Shouldn’t you call the police? You know, tell them about the assault and the fact that the stalker was in your fucking home?’ Nino stressed.

‘I will,’ he nodded. ‘But the stalker’s voice was familiar. I can’t place it, though.’

‘So, you’re checking the camera footage to jog your memory?’ Nino guessed.

‘Yeah. Ok, let’s see what the cameras caught.’

They watched the footage carefully, leaning in closely when the timestamp neared Adrien’s arrival. A figure in a dark hoodie crept into the building, his face concealed by shadows. The new cameras followed his progress up the stairs, and into the top hallway.

They watched as he picked the lock on Adrien’s door, and slunk inside.

‘Anything?’ Nino prompted him.

Adrien shook his head. ‘All I can say is that we can finally rule out Luka as a suspect. I saw him leave the building as I was entering, and unless he’s learnt how to teleport, I don’t think it’s him.’

‘Finally,’ muttered Plagg from his hiding place.

Nino stiffened. ‘Dude, that’s the voice from the phone. I thought it was a murderer. Who’s there?’ he asked the room as he stood up.

Adrien hooked his belt loop with a finger and pulled him back down. ‘Relax, it’s only Plagg, who is supposed to be a secret,’ he added, meaningfully.

‘What’s a Plagg?’ asked Nino, suddenly looking unsure.

‘I’m a who, not a what,’ came the acerbic reply as Plagg drifted over from the kitchen.

Nino yelped and flung himself over the back of the couch. ‘What the fuck is that?’

Adrien rolled his eyes. ‘I told you, that’s Plagg. Seriously, how can you know I’m Chat Noir, but not know about him?’

‘What the shit are you talking about? No one ever mentioned sentient soot sprites in the comic books.’

Plagg let his head fall back with an exaggerated groan. ‘Look, Short Life. I’m a Kwami; we grant powers. I gave the kid here the power of Destruction. Without me, there’d be no Chat Noir.’

Nino peeked over the back of the couch. ‘Because of you? Wait, what do you mean “we?” Are you saying there are more of you?’

‘Oh, for the love of,’ Plagg trailed off, muttering darkly to himself as he floated away.

‘Ladybug has a kwami too, though Tikki is much nicer than Plagg,’ Adrien explained.

Clearing his throat, Nino stood up and straightened his clothes. ‘Right, of course.’

‘Yeah, way to be cool, Buddy.’

‘Shut up.’

Adrien didn’t bother to suppress a snigger.

‘Did anything useful come up on camera?’ Nino enquired, sitting beside him once more.

He shook his head. ‘The guy keeps himself carefully covered at all times, even when he was running away. Fuck.’

‘You said his voice was familiar.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Would you know it if you heard it again?’

Adrien crooked a finger over his lips as he thought. ‘It’s hard to say. The guys voice was distorted by rage. Maybe if I heard them when they were angry, but most people are fairly civilised in day to day interactions.’

‘And it’s not like you can deliberately piss off every person you come across,’ Nino added, equally thoughtful.

Adrien released a gusty sigh of frustration. ‘This is getting us nowhere. We’re basically back at square one.’

‘Not so,’ Nino disagreed. ‘We know he’s not Luka. We also know he really hates you. If we could just get your memory to cooperate, we could have this bastard. See, we’re closer than you think.’

Adrien offered him a wan smile. ‘Thanks, Man. Help me up, I need to see the police.’

 

* * *

 

Adrien fell back on his bed with a groan. The police had taken longer than he had anticipated, and had confiscated his laptop for the investigation. He could still check his emails and conduct his other business arrangements on his phone, but he felt blind and underprepared without his laptop.

‘I miss the bigger screen,’ he moaned.

‘Quit complaining,’ Plagg said. ‘You’ve probably sped up this investigation considerably with this contribution.’

Adrien perked up. ‘The sooner the case ends, the sooner Marinette can come back.’

‘Yeah, that too,’ Plagg agreed, absently. ‘More to the point, the sooner it’s over, the sooner things can go back to normal. I miss the peace and quiet.’

As Plagg continued ranting about the benefits of long, peaceful days, Adrien’s mind drifted back to Marinette. He hadn’t seen her in a couple of days, and he missed her with an ache that was almost palpable.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and rang her. She picked up almost immediately, her voice warm and breathless. He asked bout her day, her health, and her family. She responded that she was bored, her skin itched, and she missed him terribly.

He then told her about what happened during his day, and his frustrations with his inability to place the stalker’s voice, but played down the pain in his abdomen. Marinette’s breath caught, then she begged him to look after himself and remain safe.

He assured her he was doing everything he could, and that he was unhurt. Privately, he was glad she had not been in his apartment that day. The thought of her being caught alone and vulnerable twisted his guts into painful knots. In that moment, he silently thanked Tom and Sabine for their stubborn insistence she remain with them.

Finally, they wished each other a good night, and hung up.

Adrien felt cold and bereft. Despite Plagg snoring on the other pillow, Adrien realised he was alone on the top floor of the apartment building. If something were to happen to him, it could be hours, or even days, before someone realised something was amiss.

Rolling to his side, he hoped Marinette was faring better. As she was surrounded by her loving family, all of her needs ought to be taken care of. She should want for nothing while she was there.

_As it should be_ , he thought.

But a small part of his mind reminded him there was one need her parents wouldn’t be able to fulfil. Adrien smiled as sleep overtook him, fantasising about all the ways he could make Marinette quiver when he had her in his bed again.


	39. Chapter 39

By Monday afternoon, Marinette had borne enough. Her skin was healing well, and she was quickly becoming frustrated with her parents’ continued fussing. They insisted she remain in the loungeroom doing as little physical labour as possible, and panicked if she even offered to help in the bakery or around the house. This left her bored and discontent, a feeling even her sketching could not ease.

Her only distractions were when Alya came to visit. She stopped by almost every day after work, telling Marinette of the antics her workmates got up to. Over the weekend, she divulged, in vivid detail, how well Nino performed in the bedroom.

Marinette had blushed profusely, but listened intently to every word. She did not tell Alya she had been sleeping with Adrien for weeks, now. Instead, she asked for tips, hoping to surprise Adrien once her skin grew tough enough.

However, on that Monday afternoon, Marinette sat on the lounge and tapped her foot impatiently. She wanted to leave, but convincing Tom and Sabine to let her go would be a challenge.

‘Why not just walk out, then?’ Tikki suggested. She sat on the rim of a plate, eating biscuits at a great rate of knots, and barely stopping for breath. ‘I know you’re tired of your parents’ overprotectiveness, and I have to admit, I’m a bit over it, too.’

Marinette blinked, then sat up to lean forward. ‘Are you telling me you’ve finally had enough biscuits?’

Tikki gasped, and covered the remaining biscuits with her arms. ‘Shush, they’ll hear you. Of course, I can never have enough biscuits. What I meant is that I’m tired of having to skulk around like some two-bit phantom in the night. I miss having freedom of movement. At least if we bunked with Adrien, we wouldn’t have to hide my presence, and I could see Plagg again.’

‘Oh, so that’s what this is about,’ Marinette said, knowingly. ‘You miss your boyfriend, too.’

‘That smelly old sock? No, I just want to be able to find food when I want, not just when there are no people about.’

‘Sure, sure.’

Tikki gave her a flat stare, then bit pointedly into a biscuit.

‘You make a good point, though. I’m an adult, and I still have a key to Adrien’s place.’

Tikki’s face lit up. ‘What’re you waiting for? Get moving.’

With a grin, Marinette sprang to her feet and raced upstairs. She shoved her clothes into one bag, and her personal items into the other.

While Tom was working in the kitchen, and Sabine was busy with a line of customers, Marinette snuck out the rear door and walked quickly away, Tikki hidden inside her purse.

 

* * *

 

Marinette knew Adrien would be home late that day. According to his texts, he had a photoshoot for a big client who wanted to join forces with Gabriel for a two-pronged attack against their competitors. Together, they would advertise Gabriel fashion, and the client’s highly successful cosmetics brand.

Marinette snickered at the idea of Adrien wearing blue eyeshadow and bright red lipstick. The colours were too bold for his complexion, but the thought amused her nonetheless.

She retrieved his key from one of her bags and let herself in. His apartment was bright and sunny, the afternoon light washing the room in a warm, golden glow. She opened a window to let in some fresh air, then closed it again when the unpleasantly dry heat scorched her face.

‘Ugh, I hate summer,’ she groused.

Tikki had flown to the kitchen, and was inspecting the cupboards. ‘Plagg doesn’t have a space,’ she commented.

‘What was that?’ Marinette called from the lounge.

‘Plagg doesn’t have his own cupboard,’ Tikki repeated. ‘They’re all filled with cans and jars, and other human junk.’

‘Maybe he has a space somewhere else,’ Marinette shrugged.

Tikki muttered to herself as she explored the rest of the apartment. Marinette, however, leaned forward to peel her shirt away from her skin.

Her speedy walk in the summer heat had left her sweaty and uncomfortable. She desperately wanted a shower, but none of the clothes she brought suited her needs.

Biting her lip, she inched toward the front door, and cracked it open. Peeking through the gap, she studied her own apartment door.

Before she could talk herself out of it, she ducked back to her purse, dug out her keys, and scurried into her ruined apartment.

The blaze had been confined to one corner of her living room, but her lounge was destroyed, and she would have to talk to the landlord about new flooring. The paint had blistered and peeled on the ceiling, and smoke damage discoloured much of it.

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to think of what could have been.

She turned to her bedroom and opened her closet. Sniffing her clothes, she was pleasantly surprised to note they didn’t smell too bad. Since the windows had shattered with the explosion, most of the smoke had wafted outside rather than down the hall to her room.

Grinning with relief, Marinette pulled a pile of clothes from the hangers and drawers. Sufficiently loaded up, she carted her haul back to Adrien’s place, kicking the doors shut behind her.

She showered in Adrien’s bathroom, relishing using his shampoo and bodywash. Carefully, she bathed her still tender skin in the cool water, rinsed, then stepped out to brusquely dry off.

She slipped into her favourite tank top and light shorts, and brushed her hair as she walked back to the living room.

Adrien was standing in the middle of the room when she emerged, staring blankly at the pile of clothes she left on the couch.

‘Sorry for the imposition,’ she apologised. ‘I love my parents, but they were driving Tikki and me up the wall. I hope it’s ok for us to stay here while my apartment’s fixed up.’

Adrien turned to her with an easy smile that morphed into a smirk as he stared at her. ‘You’re always welcome here, Marinette, especially when you greet me with such a lovely sight.’

She tilted her head and frowned. Instead of explaining, Adrien approached her to rest his hands on her hips.

‘I love that top. It’s my favourite and holds such special memories,’ he murmured.

Bemused, Marinette glanced down. Her nipples, still hard after her cool shower, showed clearly through the partially transparent pink fabric.

She squeaked, quickly bringing her arms up to cover herself as she blushed furiously.

Adrien’s expression softened. Gently, he pried her arms away from her body, holding her wrists between them as he looked at her fondly.

‘I’ve already seen you naked, remember? There’s no need to hide from me.’

He urged her forward with a slight tug. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he stroked her cheek with his free hand, trailing his fingertips down her throat. Then, he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

Marinette melted against him. She parted her lips, and felt his tongue slide in, meeting hers in a sensual caress. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed against him, hoping to convey how much she missed him.

‘God, I’ve missed you,’ he breathed against her lips, as if he’d read her mind.

She hummed her agreement as she kissed a line along his jaw, and nibbled lightly on his ear lobe.

Adrien giggled and ducked his head. ‘Sorry, that tickled.’

She huffed a laugh, then returned to kissing his jaw and down his throat. ‘I missed you, too, Love.’

He lightly grasped her face, tilting her head up until she looked him in the eyes.

‘You called me Love,’ he whispered, eyes misty.

Marinette let her hands drape over his shoulders. ‘Because I love you,’ she replied.

‘I’ve called you that before,’ he pointed out.

‘You have.’

‘So, now you finally reciprocate my feelings?’

She shook her head. ‘I’ve always loved you, Silly Kitty, I just wasn’t ready to say it. At least, not to your face.’

‘Why not?’

Marinette shrugged and glanced away. ‘I don’t know. I guess I was afraid you’d be freaked out by the depth of my feelings and run away.’

‘My feelings for you have run extremely deep for a decade now. You know that. Your feelings could never scare me off.’

She peered up at him through her lashes. ‘I never said it was a reasonable fear, I don’t even know if it’s accurate. I just know that I do love you, and now I feel comfortable telling you.’

Adrien closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers, his arms still tight about her waist. ‘Marinette, I know there are no candles, or soft music. I haven’t prepared a meal, or poured you a glass of wine, but I would still very much like to make love to you right now.’

Her heart fluttered, and her pulse raced. Taking a deep breath, she met his eyes, so close to her own. ‘I’d like that, too.’

Before she knew who he was, their evenings together felt more like a friends with benefits arrangement, than that of paired lovers. They were coming to terms with the change in dynamics, and evolving into a more conventional romantic relationship, but it felt like it had taken a long time.

As Adrien’s hands dragged down her back to cup her rear, she was relieved that, even though they’d taken a circuitous route, they had come together at last.

Adrien directed her to his bedroom, where his hands slid up her belly to hold her breasts while he kissed her. He hummed as he delicately pinched her nipples, then kneaded the soft flesh.

Marinette had wound her fingers in his hair, then let her hands drift down the back of his shirt. His shoulders were broad and his back muscles were well defined. She enjoyed stroking his silky skin, and pushed closer so she could feel more of it.

With a small grunt, Adrien pulled away to tug his shirt off. Bare chested, he stepped back in, his hands once again under her top.

Marinette, however, moved in too close for him to comfortably continue massaging her breasts. Undeterred, Adrien slipped his hands around her sides, and rested against her back.

While she explored his back with her hands, he was dragging his down below the waistband of her light shorts.

‘Forget something, Love?’ he asked, as his fingers dipped lower.

Marinette raised a leg, and wrapped it around his. ‘Nope’ she breathed, as his fingers stroked between her damp folds.

Adrien released a long exhale before he kissed down her throat, his fingers stroking her nub from behind.

She hummed her approval, then began unfastening his jeans. His cock was beginning to strain against the confines of his clothing and it looked uncomfortable. She tugged his pants and underwear down, freeing his growing erection.

He released her to remove his jeans himself, nudging them aside with his foot.

She cupped his face and stared into his eyes. He returned the look, then slowly eased her top over her head. She raised her arms and let him undress her, then he knelt before her and pulled her shorts off as well. She stepped out of the sodden garment, and trailed her fingers through Adrien’s hair.

Looking up at her, he leaned in and kissed her, his tongue slowly lapping.

A shiver ran up Marinette’s spine. She hummed lowly through a sigh, and continued stroking his head.

Adrien’s skilful tongue worked her up gradually, his movements slow and sensual. He held her thighs, squeezing occasionally and rubbing absently with his thumbs.

With a final, drawn-out suck, he withdrew and stood up. Pulling her close, he cradled her head with one hand and splayed his other over her back. Marinette returned his embrace, his shaft hot and twitching between them.

Tenderly, he scooped her up and carried her to the bed, where he laid her down gently against the pillows. He lowered himself on his elbows and knees until he hovered over her, staring intently into her eyes.

She wrapped her arms around his neck once more. ‘Love me,’ she whispered.

His expression softened into an affectionate smile, and he steadily lowered his bodyweight.

Marinette opened her legs, allowing him to rest comfortably between them, but gasped when his foot bumped the newly healing skin on her calf.

His eyes widened in horror, and he sprang away from her.

‘Damn it, I’m so sorry, Marinette. I should’ve known to be more careful. You’re still healing, and I’m a thoughtless idiot.’

Marinette held her hands up with soothing shushing noises. ‘I’m ok, I’m ok. It was just a little bump. There’s not even any blood, see?’ She turned her leg over for his inspection.

Still, he looked miserable.

Marinette crawled forward until she straddled his lap, then held his face until he looked at her. ‘I still want this. I want this with you, here and now.’

Tentatively, he reached around until he’d cupped her arse. ‘Are you sure?’

She nodded. ‘Absolutely. We just need to be creative.’

Adrien nodded once as well, as if he’d come to a decision. Still holding her close, he rose to his knees, and shuffled across the mattress to the head of the bed. There, he lay her down again.

‘Turn onto your right side,’ he instructed.

She did as she was told, rolling over until he was behind her. Moving closer, he caught her left leg, and hooked it over his hip. He burrowed his right arm underneath her ribs, while his other arm draped over the top of her to rub her breasts.

When he moved his hips, his shaft appeared from between her legs, sliding against her folds and stroking her nub.

Marinette groaned, her left arm curling behind her head to hold Adrien close as he licked and sucked on her shoulder and neck.

Her pussy felt warm and tingled pleasantly, the low heat in her belly rapidly rising. Her own juices trickled down her skin, spread around by Adrien’s cock.

His left hand dragged down her belly to rub her clit. A loud, needy whine escaped her, her right hand clenching in his sheets.

His breathing turned into deep panting, washing over her heated skin as he continued to kiss, lick, and suck on her exposed skin.

She wished she could kiss some part of him, too. She let go of his head as an idea occurred to her. With gentle movements, she guided his other hand away from her breast and toward her face. Shaping his hand, she inserted one of his fingers into her mouth and sucked.

His answering groan was debauched, pre-cum dribbling from his head.

Satisfied with the result, she kept going, humming and curling her tongue around his finger.

Adrien gasped and drew back, ceasing rubbing her off. Before she could ask what he was doing, he positioned his head at her entrance, and pushed in.

They moaned simultaneously as he eased forward, until he was fully sheathed within her. He paused, allowing them both a moment to adjust. Then, he pulled back, and slowly thrust forward again.

‘Fuck,’ grunted Adrien. ‘You’re so hot.’

She moaned in response, then guided his hand down so he could resume rubbing her off.

He complied, lubricating her with their combined fluids.

They filled the air with sighs, moans, and the slick sounds of wet skin connecting over and over.

Marinette brought a second finger into her mouth, a thrill racing through her at Adrien’s wanton hum vibrating against her back. His movements against her nub increased, the added pressure jolting her hips back as her nerves became overstimulated.

Her moans were as lurid as his, her legs quivering and her juices dripping.

Adrien removed his fingers from her mouth, and pulled out. A rush of her own fluids followed his retreat, running down her leg and soaking his sheets.

She sagged at the loss, but then she felt him lift her into position on top of him. She now straddled his hips, her back to him. His cock was upright before her, slick with her moisture, and waiting.

She took him with both hands, one rubbing his head, while the other pumped the shaft. Adrien moaned and massaged her arse.

‘Marinette,’ he panted.

She rose on unsteady legs, then lowered herself over him. She gasped at the new angle, as she sank down slowly.

Adrien didn’t wait. He thrust up, his hands holding her backside firmly, as she rocked with the movement.

Her jaw dropped, and her breathing was accompanied by wordless moans. Her head fell back as Adrien reached around and began rubbing her off again. Somehow, he managed to keep his hand firmly in place while he thrust, his arms flowing with the motion, rather than trying to push against it.

The heat inside her was building. Her spine curved, and her legs twitched. Suddenly, everything felt like too much. She wailed, her hips jerked back as her legs spasmed, but Adrien held her in place.

She teetered as her body threatened to slump over.

Adrien sat up, wrapping one arm around her to hold her up.

‘Not yet, Love,’ he groaned in her ear. ‘Hold on for a little longer.’

She shook her head, doubtful she could stop herself from going over the edge.

With a grunt, he turned them over until Marinette lay on her belly under him. He pulled her hips up, encouraging her to rise to her elbows.

She hauled herself up, and hugged his pillow as he thrust into her from behind. His pelvis met her rear with a clap, rocking her forward with each push.

He refrained from rubbing her clit. His hands, though, massaged her back, stomach, and breasts, gliding smoothly over her sweaty skin.

Marinette clenched her jaw, and moaned. Despite his efforts to help her last longer, she was already too close to completion. Her spine undulated, and her hips curved and swayed. She trembled all over as the heat from her pussy radiated to every part of her body.

She cried out and bucked wildly, her nerve endings ablaze. Her juices dripped freely to the bedding, while Adrien remained deep inside her.

He stilled, waiting for her to ride out her orgasm, but she could tell he was still hard.

Once she had stopped moving, he began again. This time, he stroked her oversensitive nub gently, his pace almost sedate.

He worked her up again slowly, persisting through her mindless wailing.

As she reached her second climax, Adrien came with a shout. She felt him spill deep within her, throbbing and pulsing with the force of his release.

He pulled out, their combined fluids flowing after him. With a grunt, he expelled the last of his seed, letting it trickle over her arse and pussy.

They collapsed side by side onto the bed, and lay still for a moment while they caught their breaths. After a few minutes, Adrien pulled Marinette half on top of him and out of the wet patch.

She rested her cheek against his chest and enjoyed the feeling of laying with him, skin to skin.

He stroked her hair lazily. ‘I love you,’ he breathed.

Marinette placed a languorous kiss on his pectoral. ‘I love you, too.’

Sated and unable to move, she fell asleep listening to Adrien’s steady heartbeats.


	40. Chapter 40

Marinette had awoken before him, and prepared breakfast. The smell of food cooking drew Adrien from his bed, and pulled him down the hall to the kitchen. Marinette was standing by the stove, dressed in one of his shirts and with her back to him, as she flipped something in a frypan.

‘Good morning, Love,’ he greeted her, placing his hands on her hips and nosing her ear.

‘Morning, Dearest,’ she returned, with a smile. ‘Go shower and dress. It’ll be done when you’re ready.’

He hummed his assent, then turned back for the bathroom.

Once he was dressed, he returned to the main room as Marinette was plating up. He took a seat at the kitchen counter and grinned at the stack of pancakes and fresh berries.

‘I hope you don’t mind me using your things,’ Marinette said as she sat down opposite him with her own plate.

‘I don’t mind at all. I’d love to wake up to this every morning,’ he replied.

The scene was so idyllic and domestic, like a flash of what they could become. The sense of home and love was strong enough to make his eyes prickle.

‘Don’t get used to it,’ she warned. ‘It’s rare that I wake up so early.’

Adrien leaned across the counter and tilted her chin up to kiss her tenderly. He absently noted she’d already showered and brushed her teeth, the soft scent of shampoo tickling his nose.

He sat back with a smile, taking in her dazed, but delighted, expression. ‘I know. Maybe next time, I’ll make you breakfast in bed.’

A light blush coloured her cheeks. She looked away and coughed into her fist, then began to eat to avoid replying.

Adrien’s grin turned mischievous. ‘Where did your mind just go, Love?’

‘Nowhere,’ she squeaked, a little too quickly.

He merely hummed before picking up his fork.

He finished getting ready for work, then gave Marinette a list of things to do to remain safe while there alone. She took his instructions in stride, but he noticed the subtle eye rolls and the way she humoured him. With a huff, he kissed her goodbye and departed. She waved from the doorway, looking small and forlorn. Never had he wanted to call in a sick day as much as he did then.

He forced himself to keep going, and arrived at Gabriel’s to receive a tirade on the fickleness of the industry. Gabriel ranted in his office about unreliable colleagues, flaky partners, and the general discontent he felt on most subjects for over an hour.

Adrien let his mind drift, while Nathalie pretended to listen as she made notes for her own jobs that day.

After Gabriel’s “debriefing” he was then to feature in another photoshoot, meet potential partners, and maintain professional contacts for future business developments. It was long, tedious work, when he wanted nothing more than to remain in bed with Marinette.

He called her between each of his tasks, and again during lunch. Each time, she seemed happy and safe, assuring him everything was quiet. He heard the exasperation in her voice, softened by her love for him, but he could tell she would quickly tire of his overprotectiveness. He promised himself he would be more relaxed over upcoming days.

While he was in a board meeting later in the afternoon, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Discreetly, he eased it out and checked the screen, holding it to the side where no one sat next to him. Sitting to Gabriel’s immediate right placed him near the head of the table, and freed up a side away from prying eyes.

His phone told him he had one new message. Opening it, he saw it was a picture from Marinette. She had sent him a photo of herself, from her chin to her thighs, completely naked and captioned,  _I need you_.

Adrien felt hot all over. She was touching herself in an obvious attempt to arouse him, and it worked.

_That little minx_.

Adrien gulped, then forced himself to focus on the meeting. His semi took a long time to subside.

 

* * *

 

That evening, Adrien wearily pushed his door open, sighing as he toed off his shoes and let his bag drop.

‘Adrien?’ Marinette called from the bedroom.

‘It’s me,’ he replied.

The smell of something roasting met his nose. He lifted his face and sniffed, a happy smile lighting his tired face.

‘Lamb and vegetables,’ explained Marinette as she stepped out of the hallway. ‘I hope you like it.’

Adrien snorted, almost choking on his tongue when he drew in a sharp breath. She was wearing her pale pink shirt, and nothing else.

‘My parents called today,’ she went on, conversationally, as she went to check on their meal’s progress. ‘They weren’t pleased I’d left, but I told them I was an adult now, capable of making my own decisions. They were mad, but they’re just worried. I can’t hold that against them. Alya called too. She, on the other hand, was thrilled. She even mentioned wanting to come over on Friday night for a group hangout. I said yes, figuring we could bring up that plan you and Plagg cooked up.’

Entranced, he approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her. ‘Are you trying to kill me?’ he asked, hoarsely.

Already, he could feel the first stirrings of an erection.

Marinette rolled her backside, grinding against his crotch. ‘I have no idea what you mean. Dinner’s ready.’

Adrien reached around her and flicked off all the dials. Then, he slid his hands under her top, and watched them progress up underneath the semitransparent fabric until he’d cupped her breasts. He exhaled a deep breath as he rolled her nipples between his fingers, while she pushed back with her rear.

‘Did you like my picture?’ she murmured.

He nipped her ear. ‘You almost gave me a full hard on while I was in a board meeting, you wicked vixen.’

‘Oh no,’ she giggled, blatantly unrepentant.

‘How do you plan on making it up to me?’

She turned around, the heat in her eyes clear as she pushed against his chest. He let her shove him backward until he fell against the lounge. She glanced at him appraisingly, then knelt between his knees, and unfastened his slacks. He raised his hips to help her tug them, and his underwear off, his semi pushing against the fabric until it was removed.

Marinette crawled up to perch on his legs, then took his cock in both hands. She rubbed the head with one, while pumping the shaft with the other, until he was fully erect. She then slid back off his lap to the floor, then kissed his tip before taking him in her mouth.

He groaned, the moist hotness surrounding him heady and dizzying. She curled her tongue around one side of him as she raised her head, then curled it around the other side as she lowered.

Adrien slumped back against the headrest as his mouth dropped open. His fist clenched in the couch cushion, but he stroked her hair lightly with his other hand.

What Marinette couldn’t take in her mouth, she pumped with her hands. One worked his shaft, while the other delicately massaged his balls. She hummed when he twitched, the vibrations making him gasp and groan. With tiny sucking noises, she raised her head, swirling her tongue around his tip, before descending once more.

She was working him slowly, her teeth carefully dragging along the delicate skin at irregular intervals. He moaned at each instance, unable to anticipate when she’d do it next.

The heat in his groin built, steadily growing under her clever tongue. Sharp tingles announced an approaching orgasm moments before his release suddenly hit.

He tried to warn her, but all that emerged from his throat was a stifled grunt. He came, his cock deep in her mouth, so she took everything he had to offer.

He fell back, limp. Marinette wiped her lips with the hem of her shirt, then climbed back into his lap.

‘Does that make up for my actions earlier?’ she asked.

He moaned, unable to answer properly.

‘Shall we prepare for dinner now?’

Another groan.

Marinette smiled, washed up in the bathroom, then prepared their plates and brought them back to the lounge to eat. He noticed moisture clinging to her thighs, and licked his lips. Then, their conversation that morning became abruptly clear.

‘This morning,’ he began, ‘when I said I’d make you breakfast in bed. Would you settle for being dessert in bed instead?’

Colour ran up her throat to tint her cheeks. ‘Sure, we could do that.’

Adrien grinned, then returned to his meal, finishing quickly. He then went to the bathroom to shower, brush his teeth, and change into clean track pants.

Marinette was sitting with her back against the far arm of the couch, her feet on the cushions as she waited. With a leer, he placed one hand on the back of the lounge, the other by her hip, to cage her there. Then, he took a moment to admire her. Her long legs, her breasts visible through her top, her luscious lips. With a low growl, he took her ankle and rested it atop the back of the couch, before settling between her legs.

She was still damp, her moisture glistening in the light.

He exhaled a long sigh, making her shudder as his breath fanned over her skin. Then, he was kissing her nub, and dragging his tongue up her folds.

Marinette moaned as her back arched. Her breathing turned heavy, and her mouth fell open, drool gathering at the corner of her lips.

Adrien redoubled his efforts, determined to reduce her to a screaming, quivering mess. He lapped up her juices, and sucked hard on her clit, pushing her folds aside with slick fingers.

Marinette began to tremble, her moans wanton and loud.

Encouraged, he inserted two fingers, pushing them in completely when they met no resistance. He pumped while he ate her out, curling his fingers to stroke her inner walls, and finding her sweet spot.

Marinette’s whole body shuddered, before she snapped her legs shut around his head with a keening wail.

Adrien persisted, delighting in the feeling of her clamped around him. Like this, his senses only registered her. His world was nothing but the scent, sound, feel, sight, and taste of Marinette.

She writhed under him, squirming and twitching as she tried to anchor herself through the throes of her orgasm. Adrien sucked hard as her juices flowed, eager to take in as much of her as she had of him.

Finally, he drew back. She law sprawled on the couch, her hair and shirt clinging to her sweaty skin as her legs fell open. Her breasts heaved, and her face was flushed, her limbs still twitching with residual spasms.

He levered himself upright, then assisted her into the shower, steadying her wobbly legs. He brushed his teeth again while she cleaned up, then they fell side by side into bed. Neither of them bothered to put clothes on.

Marinette curled against him, resting her cheek on his shoulder, while he stroked her hair and ran his hand up and down her arm.

‘What were you saying before about Alya coming over?’ Adrien asked.

She hummed. ‘Alya wanted all of us to catch up on Friday. You, me, her, and Nino. Something about having dinner together, or watching a movie. I agreed, since I thought it was the perfect opportunity to bring up that plan you and Plagg worked out.’

Adrien cast his mind back, thinking. ‘Where are Plagg and Tikki?’

‘They were asleep together on the loungeroom windowsill the last I saw. They were very sweet.’

‘Ok. So, are you sure you want to tell Alya and Nino our secret identities? It’s fine if you don’t.’

He felt her shake her head. ‘No, I want to. It’ll make things easier when we put your plan into action. You don’t think Alya’ll be mad, do you?’

The sudden vulnerability in her voice pained him. ‘Alya’s an intelligent adult. I’m sure she’ll understand why you’ve kept it secret. Nino will act as a buffer, too.’

‘They both know we’re dating, right? I mean, I’ve told Alya, and I’ll bet she’s told Nino, but I think he’d appreciate hearing it from you.’

‘You know, I have no idea. I’ll call him tomorrow and fill him in, under the pretext of arranging Friday night.’

‘So smooth,’ she teased.

Adrien cradled the back of her head and kissed her crown. ‘Hush, woman. Go to sleep.’

With a giggle, she answered, ‘yes sir,’ before relaxing against him, one arm draped over his middle.

She fell asleep immediately, but Adrien lay awake, hoping his plans would work out how he’d imagined. He didn’t want to dwell on the possibilities and consequences of failure, but they plagued his dreams all night.


	41. Chapter 41

Marinette decided to go back to work the following morning. Her burnt skin was now a fresh pink, and healed enough that she could move about unimpeded. Adrien pursed his lips, unconvinced, but when she argued that she would no longer be left alone, he relented.

They walked hand in hand down to the lobby, silently taking in the other’s presence.

‘So, it’s true,’ a voice muttered.

Marinette looked up to see Luka regarding them from the front doors. His face was carefully blank, but his focus remained fixed on their joined hands.

Adrien’s grip tightened. ‘I already told you, didn’t I?’

‘I don’t always believe everything I’m told,’ Luka retorted.

‘What’re you two talking about?’ Marinette interrupted, her patience waning.

Adrien looked back at her with an overly bright smile. ‘I told Luka that you had chosen me.’

Her expression fell. ‘So, now you’re engaged in some territorial pissing contest?’

Adrien’s eyebrows shot up, while Luka took a judicious step back.

‘I don’t mean to sound like we’re arguing over ownership of you,’ Adrien placated her. ‘I merely stated you chose to be with me rather than him.’

Marinette turned her steely gaze toward Luka.

He held up his hands in surrender. ‘I’m just trying to see what you see in him. No, wait,’ he backpedalled, too late.

‘You’re still bitter I turned you down? For crying out loud, I made my choice. Stop acting like a spoiled twelve-year-old, and try being happy for me, like an adult. If you truly cared for me, you’d want me to be happy, wouldn’t you? Even if it causes you pain.’

Luka’s mouth worked, but words had failed him. He stood by the doors, gaping and waving his hands, but Marinette was done.

Striding up to him, she poked him hard in the chest. ‘You need to get over it. Not everything in life goes the way you want. You’ll be disappointed from time to time. You won’t always get what you want. But you know what? Those are the times when you need to grow up and deal with it. No one likes being disappointed, Luka. But it’s how we deal with those let downs that show a person for who they really are. Let me tell you, you have been found wanting.’

Suddenly unreasonably irate, she shoved by him and let herself out. Adrien followed a moment later, letting the door fall shut behind them, and watching her carefully from the corner of his eye.

His surreptitious study of her only fuelled her irritation.

‘What?’ she snapped.

‘Hey, I didn’t do anything wrong.’

Marinette released a long sigh, rubbing her eyes with one hand. ‘Sorry, that wasn’t fair. I don’t know what came over me.’

‘Are you sure you’re ready to go back to work?’

‘Yes,’ she stressed, with more force than she’d intended. ‘Sorry,’ she repeated.

He cast her a dubious look. ‘Maybe it’s the strain of everything that’s been going on. This stalker has been an ongoing problem for weeks, Luka’s still being an arse, and then your injuries on top of it all. Maybe now, all your pent-up tension just needs to be released.’

‘Isn’t that what we’ve been doing?’ she muttered.

Adrien shook his head. ‘Sex may work in the short term for every day anxieties, but these have been long-term problems, and are causing way more stress than most people have to deal with. You need some way to address the root of your problems.’

‘What do you suggest?’ she asked with a weary shrug.

‘Maybe you should speak to a professional.’

Marinette stuttered to a halt. Adrien was forced to take a step back when she fell out of stride beside him, returning to her with a concerned frown.

‘You want me to see a shrink?’

He exhaled a long breath. ‘Come on, Marinette. Is it really such an outlandish suggestion? You need help, and I can’t give it to you. This is out of my skillset. It’s really not as bad as you think, and lots of people see therapists, psychologists, and psychiatrists these days. There’s no stigma attached anymore, and it’s not like you can’t afford it. If it gives you some peace of mind, isn’t it at least worth considering?’

‘I just don’t want to be seeing a shrink for the rest of my life,’ she muttered. ‘I’m not weak or crazy.’

‘Most people who see shrinks aren’t weak or crazy,’ he explained. ‘They’re just regular people who need assistance to deal with whatever shit is going on their lives, like you. It also doesn’t have to be for ever. Just until these issues are resolved.’

She hugged herself and looked away, hoping he would let the subject drop.

‘I know you’ve been scared, Marinette,’ he whispered. ‘You hide it well, even from yourself, but I know you are. Don’t you want a safe place where you can talk through your fears without worrying about judgement or consequence?’

Marinette screwed her face up. ‘Fine,’ she relented, ungraciously. ‘I’ll think about it.’

‘Thank you,’ murmured Adrien.

The continued their walk in silence.

 

* * *

 

Marinette was met with enthusiasm by her colleagues after she walked through the doors, each welcoming her back with smiles and exclamations over her apparent good health.

‘What did you tell them?’ she muttered in an aside to Mathéo.

Mathéo shrugged. ‘Just that you had been in a minor accident. But, you know how word spreads, exaggerated with each retelling.’

Releasing a sigh, she accepted their greetings politely and thanked them for their kindness. Then, Mathéo called them all to order and they returned to what they had been working on before her arrival. Marinette nodded her thanks and entered her studio. She pretended not to hear the whispers pick up as her door swung shut.

One benefit from her time off was the amount of restless energy she had accumulated. Opening her sketchbook, she picked a design and got to work. She spent most of her morning bringing to life the drawings she’d done while recovering, her hands moving deftly over the fabric. She grinned as she was finally able to do something productive.

Over her lunch break, she began researching therapists, and others of their ilk, in her neighbourhood. What she found did not inspire confidence, so she spread her search further afield.

Eventually, she put her phone down, dissatisfied with her findings. The clinics and offices had bad reviews, the doctors seemed shady, or their prices were above what she was prepared to pay. She sighed, before trying again in a more credible part of town.

After lunch, a secretary from top management knocked on her door.

‘Excuse me, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, Monsieur Agreste would like to see you.’

Marinette fumbled the thread she was feeding through the sewing machine. ‘Yes, be right there,’ she exclaimed.

The secretary nodded. ‘This way, please.’ She held out an arm, implying Marinette abandon her current task and follow immediately.

Marinette dropped the thread and followed the other woman, letting the spool roll to the floor behind her.

She followed the woman up to the top floor, halting before a grand set of double doors. A spartan desk sat outside, the austere Nathalie tapping at her keyboard behind it.

‘Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng for Monsieur Agreste,’ announced the secretary.

Nathalie glanced up, then murmured into an intercom.

‘You may enter,’ she said, as the doors swung open.

Marinette thanked them both, then walked into a large, bright office.

Gabriel’s office was devoid of personal touches. It was severe, almost sterile in appearance, with only the large windows to break the sharp lines and cold colour scheme.

‘You wanted to see me, Monsieur Agreste?’ she asked, standing in front of his large desk.

Gabriel had been perusing a tablet, but looked up as she spoke. ‘Yes, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. Please, sit down. I hope you are well after your unfortunate absence?’

Marinette gulped as she pulled out one of the two chairs before his desk, suddenly fearing the worst. ‘Yes, thank you. I’m doing much better.’

She sat, then waited a moment for Gabriel to bring up why he’d called her.

‘Very good. As you will recall, our fashion show was a success. Many people applauded the innovative and visionary lines our house produced. It has since come to my attention that many of those designs were yours.’

Marinette’s head snapped up. ‘I enjoyed some positive feedback, yes.’

‘There’s no room for modesty in this industry, Mademoiselle. When you achieve success, you claim it. However, I digress. I was impressed by your designs, and your skill is outstanding. You have not been working with us for long, have you, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?’

‘About two years, Sir.’

Gabriel nodded. ‘Do you like working here?’

Marinette nodded emphatically. ‘Oh yes, very much.’

Something like a smile flittered briefly over his face. ‘I’m pleased to hear it. I would like to offer you an advancement in your field, but there is something I feel must be addressed.’

‘What would that be, Sir?’ she asked, hope and fear warring in her gut.

‘I have been informed that you are romantically involved with my son. Is this true?’

She hung her head. ‘Yes, it is.’

She didn’t want to lie to her boss, and potential father-in-law.

‘Are you both serious?’

Marinette blushed, scuffing her toe against the floor. She wanted to answer honestly, but didn’t know how much he wanted to hear, or had a right to know.

‘It’s pretty serious,’ she managed.

Gabriel steepled his fingers. ‘If I do offer you an advancement in your career, problems could arise. Jealous rivals could claim you won your position through your connections, rather than from skill and hard work. Such rumours would reflect badly on all of us, do you understand?’

‘Yes, Sir,’ she whispered, with a meek nod.

‘How many of your colleagues have you told about your relationship with Adrien?’

Marinette scratched her neck as she thought. ‘I haven’t told anyone explicitly. I suspect Mathéo knows something, though.’

Gabriel hummed. ‘Mathéo can be discreet. For a man in his position, he is remarkably close lipped. However, I think I can raise you to a higher position without arousing suspicions.’

Marinette looked up, her eyes wide. ‘Really?’

‘Yes, but I must insist you keep your relationship with my son private. If word were to get out, it would be more than your reputation on the line.’

‘Absolutely. I understand. Thank you, Sir.’

Gabriel waved a hand. ‘Have Nathalie explain your new role, as well as the added benefits and responsibilities. Thank you for your continued hard work, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.’

Recognising the dismissal, Marinette thanked him and stood, turning to leave.

‘Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng,’ Gabriel said.

She turned to face him, expectantly. ‘Yes?’

‘Tell Adrien to come home to visit more often.’

 

* * *

 

That evening, Marinette drifted back to Adrien’s apartment in a blissful daze. Mathéo had said she could get a promotion from her designs in the fashion show, but she hadn’t thought much of his offhand remark. It had been flattering to hear, but it seemed like a wild fantasy then.

‘Congratulations, Marinette,’ Tikki piped from her purse. ‘No one deserves this as much as you.’

She ducked her head as a blush heated her face. ‘Thanks. Honestly, everything feels so surreal right now. You do realise I’m one step closer to being head designer?’

‘That’s awesome. You’ll take over the whole business one day.’

Marinette let loose a tiny shriek. ‘I’m so excited, I feel like I could fly.’

Tikki winked at her as they ducked into a shadowy alley. Marinette transformed, and reeled herself up to the rooftops.

She ran across the city, leaping and flinging herself over large gaps, whooping for joy. People pointed up as she sped by, motorists honked their horns, and children waved. Ladybug waved back with a large smile, enjoying the adrenaline rush, and wondering why she hadn’t transformed in so long.

After she had run off the surge of energy, she headed back to Adrien’s place. He would be home late again, giving her a few hours to herself.

Dropping onto his balcony, she let herself in and checked the contents of the kitchen cupboards. She wanted to make dinner, but his supplies were low.

‘Tikki, I need to go grocery shopping. Did you want to come?’

‘No thanks,’ she replied. ‘But bring back more biscuits.’

Marinette rolled her eyes, changed into more comfortable attire, then locked up after she stepped out. She was on the last step of the stoop when a shock of red hair caught her attention.

‘Nathaniel,’ she called, waving to him as he walked toward her.

He looked up and smiled, the expression brightening his face. Tying an unnecessarily large hoodie around his waist, he asked, ‘Marinette, how are you?’

‘I am fantastic,’ she answered, emphatically. ‘I just got a promotion.’

Nathaniel gripped her shoulder, encouragingly. ‘Good on you. I’m happy for you.’

‘Thanks. What are you doing out here? The sun’s almost set.’

He shrugged. ‘I’ve hit the wall. I thought I’d take a walk to clear my head, and look for inspiration.’

‘I know what that’s like. Artist’s block is the worst, making you doubt everything you thought you knew, and making you question every last one of your life choices. It’s frustrating.’

He nodded. ‘Sometimes, walking clears my head. At least, I get out of my apartment and into some fresh air. What about you, what’re you doing outside?’

‘I need to pick up some groceries. Would you like to come? The air conditioning will feel really nice.’

‘Thank you, no,’ he replied, with a shake of his head. ‘I’ve been out for a while already, and need to get back. I’m just taking the scenic route.’

‘Oh, ok. I’ll let you get on, then. See you around.’ She waved again, and stepped off the stoop.

Nathaniel paused, his eyelids drooping.

Marinette looked up at him, puzzled. Then, he shook himself out of whatever fugue had come over him and called his own farewell.

Marinette continued her mission to the shops, and bought more items than her bag ought to carry. She lugged her findings back, with a feeling of triumph that was doused the moment she saw Adrien standing in his loungeroom with a dark expression marring his usually friendly exterior.

‘What happened?’ she asked, dread pooling in her gut.

He looked at her, holding a slip of paper up. ‘Our friend has been by.’

Marinette forced herself to place her bag on the kitchen counter. ‘What does he say?’

‘Nothing you want to hear.’

‘Adrien.’

His eyes slid away from her. ‘It’s a death threat. He’s saying to stay away from you, or he’ll kill us both.’

Marinette’s heart palpitated. Taking a steadying breath, she asked, ‘are you telling the police about this?’

He nodded. ‘I think I have to. After the attempt on your life, we can’t afford to take this lightly. Put your groceries away, and get your bag. I won’t leave you here alone again.’

Sombrely, she nodded and did as he said. Together, they locked up, secured Plagg and Tikki in her purse, then went to speak with the police.


	42. Chapter 42

The next couple of days dragged by. Adrien felt tense, overly alert for any sign of trouble. More than once, he returned home with a fierce headache and aching shoulders, but he maintained his vigilance.

He and Marinette had agreed to wait for each other after work, no matter who finished first or at what time. Then, they would run home together over the rooftops, under the cover of darkness.

He despised having to live like this. Whenever he was faced with an enemy, he would fight it head on. But this one, this coward, refused to come forward and face him.

Furthermore, the toll it was taking on Marinette was inexcusable. The jubilation of her recent promotion had diminished to almost nothing. She took only brief joy in her new role, which died the moment she clocked off. She was as tense as he, and as miserable.

It hurt to see her like that.

They offered each other what comfort they could, and spent every night within the other’s embrace, but the sense of impeding doom was ever-present.

 

* * *

 

Friday night, Nino and Alya arrived for their scheduled catch up. They knocked on the door as Marinette was pulling a large lasagne from the oven.

‘Something smells divine,’ Alya commented as she let herself in, her nose in the air as she inhaled deeply.

‘Thanks, I made it myself,’ Marinette answered, covering the tiredness in her eyes with a smile.

Adrien handed out plates and cutlery, Marinette poured the wine, then Alya and Nino served themselves before taking a seat on the lounge. Adrien joined them, and Marinette sank to the floor, nestled between his knees, to eat.

‘We can move over, if you want to join us,’ offered Alya.

Marinette shook her head. ‘It’s only a three-seater, and I’m fine here. Thanks, anyway.’

They chattered idly while they ate, letting Alya and Nino share news of their lives before they were hit with Adrien’s issues.

It wasn’t until Nino had finished a plate of second helpings when the conversation fell into a lull.

‘I have a plan to catch the stalker,’ Adrien said, without preamble.

Alya and Nino turned to him, wide eyed.

‘Tell me what you think. Marinette and I will put it out that we’re going on a date, like, to the movies or something. While we’re out, you two will tap into the camera feeds Nino and I installed to keep an eye on things from a distance. I won’t hear any arguments about that. I won’t risk your safety. You can use my laptop, now that the cops finally gave it back, and my phone. You won’t need to hack anything.’

‘What will you two be doing?’ asked Alya, her eyes darting from Adrien to Marinette.

‘We’ll be watching from points within the building, waiting for the guy to show up,’ Adrien told her.

‘Wait. That’s too dangerous. I won’t have my girl putting herself at risk.’

‘I won’t be in any danger, Alya,’ Marinette assured her.

‘Sounds pretty dangerous to me,’ Nino muttered, giving Adrien a dark look.

Adrien held up a hand, forestalling questions. ‘When Marinette and I leave to go to the cinemas, we’ll conceal ourselves in a dark alley, transform, and return as Ladybug and Chat Noir. The movies are just an excuse for us to be away.’

‘Say what?’ Alya yelped.

‘Wait, Marinette is Ladybug? Of course, she is,’ Nino sighed.

‘Ta da,’ Marinette sang, waving halfhearted jazz hands.

Adrien nudged her with his knee. ‘Yes, we’re Ladybug and Chat Noir. We apologise for keeping it from you for so long, but it was for your own safety. Now, if you could set aside your stunned amazement, we need to get this plan in place.’

Alya nodded, though she stared intently throughout the explanation. Nino took Marinette’s identity in stride, accepting the fact and focussing on the relevant topic.

Soon, everyone was nodding in agreement as they understood their roles.

‘When did we want to get this puppy into motion?’ Nino asked. ‘Tomorrow may be too soon, and Sunday is less than ideal. Some of us have to be up early on Monday.’

Alya dug her elbow into his side. ‘Don’t you think our friends’ lives are more important than work?’

Nino shrugged. ‘Well, yeah, but try telling my boss that.’

‘Hopefully, this won’t take more than a few hours. Ideally, it’ll all be over by midnight,’ Marinette interjected.

‘What if the guy doesn’t take the bait?’ Alya went on.

‘Then we’re back where we began,’ replied Adrien.

‘We have to hope this works,’ Marinette murmured. ‘Stay positive, guys. We will catch this creep.’

 

* * *

 

The following morning, Alya posted on her personal social media accounts that Adrien and Marinette were finally going on a date on Sunday evening. Dinner and a movie, starting at six and then claiming they’d be out all night. She had ended her comment with a winky face.

Many of their old friends left comments of congratulations, and exclamations of  _about time_. Marinette left little hearts and thanked everyone for their kindness, while Nino claimed he knew Adrien had always liked her.

Adrien smiled at his phone screen. It all looked genuine; Alya’s suggestive comment, and its replies, organic and uncontrived.

The effect wouldn’t have been the same if Adrien or Marinette had posted the news. The stalker may have seen through their attempt to lure him out of hiding, and avoided their trap.  

_Yes, this is much better_ , he thought.

Since Adrien was going to visit Gabriel that day, Marinette had decided to spend the day with her parents as well. She had relayed Gabriel’s parting words after her promotion, and he realised he hadn’t visited him at home in a long while.

Adrien groaned, anticipating hours of passive-aggressive barbs and the obligatory parental guilt trip.

‘Come on, it won’t be so bad,’ Marinette consoled him as she walked in after her shower. ‘It’ll be nice to spend time with your father.’

‘I’ll try, but Father can be so ornery.’

She leaned over and pecked his cheek. ‘Get in the shower. The sooner you get there, the sooner you can leave.’

He grinned. ‘That’s a more realistic approach.’

Marinette tsked in exaggerated reproach, the began brushing her hair.

Adrien chuckled as he went to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

He waved to Marinette from the footpath as Alya arrived to chauffeur her to the bakery. Alya beeped, then pulled away from the curb, waving out the window.

Adrien smiled as he watched them. She was a solid friend for Marinette, always managing to keep her grounded and steady, and undoubtedly screaming about her other identity as they drove. In turn, Marinette encouraged Alya to new heights, propping her up whenever she was down, with her endless optimism.

He hoped he could be a firm presence in Marinette’s life, supporting her just as much as Alya did. Briefly, he let himself wonder what it would be like to be married to her. They had been living together for a few days, the small taste of what could be almost tangible. He sighed, then turned away to head to Gabriel’s house.

Gabriel was every bit as difficult as Adrien predicted. He complained Adrien didn’t visit enough, he whined about work, and vented bitterly on the poor quality of workmanship from his household staff.

The woman bringing them their lunch rolled her eyes at his histrionics, but blushed alarmingly when she noticed Adrien had seen her. He gave her a subtle wink when Gabriel’s back was turned. Her posture sagged with relief before she scurried from the room.

After they’d eaten, Gabriel talked Adrien through some of the business he would have to conduct after he’d take over once Gabriel stepped down. Adrien suspected he’d never relinquish the reins of his empire willingly, but sat and dutifully followed along as Gabriel continued to talk.

It wasn’t until early evening when Adrien felt he could relax. Gabriel had run out of steam and had been drinking wine and reminiscing with Adrien about Emilie. They shared their fondest memories, and Gabriel even recounted the story of how they’d met.

It was rare for Gabriel to talk so freely about her. The wine had loosened his tongue, for all that he’d only had two glasses. But because he was a lightweight, it had given Adrien an opportunity to connect with his father like they never had before.

When Gabriel mentioned a headache, Adrien took his leave. He wished Gabriel a good night, then quietly saw himself out.

He was at the gate when he thought to send Marinette a text, telling her he would be home soon. He groped around the bottom of his bag, and in his pockets for a minute, before he realised his phone had probably slipped from his pocket during dinner.

With a sigh, he turned and approached the house.

Without bothering to knock, he pushed the front door open and entered. A glance around the foyer proved it to be empty, so rather than disturb Gabriel’s rest, he headed to the dining room to begin his search.

He found his phone under his chair, laying face down on the marble tiles. He shoved it back in his pocket, then turned to leave.

As he was passing through the foyer, though, he heard voices from Gabriel’s office.

Puzzled, he approached the door, which stood ajar since his earlier departure.

‘Of course not,’ Gabriel growled. ‘My decision is still the same, even after all this time.’

‘But Master,’ piped an unfamiliar voice. ‘It has been months. I thought you’d realised the folly of your actions.’

‘Folly?’ Gabriel spluttered. ‘You dare speak to me like that, Creature?’

Alarmed, Adrien peered around the edge of the door.

Gabriel stood behind his desk, his back to the rest of the room, as he spoke to a tiny, purple being floating by his shoulder.

‘My apologies, Master,’ it said, bowing.

Gabriel snorted. ‘My mission has not changed, Nooroo. I needed a rest to gather my strength, and rethink my strategy. Getting the Miraculous is still my top priority, and none of your blathering will dissuade me.’

Gabriel then placed his fingertips on seemingly random places on Emilie’s portrait. The, with a pneumatic hiss, he sank into the floor, Nooroo following close behind.

Adrien put his hand over his mouth, his eyes wide. Slowly, to avoid making noise and drawing attention to himself, he backed out of the doorway. He tiptoed through the foyer, slipped out the front door, and sprinted to the gate.

Once he was safely outside the estate walls, he texted Marinette, Nino, and Alya.

_Abort_.  _Abort mission_.  _Marinette, get back to my place_.

His phone buzzed with incoming messages the entire way back, but he ignored them. He needed to tell Marinette before he said anything to anyone else.

He impatiently tapped his foot as the Metro rattled along. He gritted his teeth, thinking it would have been faster to transform and run home. He excused his blunder in light of his recent discovery, but the train’s wilfully slow progress tattered his self-control.

Once he’d alighted from the train, he sprinted to his building, meeting Marinette in the lobby.

‘Adrien? What’s going on?’

Instead of answering, he hooked her by the elbow and continued running up the stairs. She staggered, flailing her arms to keep her balance, but kept up once she got her feet under her.

‘Adrien?’ she tried again, when he paused to fit his key in the lock.

‘Hang on, just one minute.’

He shoved the door open, and hustled her inside. She spun around to face him when he slammed it, and slid the locks into place.

‘Adrien. Tell me what’s going on.’

Finally secured behind his door, he rested his forehead against the wood and shivered. ‘My father is Papillon.’

Nothing but silence met his statement for a full minute.

‘What?’ Marinette finally asked.

‘How do you know?’ Plagg added, drifting out of Adrien’s bag and rubbing his eyes.

Only Tikki remained quiet, watching from her spot on the windowsill.

Adrien released a shuddering breath, then told them what he’d seen.

Marinette clapped both hands over her mouth, while Plagg muttered a string of obscenities. Tikki’s large eyes welled, great tears spilling down her cheeks. ‘Poor Nooroo.’

Adrien felt hollowed out and limp. He forced himself to the couch, and collapsed onto it, his limbs falling slack over the side.

‘I’m sorry,’ he muttered. ‘All these years, and I never even realised. I’m so sorry.’

Marinette edged closer to crouch beside the lounge. Patting him on the back she said, ‘it’s not your fault. No one close to us realised who we were, either. Don’t beat yourself up over this.’

‘How can I not? My own father,’ he trailed off.

He didn’t know how to continue that statement. The man who professed to love him had been the very same man who had nearly killed him.

Adrien was numb, but the sting in his chest was keenly felt.

Marinette remained close by that night, holding him tight until she fell asleep. Adrien, however, lay awake for hours berating himself for his blindness.


	43. Chapter 43

Marinette hugged Adrien close all morning. She only got up to use the bathroom and prepare a light breakfast, but she came right back to comforting him as he struggled with this latest discovery, drifting in and out of an uneasy sleep.

For years, Gabriel had been his only family. He’d worried, stressed over, and loved his father, only for this revelation to force him to question his entire relationship with the older man.

She didn’t comment when she felt tears soak her shirt, his frame shuddering with the force of his suppressed emotions. She rubbed his back, and combed her fingers through his hair, but had no idea what to say. So, she remained silent and let him process things in his own time.

Plagg watched from the windowsill, eyes closely trained on him. He would drift over every so often, and curl into the crook of Adrien’s neck and shoulder, purring softly. Tikki would approach as well, patting his hair where she perched on his head. They would only leave after he’d drifted back to sleep.

Marinette’s phone was bombarded with messages from Alya and Nino, lighting up silently on the bedside table. She sent them both messages saying they were all right, but an unforeseen revelation had forced them to hold off on their plan.

She should have known that wouldn’t be good enough to placate them. They continued to ask her why, and what happened, growing increasingly desperate and abrupt.  

With a frustrated huff, she sent them another message saying they’ll be informed in due time, and to stop harassing her.

Her irritation must have come through, because they stopped after that.

Marinette kept holding Adrien, and stroking his hair, as he half woke up, whined pitifully, then fell back into troubled sleep.

It wasn’t until midday when Adrien stirred into full wakefulness. He blinked up at her through bloodshot eyes, their usual brightness gone.

‘Hey,’ she whispered.

‘Hey,’ he croaked back.

She winced. ‘Go shower. I’ll make you some lunch.’

He shook his head. ‘Not hungry.’

Tapping his nose to get his attention, she wagged her finger in his face. ‘Ok, you’ve made me say it. You need to brush your teeth. Your breath is stale. Go on, Monsieur, some routine will do you good.’

He let out a weary sigh, but relented. While he was cleaning up, she made him an omelette and toast, setting it on the kitchen counter dividing the living room from the kitchen. She also set out biscuits and cheese, inviting Plagg and Tikki to eat with them. Usually, they ate by the windowsill, but Marinette felt Adrien needed the additional support.

He looked more like himself when he emerged, but still haggard with exhaustion. It was evident in how he carried himself; shoulders slumped, and his head down. His footsteps dragged, and his gaze never lifted any higher than necessary.

Marinette bit her lip. ‘That’s a little better, isn’t it?’

‘A little,’ he agreed, sitting at the place she’d set for him.

He picked up his cutlery, and began to eat. She ate her own portion, then encouraged him to eat more of his.

‘I can see you’re hurting, but your body still needs sustenance,’ she murmured. ‘Please, for me?’

He gave her a wan smile. ‘For you, Love.’

He ate three quarters of his meal before admitting defeat. Marinette nodded, praised his efforts, and stored the rest in the fridge.

They then migrated to the couch, where Marinette turned on the tv for background noise. Adrien lay back against her, so she rested her arms over his chest in a casual embrace. She noticed he liked to stay within reach, the physical contact a necessity for him.

Suddenly, a burning hatred for Gabriel forced bile up her throat.

‘I despise your father,’ she growled.

Adrien stiffened, then turned to look up at her. ‘What?’

‘I remember when we were kids. You practically lived for his praise, hoping and hoping he’d pay the slightest bit of attention to you. But every time, he let you down. He managed every minute of your life, made unreasonable demands on your time, and was somehow completely absent at the same time. Quite a feat, wouldn’t you say?’

Adrien stared at her, his mouth hanging open.

‘Throughout it all, he was Papillon,’ Marinette went on. ‘He warped people into the worst possible versions of themselves for his own gain. He almost killed you more times than I care to count, and still he claims to love you. He has some audacity, the prick.

‘He lied about his actions, he never answers your questions or shows up when you need him, instead closeting himself away in his evil lair. Even now he’s making you sad. I hate what he’s doing to you, how he’s making you feel. I ought to punch him in his stupid, anaemic candy cane face.’

To her surprise, Adrien laughed. She looked down at him as he reached up to caress her face.

‘You have no idea how much I love you,’ he whispered.

‘What?’ she stammered, flabbergasted.

‘Only you would threaten to punch your boss, my father, and Papillon in the face, because he made me sad.’

‘Of course,’ she replied, heat crawling up her cheeks.

‘I guess Father isn’t your idol anymore.’

Marinette let out an indelicate snort. ‘How I ever came to admire that smellfungus is a mystery.’

Adrien choked on a laugh. ‘Smellfungus?’

‘It means someone who deliberately finds fault in every little thing. Sums up Gabe pretty well, don’t you think?’

Adrien hummed an agreeing note. ‘I’m sure he’d love to be called Gabe, too.’

‘I suggest he get used to it. That’s all I’m going to call him once you and I are married, and there won’t be a darned thing he can do about it.’

Adrien was silent for a long moment. ‘Was that your idea of a proposal? ‘Cause I gotta say, I am totally on board.’

Marinette felt her blush return, fiercer than before. ‘Well, I mean, I would marry you. Obviously. We’re like soulmates. Also, you’re my partner, and my best friend. We were meant to be together, despite the situation and your shitty dad. Uh, what was the question?’

Adrien stretched up to kiss her soundly on the lips. ‘Maybe not the smoothest proposal, but once you get me a ring, I’m all in. Just make it a pretty one. I like to be wooed.’

Marinette ceased her flustered rambling and nervous hand gestures. ‘You really want to marry me?’

‘I’ve mentioned this before, have I not? I want the whole shebang with you. A house, a family, everything. I want that future with you.’

Marinette felt her eyes prickle and her throat close up. ‘I want that too.’

Marinette’s phone rang in the bedroom, catching her attention, and distracting her. ‘That’s probably Alya. She and Nino have been frantic since you cancelled our plans.’

Adrien drew back with a frown. ‘Shit. I’d better call Nino. You tell Alya to come over, and we’ll have another meeting.’

 

* * *

 

Alya and Nino hammered on the door, demanding entry and explanations. Marinette opened up for them, while Adrien sat them on the couch and told them about his discovery of Gabriel’s secret identity.

It was the first time Marinette heard the story in full, so she perched on the arm of the lounge beside him, one hand firmly gripping his shoulder.

‘That son of a bitch,’ Nino exclaimed, slamming his fists on his legs. ‘I always knew he was a colossal fuck-nugget, but this is beyond the pale.’

Alya’s face was ashen. ‘No way. What are you going to do? Will you report him to the police? Notify the media? How will this affect you, or our plans for the stalker?’

Everyone turned expectantly to Adrien, but he just shook his head.

‘I don’t know. I haven’t thought about it, to be honest. As for the stalker, at first, I wanted to put the whole thing off and try again another time. But, I say we go ahead and strike while the iron’s hot. We’ve done all the set-up, it would be stupid to waste the opportunity.’

‘Are you sure?’ asked Nino. ‘It would be no problem to say that your date was successful, and that you plan to go on another next week.’

Adrien shook his head. ‘Father’s duplicity is hard enough, and I feel like I can only deal with one crisis at a time. Let’s get this arsehole out of the way, so we can focus on the other arsehole later.’

‘I suppose you have a point,’ Alya conceded.

Marinette looked around. ‘So, we go ahead as planned.’

They all nodded in response.

‘In that case,’ Alya said, ‘I need to get Marinette here going. She needs to be all prettified before your date.’

‘She’s always pretty,’ Adrien mumbled.

Alya, Nino, and Marinette cooed, while he hunched his shoulders and blushed.

At Alya’s insistence, Marinette collected a pile of clothes from the bedroom, her cosmetics, other toiletries, while Adrien introduced Tikki and Plagg.

Then Alya ushered her out the door, as Tikki darted into her purse. She waved over her shoulder at the guys as they remained on the couch, watching them go with wide eyes.

‘I think you scared them,’ Marinette said while they waited for the elevator.

Alya waved a dismissive hand and blew a raspberry through her lips. ‘Adrien will thank me later. Trust me.’

Marinette smiled, happy things were beginning to look up.

 

* * *

 

At a quarter to six, Marinette waited in Alya’s and Nino’s loungeroom for Adrien to arrive. Unaccountably nervous, she twisted a lock of hair around her finger and paced, her shoes leaving indents in the carpet.

‘What are you so fidgety for? You and Adrien aren’t really going on a date, you know. Even if you were, you’ve been sleeping with him for a couple months now. There are literally no surprises left,’ Alya told her.

‘I know all that,’ Marinette returned, ‘and it’s not the “date” part I’m worried about. It’s the whole thing. What if the stalker doesn’t take the bait? What if he does? What if someone sees Adrien and I transforming, and releases the news to every media outlet in Paris?’

Alya placed both hands on Marinette’s shoulders. ‘Calm down. You and Adrien are going to make a fabulous exit, you’re going to transform without a hitch, and go back to your place and clobber that creep into paste. Also, you look super-hot. I totally outdid myself with your hair and makeup. Yay me.’

Marinette looked down at herself. She adored her dress. It was of a soft, white lace that hugged her figure, her modesty protected by a white, spaghetti strap shift. It had long, tight sleeves, and flared out at the hips, the hem ending halfway down her thighs. She wore strappy wedges, and had a purse to match.

Alya had styled her hair to fall in soft curls to her shoulders, with light makeup enhancing her features.

Marinette pirouetted, feeling beautiful and desirable. She giggled when she nearly toppled off her shoes.

‘Easy there, M. We can’t have you spraining an ankle before the main event.’

Tikki sighed from the coffee table. ‘In all the years of my existence, I’ve always thought my Bugs never looked lovelier than when they’re in love.’

The doorbell rang, halting further conversation. Alya raced to the door, gesturing for Marinette to get into position. She stood beside the couch, and nodded.

Alya opened the door, revealing Adrien standing in the aperture.

His jaw dropped. Staring at her with wide, unblinking eyes, he tried to get his mouth to move, but no sound came out.

Marinette suppressed a giggle, choosing instead to approach him, and held out her hand.

‘Shall we get going?’

‘Wait,’ Alya called. She snapped a couple of photos, then shooed them out the door.

Adrien held her hand as they took the elevator down, staring helplessly at her. She eyed him in return, admiring his classy suit and complimentary colours.

Once they were outside, they walked around the nearest corner before ducking into a dark recess. There, Marinette pulled two earpieces from her purse, handing one to Adrien, then placing the other aside until they transformed.

She called on Tikki, then clipped the earpiece in place, before bounding back toward their building over the rooftops. Adrien copied her, running parallel with her over the adjacent blocks.

‘Ladybug here,’ she announced, declaring her presence to their network.

‘Chat Noir is online,’ he added, his voice crackling in her ear.

‘Nino present. Don’t be a dork, Adrien,’ Nino put in. ‘I’m set up and waiting at the rear of your apartment block. No suspicious activity yet, from this angle or the front. The cameras have caught nothing unusual.’

‘Alya reporting. I’m en route, ETA five minutes.’

‘Good. Nino, you’re going to have to be extra vigilant until Alya sets up,’ Ladybug said.

‘I know. I’ve got Adrien’s laptop, and I’m monitoring things from every angle. Damn this thing has some range.’

‘It ought to,’ Chat Noir grumbled. ‘I paid a lot of money for that thing.’

‘Ok, Chat Noir and I are approaching our stations. How’s everything looking?’

‘All clear,’ Nino answered. ‘Luka’s just left, and everyone’s heading into their apartments.’

‘I’ll be in position soon,’ Alya huffed. ‘Just gotta get up these stairs.’

‘Ok, Ladybug, Chat Noir, you’re clear to enter. The lobby and stairwell are empty, but I don’t know how long that’ll last,’ Nino warned them.

Ladybug exchanged a nod with Chat Noir, standing on the opposite rooftop. While he leapt down to his own balcony, entering through his apartment, Ladybug entered via the front door. She crept up the stairwell, then lay in wait behind a corner on the floor directly below hers. She hoped no one else found her there.

‘I’m ready,’ Alya finally told them. ‘No one’s come along yet.’

‘I’m ready, too,’ Chat Noir stated. ‘Let’s hope we don’t have to wait too long.’

After an hour, Alya reported movement outside the front doors.

‘A man, slight build, average height, and wearing a hoodie. He must be sweltering. He’s entering the building now, and looking pretty shifty.’

‘That’s gotta be him,’ Chat Noir hissed. ‘Get ready, Ladybug.’

Nino kept them updated on the man’s progress, monitoring his movements with the security cameras.

Ladybug tensed when she heard his footsteps pass. She waited a moment, then followed the sound up to her floor. A dark shadow preceded her, skulking around the corners with careful steps.

Once the man reached the top floor, he approached her door, and picked the lock. The door swung open on creaking hinges as the man slipped inside.

‘Got him,’ Chat Noir whispered.

He and Ladybug converged on the door, then followed the intruder inside.

Chat Noir took point, leading Ladybug through the dimly lit space. The stalker wasn’t in the main room, nor was he in the laundry or bathroom. Ladybug caught her breath as she and Chat Noir descended on the bedroom.

They burst into the room with a roar, frightening the man who had been pawing through her laundry hamper. Chat Noir snarled and leapt forward, but the man weaselled around him, and fled for the door.

Ladybug stood in his way, but an elbow to her face knocked her aside. She collided with the wall as the man ran by, Chat Noir close behind.

Pushing the pain to the back of her mind, Ladybug followed.

This was it, this was what they’d been preparing for. Finally, her fears could be laid to rest, and she could forget this whole ordeal had ever happened. She would not let her tormentor get away.

In the hallway, Chat Noir had blocked the stairway down. Clearly panicking, the intruder glanced back to see Ladybug in her doorway. Out of options, he ran up the flight of stairs leading to the roof.

Chat Noir grinned, his predator’s instincts piqued, as he pursued. Ladybug chased close behind, hoping Chat Noir could keep himself from throwing the other man over the side of the building.  
The intruder burst out of the access door, Chat Noir nipping at his heels, and Ladybug only a step behind. He whirled as he searched for a viable escape route.

‘Got nowhere left to run, Freak,’ Chat Noir teased.

Ladybug stepped forward. ‘Surrender now, you have no other alternatives.’

‘Don’t I?’ the man asked.

Before she could stop him, he ran for the edge. Chat Noir pounced, lunging over the side of the building as the man fell from view.

Ladybug shrieked, grabbing Chat Noir’s tail before he could fall too. Intellectually, she knew he wouldn’t be hurt from that height, but there was no guarantee of the other man’s safety.

She hauled Chat Noir back up, while he dragged his prisoner along with him.

They collapsed against the concrete, panting, though the stalker still struggled weakly.

Approaching them, Ladybug helped Chat Noir to his feet, then they turned to face the stalker. Chat Noir gripped the stalker’s arm, and threw his hood back, revealing a pale face and a shock of red hair.

‘Nathaniel?’ she gasped.

She distantly heard Alya’s and Nino’s exclamations of surprise, but she could only focus on the eyes staring intently back at her.

‘Why?’ she asked, faintly.

Nathaniel staggered to his feet, Chat Noir still hanging on to his elbow.

‘I love you Marinette, and you love me, too. You just needed to be reminded of that. That’s why I left those gifts for you. You liked them. You liked my gifts; I even portrayed your epic battle against Papillon with dead beetles and butterflies.

‘My feelings for you are why I left a pebble in your balcony door track, so I was alerted whenever you came outside, and why I planted the bomb. When it went off, I was going to jump in and save you. But that,’ he spat, gesturing in the direction of Adrien’s apartment, ‘ruined everything. I tried to get him to leave you alone, by scaring him and showing him how much of a slut you are, but he kept coming back, despite your ongoing fling with Chat Noir. It’s all ok though, because I still love you.’

Ladybug shook her head. ‘You’re deluded. When did you even put the pebble there?’

‘No,’ he protested, shaking his head. ‘I love you. I put it there when I was helping you move in, so I could take pictures of you. I’d hear the thunk, and get my camera. Remember when I told you I’d gotten into photography? I have all these amazing lenses now, so I can take really good photos from a great distance. Because that’s how much I love you.

‘Remember when I was Evillustrator? Did I not prove my love for you then?’

‘You yelled at me for leading you on,’ she argued.

He waved a hand as if it didn’t matter. ‘I was only angry. I don’t even remember it. Water under the bridge. We can start anew. You’ll see that you love me.’

‘He’s insane,’ Chat Noir observed, curling his lip.

Ladybug was still staring at Nathaniel. ‘But, what about Marc?’

Nathaniel tilted his head, his expression blank. ‘What about him?’

A chill swept up her spine. Turning her back on him, she murmured for someone to call the police.

Suddenly, Chat Noir cried out. Ladybug turned around to see him clutching his belly, while Nathaniel raced toward her.

‘I will prove my love for you, by getting you way from this menace,’ he yelled.

Before she could register what he was doing, Nathaniel closed the distance, hooked his leg around hers, and shoved her shoulders.

She fell, landing heavily on her back, the breath knocked out of her.

‘What the hell?’ she wheezed.

‘I truly am sorry,’ Nathaniel said, then reared his foot, and kicked her in the gut hard enough to roll her over. ‘This is for your own good.’

Chat Noir sprinted over, his heavy footfalls echoing loudly in the night. ‘Get away from her, arsehole.’

Nathaniel tried to duck under the uncontrolled swing of Chat Noir’s baton, but Chat Noir curved it back around, clouting him in the side.

Nathaniel dropped with a pained yelp, whining and curling up on his uninjured side.

‘Stay where you are, if you know what’s good for you,’ snarled Chat Noir.

Nathaniel only answered with a pitiful moan.

Chat Noir helped Ladybug to her feet. ‘Come on, Milady. Let’s get you inside.’

They had just entered the stairwell when Nathaniel’s chuckle forced them to turn back.

Turning around slowly, they saw Evillustrator standing behind them, hand poised over his tablet as he began to draw.

‘Oh no,’ Ladybug groaned.

Chat Noir huffed an annoyed breath. ‘You’ve got to be kidding me.’

Evillustrator grinned. ‘If you don’t mind, Chat Noir, I have some business to attend with Mademoiselle Ladybug.’

Chat Noir was about to reply when an overlarge paper plane appeared under him. It took off, faster and higher than it had any right to, taking Chat Noir with it.

‘Now it’s just you and me, Ladybug,’ Evillustrator said, striding toward her.


	44. Chapter 44

Chat Noir didn’t have the breath to scream. The force of his momentum robbed him of the ability, leaving him with no other choice but to hang on.

The paper plane did not go vertically upward, but to the west, taking him further and further away from the conflict. Before long, he was soaring a dizzying height above the outskirts of the city.

‘No, no, no,’ he muttered through clenched teeth.

Chancing a glance over the side, he attempted to calculate the distance and velocity at which he’d fall, should he risk jumping. However, his mind wouldn’t focus on the numbers.

‘Fuck it,’ he grunted, and jumped.

This was the greatest height he’d ever fallen from, wispy cloud banks obscuring his vision until he was below the lowest level of cloud cover. He would have screamed, but the wind tore the air from his lungs.

He began to feel lightheaded, and his vision blurred. He shook the fogginess from his mind, and focussed on finding a safe landing point.

There was nothing but concrete below him, but as he drew nearer, he pulled out his baton and extended one end toward the ground.

He felt the impact shiver up the shaft, and wrapped himself around the top, arresting his descent gradually.

After several heart stopping minutes, he was standing on an unfamiliar street corner, in a district he didn’t know.

He tapped his ear, intending to call on Alya and Nino, but found his earpiece had fallen out during his flight. He swore viciously, then vaulted to the rooftops and headed east.

 

* * *

 

He arrived back at his apartment block to find it quiet, Evillustrator gone, and Ladybug no longer on the roof. Unease gripped his gut as he let himself in through the rooftop access door, and ran down to Marinette’s apartment.

Her door was closed, so he knocked, worry making him thump harder than necessary.

The door inched open, Alya’s wary eye peering through the gap, before she opened it wider with a sigh of relief.

‘It’s Chat,’ she announced.

Marinette and Nino were sitting on the couch, their backs to him. Nino had placed his hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles, while she cried into her hands.

Chat Noir turned back to Alya. ‘What happened?’

She just shook her head. ‘I think Marinette should tell you.’

Chat Noir’s breath caught, the sick worry intensifying. He strode toward Marinette, and sat down beside her. Nino caught his eye and nodded, then got up to join Alya in the kitchen.

Chat Noir turned back to Marinette. He was about to ask what was wrong, when he noticed her bare earlobes.

‘Marinette, I’m so sorry. I should’ve been here.’

He gathered her up, pulling her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

He hugged her tight. ‘I need to know what happened, Love.’

Marinette drew in a shuddering breath, but kept her face firmly on his shoulder. ‘I lost my Miraculous. I lost Tikki.’

‘We’ll get them back,’ he vowed. ‘But first, I need to know what happened.’

Sniffling, Marinette explained. ‘Just after Evillustrator sent you away, he attacked so suddenly, I barely had time to block the move. He shoved me down the stairs, and I rolled with the motion, trying to minimise the damage, but I hit my head. When I finally stopped falling, I felt nauseous and weak, and my legs wobbled when I tried to stand. Evillustrator found me at the base of the stairs, and struck again with an elbow to my face.’

‘That seems to be a favoured move of his,’ Chat Noir grumbled, with a dark scowl.

Marinette nodded. ‘He caught me by the hair while I was still reeling, then slammed my face into the wall. The last thing I remember, before blacking out, was making sure I landed face down.’

‘That’s how we found her,’ Alya took over the narrative. ‘She was in her civilian clothes, unconscious, a gash on her forehead, and her ears bloody. Her earrings were nowhere to be found, and Nathaniel was long gone.’

‘We monitored the camera footage,’ Nino added. ‘We saw him take her earrings and run, but once he was out the front door, we had no way of tracking him. I’m so sorry, guys.’

Chat Noir shook his head. ‘You guys have nothing to apologise for; you did an amazing job.’

He leaned back to get a look at Marinette. She drew back, rubbing her eyes, and he saw the small cut on her hairline through her fringe.

A dark fury swelled within him. He dropped his transformation, and ran cautious fingers through her hair. The cut on her forehead had been cleaned and sealed with a liquid bandage, with her earlobes similarly attended. He let her hair fall back into place, then turned to Plagg.

‘Is there some way we can track Tikki and Nathaniel? I mean, she is your other half.’

Plagg settled on the coffee table with a sombre expression. ‘Tikki and I are partners, and we were created at the same time, but we are whole beings unto ourselves; we are not two halves of a whole. We are complimentary opposites, equal in all things, but I cannot track her like how you mean. The best I can manage would be to give you a Miraculous tracking ability in your baton. It won’t be able to track a specific Miraculous, just whatever’s closest, but it will narrow down your search considerably.’

Adrien gaped at him. ‘How come you never mentioned this before? We could’ve defeated Papillon ages ago.’

Plagg looked affronted. ‘You never asked.’

‘Do all Miraculous have the tracker ability?’ Marinette asked.

Plagg shook his head. ‘Only the Cat, Fox, and Bee. They’re the hunters and trackers of the central group. It’s a reflection of their real-life totems.’

‘Bees aren’t hunters,’ Nino scoffed.

‘But they are trackers,’ Plagg countered. ‘They find what they need for the colony, sometimes at great distances from their hives, and then return to communicate what they’ve found so the rest of them can contribute. They’re also tenacious attackers when threatened. Just because a creature’s methods don’t fit your definition of a term doesn’t make it any less accurate.’

Nino hung his head, rubbing the back of his neck. ‘I stand corrected.’

‘How soon can you put this tracker upgrade in?’ asked Adrien.

‘Right away, but I’ll need to replenish my energy, first.’

Adrien instructed Alya to fetch some cheese from his fridge, his apartment door left unlocked while he’d fought Nathaniel. She returned with a plate stacked high with camembert, much to Plagg’s delight. He ate it with enthusiasm.

Adrien set Marinette back on the couch cushions, and tilted her chin up. She looked at him with wide, watery eyes, her complexion waxy.

‘Everything’s going to be ok,’ he assured her. ‘We’ll get Tikki back, and beat Nathaniel into dust.’

Her answering smile was weak, but there. ‘I believe you. Will you let me come with you?’

He shook his head. ‘Absolutely not.’

She reared back. ‘Why not? I can’t let you face off against Evillustrator on your own. What if he’s already met with Papillon?’

‘No arguments, Marinette. I won’t risk your safety, or possibly revealing your identity to our enemies. Wait here, and I’ll be back as soon as possible.’

‘But I can help,’ she argued.

He took hold of her hands, caressing them with his thumbs. ‘You know I love you, and no offence, but you’d only slow me down and distract me if there’s a fight. I can’t be protecting you, and defending myself against two enemies at the same time.’

Marinette pouted. ‘You’re leaving me here, uselessly awaiting your return like some hapless damsel?’

‘Yes. Sorry, Love.’

She crossed her arms and turned away, still pouting.

He sighed, just as Plagg belched, sitting on his plate and surrounded by crumbs.

‘Ok, I’m ready to go.’

Quickly, he explained how to use the tracker, then Adrien transformed.

‘That is so cool,’ Nino murmured.

‘Freaking awesome,’ Alya said at the same moment.

Chat Noir spared them a brief grin, then retrieved his baton. He popped out the screen, and pulled up a map of the surrounding blocks, scrutinising it closely. A small triangle pointed toward the centre of Paris, like a compass needle, telling him which way to go.

‘Ok, I’ve got it. See you guys later,’ he said to Nino and Alya.

‘See you later,’ Alya said, optimistically.

Nino gave a firm nod. ‘Good luck, Man.’

Chat Noir stooped to Marinette’s eye level. ‘See you soon, Milady.’

She lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

‘Come back safe,’ she whispered.

He returned the embrace, then stepped back. With a final wave, he turned to the balcony, then launched into the night

 

* * *

 

He followed the little arrow to the Eiffel Tower, then paused to gather his bearings. He took a moment to catch his breath and settle his nerves, before consulting his screen again. The triangle was brighter, indicating he was getting close. Once he found his target, the triangle would turn into a circle around the immediate vicinity of another Miraculous.

Chat Noir sucked in a deep breath, and moved on.

During his childhood, and well into adulthood, he’d imagined facing Papillon with Ladybug by his side, defeating their greatest foe together. He’d since contemplated the possibility of standing against Papillon alone, trying to think of clever ways to bring him down. In his imaginings, he was always victorious, but Papillon was an unknown element. There was no way to predict his actions, or know his skillset, making him a dangerous opponent. He couldn't afford to think of Papillon as his father. In this scenario, they were two different people, and it would be foolish to think otherwise. Papillon would see his weakness, his hesitation, and exploit it mercilessly.

Questions buzzed incessantly through his mind. Did Papillon have any weapons? Was creating villains his only power? What kind of opponent was he in hand to hand combat?

Chat Noir shook his head. He didn’t even know if Evillustrator had met with him yet.

_Except the akumas are always demanding our Miraculous for him. Chances are, he’s taken the earrings right to him, like a good little errand boy_.

The thought made his stomach turn. Now that he was in this situation, he desperately wished he had Ladybug by his side. He felt vulnerable, exposed, without her watching his back.

He gritted his teeth and kept going. He briefly thought of going straight to Gabriel's place, but decided the risk was too great to gamble on a maybe. It would be safer to stick to the trail.

Finally, the tracker led him into an achingly familiar neighbourhood. He passed Marinette’s childhood home with a sigh of relief, and glanced briefly at their old school as he went by, remembering happier times.

Suddenly, his baton chirped. Chat Noir held it up, opening the screen and spinning hopefully in place as he watched the tiny arrow. It turned into a circle over its mark, letting out a little tune.

Chat Noir clenched his teeth. Slowly, he lowered the baton to stare at the destination.

Agreste mansion, his father’s house.

Chat Noir shook his head.

_No, there’s no way he's here already._

Cautiously, Chat Noir leapt to the roof of the mansion, evading the security cameras with practised ease.

He crept over the roof, inspecting every nook and cranny, but found nothing. Still needing confirmation, he moved to the front of the building, and lowered himself to Gabriel’s office windows.

Inside, Evillustrator stood mutely beside Gabriel’s desk, his arms stiff by his sides, and his face still. He looked on, unblinking, as Gabriel crowed over something he held in his cupped hands.

Gabriel then turned to Emilie’s portrait, opening the safe tucked away behind it, placing his prize inside before closing it. His smile when he turned back was chilling.

He held an arm out, gesturing for Evillustrator to leave. Evillustrator turned, and walked toward the door, his movements jerky and unnaturally stiff.

Chat Noir pressed into a dark crevice, watching as Evillustrator exited the building, and flew away with a jet-pack he created for himself.

Chat Noir took advantage of his absence, slipping inside before the front door swung shut.

The foyer was brightly lit, leaving him no shadows to skulk around in. Squinting, he tiptoed up to Gabriel’s office door, and pressed his ear to the panels.

‘With the Ladybug Miraculous in my grasp, it won’t be long before I have Chat Noir’s as well. Soon, I’ll have you back by my side,’ Gabriel ranted.

Carefully, Chat Noir pushed the door ajar and peeked inside. Gabriel was still behind his desk, apparently talking to the portrait. Chat Noir stepped into the room, intent on Gabriel’s back as he approached on silent feet.

Just as he neared the desk, pain exploded at the back of his head. A shattered ceramic vase crashed to the floor as he fell to his knees, gripping his head with an agonised grunt.

Gabriel turned around, eyes wide, before his expression morphed into a smirk.

‘Well, Chat Noir, what a pleasant surprise, though not an unexpected one. Here to reclaim the earrings, I suppose.’

Chat Noir glared up at him, then chanced a brief glance over his shoulder. Nathalie stood at his back, watching him closely, and poised as if preparing to strike again.

_You too?_  he thought with dawning horror.

‘I must thank you for making this so much easier,’ Gabriel went on. He was striding around his desk, moving to stand in front of Chat Noir. ‘I never imagined you would be so foolish as to approach me alone, yet here you are. You may as well surrender your Miraculous now, and spare yourself the pain of defeat.’

He held out a hand expectantly.

Chat Noir bared his teeth. ‘Why?’

Gabriel’s smirk turned into a scowl. ‘That’s none of your concern. Hand me your ring, now.’

Chat Noir stared from Gabriel to Emilie’s portrait, the pieces falling into place. ‘Is this what you wanted the Miraculous for, to bring your wife back?’

Gabriel stiffened. ‘What did you say?’

Chat Noir held his gaze, displaying a confidence he didn’t feel. ‘I know all about you. You’re Gabriel Agreste, father to Adrien Agreste, and CEO of the Gabriel brand. Is this why you became Papillon, to bring your missing wife home?’

Gabriel’s steady gaze bore into him. ‘My motives are none of your concern.’

‘Considering you took my partner’s Miraculous, and are now demanding mine, I disagree.’

The look Gabriel gave him sent a chill down his spine.  

‘I wouldn’t expect you to understand. What do you know of loss, of family? What I’ve done was for the sake of my family, for my son, whom I’ve raised diligently since Emilie’s disappearance.’

‘You didn’t raise him at all. Before Emilie vanished, she was the only parent he saw with any regularity. After she was gone, you delegated his rearing to Nathalie and a bunch of tutors.’

Gabriel’s face turned an ugly puce. ‘You seem to know an awful lot, for an outsider. Who are you, to presume so much?’

Shrugging Nathalie’s restraining hand from his shoulder, Chat Noir got to his feet. ‘How very typical of you to not recognise your own son when he’s standing right in front of you.’

Gabriel stilled, his breath stuttering. Then, his eyes narrowed.

‘After everything I’ve done for you,’ he whispered. ‘I’ve given you everything you could’ve wanted.’

‘You never gave me what I needed,’ Chat Noir interrupted. ‘You gave me things, but when I needed you, you were never there. You thought you could solve your problems with money, but it doesn’t work that way with family, Father. Did you try to bring Mother home with money, too? I’ll bet she told you the same thing.’

‘Your Mother is dead, Adrien,’ Gabriel shouted. ‘She didn’t disappear, she didn’t just decide to walk out on us. She died, and only the Miraculous can bring her back.’

Chat Noir shook his head, eyes wide, as his gut hollowed out. ‘How could you keep this from me? Didn’t you think I had a right to know the truth?’

With a derisive snort, Gabriel looked down his nose at Chat Noir. ‘I didn’t think you could handle it. As much as I loved Emilie, there was no doubt she’d raised you to be an overemotional milksop. I kept it from you for your own good, pursued the Miraculous for your own good. If I brought her back, you’d never have known the truth.’

‘But all those people you put in danger, who were taken advantage of while they were most vulnerable. How can you justify that?’

‘I would have gotten her back,’ he roared. ‘What more justification do I need?’

Chat Noir felt a dangerous heat suffuse his face. ‘How would you have explained it to Mother? She would be disgusted to see what you’ve become.’

‘I don’t care,’ he yelled. ‘I just wanted our family to be whole again.’

Chat Noir faltered, his involuntary step back arrested by Nathalie. Sadly, he shook his head.

‘You’re so far gone, you don’t even see it, do you?’

‘Spare me your sentimental drivel. If you aren’t going to help me get her back, then you’re a part of the problem. Consider yourself disinherited.’

Chat Noir stood still, looking Gabriel steadily in the eyes. ‘I’m sorry, Father.’

He lunged forward as Gabriel’s face drained of colour.

Before Chat Noir could pin him, however, Gabriel ducked out of reach, darting toward the doors.

‘Traitor,’ he spat over his shoulder. ‘After all I’ve done for you. You’re an insult to Emilie’s memory.’

Chat Noir swore as he gave chase. For an older man, Gabriel was fast and agile; he wove around Chat Noir’s grasping hands, before fleeing to the foyer, and slamming the office door behind him

Chat Noir pulled out his staff and slammed it against the doors. They gave way after four hits, hanging askew from their hinges. Gabriel, however, was nowhere in sight.

‘Shit, where did he go?’

‘He’s probably retreated to his lair,’ Nathalie said.

Chat Noir spun around. ‘Tell me where, now.’

She sighed, then led him back to the portrait.

‘Stand here,’ she instructed, pointing to a spot on the floor.

He obeyed, glaring at her as she placed her fingers on the painting, then flinched when the floor began to sink.

‘That’ll take you to his lair,’ Nathalie explained, as he was lowered out of sight.

_Down the rabbit hole we go_.

The tunnel spat him out in a dimly lit room, the large window covered from the outside by a large, circular shutter. Butterflies rested on the floor, walls, and ceiling, flapping their wings idly while waiting for Papillon’s summons.

Through the gloom, Chat Noir saw Gabriel standing to the left of the window. He was hunched over, his arms pulled in tight, as though he were in pain.

‘Come on, Father, it doesn’t have to happen like this. Just give me your Miraculous, and it can all be over. We can get you the help you need, and I won’t report you to the police. If you let it all go now, nothing needs to come of it.’

Spinning on his heel, Gabriel turned to face him, a manic gleam in his eyes. ‘I won’t surrender to you, Traitor. I’ll never give up, not until Emilie is with me again.’

‘Father, please. You’re the only family I have left.’

‘Don’t call me that,’ Gabriel shrieked. ‘You are no son of mine. Nooroo, transformè moi.’

Papillon drew his sabre, pointing it at Chat Noir’s chest. ‘Give me your Miraculous.’

Chat Noir scowled, and lowered his bodyweight. Instead of answering, he drew his staff and held it in position.

Papillon leapt forward.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to mention that when I wrote the last ten or so chapters, I hadn't seen any farther than Troublemaker of season two.

‘Come on, guys,’ whined Nino. ‘Adrien told us to stay out of it.’

Alya snorted. ‘As if we’d do that and miss all the action.’

‘Besides,’ Marinette added, ‘he’s going to need us.’

Using Alya’s phone, they tracked Chat Noir’s movements via the Ladyblog, as people excitedly reported sightings of him. Alya had put the request out, asking people to document what they could see of his progress, and timestamping it to make sure they could accurately follow his path. She’d posted her appeal immediately after Chat Noir’s departure, and so far, they had made it to the centre of the city, and to the Eiffel Tower.

‘What are they saying now?’ Marinette asked, looking around.

Alya peered at her phone, bringing it close to her face. ‘That way,’ she pointed.

They set off again, keeping a cautious look out for Chat Noir, as well as Evillustrator.

‘What if Nathaniel finds us?’ Nino asked. ‘I am not prepared to fight a super powered lunatic.’

‘None of us are, Genius,’ retorted Alya, still staring at her phone. ‘That way,’ she repeated, altering their direction.

Marinette lightly grasped her elbow, steering her around people and objects alike. Slowly, they followed Chat Noir’s progress past the bakery, and beyond their old school.

They paused on the corner, waiting for another update. However, no more information was forthcoming.

‘Ugh, what’re they doing?’ Alya growled.

‘Give them a moment,’ advised Marinette. ‘Chat Noir can go entire blocks without being seen, we know that now.’

‘Guys,’ Nino said.

Something in his tone made Marinette look up. Nino was pointing to something up high the next block over. Directing her gaze upward, the unmistakeable form of Evillustrator was flying away from Agreste manor.

Nino turned back to her, his face ashen.

‘You don’t think,’ he muttered, letting the sentence go unfinished.

Alya’s gaze turned sharp. ‘I don’t think he saw us. It’s all right.’

Marinette didn’t want to consider the implications of Evillustrator’s presence. ‘No, he couldn’t be here already.’

‘Come on, Marinette. We know what a demanding dick Gabriel Agreste is,’ Nino told her.

‘There’s only one way to know anything for sure,’ declared Alya.

She strode forward, shoving her phone in her pocket as her eyes glinted. Nino and Marinette had to jog to catch up, drawing strength from her as they approached the gates.

Nino stared at the wrought iron. ‘How do we get in?’

‘Like this,’ Alya grinned.

She set one foot atop the solid metal panel at the base of the gates, and gripped the iron works curling decoratively above it. With a grunt, she hoisted herself up, and slithered feet first through the large, circular gap in the centre made by the curlicue designs.

She dropped down on the other side with a triumphant smile. ‘Now, you guys.’

Marinette and Nino followed her example, though with less grace.

Nino stumbled on landing. ‘Man, the security here is not as tight as you’d expect.’

‘Just because the gates have a massive design flaw doesn’t mean there’s no security at all,’ Alya cautioned them.

Marinette nodded. ‘She’s right. There might be cameras, security guards, dogs. We need to move quickly.’

Keeping as low as possible, they darted to the front doors. An experimental push proved them unlocked, so they let themselves in.

‘Nino, you’ve been here before. Which way?’ Alya hissed.

Nino turned to her. ‘How would I know? I haven’t been here in years.’

‘If you’re after the Ladybug Miraculous,’ interrupted a new voice, ‘it’s this way.’

They jumped, then spun to the left. Nathalie stood in a wrecked doorway, looking tired and sad.

‘Madame Sancœur,’ Marinette gasped.

Alya stared hard at her. ‘What do you know of it?’

‘I know that Monsieur Agreste put it in his safe. It’s this way,’ she replied.

‘You’re helping us?’ asked Nino, sceptically. ‘Why?’

Nathalie sighed, her head bowing. ‘I’ve known what Gabriel was doing almost from the beginning. At first, I believed in his dream, but over the years, I’ve seen the toll his mission has taken on him, and the people around us. He threatened to turn me into one of his monsters when I questioned him. Now I’m tired, and heartsore. I just want all of this to end.’

Marinette met Nathalie’s eyes. ‘Show me.’

With a nod, Nathalie led them into Gabriel’s office and opened the safe.

Marinette approached cautiously, but gasped and sprinted forward when she saw her Miraculous sitting on a shelf.

Nathalie stood aside, politely looking away, while Marinette placed the studs back in her ears, Tikki appearing in a burst of pink light.

‘Marinette,’ she squealed, speeding up to her to hug her cheek.

Marinette cupped her hands around her, letting out a deep sigh of relief. ‘Oh, Tikki, thank goodness you’re safe.’

Tikki hummed in pleasure, then pulled back, her eyes wide. ‘Marinette, in the safe. Look.’

She turned to where Tikki pointed. ‘Yeah?’

Tikki flew back inside, and hugged a small blue fan next to a familiar old book.

‘This is the Peacock Miraculous; I felt her presence as soon as the earring were placed here. We can’t leave Duusu here, Marinette. She, and the book, need to be returned to the Guardian.’

‘Holy shit,’ muttered Alya.

‘He was sitting on another Miraculous this whole time?’ Nino burst out.

Marinette picked both items up, tucking the book under her arm, and cradling the Peacock Miraculous in both hands. ‘We’ll get her back to Fu, promise. Alya, can you look after these? Take the utmost care, understand?’

Alya stepped forward, and accepted the items reverently, her expression uncharacteristically serious. ‘You can count on me.’

‘I must warn you,’ Tikki added, flying up to Alya’s face. ‘Do not succumb to curiosity or your desire to help. Duusu is weak and unlikely to be willing to lend her powers to someone not appointed by the Guardian. An improperly acquired Miraculous can have a negative impact on the would-be wielder, as evidenced by Gabriel Agreste. Furthermore, it would be cruel to expect Duusu to fight, after being separated from the rest of us for so long. Do you understand?’

Alya nodded, her lips pressed into a firm line, though her complexion looked waxy. ‘Got it.’

‘Good. Thank you for taking care of her,’ Tikki finished. She then flew back to Marinette with an expectant grin.

Marinette smiled back. ‘Tikki, transformè moi.’

Just as the transforming light washed up Marinette’s body, the office windows smashed.

All of them turned to see Evillustrator standing in the wreckage, his shoulders hunched and hand poised over his tablet as if he were about to draw something.

‘I’m afraid I can’t let you interfere, Ladybug,’ he said. ‘Papillon’s orders.’

‘Where the hell did you come from?’ Nino yelped, as he took a cautious step back, one arm across Alya’s chest.

Evillustrator ignored him. Focussed solely on Ladybug, he began to scribble furiously.

Spinning sawblades popped into existence, flying forward with incredible speed.

Nathalie ducked under Gabriel’s desk, while Nino dragged Alya into the sunken floor with Gabriel’s conference table, out of the projectiles’ line of fire.

Ladybug ran toward the wall opposite the door, the saws embedded in the stonework behind her. She raced up the sheer surface to leap at Evillustrator from an unexpectedly higher angle.

He followed her progress, but couldn’t draw fast enough to stop her. She tackled him, the force of her momentum propelling them out of the broken window.

Evillustrator landed on his back with an agonised  _oomph_. Ladybug rolled with the impact, springing to her feet and turning to face him as he pushed up from the ground.

‘I suppose you think yourself very clever,’ he drawled, leaning heavily on his knees.

‘I know I’m clever,’ she corrected him.

‘We’ll see,’ he replied, bending over his tablet once more.

Large darts materialised, and shot toward her. Ladybug jumped, avoiding them easily, but failed to notice the oversized boxing glove hidden behind them.

The glove struck her cheek, snapping her head sharply around. The dual pain in her face and neck forced her to re-evaluate her opponent. When they had fought as children, he’d been dangerous, but limited in ideas. That had made him easy to predict and outmanoeuvre.  

Now, he knew how to play dirty. He concealed attacks within attacks, using her preoccupation with his first assault to continue with a second, and a third.

Ladybug bent her knees, putting most of her weight on her back foot. She spun her yoyo before her, creating a shield, and waited for his next attack.

A plethora of blades appeared, hanging in the air between them. Ladybug gulped, charging forward as the blades shot toward her, one after another, in rapid succession.

She ducked and weaved, using her shield the deflect the ones she couldn’t dodge. There were a few, however, she couldn’t avoid. They grazed her shoulders, elbows, and legs, one slicing dangerously close to her left eye. She pushed the pain and panic aside, pressing onward.

Evillustrator’s own eyes widened at her progress. He increased his attacks, mixing up his weapons and their flight patterns. Some flew wide, but not enough.

_They’re too densely concentrated the closer I get,_  she noticed.

With a huff, she retreated.

Ladybug scaled the side of the mansion to the roof. She heard Evillustrator follow, his taunting preceding him as she looked for a place to hide.

‘Scared, Ladybug?’ he called. ‘If you surrender now, I promise to be merciful.’

Ladybug pressed into a heavily shadowed recess, then used her yoyo to locate Chat Noir. With its x-ray ability, she found him engaged in a fight at the rear of the mansion. She crawled out, once Evillustrator passed her hiding place, and crept along until she found a way into the room where Chat Noir fought Papillon.

Concealed in a discreet nook, a large circular shutter hid the presence of a window from the casual observer. Ladybug squinted at it, then lowered herself to dangle before the middle of the shutter.

She swung closer, gripping the tiny opening in the centre with her fingertips, and pulled the gap wider. She struggled until the iris was the size of a watermelon, then braced her foot against the far side to force it open even more.

Once the aperture was big enough to accommodate her, she peered through the glass, cupping her hands around her eyes to see inside. Chat Noir and Papillon danced back and forth, in and out of the shaft of faint light she’d created, intent only on each other.

‘Hang on, Kitty,’ she muttered.

Ladybug shoved away from the window, then swung in, aiming her heels at a wide pane to the side of the tiny middle one. It took a couple of attempts, but finally the glass shattered, falling into the room with an echoing tinkle.

‘There you are,’ crowed a voice from above.

Evillustrator stood at the edge of the roof, looking down with a malicious glint in his eyes. Then, he knelt and plucked at her yoyo, where it was anchored on the guttering.

Realising what he was about to do, Ladybug swung forward, through the broken window, and retracted her yoyo.

Papillon and Chat Noir paused as she landed beside them, momentarily distracted.

Evillustrator followed her inside, his jetpack vanishing once he landed.

‘You can’t run away from me, Ladybug,’ he sang.

‘Wasn’t planning on it,’ she retorted.

Papillon snarled. ‘You fool. How could you let her get the earrings?’

‘She already had them when I came back,’ Evillustrator replied, defensively. ‘You might ask your assistant what she was doing at the time.’

‘That weak-willed woman,’ he sneered.

Chat Noir was glaring pointedly at Ladybug.

_I thought I told you to stay behind_ , his expressions said.

She matched his look.  _I’m not letting you fight this battle alone_.

Then, she sprang toward Papillon, spinning her yoyo at his face. Simultaneously, Chat Noir lunged at Evillustrator.

Their opponents staggered back at the unanticipated change. Papillon stumbled, his arms windmilling in an effort to stay upright. Ladybug used his poor balance against him, and rammed him with her shoulder. He fell back, but tumbled into a backward roll, and landed on his knee and the ball of his other foot, sword in hand.

Papillon returned in a rush, thrusting his sabre at her. She jumped back and to the side, throwing out her yoyo, and letting him run past her to tangle himself in the string.

To her dismay, he sliced through the wire as if it were nothing. Quickly, before he could disentangle himself completely, she scooped up her weapon, and looked around.

Chat Noir was not faring any better. Evillustrator kept a wary distance, using his drawn creations to keep Chat Noir at bay. Projectiles of every variety hurtled towards Chat Noir, forcing him back each time he gained ground, just as he’d done with Ladybug.

Chat Noir was visibly exhausted and frustrated. His lips pulled back in a snarl, he attacked recklessly, suffering hits he should have been easily able to avoid.

With a vexed shout through gritted teeth, Ladybug hooked Chat Noir by the elbow, and swung him around until they were faced with their original opponents.

Papillon fought with a sword, a weapon she was woefully ill equipped to deal with, and Evillustrator used tactics Chat Noir was in no state to fight effectively.

Chat Noir was better at close quarter combat, and she was the strategic thinker of the two of them. Playing to their strengths, she faced Evillustrator again, while Chat Noir faced Papillon, his baton held at the ready.

‘Hello there,’ she greeted Evillustrator, with a sharp smile.

Before he could begin drawing again, she struck, throwing her ruined yoyo and hitting him hard between the eyes, followed by a punch to his jaw.

Evillustrator careened back, throwing his arms out to try to catch himself on something before he fell. However, he was too far away from the walls, and landed gracelessly on his backside. His stylus skittered across the floor, coming to rest deep in the shadows at the other end of the room.

He gulped as Ladybug stood over him, staring up at her fearfully.

She grinned savagely, pulled her leg back, and kicked him in the face before stomping hard on his tablet. Evillustrator screamed, and lost consciousness as the bones in his forearm snapped.

Unlike last time, the akuma had not been held in his pen, but in the tablet. It fluttered out in an attempt to escape and multiply, but Ladybug unravelled what was left of her yoyo string, and caught it before it flew out the window.

She purified the butterfly, sending it on its way without her usual farewell. Then, she gathered Nathaniel up, and carried him outside, dumping him just beyond the property’s fence where someone would find him.

She had no time to linger, or wonder where Alya and Nino were. She spun around, using only her enhanced strength to get back to the fight.


	46. Chapter 46

Chat Noir felt sweat rolling down his face and neck. It dripped into his eyes, and plastered his hair against his skin. He blinked the moisture away, flicking his hair back with an irritated toss of his head. He couldn’t afford to take his eyes off his adversary for longer than a moment. He’d had to pull his hood back to free his peripheral vision, after Papillon had used his blindness against him.

Now, he and Papillon circled each other, weapons held up, with their knees bent. They were equally matched, Papillon’s experience against Chat Noir’s youth. They’d come to a stalemate, and now, neither one wanted to commit first for fear of giving the other an opening.

‘It doesn’t have to be this way, Father,’ Chat Noir tried.

It was a desperate appeal to Gabriel’s senses, a last hope for getting him to see reason and surrender before anyone else had to suffer. Chat Noir did not want to fight his own father, to add to the emotional burden of the situation. Nor did he want to be the one to crush his dreams of getting Emilie back. Unfortunately, there was no one else capable of fighting him.

‘I’ve told you not to call me that,’ Papillon snarled. ‘If you truly believed yourself my son, you would join me, aid me in bringing her back. Instead, you oppose me. Did you ever truly love her at all?’

Pain lanced Chat Noir’s heart. It was a low blow, and Papillon knew it. He sneered as Chat Noir’s steps faltered.

‘You’ve abandoned her, betrayed her, and for what? The chance to be called a hero? How selfish and shallow. Emilie would weep if she knew you had cast her aside for the attention of some mere chit, and a pat on the back from strangers on the street.’

Chat Noir shook his head. ‘Shut up. I did what I had to. She’d understand that, even if you don’t. Do you think she’d appreciate being brought back this way? She wouldn’t even recognise you anymore.’

Papillon’s face twisted into a ferocious scowl. ‘Do not presume to know her. I was married to her for longer than you’d been alive.’

Distantly, Chat Noir felt Ladybug re-enter the room after dealing with Evillustrator. She hung back, unsure, to watch.

He didn’t want her to interfere; this fight was between him and his father. It wasn’t about the Miraculous anymore, but taking responsibility for his father’s actions, and finally stopping him.

He knew it was a futile hope. Ladybug had stated in the past that she wouldn’t let him face this battle alone, firmly believing it would take both of them to bring Papillon down. He willed her to hold back for a few moments longer.

‘Come on, Father. Surely your kwami told you of the dangers of wielding an improperly acquired Miraculous, and the drawback to using the Cat and the Bug simultaneously.’

‘I am not your father, Chat Noir,’ Papillon spat, his name sounding like a vile oath. ‘Whatever your kwami told you was a lie. By wielding the ring and the earrings, I will be given ultimate power; a single wish to change reality. It would be as if my dear Emilie had never died.’

‘Do you know the cost of that wish?’ Chat Noir interrupted.

Papillon’s eyes snapped back into focus. ‘Don’t be absurd. There’s no cost too great once I reign supreme.’

Chat Noir shook his head. ‘You think you’d have to pay in material wealth? That’s not how this works. The price for your wish would be too high. I don’t think you’re prepared for that sacrifice, no matter what you tell me.’

Papillon merely stared, his eyes bulging and lips pulled back.

‘To bring someone back from the dead,’ Chat Noir explained, ‘you must be willing to sacrifice someone else equally important to you.’

‘Nonsense,’ Papillon growled.

‘It’s true,’ Ladybug added, quietly. ‘The Guardian told me so himself. What if the person sacrificed was Adrien, do you think you could live with that? How would you explain it to Emilie?’

‘Stop talking about her,’ Papillon shrieked. ‘You defile her name with your filthy tongues.’

‘This needs to stop, Father,’ Chat Noir repeated. ‘Mother died a long time ago. It’s time to let her go, and move on. We’ll get you grief counselling, help you come to terms with her loss however we can. The first step to recovery is admitting you’re hurting, and agreeing to speak with a professional.

‘We can all walk away from this right now. The police don’t need to get involved, and you can get off scot-free, if you just give me your Miraculous.’

Chat Noir held out his hand, silently begging Papillon to surrender.

Papillon stared at his open hand for a long moment.

‘We can’t all be as well-adjusted as you, Adrien,’ he answered, darkly.

In one fluid motion, he flicked his blade up and lunged, aiming for Chat Noir’s chest.

He jumped out of the way, raising his own weapon defensively, while Ladybug stifled a gasp behind him.

The fight began anew. They thrust and parried, relentlessly trying to expose and utilise the other’s weak points.

Ladybug hovered nearby, darting in to jab at Papillon’s back or kick his legs, then retreating before he could retaliate.

Despite the valuable openings she gave him, Chat Noir wanted to tell her to stay back, but knew she wouldn’t have listened. Instead, he turned his attention solely to Papillon, shoving the knowledge of his real identity to the back of his mind.

Sparks flew when their weapons met, the clash echoing around the room. They struggled for a moment, pushing against each other and hoping their brute strength would be enough to cow their opponent.

When neither of them backed down, or emerged as the victor, they jumped back, panting for breath.

Suddenly, Papillon smiled, his eyes lit up maniacally.

‘Eschaton protocol, activate.’

‘ _Eschaton protocol activated_ ,’ replied an automated voice.

Suddenly, red bubble lights emerged from the walls, their internal reflectors spinning around, as a high-pitched siren began to wail. Missiles sprang out of hidden shafts, to aim at the centre of the room, where the three of them stood.

Chat Noir stared, panic mounting as the automated voice began to count down.

‘One minute from self-destruct.’

Papillon began to laugh. ‘What are you going to do, Hero? Once the eschaton protocol has been initiated, it can’t be undone by anyone but me. The blast will obliterate the premises, and everyone still inside will perish.’

Chat Noir dithered, his mind refusing to focus on anything other than the annihilation of his childhood home, and the potential deaths should people still be around.

Instinctively, he leapt back when Papillon surged forward, his sword missing him by millimetres.

‘You’re still trying to fight me?’ Chat Noir exclaimed.

Papillon continued his attack, swinging his sabre underhand for an upward thrust to Chat Noir’s chin.

‘Victory or death,’ he hissed.

Chat Noir returned the attack desperately, pressing forward and forcing Papillon back, step by step. After he’d been pushed close the rear wall, Chat Noir lowered his weapon to catch his breath, letting Ladybug take over, to throw the remains of her yoyo at Papillon’s head. She struck his temple hard enough to make him stagger.

Chat Noir used the opportunity to close the distance and punch Papillon in the face. He fell to his knees with a shout, dropping his sword to cradle his face in both hands.

Ladybug darted in, swooping low to pick up her detached yoyo string, and tied Papillon’s arms behind his back.

Chat Noir stared at the missiles. The countdown drew inexorably lower, and he had no way of knowing if Nathalie and the household staff were still inside.

Ladybug appeared before him, shaking his shoulders while Papillon struggled against his binds, his sabre kicked out of reach by Ladybug.

‘We need to get out of here,’ she shouted over the siren.

Chat Noir snapped back to attention. ‘Where’s Nathalie? I have to make sure everyone got out of here.’

‘Call her on your baton. Make sure Alya and Nino got out as well.’

‘You brought them along, too?’ he yelped, fear turning his guts over. ‘What were you thinking?’

‘Just call them,’ she ordered.

While she made sure Papillon was secured, he called Nathalie with his baton. She took too long to pick up, but confirmed she was well away from the premises, and that the staff had been released from duty hours ago.

Then, his heart beating unnaturally fast, he called Nino.

‘Where are you?’ he demanded, once Nino answered.

‘Alya and I are in the foyer. Where the hell are you?’

Chat Noir swallowed his terror. ‘Get out of the house, now. The building’s about to blow.’

‘Fuck,’ Nino squawked.

‘Get out,’ he repeated. ‘Now.’

He looked back to Ladybug as she struggled to keep Papillon contained. He continued to strain against the ties, spitting epithets all the while.

Biting his lip, Chat Noir stepped forward, raising his weapon high. He brought it down hard on Papillon’s head, knocking him out instantly.

While Ladybug collected the pieces of her yoyo, he hoisted the older man over his shoulder, and leapt for the broken window, the countdown giving them less than ten seconds to vacate the area.

Together, they raced for the perimeter, a spectacular boom propelling them into the solid fence.

He heard Ladybug scream as she was blown off balance, and thrown against the concrete. He also found himself suddenly airborne, before crashing heavily into the wall, then the cobblestones inside the perimeter, Papillon rolling out of his grasp.

They got to their feet, staggering as they reoriented themselves, the blast making his ears ring. He scooped up the lazily stirring Papillon, then made his way gracelessly to the front courtyard. Ladybug followed wordlessly, as his childhood home burned to the ground beside them.

They stopped just inside the gates, warped and hanging open after the heat of the blast. Nino and Alya raced over from beyond the perimeter with twin panicked expressions to slip inside. Ladybug slumped to the ground, leaning against the charred fence, while Chat Noir unceremoniously dumped Papillon on his backside.

He glared up at Chat Noir, loathing emanating from his very being.

Silently, Chat Noir reached down, intending to pluck the brooch from Papillon’s chest. However, Papillon leaned back, aimed a kick at his head, and broke free of Ladybug’s restraints. He stood up, keeping his centre of gravity low, and held up his fists.

‘You’ll have to kill me first,’ he declared.

Chat Noir sighed, but held his staff defensively. ‘Give it up, Father. It’s over. You lost.’

Nino and Alya moved back, watching them warily. Ladybug remained where she was, but watched closely, ready to leap into the fray.

Papillon ran in, screaming raggedly, a fanatical light blazing in his eyes. ‘You have no idea what you’ve done. You’ve ruined everything. It’s all gone now.’

‘What are you talking about?’ asked Chat Noir.

He avoided Papillon’s increasingly frenzied attacks, puzzled by the sudden change in demeanour.

‘She was in there,’ Papillon snarled. ‘She’s been there the whole time.’

‘What?’ Chat Noir began.

‘Emilie was kept below the mansion in an underground chamber,’ Papillon screamed. ‘She was preserved in a special crypt. Nooroo told me that in order to bring her back, her soul would require its old vessel to return to. But now, it’s all gone because of you.’

Pallid and sweating, he continued his assault, the intensity of his emotions undiluted. He began ranting darkly, clawing at Chat Noir’s face.

Chat Noir defended himself, holding up his baton to keep Papillon at bay and shoving him back.

Ladybug swore as thousands of butterflies descended on them, fluttering around Papillon in a white maelstrom. A flash of light blinded them, forcing Chat Noir to turn away. When he looked back at Papillon, he was standing rigidly straight, and holding his cane, his teeth bared. The mansion continued to burn behind him, the light of the flames casting sinister shadows over his face.

He lunged forward with a scream, the sudden appearance of his butterflies and cane rendering Chat Noir immobile. The sabre sliced Chat Noir’s shoulder, the pain bringing him out of his fugue.

Their battle began again, Ladybug hustling Nino and Alya back to a safe distance.

Once they were out of danger, she came racing back.

‘Lucky Charm,’ she cried, throwing her broken yoyo into the air.

Even though the string had been severed, her charm still gave her a tool. He saw from the corner of his eye as she caught the item, staring at it in surprise.

Papillon noticed his moment of distraction. With a triumphant shout, he rammed Chat Noir with his shoulder, forcing him to the ground.

Chat Noir looked up as Papillon raised his sword above his head, then brought it down for a killing blow.

Red invaded Chat Noir’s view. Before him, Ladybug stood facing Papillon, a bright shield blocking his fatal blow.

Papillon screamed and struck again, only to be thwarted once more by Ladybug’s Lucky Charm.

When he pulled back to try again, Ladybug surged forward, shoving her shield into his chest, and sending him reeling. Then, she lifted it overhead to hit him with the rim.

Papillon staggered, his sword arm dropping to his side. Chat Noir leapt forward, engaging Papillon once more.

Chat Noir and Ladybug took turns to attack, catching their breath while the other forced Papillon back, giving him no quarter or respite.

Papillon’s attacks grew sluggish, but his zeal remained strong.

A lucky strike cut Chat Noir’s cheek, just below his mask, and Ladybug caught a glancing blow on her shoulder, but the relentlessness of their dual attack method was taking its toll on Papillon.

With a feral scream, he ran headlong toward them in a reckless attack, foam dripping from his lips. He struck Ladybug’s shield so hard it split down the middle, and her knees buckled. Papillon raised his blade, executioner style.

‘Goodnight, Ladybug.’

‘Cataclysm,’ Chat Noir screamed.

Just as the sword came down, Chat Noir leapt into its path, holding out his right hand.

Papillon’s weapon disintegrated. Chat Noir pressed on, punching Papillon in the jaw, and knocking him back. Papillon staggered, then came back with a return blow.

Chat Noir took the hit, using the force to twist at the waist, bow low, and come up under Papillon’s guard. He feinted an uppercut, and while Papillon protected his face, Chat Noir dived in and snatched his brooch from his chest.

Gabriel’s transformation unravelled in a flash of sickly purple light. Either he didn’t notice, or Gabriel was too far gone to care. He continued to attack, his attempts growing steadily weaker, now that his suit no longer sustained him.

Eventually, he sagged to the ground, his clothing sweat stained, and his hair dishevelled. Gabriel lowered his head, mumbling under his breath, as tears dripped from his chin.

Chat Noir stood over him, panting for breath, weary and heart-sore.

‘What do you want to do with him?’ Ladybug asked quietly, as she sidled up to him.

‘What more can you do to me?’ Gabriel spat. ‘You’ve taken everything I ever wanted away. You’ve taken my Miraculous, my hope, and my beloved wife. Congratulations, you’ve killed me.’

Chat Noir turned away, the Butterfly brooch clenched firmly in his fist. ‘Enough with the melodrama.’

‘You’ve killed me,’ Gabriel repeated, ‘as well as Emilie. You killed her again.’

Chat Noir clenched his teeth, then turned his back on Gabriel. Silently, he watched his old home burn, ignoring Gabriel’s accusatory mumblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eschaton: es-ka-ton - the end of the world


	47. Chapter 47

Ladybug’s eyes darted between Gabriel and Chat Noir. For all his spitefulness, it was clear Gabriel believed his own words. He saw his defeat, and the lost chance to resurrect Emilie, as the greatest punishment imaginable, the law nothing compared to his grief.

Chat Noir, too, looked pained. His face was drawn, and his eyes were tight with anguish.

‘How about we do this,’ she began. ‘Chat Noir and I will say we were closing in on Papillion, but in his panic, he threatened Gabriel’s life. We couldn’t prevent the explosives from detonating, but we did manage to get Gabriel out in time. Papillon, though, had been left unconscious after the fight, and we didn’t have time to get him out. He died in the explosion, and now his reign of terror is over.’

‘It’s a nice story, but why would Papillon target Gabriel?’ Alya asked, quietly. She handed Ladybug the book and the Peacock Miraculous, an almost wistful look on her face.

She accepted them, and shrugged. ‘Who can fathom the reasonings of a madman? We’ll say that his motives, and his Miraculous, died with him.’

‘I would like that very much,’ agreed a sad voice.

Floating beside Chat Noir’s hand was a weary looking kwami. Ladybug stepped closer, and held out her hand to let him rest on her palm, the book and Peacock Miraculous wedged under her other arm.

‘You must be Nooroo.’

Nooroo nodded. ‘Yes. My Miraculous has been abused for too long. It would be a comfort if people believed it destroyed, and not be tempted to use it for evil purposes again.’

Chat Noir turned around and nodded, a determined look on his face. ‘Ok, we can do that. We’ll take you back to Fu, too.’

‘Then I suppose you’ll have to call for a press release,’ Alya added.

‘I’m not sure I feel up to a media circus right now.’ Chat Noir wrapped his arms around himself, glancing down at Gabriel, before looking away.

Alya hummed sympathetically. ‘I can’t even imagine how you’re feeling right now. Until you do feel up to a press conference, I suggest you just release a text statement on the Ladyblog, and have the press conference in a few days.’

‘No, I refuse to let it end like this,’ Gabriel snarled as he lunged toward Ladybug, hands outstretched like claws.

She gasped, stepping back while shielding Nooroo and the other items with her body. Chat Noir moved to stand in front of her, and punched Gabriel in the stomach before he could reach her.

Gabriel fell forward, senseless, as Chat Noir caught him over his arm.

‘We’d better get him to the hospital,’ he said, voice devoid of emotion.

Ladybug nodded, as he hefted Gabriel across his back and carried him to the neighbouring rooftops.

Sirens approached from all directions as they were leaving, Alya and Nino vanishing discreetly into the night. Ladybug watched them for a moment, then picked up the remains of her shield.

‘Miraculous Ladybug,’ she called, tossing the halves skyward.

Even though her Lucky Charm had been broken, the magical swarm still appeared. They doused the flames, and rebuilt Adrien’s family home in a matter of seconds. They then dispersed in a flash of light, everything restored to its original grandeur.

Ladybug hoped they also preserved Emilie’s remains. The Cure could not resurrect the dead, but Emilie could now be properly laid to rest, once the tumult had calmed.

Ladybug then leapt away to chase after Chat Noir, as the emergency vehicles silenced their sirens and turned around, no longer required.

 

* * *

 

Leaving Gabriel at the hospital with a brief, and entirely falsified, explanation to the staff, Chat Noir and Ladybug left to detransform in a quiet alley, then went to find Fu.

Fu answered the deceptively casual knock, despite the late hour, with an affable smile.

‘Marinette, Adrien, come inside.’

‘Thank you, Master Fu,’ Marinette said, entering quickly so Adrien could duck in behind her.

Adrien tipped his head toward Fu. ‘How are you?’

‘I’m well, thank you for asking. How are you both this evening? Would you like some tea?’

Marinette answered with an absent hum she allowed Fu to interpret how he chose. Fu then ushered them into a room with a low table, boasting a full teapot and a set of cups.

‘Expecting company?’ she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

‘I heard about the fire at Agreste manor. How are you, Adrien?’

Adrien shrugged. ‘My childhood home is burning to the ground, my mother has been dead these past eleven years, rather than just missing like I’d been told, and my father was Papillon. I’m just peachy.’

Marinette rested a hand against his arm, offering support. ‘My Cure restored your home. It can’t help with the other things, I’m afraid, but the manor still stands.’

He patted her hand and nodded, but his eyes were dull and his expression was desolate. She bit her lip, concerned for his state of mind

Fu’s expression turned sombre. ‘I apologise. If I had known, I would have warned you, or chosen someone else to bear the Cat Miraculous.’

Adrien shook his head. ‘It’s not your fault, and I don’t regret being Chat Noir. I wouldn’t trade that experience for anything.’

‘I should hope not,’ Plagg grumbled, his tone lacking its usual acerbic bite.

Adrien smiled weakly as Plagg settled on his shoulder, and Tikki nestled in his hair. Marinette smiled as well when Tikki petted him, and Plagg began to purr.

Between them, they filled Fu in on what had happened, and what they planned to do next. He nodded along, agreeing they had chosen the better option. ‘Gabriel will be bitter, and his mourning for his late wife will start anew. Are you sure you can handle that, Adrien?’

Adrien took a deep breath. ‘Father’s already disowned me. I’ll learn to live without him. I’ve already lost one parent, so what’s losing the other?’

Marinette gasped. ‘No, don’t think like that. I’m sure your dad will come around, he just needs some time.’

‘He’s had over a decade to live with the loss of Mother. I don’t think he’s coming back from this.’

Fu placed his cup on the table. ‘The decision is yours. Considering your past relationship with him, no one would blame you for moving on. I do, however, think you should let him know you’ll be open to communication should he change his mind.’

‘I don’t know,’ he muttered.

‘Your family has always been important to you,’ Fu went on. ‘You’re hurting now, which is perfectly justified, but you would not forgive yourself if you never reached out before it was too late. Our time on earth is fleeting, and we shouldn’t waste it holding grudges. Try to mend the rift, and if Gabriel isn’t amenable, then at least you can say you tried.’

Adrien didn’t seem convinced.

‘We also got these,’ Marinette said, changing the subject.

She held out the old book, the Peacock Miraculous resting on top.

Adrien started, then offered the Butterfly Miraculous as well.

Nooroo had retreated inside the brooch after they’d left the Agreste grounds, citing fatigue.

Marinette and Adrien had nodded their understanding, whispering soft farewells and heartfelt apologies.

Fu looked at the items in wonder. ‘I never thought they would still be together after all this time. Papillon had all of them?’

Marinette nodded. ‘He kept the Peacock and the book in a safe, behind a painting of his late wife.’

Adrien hung his head. ‘I’m sorry I didn’t recognise them when I saw them there as a kid.’

‘You saw these before?’ Fu asked, quirking an eyebrow.

‘When I was fifteen. I noticed Father had a safe there, and I was curious. Plagg opened it when I couldn’t. I looked at the book, wondering why Father had it. I was going to put it back, but Nathalie and Gorilla came along. I panicked, stuffed it in my bag, then lost it. Father was furious.’

Marinette coughed into her fist. ‘Technically, you didn’t lose it.’

Adrien turned to her in surprise, then narrowed his eyes. ‘Something you’d like to confess, Bug?’

Marinette pressed her lips together, before she blurted her confession. ‘Tikki and I saw you in the library reading the book, so then Tikki wanted to get a closer look. But before she could make sure it was the book she thought it was, Lila showed up.

‘Then, Lila stole the book when you dropped your bag. Tikki and I got the book back after she dumped in a trash bin, and I bet that was where the inspiration for her Volpina transformation came from.

‘Anyway, after she was changed back to herself, Tikki said the book needed to go back to Fu. However, then you were pulled out of school. I asked Fu for help, and he agreed to make a copy of the book, so I could return the real one to Gabriel. I had to fangirl an embarrassing amount to convince him to let you come back to school, just so you know.’

Adrien’s eyebrows had almost disappeared into his hair. ‘Wow.’

Fu nodded, covering a grin with his teacup. ‘Marinette was quite distraught when she thought she’d never see you again.’

Adrien’s expression turned smug. ‘Really?’

Heat flared across her face. ‘I was only doing what I thought was right. Chloe was having a full-on meltdown in the classroom.’

‘But your own crush on me had nothing to do with it,’ Adrien grinned. ‘Your motives were entirely altruistic.’

Crossing her arms with a harrumph, Marinette turned her nose up. ‘That’s right.’

‘You’re a terrible liar, Marinette.’ Adrien was laughing at her.

‘Shut up,’ she grumbled.

Fu accepted the book and the two Miraculous jewels. An expression akin to peace spread across his face as he sighed.

‘It is a relief to finally have these back where they belong. Thank you for returning them. Although, Plagg, I am disappointed you did not recognise your brethren, or the significance of the book at the time.’

Plagg merely rolled his eyes, choosing not to comment.

Fu stood up, and opened his old gramophone. Tenderly, he placed the jewellery inside before closing the secret compartments again. Wayzz watched silently from his shoulder as the hidden box sank into its hiding place.

‘What will you two do now?’ Fu asked as he resumed his place at the table.

Marinette exchanged a look with Adrien.

‘I don’t know,’ she replied.

Adrien looked pale. ‘Will you take our Miraculous back, too?’

Fu shook his head with a soft chuckle. ‘It is not my place to decide when you’re done.’

Marinette tilted her head. ‘Then, who does make that decision?’

‘Your Kwamies will tell you when it is time to part ways. Once you’re too old, or have lost your way, they will let you know. You also can decide when you’ve had enough. It happens sometimes, that a wielder wearies of the life. They wish to rest, to live out the remainder of their days as a normal citizen. Of course, parting with your Kwami is never easy.’

Tikki flew to Marinette to hug her cheek. Marinette returned the embrace with gentle hands.

‘I can’t even think about saying goodbye just yet,’ she murmured.

‘I’m not ready to leave either,’ Tikki admitted.

Plagg huffed. ‘This one would get into all sorts of trouble without me around to watch him. He needs me.’

Adrien’s lips tilted up in a wan smile. ‘It’s true. I’d be helpless without Plagg.’

‘See?’ demanded Plagg, paddling Adrien’s shoulder with both arms.

Fu nodded. ‘I understand. Now that Papillon is no longer a threat, there is no need for me to move on. I, or my successor, will be here when you decide to move on to the next stage of your lives.’

‘Your successor?’ Adrien and Marinette asked, simultaneously.

‘Yes,’ he affirmed. ‘I’ve been keeping an eye on a very promising young man. I think you will all like him very much.’

 

* * *

 

Holding Adrien’s hand, Marinette led him back to their apartment building. It was late, the streets were quiet, and a cool breeze rustled the leaves on the trees lining the avenue.

Marinette pulled her phone from her purse. ‘Alya and Nino made it home ok.’

Adrien gave a noncommittal hum in reply.

She squeezed his fingers, accepting his refusal to talk.

Plagg and Tikki were asleep inside his jacket pocket, worn out after their fight. Marinette didn’t want to rouse them, so she endured through shoes that pinched, and her own fatigue, leading Adrien the few blocks home in sad silence.

He’d become increasingly despondent the further they walked, and she was getting worried. She understood the reasons for his grief, but he was usually the one encouraging her to talk about her problems. It felt unnatural to be on the other side of that emotional barrier. She decided she would sit down with him to talk after they’d caught up on some sleep.

As they approached their building, a figure staggered out of the shadows. Adrien stepped forward, thrusting Marinette behind him.

‘Hey, it’s just me,’ announced Nathaniel, raising his hands as he stepped under a street light. ‘I just wanted to ask if you knew how I ended up out here.’

Marinette heard Adrien’s breath catch. Suddenly, he cocked an arm and slammed his fist into Nathaniel’s face.

Nathaniel fell on his backside with a pained cry, clutching his face and moaning.

‘What the fuck?’ exclaimed another voice.

Marinette looked up to see Luka sprinting toward them, his guitar bag swinging wildly on his back.

‘What the hell did you do that for?’ he demanded, crouching beside Nathaniel to inspect the damage.

Adrien huffed, crossing his arms. ‘Nathaniel was the stalker.’

Luka stilled as Nathaniel peered up from between his fingers.

‘You’re kidding,’ Luka whispered, his expression warring between puzzlement and disbelief.

Nathaniel’s eyes widened. ‘How did you know? I mean,’ he stopped himself.

Adrien’s eyes narrowed. ‘Ladybug and Chat Noir caught you in the act. We heard about it while we were on our date.’

Marinette released a silent sigh. She had thought Adrien might not stick to the story, or somehow give them away. Nathaniel’s memory loss was to be expected, but Adrien’s emotional reactions were not.

Luka pulled out his phone. ‘I’m calling the police.’


	48. Chapter 48

Despite Adrien’s misgivings, Marinette opted to go to work on Monday. She claimed she needed something to take her mind off of Nathaniel and the entire evening before, so he’d acquiesced, but he still worried.

It had shocked them both to see Nathaniel under the hood, his eyes wide and manic as he beseeched her to realise her love, and it was chilling to think someone he’d known for years had been so dangerously unhinged. But then too, he’d never realised his own father was Papillon.

Marinette had been withdrawn, heading to bed the moment they’d returned from the police station. Adrien had let her be, understanding her need to process. They had also been utterly exhausted. It had been almost two in the morning when Luka had phoned the police, and later still after they’d arrived home again.

When he had joined Marinette in bed, she immediately curled up with him, but still didn’t speak. So, he’d held her close until they fell asleep, hoping the rest would do them both some good.

Unfortunately, Marinette was still silent that morning, only saying she needed to work for the distraction it provided.

Adrien headed to work as well, wondering what he’d find when he got there.

To his surprise, everything was almost normal. Nathalie had come in to inform the employees that Gabriel was taking sick leave for an undisclosed amount of time. She had then turned to Adrien, and handed in her resignation in the privacy of Gabriel’s office.

He took the paper wordlessly, too shocked to respond properly. He watched her walk away, her posture rigid as the door swung shut behind her.

He sat in Gabriel’s too quiet office for a long time after that, his mind blank.

Still confounded, he cajoled Marinette out of her studio for lunch, heedless of the stares and whispering as he led her by the hand past her colleagues. They could go into workplace damage control later, though he didn’t see the point. He had plans to wed Marinette one day, so the sooner the employees came to terms with their relationship, the better.

The more pertinent issue would be Gabriel, if he ever decided to return to work. Adrien was no longer sure of his place in his father’s enterprise, and since Nathalie was no longer there, there was no one around to pick up all the loose threads that came with a business as extensive as Gabriel’s fashion empire. She had left everything well organised, and with proper instructions neatly laid out in a folder, but Adrien had no idea where to begin. Nathalie’s position managed many intricate details he was ignorant to. He supposed the next logical step would be to hire a replacement.

Except, Adrien was sure the entire label would crash and burn within the week. Their great visionary, Gabriel Agreste, was not in attendance, and his former right hand had quit, leaving Adrien in the lurch. It was enough to give him a headache, the fierce stabbing hitting him across his temples and hairline.

However, he could not mention his worries to Marinette. She no longer saw Gabriel as her idol, and probably wouldn’t care if his empire fell. She had always dreamed of having her own label one day, and with Gabriel’s downfall, there was one less obstacle in her way.

They shared a quiet lunch at a nearby café, barely speaking to each other. It was awkward, but not uncomfortable. Adrien suspected the awkwardness was entirely one-sided, as Marinette looked sleepy and distracted while she absently doodled on a napkin.  What initially began as a skirt morphed into a cartoonish cat. He smiled at her whimsy as she added a ladybeetle to her picture. On their way back to Gabriel’s, Adrien took hold of Marinette’s hand, and didn’t let go until they arrived back at her studio.

Adrien pushed through the rest of the afternoon, sorting out the files and trying to read up on all the things Gabriel had not yet taught him. He was assisted by a secretary who had been under Nathalie’s direct authority, her help greatly appreciated as she winnowed out the lesser jobs, and made the whole ordeal seem more manageable.

 

* * *

 

After he and Marinette arrived home that afternoon, they were greeted by the sounds of construction finishing up for the day. Their landlord told them repairs had finally been given the green light, now that the stalker had been apprehended, thus ending the investigation.

He was so pleased with Adrien’s proactive approach, he offered a generous sum for the permanent placement of the security cameras. Adrien accepted, and shook the man’s hand.

He then told Adrien and Marinette that repairs would take several weeks, perhaps longer, with an apologetic expression. Adrien assured him they were fine with her staying in his apartment, Marinette nodding automatically. He wasn’t sure how much of the conversation she heard, but he supposed he could fill her in, and ask her opinions later.

‘Maybe we should just add your name to my lease,’ he suggested over dinner. Neither of them felt like cooking, so they spoiled themselves by having a pizza delivered.

Marinette curled her legs up, pressing into him where they sat on the couch in front of the tv, pizza slice in hand. ‘Would that be all right?’

He smiled, relieved to have gotten a response. ‘Absolutely. We can call it practice for when we’re married.’

‘You really like that idea, don’t you?’

‘Of course. Don’t you?’

‘Yeah, it’s just,’ she trailed off, glancing down.

He leaned closer, concerned. ‘What?’

‘It’s just some offhanded comment Alya made. There are no surprises left between us. We’ve shared all of ourselves with each other already. There’s no more to discover. The mystery’s gone. I guess I’m worried you’ll get bored of me soon.’

Adrien shook his head emphatically, wondering if this was what had kept Marinette so subdued.

‘The mystery may be gone, but I’m looking forward to starting a new adventure with you. One where we get to look at houses, sign papers with the same name, choose a pet. I’m especially looking forward to a family. I think that’s the greatest mystery and adventure. As for getting bored of you – how could I? You’re the best thing to ever happen to me. I’ve loved you since the day we met. As long as you never tire of me, I’ll be by your side for ever.’

Marinette smiled up at him, her eyes shimmering. ‘How do you always know what to say?’

‘Because I’m a genius,’ he answered, rubbing his nose against hers.

Marinette began to relax after that. She smiled again, and gently teased him for his silly behaviour.

Adrien released a quiet sigh of relief. He’d help her look for a professional to speak with soon. He had a feeling they’d both need the help before long.

 

* * *

 

The following day, Ladybug and Chat Noir left a small, but significant note on the Ladyblog confirming Papillon’s defeat. The news exploded, but the heroes remained elusive, citing the need for rest and privacy while they recovered. Many thought it was a hoax, but Alya stepped in and vouched for the statement’s authenticity.

She enjoyed her fifteen minutes of fame, many news programs begging for an interview and asking if she knew the identities of the superheroes. Alya kept their secrets, and refused to answer prying questions. In the end, no one was any more enlightened than they had been before the interviews.

Nathaniel’s court appearance was scheduled, but Marinette submitted her statement to the police, and was not required to attend court in person and face her tormentor. Adrien also provided a statement, as did Nino, Alya, Tom, and Sabine. None of them wanted to see Nathaniel, so when they were presented with the opportunity to provide their testimonies in private, they took it.

Marinette still feared Nathaniel could reveal her secret identity, but it was clear to Adrien the authorities put little stock in whatever drivel came out of his mouth. He assured her of her safety, but he could tell the fear still ate at her.

To take her mind off the faint possibility, he helped her finish move her things into his apartment. Space heretofore unoccupied was soon filled with Marinette’s possessions. Feminine touches soon brightened up the apartment, and her scent mingled with his.

Some of her things were sent back to her parents’ house, and he shunted some of his own rarely used items back to the manor. There was only the household staff to receive it, though, as Gabriel was still in the hospital after refusing to submit to tests.

Marinette apologised repeatedly for the imposition, but Adrien waved her off, stating compromise and working together were the basic building blocks of a successful relationship. Also, they could reclaim all of their stuff once they bought a bigger house. Marinette laughed at that.

He smiled. It was good to hear her laugh.

 

* * *

 

A week after they had all given their testimonies, Nino and Alya joined them for Mexican takeout and a movie.

Plagg devoured a quesadilla while Tikki nibbled a biscuit, ignoring the human chatter from their place on the kitchen counter. They conversed in their own language, Plagg spitting cheese across his plate, while Tikki dropped crumbs as she waved her arms about.

‘So, have you decided what you’re going to do about your old man?’ Nino asked.

They all stilled, only the sounds from the tv breaking the uncomfortable silence.

‘I want to try and talk with him,’ Adrien answered, quietly.

He waited, but no vociferous protests sounded against him.

‘We thought you might say that,’ Alya said, indicating Nino where he sat beside her.

Marinette looked up at him from her place on the floor, huddled against his legs. ‘I figured you’d want something like that too. It’s ok, he’s your dad. I think you should give it a shot.’

Alya and Nino voiced their agreement.

Adrien nodded. ‘Thanks, guys.’

‘Have you thought about what you want to say?’ asked Alya.

‘Not really. It’s daunting, you know. I may just end up winging it.’

‘If you need to talk your ideas out, we’re all here, ready to listen,’ Marinette assured him.

Adrien swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. ‘Thanks guys.’

‘You’ve been so reserved lately, I’ve been worried,’ she continued, her voice barely a whisper.

Adrien sighed. ‘I guess, but I’d hoped you hadn’t noticed, since you’ve been rather quiet, too.’

Marinette turned to face him. ‘Of course, I noticed. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t? I was only quiet because you didn’t seem ready to talk. Will you tell us what’s bothering you now?’

Unable to meet her eyes, he turned away and shrugged. ‘Everything, I guess. Father’s identity, and his prolonged stay in the hospital. Nathalie’s resignation, and the running of the business. The decisions I’ll have to make about the mansion, and Mother,’ his voice faded into silence.

Nino was watching them both with a steady gaze. ‘Just take it one day at a time, Man. There’s no sense working yourself up over things that may not even happen.’

‘You two are hopeless,’ Alya muttered with a shake of her head, though a small smile belied her true feelings. ‘Fancy both of you being quiet, trying to respect each other’s feelings, at the same time. All you’ve managed to do is make the other worry more.’

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, while redness crawled up Marinette’s ears.

‘We may need to work on our communication,’ he admitted. ‘But, you’re right, Nino. A day at a time.’

 

* * *

 

That Saturday, Adrien finally worked up the nerve to visit Gabriel. It had been over a week since he’d seen his father, with only regular updates from hospital staff keeping him apprised of Gabriel’s condition. He’d been a difficult patient, and the nurse’s harried tone suggested she was keen to see him leave. Adrien always ended the calls with a rueful shake of his head.

‘Are you sure you don’t want me to come?’ Marinette asked again, worried.

He held her hand close to his chest. ‘Father still doesn’t know you’re Ladybug. I’d like to keep it that way.’

‘What does that have to do with today?’

Adrien hung his head. ‘I don’t want to accidentally reveal something if things get heated. The chances of me slipping will be reduced if you aren’t there. Tell me you understand.’

She released a long breath. ‘I don’t, but if this is what you want, then I won’t argue.’

‘Thank you.’

He kissed her hand, then turned to the door.

His commute to the hospital was tense, and felt like it took far too long. Plagg hid in his breast pocket, like a point of support he greatly appreciated.

He was greeted by the nurse when he approached her station, and was given directions to Gabriel’s private room. He nodded his thanks, and headed in the direction she pointed.

‘Room three zero five. This is it.’

‘You can do it, Kid,’ Plagg muttered.

Adrien sucked in a deep breath and knocked.

‘Enter,’ called an irritated voice.

Gingerly, Adrien pushed the door open, and stood on the threshold, uncertain of his welcome.

Gabriel turned toward him, then cured his lip in distaste. ‘What do you want?’

Adrien wilted. Covering his hurt, he replied, ‘hello to you, too.’

‘I don’t want your sass, Boy,’ Gabriel bit. ‘Haven’t I suffered enough?’

‘The house still stands, Father,’ Adrien told him, determinedly moving past his ornery behaviour. ‘I don’t know if anyone’s informed you of that yet, but Ladybug’s Cure restored everything.’

‘Not everything,’ Gabriel corrected him. ‘Emilie is still dead.’

Adrien cleared his throat, ignoring the bitterness in Gabriel’s tone.

‘I’d like you to tell me how to access the underground chamber. I want to give Mother a proper burial.’

Gabriel’s breath hissed as he sucked air in between his teeth. ‘No, you will not condemn her to the cold, filthy ground. I won’t have it.’

‘Then I’ll have her cremated,’ Adrien countered.

‘No,’ Gabriel repeated, vehemently. ‘She’s still there. I can bring her back.’

‘Stop it,’ Adrien interrupted, his voice rising. ‘You lost. She’s gone, and you can’t bring her back. Give up this deluded fantasy and let me put her to rest. Doesn’t she deserve that final dignity?’

Gabriel sagged, his frame shrinking before Adrien’s eyes. In that moment, he realised how thin Gabriel had become, how sallow his skin was, and how lank his hair was. Gabriel looked old and sickly, fragile in a way Adrien had never thought of before.

‘Father?’ he whispered, alarmed.

Gabriel’s breath exhaled in a whoosh. ‘Fine,’ he relented, ungraciously.

He snapped out the directions to Emilie’s tomb, while Adrien frantically scribbled the instructions down on hospital stationery.

‘There’s one other thing,’ Adrien said, tentatively.

‘What?’

‘Nathalie resigned. She no longer works as your assistant.’

Gabriel snorted derisively. ‘She was always an astute woman.’

‘What do you mean?’

Gabriel regarded Adrien with a withering stare. ‘Don’t be obtuse, boy. After that woman’s betrayal, you can’t seriously think I would have kept her on. She would have been fired immediately, if I’d been there.’

‘That’s just like you,’ Plagg growled from Adrien’s pocket.

He flew out to stare at Gabriel coldly, his arms crossed. ‘The moment someone disagrees with you, they do something you don’t like, you get rid of them. Other people mean nothing to you, nothing at all. You’re a cold-hearted brute, and you deserve to be miserable.’

‘Plagg,’ Adrien exclaimed, shocked.

But Plagg remained unrepentant. ‘No, he needs to hear this. You treated Adrien like an employee, as if he were replaceable, ever since he was a kid. You were never there when he needed you, only when you were barking orders or criticising. The Kid is a damned better person than you’ll ever be, and you don’t deserve him. He sure as hell doesn’t deserve a heartless bastard like you for a father. You certainly never deserved Nooroo, and vice versa. If you had any decency left, you’d bequeath Adrien your fortune, your business, and go spend the rest of your miserable life on a deserted island somewhere.’

‘I don’t need to be lectured to by this malformed creature,’ Gabriel seethed, his face turning red.

The room suddenly turned black, despite the sunlight streaming in through the windows. It grew colder, and the only thing visible was Plagg’s gleaming eyes as they grew bigger and bigger.

‘Listen, mortal,’ Plagg said, his voice growing impossibly deeper, with sepulchral tones. ‘Do not disrespect me or mine again. We are far older, and more powerful, than you can comprehend. You may have mastered Nooroo once, but I will not allow you speak to me with such contempt. Do so again, and I will destroy you.’

There was a loud, drawn out tearing sound, punctuating Plagg’s threat with the promise of unfathomable violence and pain.

The light came back gradually. Even when the sun shone unimpeded through the glass, the ominous chill remained. Plagg, back to his usual size, floated above Gabriel’s bed, staring at him.

Gabriel was pale and sweating as he gaped at the claw marks shredding his sheet. He nodded mutely, his breathing short and rapid.

The door opened, a preoccupied nurse shuffling in. She flipped through the papers in a folder while Plagg darted back into Adrien’s pocket.

‘Monsieur Agreste, your visiting time is over.’

Gabriel swallowed audibly, still goggling at his ruined sheets.

The nurse looked up. ‘Goodness me, what have you done?’

As she bustled about, trying to figure out how Gabriel had torn the sheet, Adrien saw himself out as unobtrusively as possible.

‘What did you do?’ he muttered into his lapel as the elevator carried him down to ground level.

Plagg appeared sullen. ‘Us Kwamies still retain all of our ancient powers, and our old forms. We can whip them out when we feel there’s a need, but our true forms are too terrifying for many humans, so it’s not something we do often. I only gave him a glimpse of what I really am. That prick needed the fear of God shoved up him.’

‘The fear of Kwamies, you mean,’ Adrien snickered, slightly manic, as the doors dinged open.

‘That’s what I said,’ Plagg stage-whispered.

Adrien refused to think about the implications of that statement.

 

* * *

 

‘How did it go?’ asked Marinette when he pushed through the front door.

Adrien sighed as Plagg flew away to join Tikki by the windows.

‘It was a start. He told me how to find the underground chamber, so I can finally begin to look into a funeral for Mother.’

Marinette crooned softly as she wrapped him in a hug. He told her the particulars of his visit as they cuddled on the couch, privately enjoying her awe as he told her of Plagg’s revelation. She gazed at their kwamies from the corner of her eye, looking trepidatious.

‘You don’t think he’d follow through on that threat, do you?’ she whispered.

Adrien raised an eyebrow. ‘It’s Plagg. What do you think?’

Marinette paled and changed the subject.


	49. Chapter 49

Bubbles spilled over the lip of the champagne bottle, accompanied by loud cheering. Glasses clinked against the neck, spilling the frothy liquid as they met with delighted enthusiasm.

Tom held up his glass, the sunlight catching and refracting in the delicate yellow liquid.

The rest of the party gathered fell silent, awaiting his toast. Marinette looked to Sabine, Adrien, Nino, and Alya, smiling widely.

They were all gathered in the park beside the bakery, enjoying the clear sunlight, and celebrating the incarceration of Nathaniel Kurtzberg.

They had received the news that morning of his trial, and the conviction. Nathaniel had been sentenced to seven years imprisonment for stalking, one year for breaking and entering, another five years for the death threats he’d sent, and an additional fifteen years for attempted homicide. With no chance for parole, he faced a maximum sentence of twenty-eight years. It was better than Marinette had hoped for.

It was also a massive weight off her shoulders.

‘Today,’ Tom declared, ‘we celebrate a great victory. With our family and friends, we honour the time, hard work, and dedication of the team of police men and women who worked tirelessly to bring all the clues to light. We raise our glasses to the wisdom of the courts, and thank them for their sympathy and understanding, and the justness of the penalty they have handed down. Finally, we thank the heroes who helped bring the criminal down, two of whom are here today.’

Marinette’s breath caught in her throat, and she heard Adrien choke on his tongue as his eyes bulged.

‘To Alya and Nino,’ Tom finished, raising his glass at them. ‘The unsung saviours of the night.’

Alya cackled, holding her glass to one side as she doubled over. Her eyes were watering as she peered up at Marinette.

Adrien released a not-so-subtle sigh of relief, as Marinette returned Alya’s look with an unimpressed glare.

‘Let’s not forget the literal heroes,’ Nino stepped in, distracting Tom and Sabine from the bizarre exchange. ‘Without Chat Noir and Ladybug, Monsieur Kurtzberg would’ve escaped.’

‘You’re right, of course,’ Sabine agreed. She raised her glass, meeting Tom’s above the centre of the group.

‘To Ladybug and Chat Noir,’ they intoned, their glasses coming together at once.

‘Now will you tell us what happened?’ Sabine begged Alya and Nino.

As per the court’s orders, they had not spoken of that night at all, at least, not to the elder couple. They listened with rapt attention as Alya and Nino recited the events of the evening, excited to finally hear the full story. However, they left out the issue of identities and told them the same falsity they had previously agreed on pertaining to the defeat of Papillon.

Marinette shook her head, hiding an indulgent smile behind her flute as she sipped her champagne.

Adrien wrapped an arm around her shoulders, watching the retelling with a similar expression.

‘That’s all so very exciting, like something from a comic book,’ Sabine marvelled.

Tom nodded. ‘Truly miraculous. I’m impressed you managed to keep your head, Alya.’

Marinette snorted into her glass as Alya spluttered, trying valiantly to defend herself, without success. It was much too late; everyone present had known for years what a die-hard fan she was.

‘So,’ Tom drawled, continuing his attack. ‘When are you and Nino going to marry?’

Nino came to Alya’s rescue when all she could utter was unintelligible stammering.

‘We haven’t found a mutually convenient date, but we’re thinking some time in the winter. My fiancé is quite taken with the idea of a winter wedding. I think she likes the alliteration.’

Sabine clasped her hands beside her cheek. ‘How romantic – a wedding to coincide with the first snowfall of the season. The photos will be gorgeous.’

‘That reminds me,’ Alya said with a start. ‘Marinette, will you be my maid of honour?’

Marinette placed a hand over her heart, her breath catching. ‘I would be delighted.’

Alya stepped out of Nino’s hold to wrap Marinette in a hug. Trying not to tear up, Marinette sniffled, and returned the embrace.

Behind them, Nino turned nonchalantly to Adrien. ‘Will you be my best man?’

Adrien regarded him coolly for a moment. ‘Only if I get a hug, too.’

Rolling his eyes, Nino opened his arms and stepped to Adrien, hugging him so tight, he squeaked.

They spent the afternoon basking in the sun, eating sweets Tom and Sabine provided, and enjoying each other’s company. As evening fell, they parted ways and went home.

Adrien drove the sleek car he’d once borrowed from Gabriel for an evening out, claiming they needed the luxury to help celebrate the occasion. Marinette nodded, letting him chauffeur her around like a lady of quality. In the back seat, Plagg and Tikki devoured the leftovers Sabine had foisted upon them as they’d left.

While stopped at a red light, Adrien’s hand drifted over to rest on her thigh, below the hem of her flowy, floral skirt. Caressing her with his thumb, he glanced at her with a soft smile.

Marinette returned the look, a blush warming her face as she nodded, almost imperceptibly.

Adrien’s hand inched upward, even as he faced forward once the light turned green. Marinette widened her legs when his hand met her panties, giving him enough space to rub her through the soft lace. He accepted her invitation, and soon, his movements were accompanied with slick sounds as she quickly grew wet.

He raised an eyebrow at her, but she just shrugged.

‘It’s been a while,’ she murmured.

Adrien’s pupils dilated as he licked his lips. ‘I need to get you home.’

She shuddered at his husky voice, wanting nothing more than to crawl into his lap and ride him hard right there.

His fingers slid inside the leg of her underwear, pushing the fabric aside as he dipped his fingers into her moist folds. He kept his eyes on the road, but a noticeable bulge was growing in his lap.

Marinette rolled her hips, his fingers sliding against her nub. She drew in a deep breath, then levered herself up, and tugged her panties down her legs, and letting them drop into the footwell.

Adrien watched from the corner of his eye, his mouth slightly open as his breathing grew heavy.

Rather than park in front of their apartment building, Adrien drove to the rear, accessing the underground parking lot they’d never had cause to use. He pulled into a dim corner space, away from the other residents’ vehicles. Then, he switched off the ignition, and leaned toward Marinette with hungry eyes.

She met him in the middle, returning his heated kisses with interest.

There were twin exclamations of disgust and surprise from the backseat, before Plagg and Tikki phased through the roof of the car.

‘We’ll be waiting in Marinette’s old apartment,’ Tikki called, her voice growing fainter the farther she went.

Marinette and Adrien ignored them. He had pulled his hand out from under her skirt to hold her hip, the other on her waist. He was instinctively drawing her closer, but the confines of the car would not allow it.

Marinette broke their kiss with a slurp, leaning back to look at him through lust hazed eyes. Then, she clumsily shuffled between the front seats to sprawl over the back, shoving the remains of Tikki’s and Plagg’s meal to the floor.

Adrien watched with a predator’s intensity, then followed her. His movements were less graceful, hampered as he was with a full erection and the confined space. He shucked his shirt, and slid his hands under Marinette’s top and bra, kneading her breasts tenderly as he leaned down to resume kissing her.

His tongue was hot and insistent, swiping across her own eagerly. She kissed back just as passionately, nipping his lip when they pulled back for breath.

Marinette raised her left leg to place her heel over the headrest, allowing Adrien to lay comfortably atop her. She ignored the seatbelt buckles digging into her back, and focussed on unfastening Adrien’s jeans.

He leaned back and performed the task for her, pushing his pants down and freeing his cock. Kneeling on the seat between her legs, he shoved her shirt and bra up to her chin, before sucking on her breasts, pumping his shaft himself.

Marinette groaned at the sound his hand made, and pulled the hem of her skirt up to her hips.

Adrien pulled back to look at her laid out beneath him, exposed and wanting. He dug his hands under her back and pulled her into a sitting position, shuffling around until she straddled his lap.

‘Oh, this is much better,’ she murmured, staring at him hungrily.

He grinned licentiously back. ‘I’ll bet. No more buckles gouging your back, now.’

Marinette hummed in agreement as she took him in both hands. She worked him expertly, as his head flopped back and his mouth dropped open.

She leaned in and ran sloppy kisses over his throat and chest, still pumping him by hand. Pressing as close as she could, she rubbed against him, her soft flesh flattening against his broad chest.

Her hips rolled as her moisture dripped, their mingled scents filling the car. She pressed his cock against her pussy, rising to her knees to feel him against her nub.

Their panting turned into moans and raspy utterances of each other’s names. Feeling wicked, Marinette eased herself over Adrien’s dick, slowly taking him in. Once he was fully sheathed, she paused, enjoying the feeling of him inside her.

Only when he grunted, urging her with a desperate movement of his hips, did she begin to move. She rode him with increasing speed, her breasts bouncing.

Adrien held her thighs, his head lolling against the headrest, as his pelvis rose to meet her backside. Their bodies met with a wet slap, their combined fluids spreading across skin and seat leather alike.

Adrien’s moaning increased in volume, more like a prolonged shout. His cock shuddered and pulsed, Marinette pulling him out just before he expelled his essence.

He came with a yell, his seed shooting over her pussy and inner thighs.

Marinette leaned back on her heels, admiring her work. Adrien heaved his head up, grasping his still-throbbing cock. He pumped it himself as Marinette leaned in to kiss him, her tongue mapping his mouth with broad swipes.

He came a second time, his fluid hitting her breasts, to drip from her nipples.

She leaned back as he softened, smiling in satisfaction. Adrien could barely raise his head, his eyes dark and distant.

‘You doing ok there, Hot Stuff?’

He groaned, but the weak thrust of his hips indicated he was going to have his way with her, with interest, once he’d recovered.

Marinette kissed him briefly on the lips, then leaned back to retrieve his shirt. She watched him tug it over his head, then let him ogle her as she removed her bra, to tuck it into her purse. She pulled her white shirt over her sticky skin, her hardened nipples clearly visible. The fabric stuck to her, glued down by sweat and semen.

She rubbed her breasts through her shirt, watching as Adrien’s breath caught, his attention arrested by her actions. His eyes still on her body, she tugged her skirt down, concealing her nakedness, and his leavings still drying on her skin.

Smiling wantonly, she slid off his lap, and got out the car. She steadied herself on the doorframe, her knees wobbly and reluctant to hold her weight.

Adrien pulled his jeans up, and tucked himself carefully inside before following her. He fished the keys from his pocket, and locked the doors with a small chirrup from the lock pad.

Holding her hand out, Marinette waited until he placed his fingers in her palm, then led him to the elevator doors.

Adrien pulled her against him inside the lift, her back against his chest so he could massage her breasts through her top. She was sure he could feel his own moisture soaking the fabric; certainly she could feel the dampness rubbing against her.

She pressed her arse into his groin, rolling against him slowly. His right hand drifted down her belly and up under her skirt to cup her crotch. He rubbed her tenderly, his breathing stuttering as he encountered more of his own leavings.

He groaned in her ear, as she wound her arms behind his neck. He took advantage of his position to kiss her neck and shoulder, her fingers tangling in his hair.

Mercifully, they made it to the top floor undisturbed. As darkness had already fallen, everyone who worked day shifts were already inside, and those who worked nights had departed long ago. Marinette inwardly sighed in relief; she did not want to encounter Luka while caught in a compromising position.

The doors dinged open on their floor, forcing Adrien to relinquish his hold on her to let them into his apartment. He did so with a sigh, but turned to her with lustful eyes the moment the door was locked behind them.

Marinette dropped her purse, and held her arms up, waiting for him to undress her. He peeled her top off, the shirt sticking stubbornly to her skin. It came away with a faint sound as the adhesive effects gave way. Marinette giggled as the collar caught on her nose.

Once the shirt lay discarded on the floor, Adrien held her hips and stared. His eyes slid over her face, before lowering to her body.

‘Aren’t you going to take off my skirt?’ Marinette asked, coquettishly.

Adrien smirked. ‘No.’

He spun her around, steadying her when she wobbled on her strappy wedges.

‘You can leave your shoes on, too,’ he growled.

Placing his hand between her shoulder blades, he urged her to bend over.

‘Grab your ankles,’ he instructed.

She did as she was told, impressed and surprised he was ready to go again so soon. When she said as much, he pushed against her, letting her feel his budding erection.

‘Like you said, it’s been a while.’

It had been a while. They’d not had sex since before Nathaniel’s arrest. Neither of them had felt it was the right moment, and she suspected he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable with a sexual advance after all that had happened.

His would not have been far off. Thoughts of  _what if_  had plagued her, imagining what could have happened if Nathaniel had caught her alone and defenceless. The possibility of him forcing himself on her had left her feeling ill and repelled by a man’s touch.

Somehow, Adrien had sensed her aversion, and patiently waited on her to approach him. She appreciated his perceptive mind and thoughtfulness, but when she was ready, she found she had no idea how to initiate intimacy.

It was absurd, and she had berated herself harshly the last few days. So, when Adrien had placed his hand on her leg, she had accepted his overtures with relief. She thanked her lucky stars that Adrien was so astute.

Standing behind her, he massaged her arse, his thumbs tickling up the centre. He bent over and placed a tender kiss on the top of her rear, grabbing handfuls of soft flesh and parted it enough to continue kissing down the middle.

Marinette gasped at his unexpected boldness, the unfamiliar sensations titillating in a way she had not expected. Her arousal flared once he employed his tongue. He licked her carefully, swirling his tongue around the most sensitive points.

‘You’re so wet,’ he murmured, his voice muffled by her flesh.

Marinette hummed breathily in response, though she was getting uncomfortable. Her head felt heavy and unpleasantly warm, while her back and feet were beginning to ache. The moment she felt Adrien move back, she straightened, ignoring his low huff of disappointment.

She sucked in a deep breath, realising how shallow her breathing had been while he’d had her bent over. She looked over her shoulder at him, and winked.

He caressed her cheek with a crooked finger. ‘I see,’ he muttered, though he didn’t elaborate.

Stepping back, he shed his clothes, unceremoniously dumping them on the floor. Marinette eyed his cock, almost fully erect and twitching with need.

He raised an eyebrow and grinned. ‘Like what you see?’

‘Very much,’ she replied, her own voice low and hungry.

His expression turned predatory as he led her to the back of the couch, and bent her over it. He resumed eating her arse, and dragged his tongue over her pussy as he hoisted her right leg up to rest on the back of the couch.

Marinette almost lost balance, tipping precariously forward as she wailed. His tongue was long, and far too clever for her to maintain her sanity for long.

No part of her was neglected as he licked and kissed his way over her skin. He inserted a finger and pumped slowly, enjoying her squirming as he lapped up her juices.

The leg Marinette balanced on began to tremble. Moans escaped her, low at first, but growing steadily needier and louder.

Behind her, Adrien moved back before stroking her damp folds with his shaft. She rocked as he rubbed against her, the friction tantalisingly warm and tingly.

Adrien’s hands roved over her back, hips, and belly while she gripped the couch tightly for balance. Her own juices trickled down her leg and dripped on the floor.

Groaning, Adrien lined his head up with her entrance, and slowly pushed in. His thrusts were unrushed and gentle as he took his time enjoying her, rubbing her back and shoulders soothingly.

Marinette sighed. She enjoyed this sedate pace, relishing how loved and wanted he made her feel. She tipped her head back when his fingers combed through her hair, encouraging him to do it again. She’d always liked it when people played with her hair, the sensation calming her otherwise tumultuous thoughts. The experience was so different to having her hair pulled. To her, hair pulling felt violent and disrespectful, like her partner didn’t think of her as a person, merely as if she were an expendable toy.

But it was different with Adrien. Everything was different with Adrien. He made her feel as if soulmates and love at first sight were real. She hoped she never lost that magic with him, the sense of wonder he instilled in her.

‘You still with me, Love?’ he asked.

Marinette hummed a lazy affirmative.

‘Is it ok if I step it up a notch?’ he went on.

She hummed again, tilting her head back into his touch.

‘Excellent. I’ll be right back.’

He pulled out and walked away, leaving her cold and bereft. Marinette lowered her leg with a pout, and stood up straight, frowning after him.

‘Turn around and bend over,’ Adrien called from the hallway.

She did as he instructed with a muttered, ‘yes Sir.’

A hand met her arse with a light smack. She glared at Adrien over her shoulder, showing her disapproval.

He rubbed the spot, though it hadn’t even turned pink. ‘Sorry, Love.’

He sounded contrite, so she nodded, faced the front, and waited.

Adrien placed his foot between hers and nudged them further apart.

Obligingly, Marinette spread her legs. She flinched when she felt something cool press against her pussy.

‘Sorry,’ Adrien repeated. ‘Didn’t I warm it up enough?’

‘It’s fine,’ she assured him as she tilted her hips up, and lowed the top half of her body.

Adrien exhaled noisily, then resumed touching her with the cool item. He trailed it through her juices, then dragged it lightly up and swirled it around before gently inserting it in her rear passage.

Marinette gasped at the unfamiliar sensation, surprised to find her arousal building.

Adrien hummed in satisfaction as he rubbed her arse. ‘Beautiful,’ he murmured.

He picked up a small device and pressed a button. The plug began to vibrate, startling Marinette into a yelp.

She felt Adrien laugh. ‘How does that feel?’

She didn’t know how to answer; it was unlike anything she had felt before.

‘Good,’ she finally decided. ‘Nice.’

She rotated her hips experimentally, growing to like the way the plug felt.

‘Good,’ Adrien echoed.

He stroked her pussy with one hand, while the other massaged her arse. He watched her for a moment, before lining up and entering her once more.

They moaned wantonly at the combined feelings. Marinette felt her inner walls dilate and contract around Adrien’s shaft, the vibrations of the plug quickening her responsiveness.

Adrien began to thrust faster, obscene squelching noises punctuating his efforts. Marinette wailed when he began to rub her off, overstimulated already.

Her legs quivered, sweat slicked her body, and their fluids spread across her skin. Marinette tilted her hips in time with Adrien’s thrusts, the height her shoes gave her a distinct advantage.

Adrien’s cock pulsed as he kept going, though his movements lost their rhythm. He draped himself over her back, rutting into her with desperate, jerky motions.

The heat had built to intolerable levels inside Marinette. Tingles shot down her legs, her body spasming as her end came nearer. She bucked and whimpered, her inner walls clamping down before releasing, and contracting again.

Adrien groaned, the debauched sound sending shivers up Marinette’s spine. She pushed her backside into him, encouraging him to move faster and harder. He obliged, straightening up to grab her hips and thrust hard. His body met hers with a slap, pushing her into the couch, and almost tipping her over.

Marinette hung on with a white-knuckled grip, her breasts rubbing against the leather warmed by her own body heat. Her jaw hung open as she alternated between panting for breath, and crying out.  

She came suddenly, the mixed sensations becoming too much. The hot need in her pussy flared, her juices exiting in a rush. She bucked wildly, throwing her head back with a loud keen. Her toes curled, and her muscles contracted and relaxed repeatedly.

Adrien shouted as he came almost immediately after, his cock throbbing as he spilled within her. He remained inside her until he had finished completely, then pulled out slowly. Their mixed fluids followed his retreat, to puddle on the floor.

Adrien groaned, then rubbed her aching pussy with his hand out flat. Marinette shuddered, a faint whine escaping her.  

Adrien helped her stand up, then led her to the bathroom. He finished undressing her, placed her in the shower, then thoroughly washed every inch of her.

Marinette returned the favour, paying special attention to his cock and balls.

They dried off, then collapsed into his bed, entwined about each other, the anal plug still nestled firmly in place. Marinette moved to pull it out, but Adrien stayed her hand, toying with it until he fell asleep.

Marinette gazed at him fondly, his face illuminated by the dim light filtering in from the street. She kissed him on the forehead, then pulled out the plug. She cleaned it in the bathroom and left it there, hoping they would use it again soon.

Maybe she would even buy one for him.


	50. Chapter 50

Gabriel was finally discharged from the hospital, his leaving accompanied by sighs of relief from nurses, doctors, and patients alike. Gabriel pretended not to hear the less-than-subtle exhalations, keeping his back straight as Adrien walked him out the doors.

‘Geez, what did you do to piss off the other patients?’ wondered Adrien. ‘I mean, I know why the doctors and nurses hate you, but the other patients? You had your own room for god’s sake’

‘Be silent, Adrien,’ Gabriel snapped as he let himself into the passenger seat of the car Adrien had borrowed.

Rolling his eyes, Adrien sat in the driver’s seat, and began the journey back to Agreste manor. The ride was tense, awkward, and quiet. Gabriel offered no information, or olive branch, and Adrien didn’t know how to bridge the gap.

He had taken what Fu told him to heart. He loved Gabriel, despite everything, and wanted to keep him in his life. But if Gabriel kept pushing him away, he didn’t know if he could stand to repeatedly put himself in a position where he would only be hurt. But as Fu had said, at least he would have tried.

As they pulled up out the front of the mansion’s gates, Adrien regarded Gabriel from the corner of his eye. He waited for the gates to open, then drove to the steps before he tentatively spoke again.

‘So, will I see you at work tomorrow?’

_Assuming I still have a job_ , he added silently.

Gabriel opened the passenger door, and swung his legs out. ‘I suppose.’

A painful hope rose up in Adrien’s chest. ‘Ok, I’ll see you then.’

‘Adrien,’ Gabriel called, yet to leave the car, but still with his back turned.

Swallowing, Adrien replied, ‘yes?’

‘Have Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng see me in my office first thing tomorrow morning.’

Disappointment warred with suspicion. ‘I’ll tell her,’ he promised.

‘Good.’ With that, Gabriel got out of the car and went inside.

Adrien watched until the front door closed, then drove home, vowing to never leave Marinette alone with Gabriel.

 

* * *

 

Rather than go into the office that day, Adrien went home to look into funeral preparations. He had yet to see the underground chamber where his mother lay, his nerves failing him every time he tried. Despite his resolve to give Emilie the burial she deserved, he could not bring himself to face her lifeless body.

Undoubtedly, Gabriel was with her at that very moment, despairing over his failure to bring her back.

Adrien shook the image from his mind. Booting up his laptop, he sat down with a cup of tea and looked into funeral plans and caskets.

A beautiful redwood and silk-lined coffin caught his eye. He pulled out his credit card and made the purchase online. He had it delivered to the mansion, knowing Gabriel would not appreciate the move, then began looking at floral arrangements.

It wasn’t until after dark when he decided he had done as much as he could for one day. He had called a funeral home and organised a plan, ordered a headstone, and had a wreath of white calla lilies awaiting him.

Adrien leaned back, rubbing his face with both hands. He did not want to acknowledge the prickling in his eyes. Instead, he tried to think what else needed to be done.

_Get Father home from hospital, check. Confirm whether I still have a job, check. Arrange Mother’s funeral, in progress_.

There were so many subcategories to a funeral checklist, it was overwhelming. Adrien stood up and went to the kitchen to distance himself from it.

He was heating some leftover pizza in the microwave when keys rattled in the lock.

‘I’m home,’ announced Marinette as she entered.

Despite himself, Adrien smiled. It was nice to hear her call their apartment “home.”

‘Hey. You’re back late,’ he observed.

Marinette placed her purse on the counter, then came around to hug him. ‘I visited my parents today. I sent you a text.’

Adrien blinked at her. ‘Sorry, I didn’t notice.’

Marinette shook her head with a rueful smile. ‘Been busy have you?’

‘Yeah,’ he sighed.

She cupped his cheek, and turned his head until she could look him in the eyes. ‘What happened?’

Adrien didn’t even try to conceal his sorrow. ‘I’ve been arranging Mother’s funeral all afternoon. Father was as bitter as you’d expect, too. He wants to see you tomorrow morning, by the way.’

Marinette’s eyebrows shot up. ‘What for?’

The microwave beeped. Adrien turned to it with a shrug. ‘He didn’t say. I wouldn’t expect anything good, though.’

She hummed her agreement, then curled her lip at his dinner. ‘You didn’t heat it up in the oven? The microwave makes it soggy.’

‘Don’t criticise my life choices, woman,’ he told her, with a light kiss to her forehead.

He wove around her to take a seat on the couch, leaving her muttering behind him. He was certain he heard accusations of  _heathen_ , and  _philistine_.

Tikki flew from Marinette’s purse, drifting sleepily to her cushion on the windowsill. She let herself drop onto it from almost a metre high, then fell into a deep, biscuit induced sleep.

Plagg joined her shortly thereafter, floating out from the bedroom where he had spent the day basking in the sunlight streaming in through the windows.

Adrien shook his head at the pair, a small smile lighting his face.

Marinette joined him on the couch. Haltingly, he shared the details of his day, his throat feeling tight. He rubbed his cheek into her palm when she caressed his face, taking the comfort she so freely offered.

They retired to bed early that night, cuddling close until morning.

 

* * *

 

Adrien escorted Marinette into Gabriel’s office, resolutely staying by her side.

‘You don’t have to accompany me, you know,’ she whispered from the corner of her mouth as he pushed the doors open.

Adrien spared her a glance, his face carefully blank. ‘I’m just here as insurance.’

‘Against what?’ she hissed.

‘Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng,’ Gabriel said, preventing Adrien from answering. ‘Thank you for coming. Please take a seat. Adrien, you may go.’

Adrien looked Gabriel in the eyes as he pulled out the second guest chair, and sat beside Marinette.

Marinette raised an eyebrow, while Gabriel shook his head in exasperation.

Moving on, Gabriel met Marinette’s gaze and steepled his fingers. ‘As I’m sure Adrien has informed you, the Agreste private life has been tumultuous lately.’

Marinette nodded, but said nothing, waiting for him to continue.

‘My enforced absence gave me some time to reflect on the future of this company. I still plan on being the CEO for as long as I’m able, as I don’t trust anyone else not to run what I’ve built into the ground.’

Adrien snorted delicately with a roll of his eyes. Gabriel shot him a glare, but continued his spiel as if he hadn’t been interrupted.

‘However, I fear I no longer have the creative muse, or drive, that kept me in this position for so long. I have no passion for designing that I once did, and would like to focus solely on the administrative aspects from now on. The reason I have called you here today, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, was to ask if you would like to take up the mantle of chief designer in my stead.’

Adrien’s eyes bulged, and Marinette gasped as her hands fluttered in her lap.

‘Like anyone in this business, you would probably prefer to make your own way, have your own label, which I’m sure you will achieve one day. Nevertheless, I offer you this position because I see great potential in your work. You have the makings of a great designer, comparable only to me. I feel assured of my brand’s ongoing success with you at the designing helm. Though, I would understand if you are not interested. Should you decide to leave, I would give you a glowing recommendation for your resumé, and wish you well in your pursuit of another company or your own endeavours.’

Adrien’s jaw had dropped, and refused to respond to orders to take its former position. Marinette, he was sure, was screaming internally. Outwardly, she was still and silent, if a little pale.

Gabriel lifted an eyebrow. ‘I suppose this was sudden. I understand if you need some time to think it over. I’m sure Adrien has told you what an evil villain I am.’

Marinette snapped her jaw shut, her eyes sliding toward Adrien. He merely shrugged. This was not a decision he could make for her. She had to do this on her own.

‘I,’ she began. Swallowing, she tried again. ‘I would be honoured, Sir. Thank you.’

Gabriel nodded in satisfaction. ‘Very good. You begin immediately. Adrien, help Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng pack up and move her studio.’

Adrien had just begun to stand when Marinette spoke. ‘But Sir, aren’t you worried about accusations of nepotism? Adrien and I won’t keep our relationship a secret for ever, and I know you had concerns about our reputations. Aren’t you troubled by the possible fallout?’

‘No,’ he answered, succinctly. ‘I’ve had a lot of time to think, and I stand by what I said. You’ve earned this promotion, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, and I won’t be dissuaded by petty or jealous minds.’

‘In that case,’ Marinette went on, ‘you can call me by name. Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng is a lot for every day conversations.’

A barely-there smile softened Gabriel’s features. ‘Indeed. I look forward to working with you, Marinette.’

He held out his hand, waiting patiently for her to take it. Marinette leaned forward to shake it firmly, her eyes lighting up with excited fervour.

‘I won’t let you down, Sir.’

 

* * *

 

Emilie’s funeral was small and sombre. Adrien invited only Nino, Alya, Marinette, and her parents. He would have extended an invitation to Nathalie, but she had moved out of her last known address, and he was unable to track her down.

Gabriel arrived only in the company of Gorilla, as he had no living relatives, and had lost any friendships he had years ago.

Adrien would have liked to invite Emilie’s closest relatives as well, but he’d never met them, nor did he have their contact details. As far as he knew, Emilie had been as alone in the world as Gabriel was. The thought saddened him.

_At least they had each other_ , he thought.

The ceremony was as much as one could expect of a funeral. Adrien didn’t hear much of the officiant’s declamation, as his eyes remained fixed on the casket, topped with a wreath of white calla lilies. It was surreal to think Emilie was in there, carefully preserved, and looking just like she did the last time he’d seen her alive.

He thought back to when he had accompanied Gabriel to her tomb, Gorilla wheeling the casket along on a dolly. Carefully, they had extracted her from the box Gabriel had kept her in, and laid her amid the silk of the new casket. Gorilla stepped back while Adrien and Gabriel stood over her, saying their last goodbyes.

Adrien had openly wept to see her like that, looking as if she were merely asleep. Briefly, he had allowed himself to consider what would have happened had Gabriel succeeded in bringing her back. It was a lovely dream, but the reality would have been too terrible to contemplate.

The officiant concluded his speech, then the small company travelled to the grave-site. The only time Gabriel showed any emotion was when Emilie was being lowered into the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut, and turned away with a grimace, his fists clenched. Adrien empathised. He didn’t like the idea of leaving her in the dark and dirty ground either, but there were few alternatives, and none of them were ideal. So, he stood by his father’s side, stoic until the end.

They went back to Tom’s and Sabine’s place for the wake. He asked Gabriel if he would accompany them, but Gabriel shook his head, and returned home. He didn’t say goodbye, and offered no show of support or sympathy, too caught up in his own grief. Adrien let him go without another word, understanding that was just how Gabriel was.

Gabriel’s emotional distance had been hard to accept as a child, but as Adrien grew older, he learnt to read the signs. It was in the way he carried himself, or the subtle shifts in his expressions, that gave away how he felt. That day, Gabriel’s grief was too large to properly express. His eyes were dull and downcast, his shoulders were painfully tense, and his hands trembled almost imperceptibly.

So, Adrien turned to his found family for comfort. He received more hugs that day than he had in the last five years, Tom called him Son, and Plagg purred softly in his pocket. Sabine assured him he could come by at any time, and would always receive a warm welcome.

It was almost too much. Finally, Marinette led him home and curled up with him on the couch. They didn’t bother with dinner, as Sabine had made sure they ate well at the wake.

‘Things will get better,’ Marinette whispered as she held him close, and stroked his hair.

‘I know,’ he replied. ‘Today just reopened some old wounds. I felt like I was fourteen, finding out she’s gone all over again.’

Marinette made soothing shushing noises as she rubbed his back. ‘I’m so sorry.’

Adrien sighed and shook his head. ‘It had to be done eventually. But I guess now I can fully appreciate what Father’s been going through, and why he did what he did. He went about everything the wrong way, but I can see why he did it.’

‘No one ever doubted Papillon’s motivation,’ Marinette agreed. ‘But, in an ideal world, he would’ve accepted the loss, and moved on, so no one else had to suffer.’

‘In an ideal world, Mother wouldn’t have died in the first place,’ he murmured.

Marinate sighed and nodded, conceding his point.

The went to bed without speaking that night, mutually agreeing that words were unnecessary.

 

* * *

 

Marinette fit seamlessly into her new role at Gabriel’s. There were some mutinous rumblings from the other employees, but no one had the nerve to say anything to Marinette, Gabriel, or Adrien himself directly. Even the critics with no affiliations to any fashion company had something to say about the change, none of it flattering.

Gabriel shrugged it off as inconsequential, but Marinette worried. She feared her credibility would be called into question, as people already doubted her competence and claimed she would never live up to Gabriel’s legacy.

It was quietly spread around within the company that any who did not like the change in positions was welcome to leave, with only three people taking up the offer. Their quitting was no loss to the company, and everything moved forward smoothly. 

When someone compared Marinette’s designs to a blind man’s painting skills, she seethed for the whole day, then declared a blind man’s paintings would be incredible as they would hold no preconceived ideas of beauty, and would just reflect the soul which had created it. After that, she ignored everything any critic said, and got on with her day.

Adrien smiled, proud of her newfound strength and wisdom. He knew she would be able to handle it.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel was slow to emerge from the shell he’d built around himself. He kept people at a distance with his acid tongue and short temper. Adrien suspected he was afraid of being hurt again.

Over time, the scheming light in Gabriel’s eyes faded. He took to Marinette as though she were a long-lost daughter, and guided her hand with a patience and gentleness Adrien had believed lost for good.

As if she were a catalyst, Gabriel began to open the door to other people; cautiously at first, but with gradually increasing acceptance. He was still quiet, and never expressed softer emotions well, but it was evident he was trying.

Adrien often found himself in the doorway of the studio where Marinette and Gabriel worked, smiling fondly as they talked shop. Marinette never failed to ask Gabriel his opinion, and set her old grudges aside in favour of looking up to him as a mentor and father figure. They even shared the occasional inside joke.

Gabriel remained in his too-large mansion, resistant to suggestions of finding somewhere smaller, so Adrien made more of an effort to visit. It was eventually revealed, over a glass of wine, that Gabriel remained in the manor because he wanted to leave it to Adrien in his will. He said he wanted Adrien’s family to have as much room and grandeur as he could provide, and would not be persuaded otherwise. Adrien was touched by his father’s sentiment.

The subject of Papillon was never brought up, and Adrien wondered if letting him get away with his crimes was too easy. But then, he just had to look at Gabriel’s face whenever he saw Emilie’s likeness, and saw the grief was still there. Truly, there was no greater punishment, in Gabriel’s opinion, than losing his wife again.

At home, things calmed down as well. Luka moved out of their building, ostensibly to be closer to his job, but Adrien suspected he just didn’t like seeing Marinette with another man. He and Marinette waved Luka off, then heaved twin sighs of relief. They turned to each other with wide eyes, then laughed. It seemed she had underestimated his dislike of the other man, and his pleasure to finally see the back of him for good.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were seen more frequently about the city. They ran mundane patrols, and posed for photos with residents and tourists alike. They even acquiesced to an interview with Nadja Chamack, where they confirmed the defeat of Papillon, and encouraged the rumours of his supposed demise.

Many people thought it was a copout, that he’d passed away without facing the consequences of his actions, but Ladybug responded to that with stern lectures on how meeting his end was not a way of avoiding justice. It had been a tragic end to a tragic life, and that was it. The critics backed off after one particularly scathing retort, which called the accuser’s morality and compassion into question. Silence descended thereafter, everyone shocked by her vehemence.

Plagg and Tikki remained by their sides, happy to stay until such time as their wielders were unable to carry them anymore. They offered support and advice, and mediated the rare arguments between Adrien and Marinette. Tikki still demonstrated alarming bouts of Plagg-ishness, which Plagg responded to with uproarious laughter. Unfortunately, none of Tikki’s former sweetness appeared in his personality.

Life was settling down, and everyone was falling into familiar routines. The road ahead would be long, but Adrien looked forward to it. It was the beginning of the new adventure he had once promised Marinette.

 

* * *

 

** Five months later: **

 

Alya threw her bouquet into the crowd behind her. Adrien winced as the women shrieked and squabbled, grabbing desperately at the abused flowers. In the end, it was Alya’s elder sister, Nora, who emerged triumphant, having bulldozed her way through the group with her sheer size. She held the flowers over her head with a fierce cry, effectively terrifying every man within earshot. The other women slunk off, muttering unflattering things under their breaths.

Nino stood beside Adrien, wineglass in hand, watching the drama unfold. He sighed and took a long sip.

‘Don’t look so glum,’ Adrien told him. ‘At least Nora likes you.’

‘It’s definitely better to have her with you than against you,’ Nino concurred.

Marinette emerged from the crowd gathering on the dancefloor. ‘Lovely wedding, Nino. You even remembered your lines,’ she complimented him as she hugged Adrien’s arm.

Nino frowned at her. ‘Your faith in me is astounding. Seriously, what kind of back-handed compliment was that?’

She giggled. ‘Sorry, but all throughout the ceremony, I kept thinking about the day Alya proposed.’

He opened his mouth to object, then closed it again. ‘Yeah, ok. Fair enough.’

Adrien patted him on the back. ‘Cheer up, Buddy. The hardest part is over now. You can sit back, get fat, and enjoy wedded bliss.’

‘You two,’ groused Nino. ‘Why are we friends again?’

‘What?’ Adrien asked, bewildered.

Alya joined them, squeezing Nino’s arm and greeting him with a kiss on the cheek. ‘What’re we talking about?’

‘Nino letting himself go,’ Marinette replied.

Alya raised an eyebrow. ‘Not before our honeymoon. He needs his stamina.’

Marinette grinned. ‘That’s funny. When you got engaged, he was the one outperforming you.’

‘How the turntables,’ added Adrien, with a wicked smirk.

Alya huffed. ‘Why are we friends again?’

‘That’s what I said,’ Nino exclaimed.

Adrien smiled as the others bickered good naturedly. The ceremony really had been beautiful. Alya looked resplendent, and Nino had glowed. Adrien stood proudly by their sides at the altar, moved almost to tears.

Alya led Nino to the dancefloor, weaving around other dancers until they stood near the speakers and swayed gently in each other’s arms. Normally, the newly weds would get the first dance, but they had insisted on informality. Adrien thought it was more fun this way, and suited their styles better.

Marinette tugged on his hand. ‘Dance with me?’

Adrien smiled and let her lead him to the edge of the dancefloor.

‘You look beautiful,’ he complimented her.

Marinette blushed. ‘Thank you. You look very handsome, too.’

She was stunning in a soft pink gown, with delicate lace triangles for straps over her shoulders. Her hair was up, arranged in curls atop her head, with tiny white flowers dotting the dark mass. She wore light makeup, and had high heels on, making her almost as tall as him.

He held her close, rocking from side to side out of time with the music. ‘Are you sad that you didn’t catch the bouquet?’

Marinette shook her head. ‘I didn’t even try, knowing Nora was there. I just stepped back and let the massacre go. She’s really keen to settle down.’

Adrien released a surprised huff. ‘I thought she was too caught up in her own thing to even think about marriage.’

‘She is headstrong and fiercely independent, but I think Alya’s wedding has made her a bit clucky and emotional. She’ll probably calm down in a few days.’

‘How do you think Alya and Nino will handle wedded life?’

Marinette tilted her head as she thought. ‘They’ll be all right. I’m sure they’ll have the occasional spat, but then they’ll remember that they love each other. I bet they’ll establish that fact quite thoroughly tonight.’

Adrien laughed. ‘Assuming they aren’t too tired. I heard a lot of newlyweds just fall into bed and sleep on their wedding nights.’

‘That may be true of many couples, but Alya has been working out in secret the last couple of months. Her endurance has improved markedly.’

Adrien’s eyes widened. ‘No kidding? Nino’s been working out in secret as well. He wanted to have abs and biceps to impress her with. He also wants to carry her over the threshold without dropping her.’

Marinette threw her head back and laughed. ‘Can you believe those two?’

‘Their honeymoon is going to be a marathon,’ Adrien muttered, awed.

He looked down when Marinette placed her hand on his cheek. Standing on her toes, she leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

‘How soon can we get out of here?’ Adrien asked, when she drew back. He felt too hot, and a tingling in his groin started up.

‘We have to stay at least another hour,’ she giggled, though her pupils had dilated.

‘An hour?’ he whined.

Marinette patted his cheek. ‘It’ll go by faster than you know,’ she assured him.

It did not. The minutes ticked by with excruciating slowness, seeming to move backward the more antsy he got. Still, he endured with polite impatience, despite knowing Nino and Alya wouldn’t take offence at their early departure. Marinette said it was more for appearances’ sake than anything else. Adrien thought uncharitable things about the other guests for the rest of the night.

To his chagrin, they remained at the reception until Alya and Nino made their grand exit. The other guests waved them off with cheery farewells and suggestive whistles, as the couple got into their car.

When they pulled away, Adrien turned to Marinette. ‘Now we can go?’

‘Yes, now we can go,’ she answered, her eyes rolling heavenward.

They got into the car Adrien had permanently acquired from his father’s estate, and drove home.

Marinette’s hand crept across the small distance between them to stroke his crotch, her hand gliding over the growing bulge. Adrien’s breath stuttered, and his hands clenched around the wheel. Marinette giggled, then began working to unfasten his belt buckle.

She proceeded to give him a hand job, teasing him into a full erection, but didn’t grant him the mercy of relief. Adrien cursed vociferously, trying to regulate his breathing. Marinette did not help when she began kneading her breast.

‘You wicked, wicked woman,’ he growled.

She laughed. ‘Do you want to know how wet I am?’

‘No.’

‘Liar. When we get out of this car, you’re going to have to make sure I don’t have a visible damp spot on my dress.’

‘Evil temptress.’

She chuckled again, delighting in his discomfort.

Adrien pulled into the underground parking lot, choosing the same dimly lit spot he used before. Without bothering to tuck himself back in, he got out of the car and waited impatiently for Marinette to follow.

She met him behind the car, and turned around to show him the back of her skirt.

‘Is there a damp patch?’ she asked, looking at him from over her shoulder.

Adrien hooked his hand around her elbow, and bent her over the boot of the car. She had indeed soaked through her clothes.

He flipped up her full skirt, and the layer of tulle beneath, to see she wasn’t wearing any panties. He bit his lip as a groan slipped out, his cock twitching.

He slicked his shaft with her juices, taking perverse pleasure from her wanton sigh, her arse tilting up in invitation. He held on to her rear, massaging it greedily as he continued to tease her.

‘Adrien,’ she whimpered.

He wedged his knee between her legs, encouraging her to spread them wider. When she was ready, he pushed forward, gliding smoothly all the way in.

He paused, enjoying the hot wetness inside her, and building anticipation. Marinette pushed against him, silently begging him to move. He began rocking languidly, taking his time. He had been painfully erect for some time already, and didn’t want to finish too soon. To help her catch up, Adrien reached around her hips and rubbed her off.

Her voluminous skirt, rucked up around her waist, was a hindrance. It kept dropping down and impeding his hand, and the tulle chafed his skin. With an irritated grunt, he pulled out, unzipped her dress and tugged it down her back.

Marinette gasped at his rough handling, but lowered her arms as the lace straps caught on her elbows. Adrien let the garment pool on the ground around her feet, leaving her in only a strapless bra, thigh high stockings, and her high heels.

He lined up and entered her once more, rubbing her off with one hand, while the other cupped her breast, her bra pushed aside.

He thrust into her with long, deliberate strokes. Marinette moaned, tilting her hips in rhythm, as she clutched at the car in an attempt to anchor herself.

Her inner walls contracted and released steadily, her moisture dripping down her legs. Adrien shuddered at the feeling of her fluids trickling over his skin, his arousal spiking. He groaned, the hand holding her breast squeezing briefly.

Marinette’s hips spasmed, and she jerked forward with a wanton  _ahh_. She began to writhe, her cries increasing in volume and frequency. Adrien picked up his pace, thrusting harder and faster, while his hand bore down with single-minded intensity.

The car squeaked and bobbed with the force of his thrusts. A detached corner of his mind noted he would have to have it cleaned again.

Quivering and tense, Marinette bucked, her orgasm coming fast. He could feel his own finish within reach, his loins hot, with desperate shivers running through him.

Marinette wailed, her voice echoing throughout the parking lot. She threw her head back as she jerked uncontrollably. Adrien grabbed her hips, holding tight through the throes of her orgasm. With a guttural shout, he joined her in her climax, his cock throbbing until the ache subsided.

He pulled out to slump over her back, catching his breath. Marinette’s diminutive frame heaved below him while she breathed deeply.

After a moment, he stooped over to drag her dress back over her body, kissing her skin as he covered her up.

‘Don’t ever stop fucking me,’ she moaned, still draped over the boot of the car.

‘I won’t,’ he promised, kissing her between the shoulder blades as he zipped her back up.

They leaned on each other heavily until they reached their apartment. Plagg and Tikki were asleep on the lounge, so they quietly crept into the bathroom to help each other clean up, before falling into bed.

 

* * *

 

Adrien awoke stiff and aching with need. He rolled over with a grunt to see Marinette still fast asleep, her hands curled under her cheek.

He smiled tenderly, firmly believing he would never tire of seeing her in bed beside him.

She opened her eyes as he stroked her face with his knuckle.

‘Morning,’ he whispered.

Marinette blinked slowly, a sleepy smile brightening her features. ‘Morning.’

Her gaze travelled over him, until she noticed the sheets tenting above his groin. She looked him in the eyes, one brow lifted. Adrien just shrugged helplessly.

Marinette heaved a sigh, then sat up to straddle his chest. Adrien raised his own eyebrows, then grinned and ran his tongue over his teeth.

He ignored the fuzzy feeling, in favour of tugging Marinette’s hips closer. His lips closed over her nub, kissing it sweetly, before he ran his tongue up the length of her. Marinette shuddered, and held on to the headboard.

He kissed her thoroughly, savouring the taste as she grew wetter. Marinette hummed, her hips canting back and forth until he took them in a firm grip. He held her still, determined to have her soaking.

He licked and kissed his way over her thighs and pussy, his mouth making wet noises against her skin. Marinette shuddered, her legs tensing on either side of his head. Her breathing turned into a high-pitched whine, and her head dropped forward.

Adrien let her go with a smirk, watching avidly as she shuffled back, leaving a trail of moisture down his belly. Marinette was flushed and panting as she knelt over his erection, her breasts heaving, with her eyes dark and wanting. She lifted herself up, then gently grasped his throbbing cock to place it at her entrance.

She sank over him, moving slowly down until she had him completely inside her. She raised her eyes, maintaining eye contact as she began rubbing herself off, and kneading her breast with her other hand.

Adrien groaned, unable to tear his eyes away. He was hypnotised when she began to move, her breasts bouncing, with beads of sweat running down her belly, and her hair plastered to her skin. She was the very image of seduction.

The heat in his groin increased. Entranced, he reached out to touch her, to hold her warm flesh, and stimulate the delicate bud at the junction between her legs. With one hand, he took over rubbing her nub, while the other grasped her breast. Marinette placed her hands over his, encouraging him to press harder.

She moaned unsteadily, breathy and debauched. She writhed on top of him, her bouncing now turned to sliding, her spine undulating and her arse gliding against his legs.

Adrien let go of her breast to grab her hip, his fingers dipping into her rear to tickle the sensitive centre. Marinette gasped, and sped up, her thrusts almost urgent. Adrien grit his teeth and watched, feeling his finish approaching fast.

He watched as moisture collected where their bodies met, then trickled down his skin. Her pelvis rutted against his with a wet squish, the slick sounds and their debauched groans filling the air.

He came first, his hips lifting from the mattress to meet her with a clap as he rode out his orgasm. Marinette came immediately after, head thrown back and mouth agape in a salacious moan.

She levered herself off of him carefully, their juices running out in the wake of his exit, then she slumped down half on top of him. Adrien could feel her slick flesh press into him, as he wrapped an arm around her. He stroked her tenderly from behind, enjoying the way she whimpered and writhed against him. She got her revenge by leaving hickeys on his chest, delighting in his reactions as she tasted him.

‘I suppose we should get ready for the day,’ Marinette finally murmured, reluctantly.

Adrien sighed. ‘If we must.’

'Come on. That means we need to shower first.'

'Together?'

She smirked at him over her shoulder.

He smiled as he followed her to the bathroom, making the decision then and there to start looking for a ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for staying with me until the end. I truly appreciate your support, Kudos, comments, and advice. This was my second ever attempt at NSFW, and you guys really helped me improve in this field. I can't thank you enough!  
> A big shout out to my mum, for brainstorming with me whenever I wrote myself into a corner. But, if I took all her suggestions, everyone would be dead. That's my mum's solution to everything - kill 'em all off and be done with it. She's a worryingly bloodthirsty woman.  
> No, I did not discuss the finer point of porn with my mum. That would be weird.  
> I hope you have all enjoyed this as much as I have, and I look forward to seeing you all again for my next fic. In the meantime, you can find me on Tumblr under the same username. Come scream with me!  
> Thanks again, you beautiful souls!  
> Bye for now <3


End file.
